Hello My Love
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: [Chap 14 Up] Berawal dari persahabatan lawan jenis yang riskan untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta. Karena pepatah mengatakan seringnya bertemu maka cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Meanie Couple dan yang lain. Seventeen . Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, again!**

 **Meanie Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

Hingar bingar musik mengalun dengan keras pada sebuah klub malam tempat berkumpul para pemuda yang sekedar mencari hiburan saat malam hari.

 **Choi Seungcheol** , pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu rileks menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik yang diputar oleh DJ. Dengan tangan kiri memegang gelas minumannya, ia menari dan mendekati beberapa gadis di lantai dansa.

"Benar dugaanku! Kau disini rupanya!" Teriak seorang gadis mendekati telinga Seungcheol yang sedang asyik menari dan langsung terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang ia kenal.

Adalah **Yoon Jeonghan** , gadis cantik berusia 24 tahun. Ia adalah kekasih dari Choi Seungcheol, ia pergi mencari keberadaan sang kekasih karena ia tidak dapat menghubunginya sejak sore.

"Ah, Hanie kau datang?" Ucap Seungcheol dengan terkekeh geli pengaruh dari alkohol yang ia minum.

"Astaga! Ckckck. Ayo pulang!"

"Mau kemana? Ttunggu ini belum habis."

Jeonghan mengambil gelas yang dipegang oleh Seungcheol dan langsung menghabiskannya.

"Hanie, kenapa kamu habiskan. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Ucap Seongcheol dengan masih terkekeh geli.

"Dasar pemabuk! Aku sedang tidak hamil bodoh! Ayo pulang!" Jeonghan menarik paksa tangan Seungcheol keluar klub malam setelah meletakkan gelas kosong dengan kasar.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 3 pemuda lainnya tertawa senang melihat adegan layaknya sebuah drama. Mereka pemuda dengan paras tampan dan ditunjang dengan tubuh yang proporsional.

Adalah **Wen Junhui** , pemuda berusia 23 tahun. Dia berasal dari China.

Pemuda lainnya adalah **Kim Mingyu** dan **Lee** **Seokmin** , kedua pemuda tampan itu berusia 22 tahun.

Mereka duduk bertiga dan pandangannya sibuk melihat suasana ramai dimana banyak pemuda lainnya meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman musik yang keras.

"Apa kau tidak mau coba gadis disana?" Ucap Mingyu pada Seokmin. Seokmin mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu.

"Ah, aku tidak suka. Make up dia terlalu tebal."

Mingyu dan Seokmin terkekeh geli dan mulai minum lagi.

"Hei, ayo pulang. Besok aku ada kelas pagi." Ajak Jun pada kedua temannya. Mingyu dan Seokmin setuju dan langsung menghabiskan sisa minuman sebelum mereka keluar dari klub.

"Yak, kamu yang menyetir. Aku terlalu banyak minum." Mingyu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Seokmin.

"Dasar pemabuk!"

"Kamu juga!" Balas Mingyu dan mereka bertiga tertawa lepas. Ketiganya menuju mobil Mingyu dengan Seokmin dibelakang kemudi, Mingyu duduk di sebelah Seokmin dan Jun di bangku belakang.

Hari telah larut, jalanan telah sepi. Seokmin yang terpengaruh alkohol tak sengaja menabrak mobil di depannya.

'Brak!'

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung terdiam.

'Plak!' Mingyu menggeplak kepala Seokmin karena berbuat masalah, bukan karena kerusakan mobil tapi kalau ketahuan ia menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk bisa panjang urusannya di kantor polisi.

"Tetap tenang, oke." Saran Seokmin dan ia langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tenang.

'Tok tok tok' seseorang mengetuk jendela, Seokmin langsung menurunkan kaca dan tampak seorang gadis cantik terlihat kesal. Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap sang gadis.

Gadis itu menyuruh Seokmin keluar dari mobil. Seokmin yang masih terbius dengan kecantikan gadis itu terus terdiam namun tetap menurut untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Yak! Bisa menyetir tidak?"

"Bisa."

"Apa kamu mabuk?"

"Iya. Eh tidak!"

"Ckck." Gadis itu menggeleng dan mendekati Seokmin untuk menghirup aroma alkohol. Seokmin mendadak grogi dan sedikit menghindar.

"Yak! Jangan salah sangka! Aku bukan mau menciummu!"

"Jisoo _eonnie_! Kenapa lama sekali? Sepertinya mobilnya tidak kenapa-kenapa." Seorang gadis lainnya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berteriak.

"Oh! Minghao!" Jun ikut keluar dari dalam mobil setelah melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

Adalah **Hong Jisoo,** gadis cantik berusia 24 tahun pemilik mobil yang di tabrak oleh Seokmin. Sementara **Xu Minghao** , gadis tomboy berusia 22 tahun adalah teman dari Jisoo.

"Jun _gege_! Oh! Mingyu-ya!" Pekik Minghao gemas.

"Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Aku kenal mereka, Mingyu dan Seokmin teman angkatanku _eonnie_."

"Ck, adik kelas ternyata! Besok temui aku pukul 10 di ruang BEM. Urusan kita belum selesai!" Jisoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi, diikuti Minghao dan mobil Jisoo langsung bergerak perlahan dan menjauh meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih diam mematung.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kamu disitu? Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Mingyu dari dalam. Seokmin langsung menurut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keesokannya...

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa yang ia katakan?" Mingyu dan Jun penasaran setelah melihat Seokmin berjalan gontai begitu keluar dari ruang BEM.

"Yak! Kamu masih mabuk?" Mingyu semakin penasaran karena wajah Seokmin terlihat kosong.

Seokmin menarik senyumnya dan tertawa sendiri. Satu persatu ia memandang temannya dengan masih terus tersenyum. Mingyu dan Jun melihat tingkah Seokmin yang aneh hanya bisa terdiam menunggu si pemuda berhidung mancung itu menjawab.

"Kamu masih mabuk hah?" Mingyu semakin tidak sabar.

"Dia cantik sekali seperti bidadari. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya. Semua sempurna!" Ucap Seokmin tersipu malu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jun.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk." Ucap Jun.

"Mabuk asmara." Jawab Mingyu dan mereka langsung mengejar Seokmin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

...

...

"Apa?!" Mingyu dan Jun kompak melongo setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Seokmin.

"Benar... aku disuruh ganti rugi." Jawab Seokmin dengan pandangan menerawang dan masih terus tersenyum.

"Dengan caramu menjadi tenaga sukarela?"

"Hemhem..." Seokmin mengangguk mengiyakan dan senyuman tak lepas dari paras tampannya.

"Tidak dibayar?"

"Hemhem..."

"Siap membantu korban bencana? Dan tidak pulang ke rumah berhari-hari?"

"Hemhem..."

"Gila!"

"Aku gila karenanya. Jisoo _noona_ sangat cantik!" Seokmin menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena malu saat mengucap nama gadis impiannya.

Mingyu dan Jun hanya menarik nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu melangkah lemas setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir, hari masih sore dan ia masih malas untuk langsung pulang. Biasanya ia akan kumpul dengan teman-temannya namun Seokmin sudah harus menjalani hukuman dengan menjadi tenaga bantuan untuk kegiatan BEM kampusnya.

Sementara Jun, masih ada kelas. Jadilah Mingyu sendirian saat ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada Seungcheol yang berjalan dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol tampak sedang memanjakan Jeonghan, Mingyu tersenyum geli karena ia tahu penyebab Jeonghan marah.

"Semuanya berpasangan, lalu aku..." Mingyu melihat sosok gadis yang ia kenal melintas. Sangat kenal.

"Belum pulang?" Mingyu berbasa basi mendekati sang gadis yang tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam lokernya.

"Hmm, aku masih ada tugas di lab."

"Pulang malam lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban dingin sang gadis.

"Hei, nikmati masa mudamu. Carilah seorang pria yang bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku perhatikan kamu selalu pulang malam."

"Kamu selalu menungguku pulang?"

"Hah? Kenapa percaya diri sekali kamu! Pintu pagar rumah kamu kalau dibuka sangat berisik hingga terdengar sampai kamarku."

"Oh. Aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Kamu hidup di jaman apa Kim? Saat ini kalau butuh sesuatu tinggal telepon maka ada orang datang yang bekerja untukmu."

"Cih benar-benar percaya diri sekali kau."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya ya lakukan sesukamu Jeon. Ingat! Cari pria yang bisa mengantar jemput kamu!"

 **Jeon Wonwoo** sang gadis berusia 23 tahun itu hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu sendirian lagi, keadaan kampus sore ini sudah sepi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

'Greeekk...' suara pintu pagar terdengar nyaring menandakan si penghuni rumah telah pulang disaat malam hari.

Mingyu melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh... delapan... sembilan... sepuluh... lampu menyala..." Mingyu terkekeh geli karena tebakannya benar. Lampu kamar di seberang kamarnya benar menyala karena sang penghuni kamar sudah kembali.

Benar, Wonwoo adalah sang pemilik kamar yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Mingyu. Mereka bertetangga. Mingyu selalu hafal jarak langkah kaki Wonwoo sejak masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar. Dalam hitungan ke-sepuluh pasti Wonwoo sudah sampai kamarnya yang letaknya di lantai 2.

Letak yang sama persis dengan kamar Mingyu. Jendela kamar keduanya saling berhadapan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu benar-benar merasa bosan, setelah Seokmin yang disibukkan kegiatan BEM karena Seokmin melancarkan pendekatan pada Jisoo dan Jun sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya.

Mingyu lebih sering pulang tepat waktu setelah jam kuliahnya selesai. Sesekali ia datang ke klub malam seorang diri namun ia merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak ada teman. Membosankan.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan santai setelah dari mini market dekat rumahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada mobil yang di parkir dekat rumahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hmm hati-hati di jalan. Bye.." ucap Wonwoo pada seorang pemuda berwajah blasteran. Mingyu hanya melirik saat mobil yang di kendarai pemuda bule itu melintas.

"Hohoho... kekasih baru ya?" Ledek Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Standarmu tinggi juga, sudah tidak suka rasa lokal ya?"

"Bukankah kamu yang selalu menyuruh agar aku mencari pria yang bisa mengantar jemput?" Ucap Wonwoo sinis dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aish!" Mingyu menggeram kesal, ia akui memang benar apa yang Wonwoo ucapkan. Mingyu menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

...

Keesokannya, Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo saat akan berangkat kuliah. Wonwoo yang terbiasa berjalan kaki sampai jalan besar dan menunggu bus di halte. Sementara Mingyu terbiasa mengendarai mobilnya.

Mingyu hanya melihat Wonwoo berjalan sendirian dan setelahnya ia melewati Wonwoo tanpa menawari tumpangan. Wonwoo hanya melirik dan terus berjalan santai tak peduli dengan mobil Mingyu yang baru lewat.

...

...

"Rok kamu terlalu pendek." Bisik Mingyu pada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo menaruh barang dalam lokernya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yak! Kamu naik angkutan umum!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau naik bis atau taksi itu terserah aku."

"Hah!" Mingyu membuang nafas dengan kasar mendengar kalimat sanggahan dari Wonwoo.

"Yak! Lipstik kamu terlalu tebal. Wajahmu terlihat aneh!"

"Bukan urusanmu Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo melirik dengan tajam dan langsung pergi.

"Oooh aku tahu, kamu sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini karena pemuda bule itu kan?" Mingyu sengaja berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Ssshhhh... maksudmu apa?" Wonwoo semakin melirik dengan tajam dan membuat Mingyu sedikit kaget.

"Kamu terlihat seperti wanita..." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi meledek.

"Apa kamu sedang bosan? Kemana teman-teman kamu?" Wonwoo langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Mingyu.

Mingyu kesal sendiri.

...

...

Mingyu berjalan menuju fakultas Ekonomi dimana tempat Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Jun berada. Ia merasa bosan karena teman-temannya selalu sibuk, mereka jarang berkumpul lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada pasangan yang sedang bercanda. Dimana sang gadis terlihat sangat senang saat sang pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya memanjakan dengan menyuapi camilan snack.

Mingyu menatap dengan tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Ia berlari menuju fakultasnya lagi dan mencari seseorang, namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Ah ya sudahlah..." Mingyu tak peduli lagi, ia langsung pergi tanpa mencari orang itu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Keesokannya Mingyu bertemu Wonwoo lagi.

"Naik bis lagi hah?"

"Iya." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Naiklah." Tawar Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Aku? Naik? Terima kasih."

"Yak! Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarimu tumpangan!"

"Kamu gila ya! Aku pakai rok dan motor kamu ini tinggi dan joknya... Tidak! Terima kasih."

"Cepat naik! Aku ada kelas pagi ini."

"Kamu pergi saja dulu."

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Cepat naik!"

"Kamu yang memaksa!" Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung memijakkan kakinya langsung melangkahi jok motor. Mingyu langsung tancap gas membuat Wonwoo yang belum siap langsung menarik jaket Mingyu dan berakhir menubrukkan tubuhnya pada punggung Mingyu.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Wonwoo mengomel namun Mingyu tak menggubrisnya.

Disaat Mingyu melajukan motornya dengan kencang, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras membasahi tubuh keduanya. Kesialan masih berlanjut dimana motor yang Mingyu kendarai kecepatannya menurun dan mendadak mati di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Turun." Perintah Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Mogok."

"Aish! Kenapa bisa mogok?" Wonwoo menurut langsung turun dari motor.

"Lama tidak servis." Mingyu menepikan motornya sementara Wonwoo mencari tempat berteduh. Rambut dan pakaiannya sudah lepek. Mingyu menyusul berteduh, berdiri di samping Wonwoo. Keduanya hanya terdiam dan menatap langit yang mendung.

"Biasanya kamu membawa mobil?"

"Bosan."

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas, andai ia tetap naik bis maka ia tetap bisa datang ke kampus. Namun dengan kondisi sekarang ini sepertinya ia akan membolos. Angin yang berhembus membuat ia kedinginan. Ia mencari tempat yang menurutnya hangat.

Sebuah gudang tua yang tidak terpakai menjadi tempat ia berteduh bersama Mingyu. Wonwoo mencari tempat yang sekiranya cukup bersih untuk ia duduk.

Mingyu hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya. Hujan semakin deras, Mingyu dan Wonwoo terjebak tidak bisa keluar untuk sementara waktu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Mingyu merasa bosan, ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo karena sedari tadi Wonwoo terus terdiam.

"Astaga! Kamu kedinginan?" Mingyu panik langsung mendekati Wonwoo dimana kulit Wonwoo yang putih pucat semakin pucat. Wonwoo terlihat menggigil. Bagaimana tidak kedinginan, Wonwoo saat itu memakai kemeja dan rok mini, dan semuanya basah. Kemeja yang Wonwoo kenakan berbahan katun tipis.

Telapak tangan besar Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo, maksud hati ingin memberi kehangatan namun Wonwoo yang kaget langsung menepisnya.

"Mau apa?!"

"Kamu kedinginan."

"Ini semua karena kamu!"

"Iya maaf."

Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tangannya terus mengusap-usap bagian tubuh lainnya. Rambut halus pada tangan Wonwoo meremang membuat Mingyu semakin dilanda rasa bersalah.

Mingyu melepas jaketnya dan langsung memakaikan pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Wonwoo menengadahkan kepala dan mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Mingyu menunduk dan menjauh kembali ke tempat semula.

Mingyu juga ikut merasakan hawa dingin setelah memberikan jaketnya pada Wonwoo. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih terdiam dengan terus menggosokkan kakinya agar terasa hangat. Mingyu menatapnya dengan iba, tubuh Wonwoo yang kurus dan berpakaian mini itu membuat ia ingin memeluknya dan membawanya dalam dekapan.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo lagi dan mengambil jaketnya. Wonwoo langsung melirik dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Mingyu hanya terdiam. Ia menjadi serba salah.

"Kamu kedinginan."

"..."

Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu, ia memang kedinginan. Sangat. Tubuh ia cukup hangat saat Mingyu memberikan jaketnya namun kini Mingyu mengambil jaketnya kembali.

"Kaki kamu... ini untuk menutup kaki kamu agar tidak dingin." Mingyu menutup kaki jenjang Wonwoo yang terekspos. Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat Mingyu yang menyelimuti kakinya dengan jaket.

Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan kakinya yang terasa hangat namun tubuhnya kembali merasa dingin.

"Izinkan aku untuk menghangatkan bagian tubuhmu." Ucap Mingyu hati-hati, dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku anggap iya karena kamu tidak menjawabnya." Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya agar mendekat dan menempel kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sempat memberontak namun tenaga ia kalah kuat, Mingyu tetap memaksa untuk terus memeluk Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah, jangan banyak bergerak. Aku juga kedinginan..."

Wonwoo masih memberontak dengan memukul dan mencubit namun Mingyu terus memeluknya. Tenaga Wonwoo melemah, Mingyu mengusap lengan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..." ucap Wonwoo dengan sedikit terisak, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya tidak ingin kamu kedinginan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu..."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Kamu jahat Gyu..." Wonwoo tidak berontak lagi, ia membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Iya aku minta maaf untuk kejadian yang telah lalu dan hari ini. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku membencimu Gyu..." Wonwoo semakin terisak dalam dekapan hangat Mingyu.

"Aku tahu... sayang..." Mingyu terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan mencium kening Wonwoo cukup lama. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan semua sikap Mingyu padanya, Wonwoo kembali menangis dalam dekapan Mingyu menyalurkan rasa perihnya yang telah ia pendam cukup lama.

...

 ** _Flashback on_**

5 tahun lalu

"Dari mana kamu?" Wonwoo menatap tajam ke arah Mingyu yang baru pulang, ia sudah menunggu lama di kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo memang terbiasa keluar-masuk ke dalam kamar sahabat kecilnya.

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo dengan perasaan bersalah dimana Wonwoo terlihat cukup lama menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

"Tadi kumpul dengan anak-anak, mereka minta traktir."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan pergi dan langsung pulang ke rumah! Aku sudah menunggu sejak sore dan tengah malam kamu baru pulang!"

"Yak dengar! Ini sudah malam, dan aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat! Aku hanya pergi dengan teman-teman merayakan ulang tahunku. Itu saja!"

"Gyu, aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun kamu bersama. Aku sudah siapkan semuanya tapi... jadi berantakan... sia-sia aku bolos jam tambahan untuk berdua denganmu tapi malah begini."

Mingyu menarik nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, sementara Wonwoo mulai menangis. Ia menatap kue ulang tahun yang telah Wonwoo siapkan beserta minuman soda dan beberapa foto mereka berdua yang Wonwoo susun sebagai dekorasi. Tak ketinggalan sebuah kado untuk Mingyu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari Wonwoo.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku minta maaf, oke. Lagipula kita setiap tahun juga selalu bersama merayakan ulang tahunku. Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bersama teman-teman?"

"Kamu pikir ini hal sepele? Demi ini semua, aku rela meninggalkan kelasku! Kalau orang tuaku tahu aku membolos pelajaran, aku pasti kena hukuman! Aku sudah di tingkat akhir Gyu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak minta kamu siapkan ini semua! Dengar, walau kita sudah kenal lama tapi aku tidak mau diatur olehmu! Aku berhak mau pergi dengan teman-temanku!"

"Aku kekasih kamu Gyu!"

"Hah! Kita baru pacaran 3 bulan saja tapi sikap kamu begini!"

"Kamu menyesal? Yang menyatakan perasaan duluan siapa? Kamu."

"Iya memang, karena aku merasa nyaman, karena kita sudah bersahabat lama. Tapi ternyata... kamu tipe orang yang suka mengatur!"

"Gyu! Salah aku apa? Hanya minta kamu pulang cepat setelah pulang sekolah karena ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, tidak lebih."

"Ya, yang sudah aku bilang. Aku pergi dengan teman-teman."

"Kamu bosan merayakan denganku?"

"Dengar, status kita hanya pacaran. Begini saja kamu sudah menuntut lebih, bagaimana menikah?"

"Gyu! Kenapa jadi merembet ke hal yang lain? Apa selama ini aku protes kamu dekat dengan yang lain? Apa kamu tahu perasaanku melihat kamu dengan teman perempuan kamu yang kecentilan saat berada di dekatmu?"

"..."

"Gyu, andai kamu tidak mau merayakan bersamaku setidaknya beri kabar. Aku jadi tidak sia-sia menunggu kamu sampai selarut ini."

"Hah! Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat." Mingyu tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih merebahkan diri sementara Wonwoo masih terisak.

"Malam Gyu, selamat istirahat." Wonwoo mengambil tasnya bersiap keluar kamar.

"Jangan bolos lagi, pertahankan prestasimu. Aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau peringkatmu turun hanya karena masalah malam ini. Tutup rapat pintunya." Ucap Mingyu dengan memunggungi Wonwoo, ia lebih memilih memeluk guling dibanding harus menatap Wonwoo yang masih menangis.

"Ganti bajumu, aku pulang." Wonwoo langsung pergi, pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah keluarga Mingyu. Sesampainya di kamar, Wonwoo terus menangis mengingat sikap Mingyu padanya.

...

...

"Kita putus saja..." ucap Mingyu saat jam istirahat. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya menatap Mingyu seolah tak percaya.

"Kena..."

"Aku tidak mau jadi beban kamu, sebentar lagi kamu akan ujian. Maaf kalau aku sempat mengatakan hal bodoh yang meminta kamu jadi kekasihku. Seharusnya kita tetap bersahabat saja, tidak lebih."

Wonwoo menunduk dengan dalam dan menahan air matanya lagi agar tidak jatuh. Cukup kejadian malam itu membuat ia menguras air mata, tepat seminggu yang lalu saat ulang tahun Mingyu.

"Kamu bosan denganku?"

"Hmm, tidak bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Teman barumu pasti lebih menyenangkan bukan?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan terus menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Baiklah terserah kamu saja, mungkin kamu malu kalau harus jalan denganku."

"..."

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha senormal mungkin untuk berbicara.

"Aku memang tidak secantik dan semodis teman-teman perempuan kamu. Siapa juga yang mau melirik gadis cupu seperti aku?"

"..."

Wonwoo tertawa perih. "Tidak ada Gyu, hanya kamu... Oke, terserah kamu saja. Bye Gyu..." Wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu, air matanya jatuh lagi. Dada Mingyu sesak melihat Wonwoo yang kembali menangis karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku... Jeon Wonwoo..." ucap Mingyu lirih.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _..._**

Hujan masih terus turun dengan deras, Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih terdiam. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kamu kembali dan kita bertemu lagi." Mingyu membuka suara.

"..."

"Kamu tahu? Sejak kamu pindah, banyak yang membicarakan kamu. Mereka mengatakan, Jeon Wonwoo anak kedokteran itu sangat cantik." Mingyu terkekeh geli dan melirik Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Kenapa kamu melepas kacamatamu? Apa mata kamu sudah tidak rabun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini jadi urusanku, kenapa sekarang kamu berani pakai rok mini? Dahulu rok sekolah kamu selalu panjang dan seingat aku kamu tidak punya rok lagi, paling beberapa dress yang biasa kamu pakai saat ada acara dan itupun selalu panjang."

"Memangnya kamu siapa?"

"Aku? Calon suami kamu."

"Dasar gila!" Wonwoo tertawa meledek. Mingyu tertawa senang bisa mengajak Wonwoo bercanda.

"Lihat! Kamu tersenyum! Astaga, aku sangat merindukan senyuman manis kamu." Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa kamu menerima permintaan maafku? Saat itu aku sengaja memutuskanmu bukan karena aku bosan denganmu." Mingyu melepas tangannya dari wajah Wonwoo dan berpindah dengan mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo.

"Saat itu, aku mendengar obrolan antara ibu kamu dan ibuku. Ibumu mengatakan kalau saat itu kamu sering tidak fokus belajar dan sering bermain ponsel. Aku tahu alasan kamu bermain ponsel adalah karena kita selalu chat setiap waktu. Bodohnya aku mencari cara agar ada kesalahan dan kamu marah padaku."

Wonwoo terdiam saat Mingyu menjelaskan cerita mereka di masa lalu.

"Kamu tahu? Aku sempat pergi ke taman belakang sekolah kita saat SD. Aku ingat kita pernah membuat _time capsule_. Aku melanggar janji, yang seharusnya kita buka bersama saat umur kita 20. Aku membukanya saat itu, tepat di hari ulang tahunku."

"Ah... itu... kamu membacanya?"

"Iya, aku membaca isi suratmu." Mingyu tersenyum dan menahan air matanya, ia langsung buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Apa kamu masih ingat apa yang kamu tulis?"

Wonwoo hanya menunduk, jujur ia sempat lupa. Sejak Mingyu bersikap jahat, Wonwoo berusaha melupakan semua kenangan saat bersama Mingyu.

"Kamu menulis akan menjadi seorang dokter saat dewasa nanti."

"..."

"Aku sangat tersentuh saat membacanya, aku sudah bisa menebak pasti orang tuamu menentang impianmu. Ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha, ia pasti menginginkan putrinya meneruskan usaha tapi kenapa kamu memilih untuk menjadi dokter?"

"Karena kamu.." ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, sejak dulu kita selalu bersama. Aku yang tak mungkin cari profesi lain karena harus ikut jejak ayahku yang seorang dokter dan kamu yang ternyata ingin menjadi dokter juga. Maka saat itu aku putuskan agar kamu bisa mandiri. Aku pikir dengan aku bersikap seperti itu padamu akan membuat kamu berpikir ulang, mengurungkan niat dan mulai mengikuti jejak ayahmu. Tapi aku salah..."

"Kamu tetap menepati janji ingin menjadi dokter. Dan aku, semakin bersemangat agar bisa menjadi dokter juga. Saat kamu pindah, aku seperti kehilangan arah. Aku tidak lagi melihat lampu kamarmu yang menyala, aku merindukan saat kita bermain telepon kaleng dimana kita belum memiliki ponsel."

"..."

"Dan pada akhirnya, kamu datang kembali dan kita satu kampus dengan jurusan yang sama." Mingyu melirik dan Wonwoo masih menunduk. Walau dalam keadaan menunduk, Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang tersenyum.

Mingyu menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo dan mengenggam erat. "Lihat tangan seorang dewi ini, tangan yang akan menolong seseorang dari penyakitnya."

Wonwoo tertawa geli, ia bisa tertawa lepas setelah sekian tahun. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gyu..."

"Hmmm kenapa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Kamu lapar? Sebentar aku cari sesuatu di tas, tapi aku jarang membawa makanan." Mingyu mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Aku bercanda..."

"Eih... kamu mengagetkanku, ada permen mau?" Mingyu membuka bungkusan permen dan menyuapi Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak menolaknya.

"Gyu, aku mengantuk..."

"Apa kamu begadang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Mingyu tersenyum, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi imut dari Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeluk dan menjagamu." Mingyu bergeser duduknya menjadi di belakang Wonwoo. Mingyu melebarkan kakinya agar bisa memeluk tubuh Wonwoo, Wonwoo menyender dengan nyaman dan berselimut jaket Mingyu untuk menutup kedua kakinya.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa hangat?"

"Hmm..."

"Tidurlah, kalau hujan sudah reda nanti aku bangunkan..."

Wonwoo langsung jatuh tertidur dengan nyaman, Mingyu terus menatap wajah tenang Wonwoo dengan terus tersenyum.

Hujan mulai reda, Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo. Kedua mata Wonwoo saat bangun tidur terlihat sangat lucu di mata Mingyu. Ia terus menertawakan gerak-gerik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat tingi kedua tangannya, meregangkan ototnya dan menguap. Mingyu masih terus menatapnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, payudaramu terlihat besar sekarang. Berapa ukuran yang kamu pakai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, ah nanti aku juga bisa melihat saat memeriksa pasien."

"Menjijikan, apa itu tujuan utamamu menjadi dokter?"

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu? Bagaimana kalau kamu jadi pasien pertamaku? Aku butuh bereksperimen dengan seluruh tubuhmu." Ucap Mingyu dengan terkekeh geli namun berbau mesum.

"Dasar gila! Kalau begitu kamu juga harus rela jadi pasien pertamaku."

"Aku? Kenapa? Apa kamu penasaran dengan ukuranku juga? Mau lihat sekarang?"

"Yak!"

"Barangkali kamu bosan hanya melihat gambar, jadi aku rela memperlihatkan aslinya."

"Dasar otak yadong!" Wonwoo lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya dan melirik dengan tajam.

Mingyu tak berhenti terus tertawa dan berakhir memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Hmm... aku juga Gyu..."

"Kita mulai dari awal?"

Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke..."

Mingyu tersenyum senang langsung memeluk kembali dan mencium kening Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Bantu aku dorong motor ya."

"Eish... ckck."

"Ayolah, nanti aku traktir udon hmm oke?"

"Baiklah, ayo."

Wonwoo ikut mendorong motor dari belakang dan Mingyu menuntun dari samping.

"Masih jauhkah?" Wonwoo mulai mengeluh karena ia merasa lelah ikut mendorong motor Mingyu yang berat setelah hujan benar-benar berhenti.

"Sudah dekat, itu sebelah sana bengkelnya." Mingyu tak kalah lelah menuntun motornya. Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan membuat kaki pegal akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah bengkel.

"Ya ampun, ini mogok dimana?" Tanya sang pemilik bengkel.

"Disana dekat gudang tua."

"Wah lumayan jauh juga ya, kenapa tidak telepon saja? Kita ada layanan antar-jemput."

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya dan menatap Mingyu yang hanya terdiam. Kalau saja Mingyu mau berusaha cari tahu via internet, mereka tidak akan kesulitan mendorong motor jauh-jauh.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum pada Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo melirik tajam pada Mingyu. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan bengkel.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu sebenarnya sudah tahu, sebelumnya kamu mengecek alamat bengkel itu kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu agak lama."

"Tapi kan tidak begini juga."

"Tapi romantis..."

"Kaki aku pegal..."

"Nanti aku ke rumah kamu untuk memijat, mau kaki saja atau seluruh tubuh. Aku siap."

"Dasar modus!"

"Biar! Karena aku cinta kamu."

"Untung sayang."

"Tentu saja kamu harus sayang padaku."

"Tapi suka mesum."

"Wajar, aku normal. Mesumnya juga sama kamu saja."

"Aku benci kamu Gyu."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai kamu."

Keduanya berhenti berdebat setelah sampai di depan kedai udon. Setelah hujan deras dan masih berasa hawa dingin, makan makanan hangat adalah pilihan terbaik.

Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo mengambil tempat di pojok sisi kanan kedai. Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dengan alasan menutup kaki Wonwoo dari pandangan pelanggan lain.

"Besok jangan pakai rok mini lagi."

Wonwoo hanya mengulum senyum merasa geli.

"Eih diberi tahu malah tertawa, kalau masih di pakai nanti aku gunting agar tidak bisa di pakai lagi."

"Tapi sepertinya tangan kamu lebih nyaman menyentuh pahaku kalau aku pakai rok mini."

Mingyu melirik tangan kanannya yang ia taruh diatas paha mulus Wonwoo.

"Aku takut kamu masih kedinginan." Mingyu mengusap paha Wonwoo lagi.

"Berikan saja jaketmu lagi, aku lebih nyaman menggunakan itu."

Mingyu menurut dan langsung menutup paha Wonwoo dengan jaketnya.

"Kamu marah ya?" Wonwoo menempel dan memeluk lengan Mingyu.

"Cium dulu." Mingyu menyodorkan pipinya.

"Ish! Masa disini!"

"Ya sudah nanti ya, janji lho!"

Wonwoo gemas langsung menggigit bahu Mingyu.

"Eih, jangan yang disini. Kalau gemas dengan yang disini, enak." Mingyu menunjuk ke arah celananya, Wonwoo langsung melirik tajam membuat Mingyu tertawa senang bisa meledek sang gadis. Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, keduanya sibuk menikmati semangkuk udon.

"Aku lupa mau mengatakan ini, jangan dekati si bule itu lagi. Kamu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan?"

"Bule? Oh... memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia player, aku melihat dia sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis."

Wonwoo tertawa geli, beruntung ia sedang berhenti makan.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

" **Vernon** maksud kamu? Pasti gadis itu **Boo** **Seungkwan** , mereka memang sepasang kekasih."

Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan mulutnya masih mengunyah, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, saat bertemu malam itu, dia membantuku membawa banyak barang. Aku dan **Lee** **Jihoon** temanku menumpang mobilnya. Saat itu ada Kwannie di dalam mobil dan Jihoon juga ada."

Mingyu masih terdiam, ia agak malu telah berburuk sangka. "Syukurlah..."

"Kamu cemburu?"

"Sedikit..."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Mingyu dengan lembut. Mingyu membalas dengan tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan. Keduanya menjalin kasih lagi setelah lama berpisah.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END**

 **Annyeong,**

Hello Hello, entah mengapa aku membawa cerita baru disaat cerita yang lama masih on going belum diupdate. Awalnya buat ini ingin ala-ala cinta-cintaan FTV yang ringan dan mudah ditebak, dan mengambil cast selain dari Meanie sesuai judul lagu Hello yang dibawakan Mingyu, Seokmin dan Jun.

Kalau nanti dilanjut bakal ada cerita lainnya, tapi sesuai mood dan alurnya suka-suka aku sendiri hehe...

Ditunggu repiu dari kalian semua 😘😘😘

Saengil Chukkae Kim Mingyu 06 April 2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Look at Me**

 **Seoksoo Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading!**

Lee Seokmin mematut dirinya sebelum ia pergi berangkat kuliah di pagi hari. Ini adalah hari pertama ia mulai kegiatan bersama anggota BEM lain dimana ada seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya, yaitu Hong Jisoo selaku bendahara BEM.

Rambut telah disisir rapi, parfum telah ia semprot ke seluruh tubuh. Sangat wangi, bahkan sang ibu berteriak heboh karena aroma parfum yang menguar hingga dapur dimana sang ibu sedang memasak. Aroma masakan dan parfum Seokmin saling beradu dan membuat sang ayah bersin-bersin karenanya.

"Cermin, siapa yang paling tampan?" Seokmin menatap serius pada cermin dinding di kamarnya.

"Lee Seokmin tuan." Jawab Seokmin sendiri dengan merubah suaranya dan kemudian tertawa sendiri.

"Aku memang tampan." Seokmin memberikan sentuhan akhir pada tatanan rambutnya.

Setelah dirasa sempurna, ia segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

Seokmin bersiul dan menggerakkan kepalanya. _"Gomapda... gomapda..."_

"Pagi ibu, ayah." Ucapnya dan langsung bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Rapi sekali." Ucap sang ayah sempat melirik dan kembali fokus ke halaman koran yang sedang di baca.

"Biasa saja, setiap berangkat juga begini." Seokmim mengambil segelas susu yang telah di siapkan oleh ibunya.

"Ayah, belikan aku mobil."

Sang ayah melirik sebentar kemudian kembali lagi menatap koran. "Sudah ada motor, sekarang minta mobil."

"Ya, agar tidak kehujanan."

"Kamu kan sudah punya jas hujan."

"Agar tidak kepanasan."

"Kamu berangkat saja pagi-pagi dan pulang saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Dijamin tidak kepanasan."

"Ah, ayah..."

"Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba minta mobil? Mau ajak siapa?" Sang ibu ikut bergabung.

"Ya agar terlihat keren saja."

"Kalau IP kamu bagus baru terlihat keren." Ucap sang ayah.

Seokmin hanya menarik nafasnya, ia langsung terdiam dan mulai menyendok nasi goreng masakan sang ibu yang aromanya tadi sempat beradu dengan aroma parfum Seokmin.

"Mau mobil? Beli sendiri." Ucap sang ayah langsung bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap berangkat kerja.

Seokmin hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makan.

"Ibu..." Seokmin merajuk pada sang ibu.

"Habiskan makanannya, jangan minta ibu untuk memohon pada ayahmu." Sang ibu langsung mengikuti suaminya mengantar sampai pintu rumah.

"Hiks..."

oOo

"Pagi Jisoo _noona_..." sapa Seokmin pada sang gadis pujaan.

" _Sunbae_." Jawab Jisoo singkat dengan sekali lirik dan kembali fokus pada buku di depannya.

"I...iya Jisoo _sunbae_..." Seokmin menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung harus apa lagi karena Jisoo seolah tidak ingin diganggu.

Seokmin menatap sekeliling ruangan BEM, tidak ada yang menarik karena hanya ada meja dan kursi saja. Pandangan Seokmin tertuju pada foto grup bersama anggota BEM dimana Jisoo terlihat tersenyum sangat manis. Tanpa sadar Seokmin ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihat foto Jisoo.

"Seokmin-ssi..."

"..."

"Yak! Seokmin-ssi!"

"Eh, iya!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ada apa?" Seokmin berjalan mendekati Jisoo.

"Kamu ke lantai 6, anak klub drama sudah mengumpulkan pakaian bekas untuk kegiatan amal. Kamu kesana sekarang dan ambil lalu bawa kesini."

"Sekarang?"

"Jangan, lain waktu saja."

"Oh..." Seokmin tersenyum malu.

"Ya tentu saja sekarang!"

Seokmin langsung terkejut karena Jisoo mulai membentak, bagaimana ia tidak terkejut karena wajah Jisoo terlihat ayu dan lembut, namun ternyata Jisoo bisa galak juga. Seokmin langsung keluar ruangan menuju lokasi klub drama di lantai 6 sesuai perintah Jisoo.

"Aish! Liftnya lama sekali." Seokmin tidak sabar hingga pintu lift terbuka dan isinya ternyata sudah sangat penuh, ia tidak jadi ikut masuk lift.

"Astaga, ini lantai 2 jadi aku harus naik 4 lantai." Seokmin menuju tangga dan berjalan hingga lantai 6.

Nafas Seokmin tersengal karena lelah, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia mencari ruangan klub drama yang berada di paling ujung.

"Pagi..." sapa Seokmin saat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh, ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis.

"Aku diperintah oleh Jisoo _sunbae_ untuk..."

"Ah, itu barangnya. Maaf ya karena anggota disini semuanya perempuan jadi tidak kuat untuk membawanya."

Seokmin membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya kasar saat ia ditunjukkan ada 3 karung besar.

"Oh, tidak apa. Memang ini sudah tugasku." Seokmin berusaha membawa 1 karung.

"Berat ya?"

Seokmin agak gengsi, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai pria lemah.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Aku akan membawanya."

"Sebaiknya kamu panggil temanmu. Ini sangat berat."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Seokmin menyeret 1 karung baju menuju ke ruang BEM. Ia berharap lift dalam keadaan kosong, namun ternyata lift kampus selalu penuh.

"Aish! Kenapa kapasitas lift itu hanya sedikit? Kampus sebesar ini kenapa liftnya begitu!" Seokmin kesal sendiri dan ia menuju tangga darurat lagi dengan masih menyeret karung hingga sampai ke ruang BEM.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Yujin mengatakan ada 3 karung, jadi masih ada 2 di atas?"

"I...ya _sunbae_." Seokmin mengaturnafasnya peluh sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ya sudah ambil lagi semuanya dan bawa kesini."

Seokmin hanya terdiam dengan nafas yang masih naik-turun kemudian ia bolak balik membawa karung dengan berat yang lumayan membuat baju ia basah kena keringat. Tak ada lagi aroma parfum yang ia semprot tadi pagi. Bahkan ia sendiri malas untuk mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

Kaki Seokmin ingin patah rasanya setelah ia selesai naik-turun tangga dengan karung berat itu.

"Jisoo... apa ini dari anak drama?" Tanya Jonghyun selaku ketua BEM.

"Hmm iya."

"Kenapa disini? Langsung saja bawa ke bawah, aku sudah siapkan mobilnya. Kamu beri tugas ke siapa?"

"Oh, mau langsung dibawa? Tenang saja, Seokmin-ssi bersedia membantu bukan? Ayo segera dibawa." Ucap Jisoo dengan terus menatap Seokmin yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Oh, ada anak baru? Aku pikir siapa. Ayo cepat kamu bawa, aku tunggu di bawah." Ucap Jonghyun langsung keluar ruangan tanpa membawa karung.

"Cepat dibawa." ucap Jisoo menirukan ucapan Jonghyun.

Seokmin hanya pasrah menuruti apa yang di perintahkan. Kalau bukan Jisoo yang menyuruh, ia jelas-jelas tidak mau. Kalau saja malam itu ia tidak mabuk, kalau saja Mingyu tak menyuruhnya menyetir.

"Aaarrgghh..." Seokmin kesal sendiri mengingat kejadian dimana ia berakhir harus menerima hukuman. Ia mendadak kesal mengingat nama Mingyu.

Mingyu dimana? Seokmin tidak tahu kabarnya lagi karena ia sudah mulai sibuk menerima hukuman dari Jisoo.

oOo

Hari-hari terus berlanjut dimana Seokmin harus membantu kegiatan BEM setelah jam kuliahnya selesai. Kini, Seokmin sedang menghindar agar bebas dari perintah-perintah Jisoo yang membuat ia selalu menempelkan koyo di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kim Mingyu..." Seokmin bergumam saat ia melihat sang sahabat sedang mengantuk dimana ia sedang membaca buku yang tebal-tebal di kantin.

Seokmin langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Oh hai, Seokmin... apa kabar?"

"Aku... buruk..."

" _What?_ Kenapa? Kamu belum berhasil menaklukkan Jisoo _noona?"_

Seokmin hanya menarik nafasnya, Mingyu meregangkan otot dan menguap lebar merasa sangat lelah.

"Yak! Kenapa membaca disini? Kenapa tidak di perpustakaan?"

"Disini lebih enak anginnya." Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya dan langsung tiduran di meja.

"Mingyu... ini untuk kamu. Aku lihat kamu belajar dengan rajin."

Mingyu merasa terpanggil, langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan terdiam sesaat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Minghao.

"Oh, terima kasih Hao-ya."

"Sama-sama." Minghao tersenyum senang dengan pipinya bersemu merah karena Mingyu mengucap terima kasih atas pemberian jusnya. Minghao langsung duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Ckck kamu beruntung, tanpa perlu mengejar gadis tapi sudah ada yang mendekat." Ucap Seokmin bernada iri.

"Eih, iri?" Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan terkekeh geli meledek Seokmin. Ia sangat lelah namun tidak bisa tidur saat itu juga.

"Minghao disini rupanya." Jun datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Seokmin, dimana ia berhadapan dengan Minghao yang duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Aku baru selesai kelas dan melihat Mingyu disini. Mingyu, jusnya diminum selagi masih dingin."

"Oh... tapi..." Mingyu melirik ke arah Jun dimana Jun hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap Minghao. Seokmin melihat ada atmosfer antara Jun dan Minghao dimana Jun seolah tak terlihat oleh Minghao.

"Nanti aku minum..." ucap Mingyu pelan karena ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Jun.

"Gyu..." seorang gadis menghampiri Mingyu dengan mengusap lembut bahu Mingyu hingga Mingyu menoleh.

"Ini buku yang aku katakan tempo hari, kamu baca bagian yang sudah aku tandai saja. Dari sini sampai sini, semua sudah aku tandai."

"Oh... terima kasih." Mingyu tersenyum dan menatap sang gadis.

"Oh, apa ini kantung mata? Kamu begadang? Jangan terlalu di paksa, saat lelah kamu harus tidur." Wonwoo sang gadis itu mengusap kantung mata Mingyu di depan teman-temannya.

"Apa terlihat buruk?"

"Iya, sangat jelek wajahmu itu."

"Eih..."

Wonwoo tertawa, begitu juga Mingyu. "Aku ada kopi, mau? Baru aku minum sedikit."

"Boleh."

"Ini minumlah, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Ingat, baca yang sudah aku beri tanda. _Bye_."

"Oke." Mingyu melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo dan langsung minum kopi pemberian dari Wonwoo. Seokmin, Jun dan Minghao hanya terdiam melihatnya, Mingyu mungkin lupa ada teman-teman bersama dia, terlebih lagi ia lupa dengan jus pemberian Minghao. Mingyu lebih memilih minum kopi pemberian dari Wonwoo.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Rasanya aku pernah lihat. Dimana ya?" Jun ikut penasaran.

"Dia jurusan kedokteran juga?" Tanya Minghao, ia menebak dari buku yang diterima oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa, matanya terus membaca halaman buku dari Wonwoo.

Minghao semakin penasaran, lebih tepatnya ia agak cemburu. Ia mengambil paksa buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Mingyu.

"JWW? Inisialnya JWW?"

"Eish, tidak sopan. Sini!" Mingyu merebut kembali buku dari Minghao.

"Apa dia seniormu?" Seokmin masih penasaran.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Teriak Jun hingga membuat yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Dia mahasiswa transferan bukan? Aku pernah melihatnya saat ia baru pertama kali datang, ia sempat bertanya dimana fakultas kedokteran. Seingat aku, dia itu 1 angkatan denganku." Ucap Jun dengan semangat, sementara yang lainnya hanya terdiam termasuk Mingyu yang menatap serius pada Jun.

"Kamu menyukainya?" Seokmin bertanya dan Mingyu langsung melirik.

"Aku? Hmmm... tapi dia cantik." Jun tersipu malu, Minghao hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

"Aish! Dia tidak akan mau denganmu _hyung!_ Sudah, aku masih ada kelas." Mingyu langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ming..." ucap Minghao ragu karena jus pemberiannya ditinggal begitu saja, sementara kopi pemberian Wonwoo dibawa.

Minghao cemberut dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

Seokmin dan Jun hanya terdiam melihat satu persatu orang di depan mereka pergi.

"Kamu masih ada kelas?" Tanya Jun.

"Tidak, aku mau makan saja. Kamu? Ada kelas?"

"Ada, tapi masih 2 jam lagi, tujuanku kesini juga mau makan."

Mereka berdua langsung membeli makan sesuai selera masing-masing.

oOo

 _'Brak'_ Minghao meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar hingga membuat Jisoo menoleh padanya. Minghao menelungkupkan wajahnya dan tangannya mengepal.

"Kamu kenapa?" Jisoo mendekat dan duduk di depan Minghao.

"Sebal... hiks..."

"Iya kenapa? Sebal kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus jadi senior dulu? Apa aku harus feminin dulu? Apa aku pindah jurusan saja?"

"Hei hei! Kamu kenapa? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku sebal, merasa kalah tidak bisa menarik perhatian Mingyu... hiks..."

"Oh..." Jisoo ber-oh ria dan mengangguk paham alasan Minghao kesal.

" _Eonnie_ , kalau aku pakai rok pasti cantik kan? Kalau pakai make up juga, iya kan?"

Jisoo hanya mengangguk, ia akui walau Minghao terlihat tomboy tapi wajahnya manis.

"Memangnya, Mingyu melirik siapa?"

"Hiks... seniornya, anak kedokteran, cantik dan feminin. Sementara aku? Huaaa..." Minghao kesal lagi, menangis meraung-raung, beruntung hanya mereka berdua di ruang BEM.

"Oh... iya-iya. Sudahlah jangan menangis, kamu masih bisa berubah. Kalau urusan make up nanti aku ajari."

"Dia anak kedokteran, _eonnie_... sementara aku?"

"Eish, kamu juga nanti lulus bisa jadi dokter."

"Iya! Dokter sakit jiwa! Huaaaaaaa..." Minghao semakin kencang menangis.

"Hehe..." Jisoo terkekeh geli menatap Minghao, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan mahasiswi psikologi di depannya.

"Oh? Apa kamu ada bertemu dengan Seokmin?"

"Seokmin? Iya tadi aku bertemu." Minghao seketika berhenti menangis.

"Ooh.. sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak datang. Padahal banyak kerjaan disini."

"Telepon saja." Usul Minghao.

"Hmmm... coba kamu yang hubungi."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku tidak punya nomornya hehe..." Jisoo memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, Minghao langsung membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Seokmin.

"Ah, aku juga tidak punya nomornya. Mungkin Jun _gege_ punya."

"Jun? Iya coba saja, kamu tanyakan."

Minghao menurut langsung menelepon Jun dan menurut info yang di dapat dari Jun, kalau Seokmin setelah dari kantin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku.

"Dia ke perpustakaan, Jun _gege_ akan mengirimkan nomornya." Ucap Minghao.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Ini nomornya, aku kirimkan padamu." Minghao langsung memforward nomor yang di dapat dari Jun.

"Terima kasih Hao-ya."

"Iya, hiks.. huaaaaaaaaa..." Minghao melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Aish, tadi sudah berhenti. Ah, sudahlah jangan sedih begitu. Sebenarnya mereka rugi kalau tidak punya kekasih anak BEM seperti kita."

"Tapi, dia anak kedokteran dan cantik. Huaaaaaa... sangat berbeda dengan aku yang sering kepanasan dibanding dia, kulitnya saja halus. Tatapan Mingyu padanya juga huaaaaaa..."

"Aish... terserah kamu saja... aku pergi dulu." Jisoo buru-buru keluar karena pusing mendengar tangisan Minghao.

" _Eonnie_ , aku jangan ditinggal..."

oOo

"Mau apa kamu kesini?"

Jisoo menoleh karena ia merasa ada suara yang ditujukan padanya.

"Maksudnya?" Jisoo menatap seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya.

"Ini bukan fakultasmu."

"Ini juga bukan kampus milik kamu, apa aku tidak boleh lewat sini?"

"Hah! Alasan saja."

"Memangnya ada larangan? Mana? Tidak ada rambu larangan." Jisoo tidak mau kalah.

"Oh... Hong Jisoo! Tumben kesini ada apa? Mau mencariku ya?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Cheol!"

"Hei, kenapa kamu marah Hanie?"

"Aku tidak mencari kalian, puas! Aku hanya lewat saja." Ucap Jisoo malas, niat hati mencari Seokmin ke perpustakaan tapi berakhir ia ke fakultas ekonomi yang sebenarnya ia malas menginjakkan kakinya disini.

"Pppfftt.. bilang saja kamu belum bisa _move on._ " Jeonghan meledek Jisoo, Jisoo hanya membuang nafas mencoba tetap sabar menghadapi 2 makhluk di depannya yang membuat ia semakin merasa geram.

"Hei, sudahlah Hanie. Kenapa kalian tidak akur? Dahulu kan kalian bersahabat."

"Kita? _Never!"_ Jisoo langsung pergi dengan hati yang masih panas, bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan adalah mimpi buruknya di siang hari.

Seungcheol terus menatap Jisoo yang tiba-tiba pergi dan Jeonghan memberi hadiah cubitan agar Seungcheol kembali sadar.

...

...

"Aish! Dia kemana sih? Pesan tidak dibalas! Di perpustakaan tidak ada, kelasnya dimana juga aku tidak tahu." Jisoo kesal sendiri karena tidak dapat menemukan Seokmin.

Jisoo mulai kehilangan sosok Seokmin, sosok yang sering ia suruh-suruh tanpa mengeluh di depan Jisoo.

Sosok yang selalu penuh semangat...

Mungkinkah Jisoo merindukan keberadaan Seokmin?

oOo

Seokmin pulang ke rumahnya setelah dari kampus. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung mengisi daya ponselnya yang mati sejak siang. Ia langsung membersihkan diri setelah meninggalkan ponselnya di charge.

 _"Neo neo yeogi Hello Hello_

 _Salmyeosi neol bomyeo yonggireul nae soneul heundeulgo_

 _Useumyeo Hello Hello_

 _Malkeun haneul arae ije nege mareul geonne Oh baby..."_

Seokmin berhenti bernyanyi saat melihat ada nama Jisoo di ponselnya. Ia baru mengecek ponsel setelah mandi.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan matanya terus berkedip saat membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Ini apa? Ini apa? Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Oh tidak! Jisoo mencariku! Dia menghubungiku! Aaaarrrrgghhh _pabo pabo pabo!_ Kenapa harus lowbat ini ponsel! Pesanmu baru aku baca Jisoo _noona_. Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Seokmin kesal sendiri, menyesal karena baru mengetahui di malam hari kalau Jisoo mencarinya sejak siang.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku balas saja sekarang? Oh tidak! Dia pasti mengira aku marah padanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Seokmin semakin kesal, memukul-mukul bantal. Sang ibu datang ke kamar putranya hanya diam menatap tingkah aneh putranya.

"Seokmin-ah! Seokmin!"

"Iya!"

"Kamu kenapa? Kena virus apa kamu di kampus? Belikan ibu minyak, ibu masih masak untuk makan malam. Segera!" Sang ibu langsung memberikan uang dan segera pergi menuju dapur lagi.

"Aish, kenapa ibu-ibu merepotkan? Kalau tahu mau habis kenapa tidak beli saat ke pasar?" Seokmin masih kesal namun tetap menurut saat ibunya menyuruh.

"Ibu dengan Jisoo _noona_ sama saja, suka memerintah. Eh? Jangan-jangan dulu ayah seperti aku juga sering disuruh oleh ibu." Seokmin senyum-senyum sendiri, berjalan kaki menuju mini market dekat rumahnya.

oOo

"Kamu kemana saja?"

"Maaf, kemarin jadwal kelas full." Seokmin menunduk merasa bersalah, iya dia hanya menghindar dari hukuman yang membuatnya malas ikut kegiatan BEM. Namun setelah Jisoo mencarinya, membuat ia semangat lagi.

"Kita ada kegiatan di desa, persiapkan diri kamu. Jangan lupa bawa almamater. Akan ada pesta juga untuk penyambutan anggota baru."

"Pesta?"

"Iya pesta untukmu, tapi mungkin aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka minum-minum." Ucap Jisoo, Seokmin hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Jadi... _sunbae_ tidak ikut pestanya?"

"Iya."

"Aish, untuk apa aku ikutan kalau begitu? Tidak perlu repot-repot buat pesta untukku. Aku bisa membantu disini saja sudah cukup. Tak perlu ada pesta."

"Ini tradisi dan kamu harus tetap hadir."

"Iya tapi, _sunbae_ tidak ada..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak ada?" Jisoo penasaran karena Seokmin seolah menghindari pesta.

"Ya... tidak seru. Itu saja. Karena selama ini, hanya _sunbae_ yang aku kenal disini. _Sunbae_ yang membawaku kesini."

"Aaaahh iya aku paham. Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab karena aku yang membawamu kesini. Oke, aku ikut."

"Yes!" Seokmin senang karena merasa ada lampu hijau untuk mengenal lebih dekat Jisoo.

Setelah kegiatan seharian, para anggota semua berkumpul di sebuah rumah yang telah di sewa untuk berpesta. Seokmin menggigit bibirnya karena ia masih merasa asing berada di tengah anggota lain. Hanya Jisoo dan Minghao yang ia kenal tapi Minghao tidak ikut kegiatan karena ada acara sementara Jisoo masih belum terlihat.

Seokmin melirik sekitar, jujur ia ketakutan kalau sampai dikerjai oleh anggota lain. Mata Seokmin terbuka lebar saat melihat seniornya mencampurkan minuman alkohol dalam mangkuk ukuran besar. Seokmin melihat ada soju, anggur beras, bir dan entah apa lagi.

"Oh! Jisoo! Kamu datang?" Jonghyun berteriak dan sontak membuat anggota lain menoleh. Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju sisi Seokmin. Ia duduk di sebelah Seokmin yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

Seokmin hanya menunduk, bukan karena ia tidak bisa minum tapi melihat campuran alkohol dan ia belum pernah mencobanya. Ia pikir hanya minum-minum biasa.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa minum." Ucap Jisoo dan bersiap pergi, Seokmin langsung menarik tangan Jisoo menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Biar aku yang habiskan, asal kamu tetap disini." Seokmin memohon dengan tulus. Ia bersedia mabuk agar Jisoo tetap di sampingnya.

"Oh..." Jisoo sempat terdiam cukup lama dan ia akhirnya tidak tega melihat _puppy eyes_ Seokmin, ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk.

Permainan dimulai, dengan posisi duduk melingkar, mangkuk berisi minuman tersebut digilir ke semua anggota. Memang niat awal mengerjai Seokmin maka semua anggota hanya mencicip sedikit minuman tersebut.

Hingga giliran mangkuk tersebut ke arah Jisoo, Seokmin langsung mengambil alih dan langsung menghabiskannya.

Demi Jisoo, Seokmin rela pegal-pegal mengangkat barang dan kali ini demi Jisoo ia rela mabuk.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari para anggota melihat Seokmin menghabiskan 1 mangkuk berisi minuman. Permainan masih berlanjut dan Seokmin masih melindungi Jisoo dari minuman setan tersebut.

Mangkuk kedua telah ia habiskan, tingkat kesadaran Seokmin mulai hilang. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan panas, kepala mulai terasa pusing.

"Hentikan!" Ucap Jisoo karena tidak tega melihat keadaan Seokmin saat akan mulai mangkuk ketiga.

Jisoo memapah tubuh Seokmin keluar, Seokmin yang sudah mabuk merasakan mual luar biasa. Ia tidak tahan langsung muntah, beruntung Jisoo sudah membawanya keluar. Jisoo memalingkan muka saat Seokmin memuntahkan isi perutya di halaman samping.

Wajah Seokmin memerah dan langsung lemas, ia tergeletak di teras rumah. Jisoo memberikannya segelas air.

"Aish, keterlaluan sekali mereka. Dia bisa mati kalau aku tidak menghentikannya."

Jisoo memandang wajah Seokmin yang basah karena berkeringat.

"Seokmin-ssi, apa kamu masih bisa berjalan? Pindah ke dalam, disini dingin."

Tak ada jawaban, Seokmin segera tertidur.

"Ah... bagaimana ini? Mereka harus membawanya masuk." Jisoo ingin meminta bantuan pada teman lainnya namun segera ia kembali lagi, karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan ia untuk meminta bantuan dimana semua teman-temannya sudah mabuk.

Jisoo kembali ke teras dimana Seokmin berbaring, ia terkejut karena Seokmin tidak ada.

"Seokmin-ssi, kamu dimana?"

Jisoo mencari ke halaman yang gelap, hari memang telah larut. Ia cemas karena Seokmin menghilang.

" _Noona_... hiks..."

Sayup-sayup Jisoo mendengar suara Seokmin, ia segera mencarinya dan menemukan Seokmin berjongkok dengan memeluk kakinya.

"Yak, aku mencarimu kenapa ada disini?"

" _Noona_ , toilet dimana?"

"Kamu mual lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahan, mau..." Seokmin memberi kode dengan mengusap celana bagian depannya.

"Disana, ayo." Jisoo memapah tubuh Seokmin lagi menuju toilet dan menunggunya hingga selesai.

"Kamu bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa... aku ini pria tangguh... aku ini..."

'Bruk' Seokmin menabrak tiang dan langsung terjatuh, Jisoo semakin panik langsung mendekati Seokmin.

"Aish, pria tangguh apaan?" Jisoo menarik tubuh Seokmin dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Seokmin masih setengah sadar untuk berjalan, Jisoo bisa memapahnya.

Jisoo membawa Seokmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Tubuh Seokmin kembali ambruk dengan posisi menjepit tubuh mungil Jisoo.

"Ah, ya ampun. Merepotkan sekali."

 _"Noona... noona... saranghae..."_

Jisoo langsung terdiam dimana Seokmin memeluknya setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya secara tidak sadar.

Jisoo menatap wajah Seokmin secara dekat, aroma alkohol tercium nyata membuat Jisoo terkekeh geli.

"Dia tampan juga." Ucap Jisoo dan ia mulai bergerak lagi melepas pelukan dari Seokmin.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kau sudah berani peluk." Jisoo memberikan selimut pada tubuh Seokmin dan tak lama teman-temannya ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung tertidur karena semuanya telah mabuk.

Jisoo pergi ke kamar sebelah khusus untuk para gadis. Jisoo tidak bisa langsung tidur, ia masih terbayang wajah Seokmin sejak mulai permainan hingga mabuk.

" _Noona_ siapa yang ia maksud? Apa aku? Dasar bodoh, lakukan saat kamu sadar." Jisoo terkekeh geli dan langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu dengan selimut. Ia mencoba tidur karena besok pagi, ia harus pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Sesuai janji, kali ini dengan cerita berbeda dan masih seputaran Trio Hello. Gomapda... untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Ditunggu selalu reviewnya yaaaa...

Special Thank's :

 **Oh my Jeon / Cha KristaFer / Mockaa17 / wortelnyasebong / Ocha kacha / jeononu / Kyunie / SweetLate / GyuWonnie Hyunyeol / ichinisan1-3**

 **15 April 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misunderstanding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading!**

Mingyu menekan bel rumah keluarga Jeon dengan percaya diri. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pintu rumah keluarga Jeon terbuka.

"Oh, Mingyu masuk." Ibunda Wonwoo membuka pintu dan langsung mempersilahkan masuk.

"Bibi, aku bawa jeruk dari ayah. Oleh-oleh." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum semanis jeruk yang ia bawa.

"Oh, terima kasih. Ayah kamu dari Jeju?" Sang ibu menerima pemberian dari Mingyu dengan senang.

"Iya, habis dinas luar."

"Ada perlu dengan Wonwoo? Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Oh, iya sedikit. Saya tunggu disini saja." Ucap Mingyu sopan, kini usianya sudah dewasa tidak mungkin bagi dia keluar masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo di saat masih ada orang tua Wonwoo di rumah. Lain cerita kalau tidak ada orang tua Wonwoo.

"Nanti bibi panggilkan."

"Terima kasih. Paman, apa kabar?" Mingyu menyapa ayahnya Wonwoo di ruang keluarga.

"Oh hai Mingyu. Sini duduk."

Mingyu menurut langsung duduk di sofa dekat ayahnya Wonwoo. Pria paruh baya di depannya tersenyum ramah saat Mingyu berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahnya?"

"Iya, lancar paman. Malah terkadang Wonwoo banyak membantu juga."

"Hahaha... kalian memang tidak bisa pisah. Harus selalu berdua."

Mingyu tersenyum malu, hubungan keduanya memang telah diketahui kedua orang tua setelah Mingyu menjalin kasih lagi dengan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana bisnisnya paman? Lancar?"

"Iya, semua lancar. Paman baru buka toko cabang lagi. Demi Wonwoo juga, biaya kuliah dia tidak murah. Tapi, paman bangga sekali padanya."

"Syukurlah..." Mingyu ikut tertawa senang.

"Ayah jadi pergi?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah sang ayah.

"Iya, jadi. Kamu benar tidak mau ikut?" Sang ayah bertanya pada putri kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak ikut, mau di rumah saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Hmm ayah tahu, ya sudah kamu jaga rumah." Sang ayah mencubit gemas pipi putrinya.

"Ayah, aku mau merawat diri saja. Mau maskeran." Wonwoo menggembungkan pipinya namun ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Iya-iya, ayah paham. Mingyu, tolong jaga Wonwoo ya." Sang ayah berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai jasnya.

"Oh, iya.. paman."

"Ayah... nanti aku kirimkan fotonya."

"Iya sayang, memori ponsel ayah siap menampung semua foto kamu." Ucap sang ayah dengan diselingi tawa, sang ibu juga tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua orang tua Wonwoo memang akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kerabat dan Wonwoo tidak mau ikut.

Wonwoo malu sendiri dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah.

"Mereka pergi..." Mingyu bersorak senang.

"Hmm iya."

"Lalu, sekarang kita..."

"Maskeran, aku ambil dulu." Wonwoo langsung ke kamarnya, Mingyu masih _loading_ belum paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli melihat berbagai kosmetik yang Wonwoo bawa dari kamar. Wonwoo juga sudah memakai bando pita besar di kepalanya.

"Bersihkan wajahmu dulu." Wonwoo menjepit rambut Mingyu dengan jepitan kecil-kecil dan bersiap dengan sudah memegang salah satu koleksi kosmetiknya.

"Eih, kamu serius?"

"Iya serius, sini."

"Cium dulu." Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Ah ya ampun." Wonwoo menangkup wajah Mingyu dan mencium bibirnya secara cepat.

"Tidak berasa." Mingyu menagih dengan langsung melumat lembut bibir tipis Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya pasrah saat Mingyu semakin menekan bibirnya. Senyuman mengembang dari wajah keduanya setelah selesai berciuman.

"Enak kan?"

"Dasar. Sini bersihkan wajahmu dulu." Wonwoo mengoleskan krim ke wajah Mingyu.

"Yak, apa kamu tidak ada teman lagi? Sampai aku jadi kelinci percobaan begini."

"Ini namanya _quality time_. Daripada kita pergi keluar menghabiskan uang, lebih baik liburan berdua di rumah."

"Oh begitu." Mingyu pasrah saja saat Wonwoo mengoleskan krim dan melanjutkan memberikan toner.

"Ini fungsinya apa?" Mingyu memegang produk kosmetik dengan kemasan beling tersebut.

"Ini untuk mencerahkan kulit, agar tidak kusam." Wonwoo mulai memoleskan masker wajah pada Mingyu menggunakan spatula.

"Oh... nanti kulit aku bisa halus seperti kamu ya?"

Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat wajah Mingyu yang hampir tertutup masker.

"Iya tentu saja bisa halus." Jawab Wonwoo dengan menahan tawanya.

Selesai Wonwoo memakaikan pada wajah Mingyu, giliran ia memakai masker di wajahnya sendiri.

Mingyu gantian tertawa geli melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sudah tertutup masker.

"Kenapa? Apa lucu?"

"Iya." Mingyu langsung merebahkan diri dan kepalanya tiduran di paha Wonwoo. Mereka menunggu hingga masker terasa kering sebelum dibilas.

Wonwoo sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv sementara Mingyu bermain ponsel. Sesekali Mingyu tertawa geli dan Wonwoo melirik isi ponsel Mingyu yang sedang chat dengan temannya.

"Hee... kamu mengirimkan foto ke temanmu?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang di salon. Dia mengajak keluar hari ini."

"Oh.. kamu tidak kumpul dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak, kan aku sedang _quality time_ bersama kamu."

"Hehe... Hmm sepertinya ini sudah kering, kamu bisa cuci muka sekarang."

Mingyu menurut langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju wastafel rumah Wonwoo. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang ikut membasuh wajahnya.

...

"Oh, ada apa? Aku kan sudah katakan tidak bisa." Mingyu menerima telepon dari Seokmin.

 _"Tapi Gyu, ada yang memaksa kamu harus datang."_

"Siapa?"

 _"Nanti kamu juga tahu, cepatlah datang. Kalau tidak, ia akan mengamuk disini."_

"Gyu... mau es krim?" Wonwoo menyuapi Mingyu es krim di saat Mingyu sedang menelepon.

 _"Itu siapa? Kamu dengan siapa?"_ Seokmin berbisik penasaran karena mendengar suara gadis _._

"Enak, mau lagi." Mingyu meminta dengan manja, Wonwoo terus menyuapi es krim.

"Besok kita juga bertemu di kampus. Oke."

 _"Enak? Apanya yang enak? Yak Kim Mingyu. Kalau ada yang enak setidaknya aku juga mau."_

"Sudah dulu ya, _bye_..." Mingyu menutup telepon dan beralih ke Wonwoo lagi minta disuapi es krim lagi.

"Beli dimana? Rasanya enak."

"Di minimarket ujung jalan. Enaknya karena gratis atau karena apa?"

"Karena disuapi kamu..." ucap Mingyu manja.

"Eih... nakal, ini lagi..." Wonwoo terus memanjakan bayi besarnya.

...

...

Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap ponselnya karena Mingyu langsung memutus percakapan.

"Bagaimana?"

Seokmin langsung menoleh ke seorang gadis yang sudah menunggu.

"Ah itu, Mingyu tetap tidak bisa datang. Dia mengatakan sedang di salon."

"Salon?"

"Iya menemani ibunya." Ucap Seokmin bohong karena ia tidak mau melukai hati Minghao.

"..."

"Yak, kenapa tidak ajak Jun _hyung_ saja? Daripada tiketnya hangus."

"Ah, tidak mau. Aku maunya pergi dengan Mingyu!"

"Aduuh, Mingyu sibuk. Aku telepon Jun _hyung_ saja ya." Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Minghao.

"Ah! Aku telepon Mingyu sendiri!" Minghao mengusap layar ponselnya.

"Eih jangan! Sudah aku katakan, Mingyu sibuk!" Seokmin terus menahan.

Minghao cemberut, ia tidak jadi menelepon Mingyu. Ia hanya memajukan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kaki merasa kesal.

Ia tidak sengaja bertemu Seokmin di sebuah mall. Ia punya 2 tiket _premiere_ _film_ hadiah dari kuis di sosial media, dan rencananya ia ingin mengajak Mingyu. Namun kalau ia yang langsung mengajak belum tentu Mingyu mau datang jadi ia minta tolong pada Seokmin.

"Aku telepon Jun _hyung_ saja ya..."

"Tidak usah..." Minghao terus menolak saat Seokmin menyebut nama Jun.

"Ya lalu tiketnya bagaimana?"

"..." Minghao hampir menangis lagi, Seokmin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Bagaimana ajak Jisoo _noona?_ Temani kamu menonton."

"Jisoo _eonnie_ sedang ikut seminar."

"Oh... jadi?"

"Hah... ya sudahlah kamu saja. Lagipula filmnya sebentar lagi mulai."

"Aku?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau juga?" Minghao sudah pasang wajah memelas.

"Iya-iya baik aku temani." Seokmin hanya pasrah menuruti Minghao.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya...

"Yak! Gyu!" Seokmin mengejar Mingyu saat ia melihat sosok tinggi itu baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Kemarin kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Sedang berbuat apa?"

"Aish, kenapa bertanya begitu?" Mingyu melirik sebal diberi pertanyaan berderet oleh Seokmin.

"Yak, jangan bilang kamu sudah punya kekasih hmm? Wah! Benar-benar kamu ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa dia? Apa dia... yang cantik itu? Senior itu?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia memang belum mengenalkan Wonwoo pada teman-temannya.

"Nanti aku kenalkan pada kalian."

"Oh! Janji ya! Dasar _player!"_

"Yak! Aku tidak seburuk itu, aku ini tipe setia hanya menyukai 1 gadis saja."

"Benarkah? Ah tidak mungkin." Seokmin masih terus meledek Mingyu.

"Kamu mau kemana? Fakultas kamu disana." Mingyu seolah mengusir Seokmin yang terus menempel padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu anak kedokteran."

"Huuu... orang yang kamu cari tidak ada. Aku sudah mengantar ia ke rumah sakit. Hari ini ia ada tes untuk magang."

"Whoah! Ternyata benar! Kamu pacaran dengan senior! _Daebak!"_ Seokmin merangkul Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya jadi ia sempat berjinjit.

"Hehehe..."

"Gyu, apa rahasianya? Aku belum mendapatkan hati Jisoo _noona_."

"Yaaaaa... sepertinya berat, mungkin kamu bisa minta pendapat dengan Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Begitu ya? Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman rasanya kalau curhat masalah ini dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah..."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo melirik ke arah Seokmin yang terdiam dan terus fokus melipat kertas selebaran. Saat terdiam, Seokmin terlihat sangat tampan dilihat dari sisi samping dan hidungnya yang mancung terlihat sangat indah.

Seokmin menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Jisoo merasa kalau Seokmin sedang ada masalah.

"Seokmin-ssi..."

"Hmm, ada apa?" Jawab Seokmin lembut dan membuat Jisoo salah tingkah karenanya.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja aku perhatikan kamu sedang melamun. Ada masalah?"

"Oh... tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa _sunbae_."

"Oh..." Jisoo mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku ada kelas. Nanti aku datang lagi." Seokmin pamit pada Jisoo dan langsung merapihkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, iya."

Jisoo terus menatap tubuh Seokmin hingga tak terlihat lagi. Setelah pesta penyambutan lalu, keadaan kembali normal. Seokmin tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi termasuk pernyataan cinta tanpa sadar yang dilakukan olehnya pada Jisoo.

Seokmin terdiam bukan tanpa sebab, ia begitu karena ada sesuatu telah terjadi. Jun telah salah paham padanya, di saat Minghao mengambil hadiah tiket _premiere film_ , ternyata ada Jun disana. Jun sempat ke rumah Minghao dan info yang didapat dari orang rumah mengatakan kalau Minghao pergi untuk menonton film.

Jun menyusul ke tempat dimana Minghao pergi dan melihat Minghao berdua memasuki bioskop bersama Seokmin. Jun yang telah salah paham langsung melabrak Seokmin. Seokmin membela diri namun Jun sudah terlalu panas hingga tidak mau mendengar alasan darinya.

Langkah Seokmin terhenti saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Jun.

"Hei, penghianat!"

"Apa? Jangan panggil aku penghianat!" Ucap Seokmin dengan nada sinis.

"Lalu apa sebutan yang pantas untukmu hah?"

"Sudah aku jelaskan ribuan kali _hyung_ , aku tidak ada niat untuk merebut Minghao darimu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin. Aku sudah menolaknya dan mengusulkan akan menelepon kamu namun dia tidak mau. Ah, sudahlah. Sekuat apapun aku membela, kamu tetap tidak mau mengerti." Seokmin lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Jun.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Jaga dia untukku."

Seokmin langsung berhenti dan menoleh kembali ke arah Jun.

"Apa?"

"Benar, kini kamu sudah menjadi anggota BEM. Kamu sering bertemu dengannya, dan pasti ia lebih nyaman bersamamu. Aku serahkan ia padamu."

"Yak _hyung_ , walaupun aku sering bertemu dengannya tapi aku benar-benar tak ada niat begitu. Apa kamu menyerah hah? Kenapa kamu menjadi pengecut begini?"

"Apa? Pengecut kamu bilang?"

'Bugh' Jun memberikan bogem mentah pada Seokmin. Seketika Seokmin terhuyung karenanya hingga hampir terjatuh.

 _"Hyung!"_

Jun menggeram menahan amarah dengan terus menatap Seokmin dengan tajam. Ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucap maaf. Seokmin masih bersabar tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan walau sangat ingin membalas pukulan dari Jun. Beberapa pasang mata hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang mendadak.

Seokmin terus berjalan, seseorang terus mengikuti kemana Seokmin pergi. Pemuda berhidung mancung itu pergi menenangkan diri tidak jadi masuk kelas. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke atap gedung aula.

Seokmin hanya mengusap pipinya yang masih merasakan nyeri.

"Kamu tidak apa?"

Seokmin menoleh dan terkejut melihat gadis di depannya. _"Sssunbae..."_

Jisoo mendekati Seokmin dan duduk di sampingnya. Seokmin menatap tidak percaya kalau Jisoo sampai mengikutinya.

"Apa sakit?"

"Ah... ini. Tidak. Bagaimana kamu sampai kesini?"

Seokmin mendadak grogi dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Seokmin.

"Menyebalkan bukan? Salah paham dengan sahabat sendiri?"

Seokmin menatap Jisoo seolah masih tidak percaya Jisoo ada di dekatnya di saat ia sedang ada masalah.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Minghao. Tapi dia tidak mau tahu. Ahhh kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Andai saja Mingyu kemarin datang pasti aku tidak akan dipukul begini."

Jisoo tersenyum menatap Seokmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Luapkan amarahmu, luapkan semuanya agar lega." Jisoo memberi saran kemudian tersenyum.

Seokmin tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

" _Sunbae_ , apa ada cara untuk menyatukan Minghao dan Jun _hyung?_ Aku tidak suka disebut penghianat, aku sudah menganggap Jun sebagai kakakku."

"Aku tidak yakin, setahu aku Minghao bukan menyukai Jun tapi Mingyu."

"Iya, aku juga tahu. Tapi saat ini Mingyu sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Aaaahhh apakah calon dokter yang cantik dan feminin itu?"

" _Sunbae_ tahu?"

"Aku baru mengetahui saat Minghao pernah kesal dan bercerita begitu. Jadi tidak ada harapan bagi Minghao?" Jisoo menatap Seokmin.

"Aku tidak tahu juga, hati orang siapa yang tahu? Mingyu memang belum mengenalkan secara resmi, namun aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya. Dan, ia memang cantik."

"Benar juga, hati orang siapa yang tahu. Tapi, aku meragukannya. Sepertinya aku sempat mengetahui hati seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Seokmin mengedipkan matanya saat menatap Jisoo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan tertawa geli mendengarnya. Seokmin menjadi salah tingkah, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat senyum manis dari seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Ah, kamu bilang ada kelas." Jisoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah terlambat, profesor Kang tidak suka ada yang terlambat. Lebih baik tidak usah masuk, aku akan ikut di kelas lain sebagai gantinya."

"Ahh.. begitu..."

" _Sunbae_ , tidak ada kelas?"

"Tidak, hari ini hanya ada 1 kelas saja. Mau pulang juga aku malas."

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _game?"_ Seokmin berubah semangat _._

" _Game_ apa?"

"Itu yang di mall-mall, _refreshing_. Eh, maaf. Hanya usul saja."

"Oke! Sepertinya menarik."

" _Sunbae_ mau pergi denganku?"

"Iya, kenapa? Apa nanti ada yang cemburu kalau kita jalan bersama?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang mau cemburu? Jadi kita kesana sekarang? Naik apa? Apa _sunbae_ mau naik motor bersamaku? Maaf, aku hanya punya motor."

Jisoo tertawa geli melihat Seokmin yang grogi. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk naik motor saja. Dalam hati Seokmin bersorak gembira karena akhirnya ia bisa membonceng seorang gadis yang ia suka.

Jisoo pernah merasakan hal yang sama Seokmin rasakan saat ini. Pada saat itu, Jisoo hanya meratapi nasib setelah bertengkar hebat dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Jeonghan. Saat itu tidak ada yang menghibur hati Jisoo. Maka saat ia melihat pertengkaran Seokmin dan Jun, ia memilih membela Seokmin dengan menemaninya melupakan kesedihan.

...

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Hei, kamu kenapa menangis?" Jisoo mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang berjongkok dan menangis di belakang gedung kampus.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Nama aku Hong Jisoo, panggil saja Jisoo. Aku anak sastra."

"Yoon Jeonghan, aku anak ekonomi."

"Ooh... calon pebisnis."

Keduanya tertawa setelah saling berkenalan di hari pertama penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Kamu tidak apa?"

"Ah... tadi aku dikerjai senior. Aku dibuat malu disuruh tulis surat cinta dan langsung dibacakan." Jeonghan mulai sedikit terbuka.

"Oh.. tak jauh beda, aku juga tadi dibuat malu disuruh menari ala _girlband_ yang seksi."

"Benarkah..." Jeonghan tertawa geli karena ia merasa tidak sendiri mengalami hal yang memalukan.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, mereka mulai sering berkomunikasi. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama layaknya persahabatan. Makan di kafe, shopping, karaoke, ke salon bahkan liburan berdua. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka berkenalan dengan Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol ternyata 1 fakultas dengan Jeonghan. Dan ia murid baru di tempat kursus Jisoo.

Jisoo dan Seungcheol berada di kelas yang sama, dimana Jisoo fokus kursus bahasa korea dan Seungcheol kursus bahasa inggris. Sang pengajar menyarankan Jisoo ikut kelas umum agar berbaur dengan murid yang asli Korea dimana Jisoo belum lama pindah dari Amerika.

"Jisoo-ya, apa tulisanku sudah benar?" Seungcheol meminta pendapat.

"Hmm... ini berubah karena kata lampau."

"Aaahh.. begitu rupanya, _thank_ _you_ Jisoo."

Jisoo dan Seungcheol cukup akrab, mereka selalu 1 meja saat di kelas. Hingga di luar kelas mereka kadang mampir ke suatu tempat sekedar membeli camilan setelah kursus.

Hingga suatu hari...

"Jisoo, bisa kamu berikan ini?" Seungcheol memberikan sekotak kado pada Jisoo.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Jisoo dengan masih tersenyum.

"Jeonghan, dia temanmu bukan? Aku melihat foto kalian berdua di ponselnya. Dan ia mengatakan kalau kalian bersahabat."

"Oh..." senyuman Jisoo mendadak luntur dan perlahan mengembang lagi karena melihat wajah Seungcheol yang terlihat malu.

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Dia belum ada kekasih kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat bercerita ingin sebuah tas saat melihat isi majalah. Aku mencari model yang mirip."

"Wow! Dia pasti sangat senang. Dia masih _single."_

"Benarkah? Ah, jantungku berdebar terus ini."

Seungcheol terus tersipu malu dan Jisoo hanya terdiam namun tetap tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kamu langsung yang memberikan." Jisoo menggeser kotak kado dari Seungcheol.

"Kalau aku yang berikan langsung, dia jelas akan senang bukan?"

Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan tak lama Seungcheol membawa kembali kado tersebut. Jisoo hanya menarik nafasnya dengan dalam, ia merasakan perih. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jeonghan juga dekat dengan Seungcheol. Hingga akhirnya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jisoo menerima dengan ikhlas.

Awalnya hubungan ketiganya baik-baik saja, namun terjadi sesuatu dimana Jeonghan marah besar pada Jisoo. Jeonghan yang saat itu sedang berada di kamar Jisoo meminjam laptop milik Jisoo untuk sekedar melihat _online_ _shop_.

Mata Jeonghan membulat karena ia menemukan ratusan foto Jisoo sedang bersama Seungcheol dalam folder yang tak sengaja Jeonghan buka.

"Dasar penghianat! Wanita jalang! Maksudmu apa hah? Berani mau rebut kekasihku?"

Adu mulut tak terelakkan lagi, Jisoo sudah menjelaskan kalau itu foto lama sebelum Jeonghan pacaran dengan Seungcheol. Tapi Jeonghan keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar.

Jeonghan terus memakinya dengan kalimat kasar, namun Jisoo masih terus bersabar mengendalikan emosi dengan tidak mengeluarkan kalimat kasar. Sejak saat itu mereka langsung bermusuhan.

Jisoo memutuskan masuk BEM karena ingin melupakan masalah ia dengan Jeonghan. Dengan ikut kegiatan dari kampusnya, ia berharap dapat teman yang banyak.

 _ **Flasback off**_

 _ **...**_

" _Sunbae_ , apa kamu haus?"

"Hmmm sedikit."

"Mau _bubble tea?"_

"Boleh." Jisoo langsung menyetujui, Seokmin bersedia antri membeli minuman dimana Jisoo duduk menunggu. Mereka telah puas bermain berdua menghilangkan stress.

" _Sunbae_ , terima kasih ya." Seokmin berucap dengan diiringi senyuman tampannya.

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jadi, rencanamu selanjutnya apa dengan Jun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat ini dia masih marah. Aku akan coba bicara saat dia mulai tenang."

"Hmm... semoga masalahnya cepat selesai." Ucap Jisoo diiringi senyuman manis yang membuat Seokmin betah berlama-lama menatap wajah Jisoo. Keduanya saling bercerita hingga tak terasa _bubble tea_ telah habis.

 _"Sunbae_ , setelah ini kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang saja, aku lupa masih ada tugas." Jawab Jisoo.

"Hmm, oke. Eh apa _sunbae_ kembali ke kampus? Mobil _sunbae_ ditinggal disana."

"Ah, benar. Tapi aku malas kalau harus kembali. Aku langsung pulang saja, hmm naik taksi saja."

"Aku antar." Ucap Seokmin mantap, ia merasa ada kesempatan mengetahui rumah Jisoo.

"Eh? Hmm tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yakin? Gratis lho. Aku antar, oke."

"Seokmin-ssi, lain waktu saja ya. Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih minumannya." Jisoo langsung bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari kedai _bubble_ _tea_ untuk segera menuju lobby dimana ia akan naik taksi.

"Oh? I...ya..." Seokmin langsung mengejar Jisoo, walau ia belum diperbolehkan mengantar pulang, setidaknya ia merasa tenang kalau mengantar sampai Jisoo sampai mendapatkan taksi.

"Aku antar sampai lobby ya." Seokmin menyejajarkan langkah kakinya, Jisoo melirik dan mengangguk tanda ia tidak menolaknya.

Langkah Jisoo terhenti saat melihat pasangan di depannya. Iya, mereka adalah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

" _Sunbae_ , kenapa berhenti?" Seokmin mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo dan ia juga menangkap sosok Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

"Oh, Seungcheol _hyung_." Ucap Seokmin lirih, ia masih merasa bingung.

Jisoo gelisah ingin menghindar, namun Seungcheol keburu sadar akan keberadaan Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah! Sedang apa? Oh? Jisoo!"

Jeonghan masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, ia semakin memeluk erat lengan Seungcheol di depan Jisoo. Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas menatap pasangan di depannya.

"Kalian pergi berdua?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Iya." Jawab Seokmin polos.

"Hee... main dengan daun muda?" Ucap Jeonghan sinis, Jeonghan memang berkata pelan namun Seokmin dengan jelas mendengarnya. Ia melirik antara Jeonghan dan Jisoo seperti ada 2 kubu yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Daun muda? Maksudnya apa _noona?"_

"Berapa lama kamu kenal dengan anak sastra? Setidaknya minta ajari arti istilah kata."

"Aish.. maks..." Seokmin mulai terpancing emosi.

"Seokmin-ssi, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang." Jisoo buru-buru memotong ucapan Seokmin.

"Ayo, _sunbae_ harus istirahat. Ayo, aku antar. Permisi _hyung_ , _noona_."

Seokmin menyadari ada sesuatu antara Jisoo dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo berjalan dengan menunduk, tangannya mengepal gemetar dengan meremas tas yang ia pakai.

" _Sunbae_ , tidak apa? Mau pulang sendiri atau..."

"Seokmin-ssi, antar aku pulang..."

"Ayo, aku antar." Seokmin langsung menuruti permintaan Jisoo. Suasana berubah canggung, Seokmin bingung karena Jisoo berubah murung. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah cantik Jisoo. Selama perjalanan pulang, Jisoo hanya terdiam. Seokmin tidak berani bertanya.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo mengucap terima kasih setelah Seokmin mengantar sampai depan apartemennya. Jisoo memang tinggal seorang diri karena kedua orangtuanya masih di Amerika.

" _Sunbae_ , menangislah. Luapkan semuanya, seperti yang kamu katakan padaku."

Jisoo masih menunduk dan menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Seokmin tahu, Jisoo masih menahan tangisnya. Seokmin memakirkan motornya dan langsung menuntun Jisoo ke sebuah taman yang letaknya di sebelah gedung apartemen Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya terdiam tak menolak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Seokmin.

"Lepaskan... jangan ditahan."

Jisoo mulai terisak dan tak lama air matanya tumpah dengan sendirinya. Baru kali ini ia menangis di depan orang lain setelah ia dewasa. Biasanya ia selalu menyimpan dengan senyumannya, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Seokmin ikut sedih melihat Jisoo menangis perih, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut panjang Jisoo dengan lembut. Seokmin memberanikan diri, ia mendekati Jisoo dan memeluknya. Jisoo tidak menolak, ia meluapkan semuanya dalam dekapan Seokmin.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Seokmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, entah mengapa Jisoo tidak menolaknya. Ia merasakan nyaman saat bersama Seokmin.

Tangisan Jisoo akhirnya mereda, Seokmin terus mengusap rambut dan punggung sang gadis. Jisoo menutup wajahnya malu, matanya pasti sangat bengkak.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." Ucap Jisoo tanpa menatap Seokmin.

"Aku tidak apa pulang malam, sebaiknya _sunbae_ masuk ke dalam. Udaranya dingin."

"Seokmin-ssi apa kamu marah atas kalimat Jeonghan?"

"Aku? Hmm tidak. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapannya, dia memang seperti itu. Apa kamu sudah tenang?" Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Jisoo.

"Jangan lihat kesini!" Jisoo melengos dengan tertawa malu, Seokmin ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu ada kejadian apa antara kamu, Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jeonghan _noona_. Tapi kalau kamu mau cerita, aku siap menjadi pendengar."

"Maaf..."

"Itu, kalau kamu mau cerita. Kalau tidak, ya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, hatiku sakit melihat kamu menangis seperti tadi. Sepertinya kamu sudah memendamnya lama."

Jisoo menarik nafas lagi. "Lain waktu aku akan cerita, sudah malam. Pulanglah..."

"Baiklah, _sunbae_ juga harus segera masuk."

Jisoo menurut, ia segera bangun dari duduk dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Seokmin terus menemani sampai pintu depan.

"Besok, kamu kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Jisoo malu-malu.

"Aku? Hmm ada kelas jam 10. Bagaimana?"

"Oh.. ya sudah tidak apa. Pulanglah..."

"Eeeh ada apa? Kamu ada kelas pagi?" Seokmin merasa ada kode dari Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya mengangguk saat menjawab.

"Mau aku jemput paginya?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik bis."

"Tak apa, jam berapa aku jemput? Jam 7? _Deal?"_

Jisoo menunduk malu, Seokmin tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tak lama Jisoo mengangguk pelan.

"Oke! Jam 7 aku sudah disini ya! Masuklah, selamat istirahat." Seokmin langsung merasa senang.

"Ingat, kamu masih dalam hukuman dan aku tidak ada kendaraan untuk berangkat." Jisoo beralasan.

"Iya tidak apa, aku terima hukuman itu dengan senang hati."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dengan masih menunduk.

"Hmm oke, _bye_..." Jisoo tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung, Seokmin melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Ia sangat senang ada kemajuan untuk lebih dekat dengan Jisoo sang gadis pujaan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong...**

Yuhuu i'm back again, my time is up... kali ini dijelasin problematika dari chap lalu, Jisoo itu bukan mantan Seungcheol tapi mereka hampir terlibat cinta segitiga tapi Jisoo berbesar hati merelakan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bahagia. Sinetron banget kan? Haha...

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Ditunggu saja chap selanjutnya tapi ini lebih pantes disebut episode kalo kata Cha KristaFer 😂😂😂

Gomawo yang sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan repiu, loph yu so muchie...😘😘😘. Ditunggu repiunya ya...

Thank's to :

 **Mockaa17 / Kyunie / wortelnyasebong / Cha KristaFer / Tyna89Meanie / beanie / ichinisan1-3 / Moon Vibes / Dirtynwet Wonwoo / Alda Trand / marinierlianasafitri / rizka0419**

 **22 April 2018**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love being hate?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Sayang, nanti siang kita bisa makan bersama?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sibuk merapihkan polesan lipstiknya. Wonwoo terpaksa memoles ulang setelah Mingyu mengacaknya dengan alasan _kiss in the morning_.

"Bisa, jam 12? Ada apa?" Wonwoo melirik sekilas dan segera merapihkan perlengkapan kosmetiknya ke dalam tas.

"Aku mau kenalkan kamu dengan temanku."

"Oh... boleh." Wonwoo menyetujui dan segera keluar dari mobil Mingyu setelah merasa rapi penampilannya, Mingyu ikut serta keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tunggu, sini." Mingyu menahan Wonwoo dengan menarik tangannya dan menghapus lipstik Wonwoo dengan tissu yang ia bawa dari dalam mobil.

"Gyu...!" Wonwoo protes namun tak berkutik karena tangannya digenggam erat Mingyu.

"Diam, lipstik kamu terlalu tebal." Mingyu gemas menghapus polesan lipstik Wonwoo.

"Ah, Gyu... ini warna _nude_ yang paling tipis. Kalau aku tidak pakai nanti wajahku sangat pucat."

"Ya sudah kamu pakai lagi lalu langsung ditutup masker."

"Aish..." Wonwoo kesal langsung mendorong tubuh bongsor Mingyu dan tertawa, ia langsung berjalan sendiri menuju ruang kelas. Mingyu mengejarnya, ikut tertawa. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Wonwoo, berjalan berdua menyusuri lorong. Pagi ini mereka ada jam kuliah yang sama.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minghao. Ia hampir menangis lagi setelah melihat bagaimana kebersamaan Mingyu dengan seniornya yang pernah Minghao lihat saat di kantin.

"Benarkan... jadi mereka itu... hiks..."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh sebaaaaaallllll!" Minghao langsung menendang tempat sampah di dekatnya.

"Aaaaaaahh... aduuhh sakiit..." Minghao mengaduh kesakitan karena ia ikut menendang besi plat yang mengenai tulang keringnya dan menggores pada betisnya.

"Oh? Darahh... berdarah... hiks... aaaaahhh..." Minghao panik sendiri dengan darah yang mengalir di kakinya. Pagi ini ia memakai rok dan ingin memperlihatkan sisi femininnya di depan Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu belum sempat melihat penampilan baru Minghao tapi sudah terlanjur kacau akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Hao? Kenapa?" Jun ikut panik saat melihat Minghao berteriak seorang diri di tempat parkir.

" _Gege_ , ini bagaimana? Kaki aku luka..."

"Sepertinya lukanya dalam."

Wajah Minghao benar-benar cemas, ditambah Jun mengatakan lukanya tergores cukup dalam.

"Aku antar ke klinik ya."

Minghao mengangguk cepat, darahnya terus mengalir dan ia mulai merasakan nyeri.

"Pegangan ya." Jun langsung menggendong ala bridal tubuh Minghao.

"Yak! Turunkan aku!" Ucap Minghao malu karena beberapa pasang mata mahasiswa lain melihat ke arah mereka.

"Sudah, diam saja. Kalau kamu berjalan nanti darahnya terus mengalir." Jun tetap membawa tubuh Minghao ke klinik kampus mereka. Sementara Minghao menutup wajahnya karena malu. Terlebih lagi mereka harus melewati lorong Fakultas Kedokteran dimana Mingyu berada.

Minghao semakin cemas, ia takut Mingyu melihat keadaannya.

"Oh, Jun _hyung!_ Itu siapa?" Mingyu sedikit berteriak saat melihat Jun membawa seseorang.

 _"Mati! Itu Mingyu!"_ Minghao hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, ia terus menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku buru-buru Gyu!"

"Ooh.. iya _hyung_ , hati-hati."

 _"Ooh Tuhan, terima kasih."_ Minghao bernafas lega karena Jun menutupi identitasnya, ia sedikit mengintip wajah Jun yang terlihat masih panik dan tak lama mereka sampai di klinik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seorang gadis saat melihat keadaan kaki Minghao, Jun membaringkan tubuh Minghao pada ranjang.

"Oh astaga, ini sobek. Harus dijahit. Kena luka dimana?"

"Ah, cepatlah tolong dia! Kasihan darahnya terus mengalir." Jun sedikit membentak pada gadis itu agar segera menangani luka Minghao. Minghao hanya terdiam melihat wajah panik Jun.

"Iya, tapi ini bagaimana? Dokter yang berjaga terlambat datang, aku belum berani untuk ambil tindakan."

"Apa? Jadi? Tidak ada yang bertanggung jawab disini?" Jun makin panik, ia tidak tega melihat Minghao yang hampir menangis lagi.

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Aku panggilkan senior saja ya, mungkin dia bisa. Sebentar!" Sang gadis berlari keluar klinik untuk memanggil senior yang dimaksud.

"Aish! Mereka mahasiswa kedokteran! Masa tidak bisa mengobati! Sabar ya! Atau aku panggil Mingyu saja? Aku pikir ia bisa."

"Jangan!" Minghao menggeleng cepat saat Jun mengusulkan akan memanggil Mingyu.

Tak lama seorang gadis tinggi dan langsing masuk ke dalam klinik. Gadis itu bergerak cepat langsung mencuci tangan dan memakai sarung tangan, sementara gadis satunya lagi mempersiapkan peralatan.

"Bersihkan dulu lukanya."

"Iya _sunbae_."

"Tenanglah, jangan tegang. Aku akan lihat seberapa parah lukanya."

Jun dan Minghao hanya terdiam melihat Wonwoo serta temannya yang serius melihat luka Minghao.

"Wonwoo _sunbae_ , lukanya sudah aku bersihkan."

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan mulai menjahitnya. Anestesi dulu, ambil di rak sebelah sana."

"Iya _sunbae_."

Minghao hanya pasrah kakinya diobati oleh 'saingannya'. Sesekali Minghao meringis kesakitan saat Wonwoo menyuntikkan anestesi sebelum menjahit luka di kaki Minghao yang tergores. Setelahnya Minghao tampak lebih tenang.

"Apa parah?" Tanya Jun, wajahnya mulai agak tenang.

"Tidak, juga. Nanti jangan kena air dulu ya." Ucap Wonwoo ramah.

"Oh, iya." Jun mengangguk mengerti. Wonwoo masih menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan tenang.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih." Jun mengucap terima kasih dan Wonwoo tersenyum serta mengangguk. Ia langsung pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya lagi, sementara temannya merapihkan peralatan yang telah dipakai oleh Wonwoo.

"Ayo, aku antar ke kelas." Jun memapah Minghao untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Langkah Jun dan Minghao terhenti karena Mingyu tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh, Jun _hyung?_ Hao-ya. Jadi tadi..." Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat kebersamaan Jun dan Minghao.

"Eh? Kalian kenal?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh, ini temanku sayang. Ini Jun _hyung_ dan ini Minghao."

"Oh salam kenal namaku Jeon Wonwoo..." Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri dan Jun mengangguk sementara Minghao hanya menunduk, ia masih malu.

"Hao, kakinya kenapa?" Mingyu masih penasaran.

Minghao masih menunduk malu tidak menjawabnya, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan penyebab ia luka karena menendang sesuatu di saat sedang cemburu dengan Mingyu.

"Kakinya tergores logam besi, untung segera dibawa." Jelas Wonwoo.

Minghao hanya terdiam menatap wajah Wonwoo yang sangat cantik, ia benar-benar kalah. Saingannya benar-benar berat.

"Ooh, cepat sembuh Hao-ya!" Ucap Mingyu dengan senyumnya yang masih terlihat sangat tampan di mata Minghao.

"Aku permisi, terima kasih bantuannya." Ucap Minghao lirih, Wonwoo mengangguk dan masih tersenyum.

"Aku antar dia dulu ya." Ucap Jun.

"Oke, _hyung_ nanti kita makan siang bersama ya."

"Oke, nanti aku kabari."

Jun segera keluar bersama Minghao yang berjalan pelan. Minghao tidak peduli lagi dengan kakinya yang sudah ditempel _foam dressing_ untuk menutup lukanya. Ia menunduk lemas menuju kelasnya dan Jun masih setia menemani.

"Jadi itu teman kamu? Yang mau dikenalkan padaku?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah Jun dan Minghao pergi.

"Hmm salah satunya, dan masih ada Seokmin juga. Oh iya, hampir lupa. Aku mau pinjam buku kamu lagi."

"Ada di loker, ambil saja."

"Apa passwordnya?"

"Tanggal dan bulan lahir kamu." Ucap Wonwoo malu-malu dan langsung berjalan keluar klinik.

"Benarkah? Eih, nakal kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Karena kamu baru bertanya sekarang." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

Sesuai petunujuk, Mingyu mendekati loker milik Wonwoo dan membukanya. Mata Mingyu membulat saat melihat foto di dalam loker milik Wonwoo. Foto ia dan Wonwoo saat masih remaja. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, setelah mendapat apa yang dicari, ia segera menutup kembali loker Wonwoo.

...

...

"Hao, kenapa? Mau pulang saja?"

Minghao hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Kalau mau pulang, aku antar. Ah, seharusnya ia memberi obat. Tadi kan kamu keluar darah, pasokan darah kamu jadi berkurang."

Minghao tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jun. "Aku tidak akan kekurangan darah hanya karena luka ini. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin? Kalau mau pulang sekarang, aku antar. Kepala kamu sakit?"

" _Ge_ , aku tidak apa. Aku masuk dulu." Minghao pamit langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Jun terus menatap hingga Minghao duduk di tempatnya baru ia menuju kelasnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kekasih kamu mana Gyu?" Tanya Jun saat makan siang di kantin. Sesuai janji, Mingyu ingin mengenalkan secara resmi Wonwoo pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, nanti dia menyusul. Tadi dia bantu dokter klinik _stock_ _opname_ obat."

Jun mengangguk paham tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Seok! Sini!" Mingyu memanggil Seokmin, namun Seokmin langsung berhenti tidak berani mendekat karena ada Jun disana. Jun hanya terdiam tidak menoleh.

Seokmin memberi kode isyarat kalau ia mau makan bersama Jisoo. Mingyu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Seokmim, dimana Jisoo sedang makan bersama temannya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, Seokmin langsung mendekati Jisoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kenapa?" Jisoo panik langsung menggeser tasnya karena Seokmin tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf _sunbae_. Aku diajak kesana tapi ada Jun _hyung_."

Jisoo melongok dan melihat ada Mingyu dan Jun.

"Lalu kamu mau apa?"

"Ah... apa yaaa... hmm... entahlah." Seokmin hanya menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung harus apa dan mendadak grogi.

"Ya sudah, makan saja disini." Jisoo mengizinkan Seokmin agar makan bersama di mejanya.

"Benarkah?" Seokmin langsung tertawa senang.

"Taruh tas kamu disini."

"Oke, aku titip ya!" Seokmin bersemangat langsung menuju penjual makanan.

Mingyu melihat Seokmin hanya tersenyum dari jauh. Ia ikut senang melihat sang sahabat bisa semakin dekat dengan gadis incarannya.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat." Sapa Wonwoo dan langsung duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Sudah selesai?" Mingyu menoleh ke samping dimana Wonwoo duduk.

"Hmm, sudah. Sudah pesan makan?"

"Aku tunggu kamu, kamu mau makan apa?" Ucap Mingyu dengan tangannya yang menyampirkan helaian rambut Wonwoo yang sempat menutup wajah cantiknya.

"Apa saja terserah." Jawab Wonwoo dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Ya sudah, tunggu ya." Mingyu langsung bangun dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan. Jun hanya terdiam melihat interaksi antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pindah duduk menjadi di sebelah kanan tempat Mingyu awal duduk. Jun menegakkan tubuhnya karena kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa pindah?" Jun bertanya dengan sedikit grogi.

"Eoh, karena Mingyu kidal jadi aku lebih nyaman duduk di sebelah kanan dia saat makan. Kamu tahu kan, agar siku tidak..."

"Aaaahh... iya aku paham." Jun malu sendiri dengan pikiran yang aneh, jujur ia mendadak grogi karena berhadapan dengan gadis secantik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikan dari seorang Wonwoo.

"Tadi, siapa namanya? Kakinya masih sakit?"

"Ooh namanya Minghao, dia bilang mau istirahat saja. Tidak mau banyak jalan dulu."

"Oh..." Wonwoo mengangguk dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jun sempat tergoda dengan keimutan wajah Wonwoo.

"Ini makanannya." Mingyu datang dengan sudah membawa menu makan siang untuk berdua.

"Wow." Wonwoo memekik senang dengan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Tisu basah.

Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan setiap jari Mingyu sebelum mulai makan. Jun hanya menarik nafas melihat kemesraan pasangan di depannya. Sempat ia melirik ke meja di seberang yang agak jauh tampak Seokmin tertawa di sela makannya, dimana ada Jisoo dan temannya yang seorang gadis.

"Ooh.. Mingyu-ya, aku pamit dulu ya. Sepertinya Hao belum makan."

"Oh, iya _hyung_."

"Oh iya, kalau misal ada apa-apa dengan lukanya bisa beritahu aku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Oke, nanti aku sampaikan pada Minghao."

"Gyu, aku tidak suka ini. Untukmu saja ya..." ucap Wonwoo manja.

"Ya sudah kemarikan, biar aku yang makan..."

"Terima kasih bayiku." Wonwoo tertawa senang dan mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu.

Jun hanya menggaruk kepalanya, jujur ia merasa iri melihat adegan seperti itu. Ia memilih pergi adalah cara yang terbaik. Sebelumnya ia membeli _dosirak_ untuk Minghao yang mengatakan tidak ingin kemana-mana karena luka di kakinya.

...

...

Jun melangkah seorang diri menuju ruang BEM dimana Minghao berada sedang duduk sendiri di ruangan itu. Tak ada kegiatan penting yang Minghao lakukan, hanya bermain game di ponselnya.

"Hao, sudah makan?" Jun meletakkan sekotak makan siang yang baru dibelinya dari kantin untuk Minghao.

"Ah, kenapa kamu repot-repot membelinya? Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Minghao tak peduli dan terus fokus pada layar ponselnya.

Jun hanya mendecak kesal dengan sikap Minghao padanya.

"Makanlah, jangan sampai perut kamu kosong. Aku ada kelas." Ucap Jun lalu pergi meninggalkan Minghao sendiri di ruang BEM.

"Hmmm..." gumam Minghao tanpa menoleh pada Jun.

Sepeninggal Jun, Minghao melirik isi makanan yang Jun bawa.

Dengan cepat ia menyendok nasi dan mulai makan. "Ehmm enak..., lebih enak lagi kalau ada jus. Hmm... tapi aku malas keluar." Minghao menggerutu sendiri dan lebih memilih minum air dari botolnya.

Jun tersenyum di balik dinding luar ruang BEM, ia langsung berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya.

...

...

"Hai Gyu!" Seokmin menyapa Mingyu yang baru selesai makan bersama Wonwoo. Seokmin sengaja menyapa setelah melihat Jun telah pergi. Ia langsung duduk di depan Mingyu.

"Eih, kenapa baru datang? Mana Jisoo _noona?"_

"Jisoo _noona_ mau ke perpustakaan. Hallo namaku Lee Seokmin."

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Wonwoo singkat.

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya usahamu lancar?"

"Aaah, itu hehehe... Oh iya Gyu, aku mau bicara denganmu nanti."

"Apa ada yang penting?"

Wonwoo melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Eih sayang, aku tidak mengusirmu."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa, sebentar lagi juga aku mau ke klinik lagi. Dokter Park memintaku untuk membantu disana saat tidak ada kelas."

"Ooh, masalah itu nanti saja. Tidak buru-buru." Ucap Seokmin melerai takut terjadi perdebatan pada pasangan di depannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah Seokmin, membuat Seokmin terbius dengan kecantikan Wonwoo.

"Apa ini masalah pria? Hmm apa tentang _noona_ itu? Kalian berdua sama saja lebih menyukai yang lebih tua."

"Kalau kamu kan beda sayang." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau aku kenapa?" Wonwoo menempel dengan memeluk lengan Mingyu.

"Yaaaa... memang sudah suka saja sejak dulu." Jawab Mingyu dengan lirikan mautnya, wajah Wonwoo mulai terasa hangat.

Seokmin hanya tertawa melihat pasangan di depannya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Mingyu melakukan gombalan pada seorang gadis.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya. Dokter Park sudah memanggilku." Wonwoo memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Mingyu dengan tampilan panggilan masuk.

"Iya, hati-hati."

Setelah Wonwoo pergi, Seokmin menceritakan semua masalah yang tengah ia alami dengan Jun, tentang salah pahamnya dan tentang Minghao yang menyukai Mingyu.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya, dan berpikir mencari cara agar Jun dan Minghao bisa bersatu.

"Aku tak ada ide." Ucap Mingyu dengan menopang kepalanya.

"Tapi setidaknya kamu ada pengalaman bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis."

Mingyu melirik Seokmin dan langsung menyender malas pada sandaran kursinya. "Aku dan Wonwoo sudah kenal lama jadi tidak mengalami kesulitan."

"Yak, mereka juga sudah kenal lama bahkan berasal dari sekolah yang sama sebelum kuliah. Tapi sepertinya memang Minghao tidak melihat adanya Jun _hyung_."

Mingyu menarik nafasnya. "Mereka _friendzone_."

 _"Friendzone?"_ Seokmin menaikan alisnya mencoba mengerti omongan Mingyu.

"Hmm iya, ada baiknya kamu dekati Minghao untuk mencari tahu jawabannya."

"Aku? Lagi?"

"Lalu? Apa harus aku? Nanti dia semakin jatuh padaku? Tidak. Kasihan Wonwoo, aku sudah merasa cocok dengannya sejak dulu."

"Iya aku tahu, kalau kamu melepasnya juga yang rugi kamu sendiri. Pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan calon dokter yang cantik itu."

"Aish! Jangan sampai! Lawan aku dulu!" Mingyu berubah sewot.

Seokmin tertawa, Mingyu ikut tertawa. Sudah lama mereka tidak tertawa bersama, rasanya masih belum lengkap tanpa adanya Jun diantara mereka.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seperti biasa saat tidak ada kelas maka Seokmin ke ruang BEM, kali ini mereka mau ada kegiatan _talkshow_ di salah satu stasiun tv. Kim Jonghyun selaku ketua BEM sudah membuat catatan untuk acara tersebut dan setiap anggota wajib mempelajarinya agar saat acara nanti semua anggota tidak hanya diam tapi diharapkan dapat menyampaikan pendapatnya.

" _Sunbae_ , mau susu pisang?" Seokmin memperlihatkan kantung plastik kecil berisi sesuatu.

"Oh? Memang ada berapa?" Jisoo melirik ke arah Minghao yang terus menatap Seokmin sejak ia datang.

"Aku bawa 3, tadi beli 2 gratis 1. Kamu mau juga Hao?" Seokmin berbasa-basi, sebenarnya tidak ada diskon hanya saja kalau ia hanya memberi untuk Jisoo, ia merasa tidak enak pada Minghao.

"Memangnya ada diskon seperti itu di kantin? Aku baru tahu. Jangan-jangan sudah mau kadaluwarsa." Ucap Minghao.

"Aish, ini anak. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Ini untukmu _sunbae_." Seokmin memberikan susu pada Jisoo, Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat Minghao yang seharian ini moodnya sedang buruk.

"Mau tidak? Ini." Seokmin memaksa memberikan susu pada Minghao juga. Seokmin menggeser kursi dan duduk di depan Minghao. Sesuai kesepakatan dengan Mingyu, ia harus mengorek informasi isi hati Minghao terhadap Jun.

"Aku dengar kamu terluka."

Minghao mendecak sebal, tangannya langsung menusukkan sedotan pada susu kemasan. "Pasti dari Jun _gege_ ya?"

"Bukan, Mingyu sendiri yang cerita."

"Oh..." Minghao menunduk malu.

"Beruntung Jun _hyung_ langsung menolongmu, dia sangat baik padamu."

"Hmm... aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakak."

Seokmin langsung tersedak susu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Minghao.

"Kakak?" Ucap Seokmin penasaran, diam-diam Jisoo mencuri dengar karena memang duduk di meja sebelah Minghao.

"Iya, sejak aku mengenalnya dia mengatakan kalau aku adik yang manis."

"Kamu tidak ada perasaan lebih? Karena Jun sangat perhatian padamu."

Minghao memutar bola matanya tampak berpikir dan akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak."

Seokmin hanya terdiam, Jisoo semakin penasaran langsung melirik ke arah juniornya.

"Tidak? Kamu benar menganggap dia hanya sebagai kakak? Tidak lebih?"

"Iya."

Seokmin mengangguk, dari nada bicara Minghao memang sepertinya Minghao berkata jujur. Kini Seokmin sedikit paham kenapa hubungan Jun dan Minghao tidak ada kemajuan, karena Minghao sudah merekam omongan Jun kalau Minghao seorang adik yang manis.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran saja. Karena aku melihat kalian sangat akrab."

"Aku pikir kamu ada maksud denganku, jadi mengorek info aku ada hubungan apa dengan Jun _gege_." Ucap Minghao meledek Seokmin.

"Aish! Kenapa kamu berpikir kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Memangnya tipe gadis seperti apa idamanmu?" Minghao balik bertanya, Jisoo langsung terdiam sejenak lalu pura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu. Seokmin melirik ke arah Jisoo dengan tampangnya yang polos.

"Aku? Tipe gadis? Rahasia..." Seokmin langsung pergi sebelum Minghao bertanya lebih lanjut, sebelum malu di depan Jisoo. Jisoo sedikit kecewa karena sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui isi hati Seokmin saat ia dalam kesadaran penuh bukan saat mabuk.

"Kenapa kabur?" Ucap Minghao bingung. Jisoo hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jun tersenyum dengan menatap ponselnya, Mingyu mengirimnya pesan agar Jun meminta maaf pada Seokmin. Jun sadar saat itu ia sedang dilanda cemburu, ia berencana akan meminta maaf pada Seokmin.

Suasana kampus sedang ramai karena ada pertandingan basket persahabatan. Jun melangkah menuju hall dimana tempat lomba berlangsung. Jun menangkap sosok Seokmin yang terlihat sibuk membawa minuman botol.

"Ckck kasihan sekali dia." Jun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya. Mata Jun terus mengekor gerak-gerik Seokmin dari kejauhan.

 _"Sunbae_ , apa ini sudah cukup?"

Jisoo mengecek kembali persediaan air minum untuk tim kampusnya sesuai catatan.

"Sudah, ini lebih dari cukup. Ini untuk kamu." Jisoo memberikan air pada Seokmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seokmin senang dengan pemberian dari Jisoo. Ia segera meminum air karena ia sangat haus setelah membawa banyak barang.

 _"Sunbae_ , masih ada yang mau dibawa lagi?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

 _"_ Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya. Cari angin." Pamit Seokmin pada Jisoo, dan Jisoo mengangguk mengizinkannya.

Seokmin segera keluar dari hall mencari udara segar karena ia banyak berkeringat.

"Astaga, gerah sekali." Seokmin mengipas wajahnya dengan lembaran kertas. Ia duduk selonjor di belakang hall.

"Hiks hngg hngg..."

Seokmin langsung terdiam karena mendengar isak tangis.

"Hiks hngg hngg..."

Isak tangis masih terdengar. Suasana belakang gedung yang sepi terasa horor walau hari masih sore dan matahari masih memperlihatkan sinarnya. Seokmin bergidik takut tapi ia penasaran dan memberanikan diri untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Hao? Kenapa?"

"Seokmin-ah... hiks..." mata Minghao sudah sembab karena menangis.

Seokmin segera mendekat dan melihat Minghao menangis sendirian.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Seokmin langsung duduk di sebelah Minghao.

"Iya..."

"Apanya?"

"Ini disini sakit... hiks... hnggg..." Minghao terus memunjuk dadanya dan air mata masih terus mengalir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin lembut.

"Tadi aku melihat Mingyu dengan kekasihnya di dalam. Dan mereka saling menempel, begini..." Minghao mendekati Seokmin dan memeragakan bagaimana Wonwoo yang duduk menempel dengan Mingyu dan menyender pada pundak Mingyu.

"Begini... mereka sangat dekat. Mereka sangat mesra..." Minghao masih merasa gemas dan masih menempel dengan memeluk lengan Seokmin.

"I...iyaa.. aku paham... tapi..."

"Seokmin!"

Seokmin terkejut dan langsung menoleh dimana ada Jun sudah berdiri dekat mereka duduk. Wajah Seokmin kembali pucat dan pasrah kalau Jun akan memberinya bogem mentah lagi.

Seokmin melepas tangan Minghao dan langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa _hyung!_ Sungguh!"

Minghao hanya terdiam, buru-buru ia hapus air matanya dan segera berdiri. Ia merasa suasana menjadi tegang.

"Aku... aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya." Seokmin langsung menghindar dan bersiap pergi namun langkahnya tertahan saat melihat Jisoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

 _"Sun..."_

"Tadi kamu bilang mau cari angin, ternyata..." Jisoo menunduk sedih dengan tangannya membawa kipas angin mini yang sengaja ia ingin berikan pada Seokmin.

 _"Sunbae_... ini salah paham..." Seokmin mengucap lirih dan merasa sakit saat melihat Jisoo yang sedih.

Jisoo segera berbalik dan pergi, Seokmin langsung mengejarnya dan Jisoo semakin kencang berlari menghindari Seokmin.

Minghao hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang masih cemberut. Jun hanya menarik nafas dengan dalam, niat hati ia ingin meminta maaf pada Seokmin namun berakhir dengan hatinya yang panas lagi.

Jun langsung pergi meninggalkan Minghao sendiri. Minghao hanya menarik nafas, dan ia kembali masuk ke dalam hall.

Jisoo benar-benar menghindar, ia langsung menuju mobilnya dan segera masuk. Seokmin kehilangan jejak padahal ia sudah berdiri di depan mobil Jisoo yang sedang di parkir.

Jisoo mengintip dari dalam dan langsung bersembunyi lagi takut ketahuan.

"Oh astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Jisoo menggerutu sendiri dan melempar kipas angin mini yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Menyebalkan!" Jisoo kesal sendiri dan merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya. Tak lama ia langsung menstarter mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan area kampusnya.

...

...

Seokmin mendatangi apartemen Jisoo dengan membawa tas Jisoo yang tertinggal di kampus. Ia tidak tahu dimana unit Jisoo tinggal, dan hanya penghuni saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Aish, kenapa tidak ada penjaganya?" Seokmin berjalan kesana-kemari mencari seorang petugas.

Hari sudah malam, suara petir terdengar mengagaetkan Seokmin yang sedang duduk melamun menunggu seorang penghuni untuk meminta bantuan agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Apa malam ini akan turun hujan?" Seokmin mulai panik, ia mengecek ponselnya lagi dimana chat ia belum dibalas oleh Jisoo dan ia mencoba menelepon lagi, namun tidak diangkat oleh Jisoo.

 _"Noona_ , kamu kenapa? Setidaknya angkat teleponku, aku harus pulang. Memangnya kamu tidak butuh tas kamu? Disini ada dompet kamu, apa kamu sudah makan?" Seokmin berbicara sendiri merasa kesal karena Jisoo mengabaikannya.

Sementara di lokasi yang sama, Jisoo hanya berbaring dan sulit memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa tidur, matanya sesekali melirik karena ponselnya terus menyala menandakan ada telepon dan chat masuk. Namun Jisoo malas untuk menyentuhnya.

Seokmin masih menunggu di luar walau hujan mulai turun.

 _"Noona_..."

"Tidak! Jangan!" Seokmin panik karena ponselnya kehabisan daya baterai dan langsung mati. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras, membasahi tubuh Seokmin yang masih menunggu di luar.

"HONG JISOO! MAAFKAN AKU! KELUARLAH!" Seokmin memang sudah gila, ia mencoba berteriak di luar gedung agar Jisoo mendengarnya dan langsung keluar.

"HONG JISOO! AKU AKAN TETAP MENUNGGU DISINI HINGGA KAMU KELUAR!"

Samar-samar Jisoo mendengar namanya dipanggil. Apartemen yang ia tinggali bukanlah apartemen mewah, jadi ia bisa mendengar ada yang berteriak dengan kencang walau hujan turun sangat deras.

Jisoo mengintip ke jendela, mencoba mengamati sekitar dan melihat seseorang berdiri seorang diri di tengah derasnya hujan. Jisoo mengenali sosok itu, ia langsung bergegas mengambil jaket dan payung.

"Seokmin-ssi, kamu sedang apa?" Jisoo mendekati Seokmin yang terlihat bodoh dengan terus memeluk tas milik Jisoo.

"Akhirnya _sunbae_ keluar, ini tas... Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini. Syukurlah kamu sudah pulang, aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa karena tas kamu tertinggal. Aku pamit." Seokmin membungkuk dan berjalan mendekati motornya.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh! Jangan datang lagi. Pulanglah." Jisoo langsung berlalu meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih terdiam.

Seokmin merasa kesal langsung pergi dengan motornya di tengah derasnya hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong** ,

I'm back huhuhu... niat mau update antara sabtu-minggu tapi ada kendala. Well chap ini riweh sama konflik ya, bagai sayur tanpa garam ya kalau fiksi tanpa konflik kurang seru aja hehe...

Bagi yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya, ditunggu chap berikutnya. Jangan lupa tulis repiu ya...

Thank's to :

 **Tyna89Meanie / Mockaa17 / marinierlianasafitri / Moon Vibes / Kyunie / Cha KristaFer / wortelnyasebong / BlackberryPlatinaCool / rizka0419 / ichinisan1-3 / jeononu**

 **2 Mei 2018**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Missing You  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo melamun saat sedang rapat, hingga Jonghyun kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

"Jisoo-ya, Jisoo? Hong Jisoo! Kamu mendengar semua penjelasan dariku?"

"Eh?" Jisoo kelabakan karena sedari tadi ia melamun. Jonghyun hanya menarik nafas.

"Maaf." Jisoo menunduk malu karena rapat menjadi kacau, padahal Jonghyun sedang menerangkan untuk acara _talkshow_ yang akan mereka ikuti.

Minghao hanya terdiam dengan terus memerhatikan Jisoo. Sejak sebelum rapat, Jisoo menjadi sangat pendiam. Jisoo yang biasanya bersikap ramah menyapa teman-temannya mendadak menjadi seorang yang dingin.

"Jisoo _eonnie_..." Minghao menyapa setelah selesai rapat.

" _Eonnie_..." Minghao mencoba menyapa lagi dengan menyentuh tangan Jisoo.

"Oh! Hmm Hao-ya..." Jisoo benar-benar terkejut.

"Kamu tidak apa?"

"Aaa.. aku... buru-buru ada kelas." Jisoo langsung pergi menghindar. Minghao bingung dengan sikap Jisoo yang tidak biasa, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Langkahnya membawa ia ke perpustakaan. Ia ingin tidur rasanya selagi menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang membuat ia cepat mengantuk, ia langsung tiduran di meja. Selama ia tiduran, ia sempat merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya suara lembaran buku, goresan pena dan sesekali suara tuts sebuah keyboard dari laptop.

Minghao menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuka mata untuk melihat seseorang di sebelahnya namun hanya laptop dan buku yang terlihat karena sang pemilik seperti sedang mendekati rak buku.

"Ckck anak kedokteran untuk apa ke perpustakaan sini? Mereka bukannya punya perpustakaan sendiri?" Minghao melirik buku di meja sebelah yang terbuka.

Minghao melihat layar ponsel di meja sebelah menyala, menampilkan foto seseorang yang ia kenal. Kim Mingyu. Minghao refleks mengedarkan pandangan dan membulatkan mata saat menangkap sosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dan tubuhnya dibalut dalam blouse shifon berwarna biru pastel serta skinny jeans yang membentuk sempurna lekuk tubuhnya. Tak ketinggalan sepatu berhak yang dikenakan. Sangat cantik.

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Minghao yang hanya memakai kaos berukuran besar dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets. Tak ketinggalan parka yang selalu ia pakai untuk melindunginya dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Minghao hanya terdiam menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan dari kejauhan. Orang itu mulai mendekat dan Minghao buru-buru memakai hoodienya, ia kembali tiduran di meja dengan membelakangi meja sebelah.

"Kamu tadi telepon?" Wonwoo menelepon balik Mingyu.

 _"Iya, kamu dimana?"_

"Aku ada di perpustakaan utama. Bagaimana keadaan Seokmin?"

 _"Demamnya masih tinggi, wajahnya sangat pucat. Aku segera ke kampus, ini sudah di jalan."_

"Oh, kasihan. Oke hati-hati."

 _"Bye sayangku..."_

 _"Bye_ bayiku..." Wonwoo menutup telepon dan melanjutkan kembali tugasnya. Minghao hanya terdiam karena ia mencuri dengar kalau Wonwoo sempat menyinggung nama Seokmin.

"Jihoon-ah, apa stok teh herbal masih banyak?"

 _"Masih, kemarin baru datang lagi. Ada apa Won?"_

"Tolong siapkan 2 kotak ya, nanti aku ambil. Aku ingin menjenguk teman, ia sedang demam. Nanti aku info ke ayah."

 _"Baiklah, mau diambil kapan?"_

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku masih menunggu Mingyu menjemput."

 _"Iya Won."_

Wonwoo segera menutup teleponnya dan membereskan buku serta laptopnya. Minghao masih pura-pura tidur walau ia mencuri dengar sejak tadi. Wonwoo segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan Minghao langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku harus segera ke kelas!" Minghao buru-buru keluar perpustakaan setelah menyadari kalau jam kuliahnya akan dimulai dalam 15 menit lagi.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas ia bertemu dengan Jisoo yang baru selesai kelasnya. Jisoo berjalan pelan dengan menunduk dan sesekali menegakkan kepalanya lalu menarik nafas dengan dalam.

Minghao masih merasa aneh dengan sikap Jisoo namun ia lebih memilih mengejar kelasnya yang akan segera dimulai.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo menunggu di halte dekat kampus karena Mingyu memintanya untuk menunggu disana. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu, Mingyu telah sampai dan Wonwoo segera masuk.

"Lama ya?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru keluar." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memakai _seatbelt_.

"Tidak ada yang menggoda kamu kan?"

Wonwoo langsung melirik ke arah Mingyu. "Banyak hehe..."

"Aish! Yang mana?" Mingyu sudah bersiap akan keluar dari mobil.

"Eih! Aku bercanda! Sudah ayo, kita mampir ke toko dulu."

"Eih nakal." Mingyu mencubit pipi sang kekasih dengan gemas dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan menuju salah satu toko milik ayahnya Wonwoo yang menjual obat herbal.

Tak sampai 30 menit mereka sudah sampai dan keadaan toko sedang ramai karena ada rombongan turis datang untuk membeli buah tangan yang akan dibawa ke negara asal turis tersebut.

"Jihoonie..." sapa Wonwoo pada sahabatnya yang menjadi _manager_ _store_ di toko milik keluarga Wonwoo. Jihoon adalah seorang mahasiswi yang sebaya dengan Wonwoo dan ia bekerja paruh waktu di toko. Karena ia cerdas dan berjiwa pemimpin maka ia diangkat menjadi _manager_.

"Oh, ini pesananmu. Siapa yang sakit?" Jihoon memberikan pesanan Wonwoo.

"Temannya Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menulis pada buku catatan barang keluar, sebelumnya ia sudah izin pada sang ayah.

"Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih tehnya." Pamit Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati Won."

Wonwoo segera menuju mobil Mingyu dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Seokmin.

Mingyu kembali datang ke rumah Seokmin dengan membawa obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Seokmin dan Wonwoo memberikan teh herbal untuk menurunkan demam.

Seokmin masih tergeletak lemas tak berdaya, pandangannya kosong dan tidak mau makan sejak kemarin. Sang ibu sangat cemas dengan keadaan putranya maka ia langsung menghubungi Mingyu untuk mengabari.

"Bi, kalau Seokmin masih begini segera dibawa ke rumah sakit saja." Ucap Mingyu saat bertamu, duduk bersama di ruang keluarga Lee.

"Sepertinya begitu, nanti tunggu ayahnya pulang kerja. Semoga tidak serius ya, sejak kecil ia jarang sakit. Tubuhnya sangat kuat, sekalinya sakit ia seperti ini. Diajak bicara juga hanya diam, biasanya walau sakit tapi ia tetap mau bercerita." Ucap sang ibunda Seokmin dengan rasa penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Pasti ada penyebabnya. Apa dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" Tanya Wonwoo, ia sudah menaruh curiga dengan sakitnya Seokmin. Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmm entahlah, padahal akhir-akhir ini ia sangat bersemangat. Kuliah juga rajin." Jawab sang ibu.

"Jisoo _noona_." Ucap Mingyu.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya sang ibunda pada Mingyu.

"Ah, itu Seokmin sedang menyukai seseorang. Mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang itu."

"Oooh begitu, astaga buat khawatir saja. Bibi takut ia kena penyakit apa, kalau masalah hati begini ya bibi tidak bisa ikut campur. Hanya mengawasi saja."

"Iya, bibi tenang saja. Nanti kita berdua akan bantu selesaikan." Ucap Mingyu menenangkan, sang ibunda Seokmin tersenyum dan mengangguk senang dengan perhatian dari sahabat putranya.

Mingyu kembali memeriksa keadaan Seokmin. Sahabatnya itu hanya tiduran saja tanpa melakukan kegiatan apa-apa.

"Seokmin-ah, kalau kamu begini terus, kamu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Apa perlu aku panggilkan Jisoo _noona_ kesini untuk menjengukmu?"

Ucapan Mingyu memberikan reaksi dari Seokmin, ia melirik ke arah Mingyu dan tak lama langsung memunggungi sahabatnya. Mingyu semakin yakin dengan analisanya bahwa ada hubungannya dengan Jisoo mengenai sakitnya Seokmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan sarankan kembali pada ibumu untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit saja. Aku pulang dulu."

"Gyu..."

Mingyu langsung berhenti saat akan keluar dari kamar Seokmin. Ia langsung mendekati ranjang Seokmin kembali.

"Aku menyerah..."

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Dia sudah membenciku, aku tak tahu harus apalagi." Seokmin berbalik badan dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. Seokmin mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan menyender lemas pada sandaran ranjangnya.

"Jangan hubungkan dengan Jisoo _noona_ lagi, lalu Jun _hyung_ , Minghao juga... Aku sudah lelah... Terima kasih kamu datang menjenguk."

"Yak! Kamu kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Seokmin langsung menceritakan semua yang ia alami hingga ia sampai jatuh sakit. Mingyu merasa bersalah dengan yang terjadi pada diri Seokmin. Semuanya hanya salah paham, ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan dan membantu sahabatnya kembali bersemangat.

...

...

Mingyu hanya terdiam setelah pulang dari rumah Seokmin. Wonwoo merasa heran dengan sikapnya Mingyu yang berubah menjadi diam.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Mingyu.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu, kita bicara di dalam."

Wonwoo menurut mengikuti langkah Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keadaan sepi karena kedua orang tua Mingyu yang pergi bekerja. Mingyu langsung duduk pada sofa di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Wonwoo yang telah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah Mingyu langsung membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil air.

Wonwoo menyerahkan botol air dan Mingyu langsung menerimanya. Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu bicara, alih-alih menunggu Mingyu membuka suara, Mingyu malah menubruk tubuh Wonwoo dengan manja.

"Ya, kamu kenapa?"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, aku pusing harus bagaimana..."

Wonwoo hanya diam dan membalas pelukan dengan mengusap punggung sang pria yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manja.

"Kenapa hmm?"

"Besok tolong kamu temui Jisoo _noona_ , katakan padanya kalau Seokmin sakit dan butuh dukungan."

"Hmm? Jisoo? Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan tidak kenal."

"Aku juga kurang mengenalnya, tapi kalau aku yang mengatakan, aku tidak yakin dia akan mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, besok aku coba."

Mingyu melepas pelukan dan melihat Wonwoo tersenyum manis, Mingyu langsung mencuri kecupan dan tertawa. Wonwoo membalas dengan mencubit gemas.

"Gyu..."

"Hmm kenapa sayang?"

"Aku lapar... bisa masak sesuatu untukku?"

"Baiklah nona manis." Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo dan langsung menuju dapur. Wonwoo merasa bosan ditinggal sendiri, ia segera menyusul Mingyu ke dapur.

'Grep' Mingyu terkejut karena ada dorongan dari belakang, ia menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo yang tertawa geli dengan posisi memeluk tubuh bongsor Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Mau ikut masak? Jangan. Nanti kena cipratan minyak."

"Kan ada kamu yang mengobati." Wonwoo melepas pelukan dan beralih memegang sayuran, ia ingin membantu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan buru-buru mencuci tangannya.

"Pakai apron dulu agar baju kamu tidak kotor." Mingyu memakaikan apron yang masih bersih pada tubuh Wonwoo dan mengikat rambut Wonwoo agar tidak berantakan.

"Oke chef. Sayurannya dipotong bagaimana?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengajari Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang pintar dalam akademik namun ia masih lemah kalau urusan memasak.

"Pelan-pelan saja, hati-hati." Mingyu selalu memperingati Wonwoo.

"Aaakhhh!"

Mingyu langsung menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo meniup salah satu ujung jemarinya.

"Kenapa? Coba sini lihat." Mingyu menunduk untuk melihat jari Wonwoo.

'Chup' Wonwoo mencuri kecupan di pipi Mingyu dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Tapi bohong..." ledek Wonwoo diringi tawa dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Eih nakal..." Mingyu merangkul dan mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

 _"I love you Jeon..."_

 _"I hate you Kim..."_

 _"I love you more..."_

 _"I hate you more..."_

 _"Don't leave me again..."_

 _"Don't hurt me again..."_

 _"I miss you Won..."_

 _"I..."_ Wonwoo berhenti dan Mingyu menoleh menunggu kelanjutannya dengan tersenyum. Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu dengan pipinya yang merah merona.

"Apa?" Mingyu menatapnya dengan intens.

 _"I wanna go... hmm... toilet..."_ Wonwoo langsung menghindar dari tatapan maut Mingyu yang selalu membuat ia lemah. Mingyu tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang malu-malu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Esoknya Wonwoo menepati janji untuk membantu Mingyu dengan berbicara pada Jisoo mengenai Seokmin. Wonwoo mencari keberadaan Jisoo di ruang BEM diantar oleh Mingyu.

"Permisi..." Wonwoo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tersenyum dan membuat semua yang ada di dalam terpesona dengan kedatangan Wonwoo. Sesuai petunjuk Mingyu, Wonwoo mendekati seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Jisoo _eonnie_..."

Jisoo merasa terpanggil dan hanya terdiam dengan kedatangan seorang gadis di depannya.

"Bbukankah kamu Jeon Wonwoo?" Ucap Jonghyun langsung mendekati Wonwoo.

"Iya benar. Saya Jeon Wonwoo. Hmm saya ada perlu dengan Jisoo _eonnie_." Ucap Wonwoo ramah.

"Ooh.. iya silahkan..." ucap Jonghyun senang, tapi tidak bagi Mingyu yang melihat dari kejauhan. Ia hanya menggertakkan giginya merasa kesal karena Wonwoo digoda pemuda lain.

Jisoo hanya terdiam karena ia tidak mengenal siapa Wonwoo. "Bisa kita bicara di luar? Sebentar..." ajak Wonwoo lagi pada Jisoo.

"Oke." Jisoo menyetujui dan langsung keluar ruangan bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengajak Jisoo agak menjauh dari ruang BEM, setelah dirasa aman dari keramaian, Wonwoo berhenti dan menatap Jisoo.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Seokmin sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Jisoo terkejut mendengarnya, ia memang belum bertemu Seokmin lagi dan memang belum saling berkirim pesan.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Demamnya sangat tinggi dan ia juga tidak mau makan sejak kemarin. Kalau _eonnie_ ada waktu, jenguklah ia dan bujuk ia makan. Ibunya sangat cemas, Mingyu mengatakan Seokmin sempat mengatakan hal yang aneh kemarin. Seolah akan pergi jauh."

"Mingyu? Ttunggu... aku bingung.. kamu? Kamu siapa?"

"Oh iya salam kenal namaku Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu itu kekasihku sahabat dari Seokmin. Kemarin kita ke rumahnya dan kondisi ia... buruk..."

"Menurut info dari ibunya, sebelum Seokmin sakit, ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan langsung sakit."

"Seokmin tidak mau makan, hanya tiduran saja dan suhu badannya sangat tinggi. Ibunya sangat cemas dan panik karena Seokmin sendiri selalu diam saat ditanya."

"Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" Jisoo gemas sendiri karena Wonwoo sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar.

"Dia mengigau... dia menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya... bahkan ibunya bingung dan saat bertanya siapa Jisoo, Seokmin tetap mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat." Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan lekat seolah meyakinkan gadis di depannya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo memegang dengan erat bahu Jisoo. Wonwoo sedikit menunduk karena tubuh ia lebih tinggi dari Jisoo, ditambah dengan sepatu yang dikenakan membuat ia semakin terlihat tinggi untuk ukuran wanita.

Mingyu menahan tawanya melihat akting Wonwoo dari jauh. Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang terus berkedip saat ditatap oleh Wonwoo.

"Ibunya bercerita sambil menangis dan meminta tolong, aku dan Mingyu tidak tega. Aku berharap kalau _eonnie_ mau menjenguknya dan besar kemungkinan ia bersemangat lagi. Menurut ibunya akhir-akhir ini Seokmin terlihat sangat rajin masuk kuliah."

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

" _Eonnie_ , berbelas kasihanlah... cukup jenguk ia lalu bujuk ia makan maka ibunya akan sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku yakin, kamu memiliki hati yang bersih untuk membantu orang. Wajahmu cantik, dan aku yakin kamu orang baik."

Jisoo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, menurutnya Wonwoo sangat cerewet. Tapi omongan Wonwoo ada benarnya juga, Jisoo mulai terpengaruh dengan omongan Wonwoo.

"Jadi bagaimana? Perlu aku temani? Dia pasti senang kalau kamu datang menjenguknya." Wonwoo melepas tangannya dari bahu Jisoo dan beralih melipat kedua tangannya. Jisoo diam-dia memerhatikan penampilan Wonwoo, dan seketika ia tersenyum karena membandingkan dengan penampilan Minghao.

Wonwoo memang cantik ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang proposional sudah pasti kaum adam akan melirik.

"Wonwoo-ssi."

"Hmm kenapa?"

"Terima kasih." Jisoo langsung pergi dan membuat Wonwoo bingung, begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang sangat berharap pada Wonwoo.

"Tunggu!" Wonwoo menahan Jisoo.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini Seokmin baik terhadapmu? Kenapa saat ia sakit kamu tidak mau menjenguknya?"

Mingyu ikut menghampiri untuk membantu Wonwoo meyakinkan Jisoo. Jisoo langsung terkejut karena Mingyu tiba-tiba datang.

" _Noona_ , maaf kalau kami memaksa. Aku hanya ingin Seokmin kembali sehat."

"Sehat? Sebelumnya ia tidak kenapa-kenapa, dia selalu tertawa saat berada di dekatku. Hanya saja saat ia secara tidak langsung terlibat masalah, dia menjadi murung, dia bertengkar dengan Jun dan saat ini aku telah salah paham padanya." Jisoo melirik sinis ke arah Mingyu.

"Oke, aku akui. Aku merasa bersalah, dia sudah cerita semua padaku. Aku memang masalah utama dia yang membuat ia terima hukuman darimu, persahabatan kita pecah dan sekarang ia jatuh sakit. Tapi, aku ingin memperbaiki ini semua. Dia... Seokmin sangat menyukaimu..."

Jisoo hanya menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan dari Mingyu.

" _Noona_ , aku tahu mungkin ide aku salah. Tapi aku sangat mohon padamu, jenguk ia sekali saja."

"Aku takut ia semakin berharap lebih padaku." Jisoo masih mencari cara menolaknya.

"Anggap perwakilan BEM menjenguk anggotanya." Ucap Wonwoo menambahkan, Mingyu langsung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari Wonwoo.

"Umur seseorang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Saat orang sakit sedang kritis, hanya dukungan dari orang terdekat yang bisa membuat ia semangat walau pada akhirnya ajal akan menjemputnya. Setidaknya ia pergi dengan tenang dan sempat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya." Wonwoo berkata dengan sangat serius.

"Bukan sekali aku bertemu kasus seperti ini, terkadang orang terdekat pasien hanya bisa menangis karena tidak tega dan belum siap untuk ditinggal. Padahal pasien tersebut hanya ingin ditemani di sisa hari hidupnya tanpa ada tangisan. Permintaan pasien itu tidak macam-macam hanya ingin selalu berada di dekat orang tersayang."

Jisoo semakin menunduk selama Wonwoo ceramah.

"Sama halnya kasus Seokmin ini, dia sedang sakit dan saat aku lihat matanya. Pandangannya kosong, seperti orang yang putus asa. Jangan sampai ia berpikir pendek hanya karena cintanya ditolak, dia masih muda dan jalannya masih panjang. Cukup temui ia sekali dan beri penjelasan, maka ia akan mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Jisoo masih terdiam, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ayo, kita pergi saja. Kita sudah berusaha semampu kita, nanti kita pikir cara lain lagi agar Seokmin kembali sehat." Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu dan memeluknya, berjalan meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih terdiam.

"Sayang, apa kalimat kamu tidak berlebihan? Seolah Seokmin sakit keras dan umurnya sisa hitungan saja?"

"Maaf kalau aku melebih-lebihkannya. Karena aku gemas dengan orang seperti itu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum. Mingyu ikut terkekeh geli.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo hanya menarik nafasnya, ia mengingat kembali pertemuan ia dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sangat cerewet dan berani menasehati Jisoo yang lebih tua dari Wonwoo. Setelah kelas berakhir, ia melangkah lemas keluar kelasnya.

"Jisoo _eonnie!"_

Langkah Jisoo tertahan setelah ada yang memanggil, ia mengenal suara itu dan ia melihat Minghao mendekatinya.

 _"Eonnie_ , apa benar tadi Jeon Wonwoo datang ke ruangan kita? Kenapa dia mencarimu? Kalian ada masalah apa?"

Jisoo hanya terdiam menatap Minghao.

"Dia hanya mengabari kalau Seokmin sedang sakit."

"Seokmin benar sakit? Jadi... yang aku dengar di perpustakaan itu benar? Seokmin sakit apa?"

Jisoo menatap serius pada Minghao. "Kamu sudah tahu?"

"Aku sempat mendengar Seokmin sakit sekitar 2 hari yang lalu..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku! Kenapa kamu diam saja? Padahal kita sering bertemu!" Jisoo berubah marah dengan nafasnya memburu dan Minghao hanya terdiam karena terkejut.

" _Eee...eonnie._. kenapa kamu marah?"

"Aku? Marah? Tentu saja! Dia anggota kita! Sekarang apa kamu tahu dimana dia dirawat?"

Minghao hanya menggeleng tak berani membalas ucapan Jisoo.

"Hah!" Jisoo langsung pergi dengan tergesa meninggalkan Minghao yang masih bingung sekaligus ketakutan dengan sikap Jisoo. Biasanya Jisoo selalu tenang tapi dia baru mengetahui ada ekspresi lain dari seorang Jisoo.

Jisoo berjalan cepat menuju Fakultas Kedokteran untuk mencari Mingyu, dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh Jisoo tetap berjalan. Jisoo kebingungan sendiri harus mencari kemana sosok Mingyu. Dan sepasang matanya akhirnya menangkap sosok yang sempat bertemu sebelumnya.

"Hei..." sapa Jisoo dan membuat orang itu terdiam setelah berhadapan dengan Jisoo.

"Aku tidak mau dianggap orang yang tega, Seokmin dirawat dimana?"

Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Jisoo. "Mau aku temani? Kebetulan aku mau kesana karena harus menyerahkan surat."

"Baiklah, kita naik mobilku."

"Tidak masalah." Wonwoo mengetik pesan pada ponselnya selagi berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Mingyu tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, dia masih ada kelas praktek sore ini. Ayo, aku sudah minta izin padanya."

"Minta izin?"

"Hehe... iya kalau tidak, dia pasti akan mencariku. Dia mengatakan kalau sudah selesai akan menyusul."

Jisoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, dalam hatinya ia merasa iri dengan hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengantar Jisoo ke ruang rawat Seokmin. "Masuklah, ia di dalam. Sepertinya ibunya di dalam juga."

"Kamu mau kemana?" Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau ke lantai atas, mau menyerahkan surat. Ada data yang harus aku lengkapi untuk magang."

"Yak, tapi..." Jisoo mendadak ragu, Wonwoo hanya mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa jantungmu berdebar? Apa kaki kamu tiba-tiba lemas? Baiklah aku temani."

Jisoo hanya terdiam lagi, sungguh ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan gadis di depannya. Wonwoo terlalu cerdas dalam mengolah kalimat. Wonwoo mengetuk pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"Bibi, aku datang."

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya. Silahkan."

Wonwoo menarik tangan Jisoo, Jisoo tiba-tiba menjadi malu dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokmin?" Wonwoo berbasa-basi.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin, panasnya sudah mulai turun tapi masih susah makan."

"Oh, begitu. Saya berharap setelah ini Seokmin mau makan lagi." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap Seokmin yang masih berbaring lemah sedang memejamkan mata.

"Iya semoga. Oh kamu bawa teman?"

"Iya, saya sebenarnya ada perlu di kantor atas. Tapi sekalian menjenguk." Wonwoo mendekati Seokmin dan Jisoo menunduk malu pada sang ibunda Seokmin. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Jisoo.

Jisoo bingung harus apa, melihat Seokmin yang pucat, terbaring lemas dengan selang infus di tangannya. Wonwoo mengecek kondisi pasien layaknya seorang dokter.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Jisoo. " _Eonnie_ , aku serahkan padamu, ia masih bisa dibangunkan. Ia tidak benar-benar tertidur." Ucap Wonwoo dengan berbisik.

"Bibi, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Sekalian istirahat." Wonwoo mengajak sang ibunda Seokmin keluar ruangan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Jisoo.

"Oh, boleh Wonwoo."

Jisoo ditinggal, di depannya saat ini Seokmin masih memejamkan matanya. Jisoo menyentuh jemari panjang Seokmin dan menggenggamnya. Jisoo dapat merasakan suhu yang sangat hangat pada tangan Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ssi... bangunlah..."

"Aku minta maaf... maafkan aku..." Jisoo terisak mengingat kejadian saat Seokmin hujan-hujanan di depan apartemen Jisoo. Air matanya jatuh menyentuh kulit Seokmin. Jisoo masih merasakan sesak di dadanya, merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan Seokmin sedikit bergerak dan tak lama membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Jisoo buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Seokmin menatap Jisoo seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat.

" _Sunbae_..." kalimat pertama Seokmin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jisoo langsung tersenyum saat melihat Seokmin membuka matanya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu lagi? Katakan padaku siapa orangnya."

Jisoo hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus menahan emosi.

"Bagaimana? Kenapa tidak beritahu kalau kamu sakit?" Jisoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh." Ucap Seokmin dengan tersenyum, wajahnya yang pucat mulai terlihat berseri setelah bertemu dengan Jisoo.

"Dengan siapa kesini?" Seokmin tersenyum senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Jisoo. Ia mencoba bangun dan Jisoo membantunya dengan memberi bantal untuk punggung Seokmin.

"Tadi, diantar Wonwoo." Ucap Jisoo agak grogi.

"Permisi... Saya mengantar makanan." Seorang petugas datang membawa makan malam ke kamar rawat Seokmin dan setelah selesai langsung keluar kamar.

"Aku dengar, kamu tidak mau makan."

Seokmin hanya terdiam, Jisoo mengambil makanan tersebut dan membawanya ke hadapan Seokmin.

"Makanlah, agar kamu lekas sehat."

"Aku..." Seokmin menggeleng lemah, sejak ia sakit mulutnya terasa pahit.

"Kalau aku yang suapi, apa kamu bersedia makan?" Tawar Jisoo, Seokmin hanya terdiam dengan matanya terus memandang gadis cantik di depannya yang tersenyum manis. Jisoo telah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Makanlah... markas sepi tanpa kamu." Jisoo mulai menyendok bubur dengan tambahan lauk dan Seokmin mau membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak enak..." Seokmin hanya menunduk namun mulutnya terus mengunyah. Jisoo tertawa melihatnya.

"Kalau mau makan enak, jangan sakit." Jisoo terus menyuapi makan dan Seokmin menurut untuk makan walau rasanya tidak enak tapi selagi Jisoo yang menyuapi tidak masalah baginya.

"Wah, Seokmin-ssi akhirnya mau makan juga?" Sapa seorang perawat yang datang mengecek, Seokmin hanya menunduk malu. Sang perawat tersenyum memaklumi alasan dibalik Seokmin mau makan.

"Ini obatnya ya, diminum setelah makan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jisoo pada perawat sebelum ia pergi. Jisoo terus menyuapi hingga makanan telah habis dan Jisoo memberikan obat yang harus diminum oleh Seokmin.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_..."

"Hmm cepatlah sembuh..." Jisoo membereskan peralatan makan Seokmin dan bebarengan dengan pintu terbuka dari luar, tampak sang ibunda Seokmin terdiam menatap Jisoo yang masih memegang piring kosong.

Sang ibunda sedikit panik dan melihat putranya sedang minum. "Kamu habis makan?"

Seokmin hanya mengangguk, sang ibu langsung memeluk putranya merasa senang.

 _"Eonnie, jjang!"_ Wonwoo merangkul Jisoo.

"Obatnya juga sudah di minum." Ucap Jisoo.

"Terima kasih ya." Sang ibu beralih memeluk Jisoo, Seokmin hanya membuka mulutnya melihat ibunya memeluk Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya tertawa, tak lama Mingyu datang dan langsung memeluk pinggul Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita."

"Seokmin sudah mau makan." Ucap Wonwoo dengan tersenyum dan Mingyu ikut tertawa senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

"Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian." Seokmin sakit ternyata karena kehujanan di chap lalu, dan akhirnya sang pujaan hati mau menjenguknya, ehehehe... Maap yang udah dibikin kesel di chap lalu ^^,

Untuk ff lainnya, aku belum bisa Up karena masih buntu. Jadi, aku baru bisa Up di ff ini dulu. Tapi, kalaupun ada juga pasti aku Up kok. Makasih yang sudah mau menanyakan lophyuuuu *kiss*

Thank's to :

 **Moon Vibes / Kyunie / Tyna89Meanie / marinierlianasafitri / Mockaa17 / Cha KristaFer / jeononu / rizka0419 / wortelnyasebong / Shierasheiyo94 / LittleOoh**

 **8 Mei 2018**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Recognition  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

Jisoo berjalan menghampiri Seokmin yang duduk sendirian. Tangannya terulur memeriksa suhu badan Seokmin dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi dan sisi leher Seokmin.

"Apa masih pusing? Kalau masih sakit, istirahat saja."

Seokmin hanya terdiam menatap Jisoo dan segera ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa."

"Beritahu aku kalau kepala kamu sakit, oke." Jisoo mengusap rambut Seokmin dengan lembut.

"Ayo semua! Masuk ke dalam bis!" Teriak Jonghyun mengomando semua anggotanya. Hari ini mereka akan menghadiri _talkshow_ di salah satu stasiun tv. Jisoo dan Seokmin menurut dan langsung berjalan mendekati bis yang telah dipersiapkan untuk membawa semua anggota BEM.

Seokmin duduk terpisah dengan Jisoo. Minghao mencari bangku yang masih kosong. "Seokmin-ah, bisa geser?"

Seokmin yang duduk sendiri langsung menoleh dan mengedarkan pandangan dimana semua bangku telah terisi dan Minghao masih menunggu Seokmin agar bergeser.

"Aku mau dekat jendela." Ucap Minghao dan Seokmin mengalah mempersilahkan Minghao duduk. Jisoo melirik ke bangku belakang dimana Seokmin duduk.

"Hao-ya..." sapa Jisoo. Seokmin serta Minghao langsung menatap Jisoo.

"Bangku depan kosong, kamu bisa lebih leluasa melihat pemandangan." Bujuk Jisoo.

"Benarkah kosong? Tadi penuh."

"Tidak, masih kosong."

Minghao langsung berdiri dan Seokmin bergeser lagi agar Minghao keluar. Jisoo tersenyum dan langsung masuk kemudian duduk di tempat Minghao tadi, Seokmin tersenyum geli dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jisoo.

"Kamu jahat..." ucap Seokmin berbisik dan menggenggam tangan Jisoo.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Jisoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Seokmin dan tak menolak saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Seokmin.

"Kalau dia menangis, tanggung jawab ya." Bisik Seokmin.

"Pilih mana, dia menangis karena aku suruh pindah duduk atau aku yang menangis karena dia menggoda kekasihku?" Balas Jisoo dengan berbisik juga.

Seokmin tertawa geli dan mencolek ujung hidung mancung Jisoo. "Iya sayang..."

 _'Sayang?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Flashback on**_

Sang ibunda sangat senang karena putranya sudah mau makan lagi sejak kehadiran Jisoo di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kamu baru datang? Sejak kemarin ia sulit makan." Ucap sang ibunda Seokmin pada Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan mencari alasan, Seokmin menggigit bibirnya merasa cemas.

"Maaf kalau saya baru datang, sejak kemarin banyak acara." Ucap Jisoo bohong karena ia baru mengetahui Seokmin sakit saat Wonwoo memberitahunya hari ini.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi bibi senang kamu bisa menyempatkan datang. Tadi kenapa malu tidak memperkenalkan diri? Bibi tidak tahu kalau Seokmin sudah punya kekasih."

"Eh?" Jisoo membulatkan mata, Seokmin menepuk dahinya karena apa yang ia cemaskan benar terjadi. Sang ibu telah salah dan membuat Seokmin malu di hadapan Jisoo serta Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang melihat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya mengulum senyum menahan tawanya.

"Eh hehehe... iya maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Hong Jisoo..." Jisoo membungkuk hormat saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jisoo, nama kamu Jisoo. Cantik seperti orangnya. Kamu kenapa tidak bilang sudah punya kekasih hmm?" Ucap sang ibu beralih ke Seokmin. Seokmin hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" Sang ayah Seokmin datang ke kamar.

"Ayah, ini Seokmin sudah mau makan. Ini kekasih Seokmin datang menjenguk namanya Jisoo." Sang ibu memperkenalkan Jisoo pada ayahnya Seokmin.

Jisoo hanya diam mematung bingung harus apa dan Seokmin semakin bertambah malu dengan menggigit selimutya.

Jisoo terpaksa tersenyum ke arah ayahnya Seokmin yang terus tersenyum menatap Jisoo dan mengangguk.

"Akhirnya, ada yang mau juga dengan anakku." Ucap sang ibu bangga dengan mengusap lengan Jisoo. Jisoo masih terus tersenyum dengan salah paham ini.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Biarkan mereka mengobrol." Ajak sang ayah dan istrinya menurut langsung keluar kamar meninggalkan 4 anak muda tersebut.

Semuanya terdiam setelah kedua orang tua Seokmin keluar kamar.

"Ggyu... antar aku ke kantor, aku harus antar surat dari kampus." Ucap Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Oh? Iya ayo... kami keluar dulu ya..." pamit Mingyu langsung buru-buru keluar kamar bersama Wonwoo.

Seokmin dan Jisoo masih terdiam.

"Maaf, nanti aku akan bicara pada ibu." Ucap Seokmin memecah keheningan.

"Ibu kamu persis seperti kamu. Orang yang penuh semangat." Jisoo berjalan mendekati ranjang Seokmin.

"Maaf membuat _sunbae_ tidak nyaman."

Jisoo hanya tertawa mengingat kejadian salah paham tadi.

"Memangnya kamu belum laku?" Ledek Jisoo.

"Bukan aku yang tidak laku hanya saja aku ini tipe pemilih. Aku tidak sembarang bisa langsung jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang."

"Oh ya?" Jisoo semakin senang bisa meledek karena wajah Seokmin terlihat bersemu merah.

'Dddrrtt...dddrrttt...' ponsel Seokmin bergetar ada panggilan masuk Jisoo melirik begitu juga dengan Seokmin dan belum sempat diangkat sudah keburu terputus.

Ada notif 1 panggilan tak terjawab telah muncul di layar ponsel Seokmin dan otomatis screen saver menyala. Jisoo membulatkan mata, Seokmin semakin malu langsung menutup wajah dengan selimutnya.

Jisoo buru-buru meraih ponsel Seokmin dan menatap layarnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya yang diambil Seokmin secara _candid_.

"Ini kapan diambilnya? Kalau mau foto seharusnya bilang saja dan aku maunya harus terlihat cantik."

Seokmin masih terdiam bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Seokmin-ah..." panggil Jisoo manja, membuat Seokmin terkejut mendengarnya. Ia membuka selimut dan menatap Jisoo yang tersenyum malu dengan masih menatap ponselnya. Jisoo sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kamu _secret_ _admirer_ aku?"

Seokmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, iya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Dan aku semakin tergila-gila padamu."

Jisoo terdiam, ia tidak terkejut karena sebelumnya Seokmin sudah menyatakan isi hatinya saat mabuk.

"Lalu?" Jisoo menyerahkan ponsel ke Seokmin.

"Lalu? Ya... bagaimana ya? Aku sudah ketahuan begini, iya aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyukai saat bersama kamu, aku senang saat kamu mencariku, aku senang bisa mengantar kamu pulang."

Jisoo hanya terdiam menatap Seokmin. "Lalu?"

Seokmin menarik nafasnya. "Ya, seperti itu, aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku berharap _sunbae_ mau terima, tapi kalau tidak ya... memang nasib aku..."

"..." Jisoo hanya terdiam dan tampak berpikir, Seokmin masih menunduk malu.

"Aku mau..." ucap Jisoo lirih.

"Eh?" Seokmin mengedipkan matanya, dan terus menatap gadis di depannya.

"Hanya saja, apa kamu mau dengan aku yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Kenapa? Bagiku tidak masalah asal kita merasa cocok. Siapa yang berani berkata kasar masalah umur akan aku hajar."

Jisoo tersenyum geli, sosok pemuda di depannya terlihat bersemangat lagi tidak seperti orang sakit.

"Jadi? Kita?" Seokmin tersenyum malu dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sadar saat kamu hujan-hujanan saat itu, kamu tidak marah karena aku terlambat datang, tapi kamu malah mencemaskan aku. Aku membaca semua pesan kamu, dan aku sangat terkejut saat Wonwoo mengatakan kalau kamu sakit. Aku menyesal, maaf." Jisoo menarik nafasnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau kamu orang yang tulus dalam mencintai seseorang. Walau kita belum lama kenal, tapi aku yakin kamu orang baik."

Seokmin hanya menunduk, merasa terharu setelah mendengar penilaian Jisoo untuk dirinya.

"Sudah cukup lama aku menutup diri, namun saat kenal denganmu, aku mulai membuka hati lagi. Aku juga ingin ada yang mencemaskanku walau sekedar bertanya sudah makan atau belum."

"Menyedihkan bukan? Dulu sebelum kenal denganmu, Seungcheol selalu memberi perhatian. Jisoo, aku bawa makanan dari rumah. Jisoo, kenapa wajahmu pucat? Lalu ia memberiku obat. Tapi semua berubah saat Seungcheol menjalin kasih dengan Jeonghan. Aku tahu diri, aku membatasi hubunganku dengannya."

Seokmin terus terdiam mendengar cerita dari Jisoo, ia menepati janji untuk menjadi pendengar.

"Hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan. Jisoo kamu berubah, kamu seperti orang lain. Kemana perginya sahabatku yang selalu tersenyum? Sejak saat itu, Seungcheol menjauhiku dan aku bertengkar hebat dengan Jeonghan." Jisoo menahan air matanya lagi, Seokmin terus mengusap punggung Jisoo menenangkan.

"Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi dariku. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa kenal dengan seseorang lagi yang membuat pertahananku goyah. Aku sempat janji pada diri sendiri tidak mau berhubungan dulu sampai aku lulus kuliah." Jisoo menatap lurus ke arah Seokmin.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... Lee Seokmin yang aku kenal seolah membuatku penasaran dan entah kenapa selalu ingin berada di dekatnya." Jisoo menutup ucapannya dengan tersenyum manis, Seokmin langsung menunduk malu karena wajahnya sudah terasa panas.

"Cepat sembuh..." Jisoo mengusap lembut kepala Seokmin. Seokmin langsung menatap Jisoo dan meraih tangannya untuk dikecup dan meremasnya. Jisoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **off**_

...

...

Setelah mengikuti proses rekaman yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari, acara telah selesai dengan sukses. Seokmin keluar ruangan terlebih dulu dengan beberapa anggota lain. Sementara Jisoo bersama teman-temannya ke toilet sebelum mereka kembali ke kampus.

Seokmin terdiam saat melihat sosok pemuda di depannya. Wen Junhui.

Jun melemparkan senyum pada Seokmin dan Seokmin membalasnya. "Apa kabar _hyung?"_

"Sepi, tidak ada yang membuat lelucon." Balas Jun dan langsung memeluk Seokmin dan menepuk punggungnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Seokmin-ah..."

"Hmm..." Seokmin tersenyum dengan tangan mengepal dan sedikit meninju bahu Jun.

"Ada perlu apa kamu kesini _hyung?"_

"Aku mau jemput Minghao. Tadi dia kirim pesan minta dijemput."

"Memangnya dia tidak ikut bis kampus lagi?"

Jun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tak lama Minghao datang. "Sudah?" Tanya Jun pada Minghao yang terdiam dan hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan ya." Pamit Jun dan berjalan berdua bersama Minghao.

"hati-hati." Balas Seokmin.

Jun melirik Minghao yang masih terdiam, hingga bis datang mereka masih saling diam. Jun terus menatap Minghao saat di dalam bis.

"Kenapa? Ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Minghao menarik nafasnya dan beralih menatap Jun. "Sepertinya mereka semua membenciku, aku salah apa?"

Jun tersenyum menatap gadis di sampingnya yang sedang galau. "Aku tidak, memangnya siapa yang membenci kamu?"

"Jisoo _eonnie_ seperti selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Minghao dengan menunduk lemas.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

"Entahlah..." Minghao berbalik dan langsung menatap keluar jendela. Jun hanya terdiam, ia tahu Minghao sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Jun mengajak Minghao mampir ke kedai untuk makan malam. Ia paham pasti Minghao merasa lapar setelah melakukan syuting. Minghao lebih banyak diam tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia makan makanan yang Jun pesan tanpa protes.

Bahkan saat Jun membersihkan sudut bibir Minghao dengan tisu, sang gadis tidak menolaknya. Jun benar-benar seperti seorang kakak yang sangat menjaga adiknya.

 _"Ge..."_

"Hmm... kenapa?" Jun menghentikan langkahnya saat berjalan berdua menuju rumah Minghao.

"Kamu benar mau kembali ke China setelah lulus nanti?"

"Hmm... entahlah, aku belum yakin. Kenapa?"

Secara perlahan Minghao memeluk Jun dan terisak meluapkan kesedihan. "Kalau kamu pergi, nanti aku dengan siapa lagi?"

Jun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung gadis di depannya.

"Teman kamu kan banyak."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sebaik kamu _Ge_... aku pikir kalau aku bisa akrab dengan Mingyu, aku bisa sedikit melupakan kamu..."

Jun melepas pelukan dan sedikit membungkuk, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut air mata Minghao yang mengalir.

"Mingyu sudah punya kekasih..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Seokmin juga sudah semakin dekat dengan Jisoo _noona_..."

"Sepertinya begitu..."

"Tapi kamu masih punya aku..."

"Tapi kamu kan mau pergi _Ge_... nanti yang urus toko dan restoran keluarga kamu siapa?"

Jun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Minghao. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, masih ada kakakku yang lain disana."

"Benar?" Minghao menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria tinggi di depannya.

"Kalau kamu melarang aku pergi, aku akan tetap disini."

Minghao tersenyum menatap Jun. Jun mencium kening Minghao dengan lembut. _"Wo ai ni."_

Minghao tersenyum geli. "Kenapa baru mengatakannya?"

"Apa kamu menunggunya?"

"Tentu saja... aku takut kamu terus menganggap aku sebagai adik tapi akhirnya aku tahu sendiri jawabannya."

"Tunggu! Kamu mengujiku?"

Minghao tertawa dan Jun hanya melongo. "Bukankah kamu menyukai Mingyu?"

"Memang, siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan Mingyu yang tampan, dia punya segalanya dan masa depan yang cerah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku sadar, aku tidak dapat memilikinya karena ada pria yang lebih baik, yang lebih menyayangiku apa adanya. Tuhan Maha Adil."

Jun tertawa dan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Minghao dengan gemas. "Jadi sikap kamu yang seolah menghindar dariku?"

"Aku hanya belajar, apa aku bisa sendiri tanpa bantuanmu? Selama ini aku selalu minta tolong padamu, tapi ternyata... aku masih membutuhkanmu _Ge_..."

"Setiap aku ada masalah, kamu selalu ada, walau ragamu tak ada tapi nama kamu selalu melintas entah dari pikiranku atau orang di sekeliling yang selalu menyebut namamu."

"Kamu tidak ada maksud juga dengan Seokmin kan?" Jun masih penasaran.

"Hmmm entahlah tapi dia sangat baik walau terkadang terlihat bodoh." Ucap Minghao dengan terus tersenyum menatap Jun.

"Tapi kamu tetap yang terbaik _Ge_..."

Wajah Jun merona hebat dipuji oleh Minghao. Jun masih merasa gemas dengan semua yang diucapkan Minghao padanya.

"Mau aku gendong sampai depan rumah?" Jun bersiap memberikan punggungnya.

 _"Let's fly captain!"_ Minghao menyambut senang dan langsung memeluk leher Jun.

"Pegang yang kuat ya, sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas." Ucap Jun dan bersiap menggendong Minghao sampai depan rumahnya.

"Okay!" Minghao bersorak senang saat Jun menggendongnya hingga depan rumahnya.

 _"Wan an..."_ _(selamat malam)_. Jun tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Minghao setelah mengantar gadis itu tepat persis di pintu rumahnya.

 _"Xie xie..."_ balas Minghao dengan tersenyum manis pada Jun. Jun pulang ke rumahnya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Minghao dengan terus tersenyum. Hatinya merasa sangat senang karena kini status Jun dimata Minghao telah berubah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis saat ia merasakan jatuh cinta? Minghao merubah penampilannya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat asal kini ia rapihkan serta sedikit memotong poninya dan ia juga mengikatnya ke samping serta membiarkan poninya jatuh secara alami.

Untuk pakaian, ia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Walau terkesan tomboy tapi ia mulai memadu padankan pakaian yang ia punya agar terlihat modis. Skinny jeans dipadukan dengan kemeja yang ukurannya agak longgar di tubuhnya, ia masukkan bagian depan dan bagian lengan ia gulung sedikit. Tak lupa sneakers yang nyaman untuk kakinya.

Ia juga mulai sedikit memakai make up walau tidak tebal. Setelah rapi, ia segera keluar kamar untuk menemui Jun yang sudah menunggunya pagi ini. Mereka berangkat ke kampus berdua.

Jun hanya terdiam saat menatap Minghao, dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?"

Jun tersadar dan wajahnya mulai bersemu merah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa malu. _"Ni zhen piao liang." (Kamu cantik sekali)._

Minghao tertawa lepas mendengarnya, Jun memberikan telapak tangannya dan segera Minghao meraihnya. Berjalan berdua bergandengan tangan menuju halte bis. Saat di bis, Jun tak bosan terus memandang wajah Minghao.

Jun terus menjaga Minghao dari keramaian penumpang lainnya saat akan turun dari bis.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?"

"Belum, tadi ibu pagi-pagi sudah pergi bekerja." Jawab Minghao pelan.

"Mau makan di kantin?"

"Tak usah nanti saja, setelah kelas pertama selesai."

Jun membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebungkus roti kacang merah pada Minghao. "Makanlah, isi perutmu."

Minghao mengangguk dan langsung menerimanya, ia langsung memakan roti tersebut sambil berjalan menuju kampus.

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat sebuah motor sport melintasi mereka menuju tempat parkir. Jun hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala saat melihatnya. Ia tentu hafal siapa yang barusan lewat, apalagi Jun melihat di motor itu bukan seorang saja tapi 2 orang.

Jun mendekati si pemilik motor dan Minghao masih terus berjalan bersama dengan masih terus mengunyah rotinya.

"Jisoo _eonnie!"_ Teriak Minghao seolah tak percaya melihat Jisoo yang baru melepas helmnya.

"Oh Hao-ya!" Ucap Jisoo malu-malu sambil menyerahkan helm pada Seokmin.

 _"Eonnie_ , tumben naik motor. Mobilnya kenapa?"

"Aaah... itu, agar lebih cepat saja naik motor."

Minghao mengangguk tanpa menaruh curiga. _"Ge_ , haus... aku lupa bawa air."

"Ayo, beli di kantin." Ajak Jun dan Minghao mengangguk langsung berjalan lagi bersama Jun. Tangan Minghao bergelayut memegang tali tas selempang Jun.

"Mereka terlihat akur." Ucap Seokmin, Jisoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Gyu, mau kemana?" Sapa Jun yang melihat Mingyu tergesa.

"Oh, _hyung_. Aku mau ambil jas Wonwoo yang tertinggal di mobil. Hallo Hao!"

"Hai Gyu!" Balas Minghao setelah suapan terakhir rotinya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Pamit Jun.

"Oh, iya _hyung."_ Ucap Mingyu heran melihat kebersamaan Jun dan Minghao. Mingyu terus memandang ke arah pasangan yang baru jadian semalam itu.

"Lihat apa?" Seokmin menepuk bahu Mingyu dan sontak membuat Mingyu terkejut, Jisoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Itu mereka..."

Seokmin dan Jisoo kompak mengedikkan bahunya. Mingyu merogoh saku celananya karena ada sesuatu yang bergetar.

"Iya sayang... sebentar yaaa tunggu yaaa..." Mingyu panik, langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Seokmin dan Jisoo hanya terdiam melihat Mingyu yang langsung berlari tanpa pamit.

"Selesai kuliah mau kemana?" Tanya Seokmin pada Jisoo.

"Hmm entahlah... di markas juga sedang sepi belum ada kegiatan."

"Mau nonton?" Tawar Seokmin dan Jisoo tampak berpikir, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu mengundang kedua sahabatnya makan-makan di restoran ayam. Sebenarnya ia ingin merayakan dengan membuat pesta kecil untuk Wonwoo yang telah diterima magang di rumah sakit. Maka Seokmin mengajak Jisoo dan Jun mengajak Minghao.

Seokmin dan Jisoo mengulum senyum karena saat ini mereka melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan dengan Jun dan Minghao.

Awalnya Mingyu merasa canggung, Minghao pun mulai peka, ia lebih banyak menunduk dan menempel pada Jun. Jun yang seolah mengerti selalu mengajak Minghao bercanda agar Minghao lebih rileks.

Mingyu hanya tertawa melihat pasangan di depannya, sementara Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap Mingyu yang tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu langsung terdiam setelah Wonwoo melirik tajam.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mulai risih dengan poni kamu. Besok kamu rapihkan." Wonwoo mengusap rambut Mingyu yang terlihat berantakan.

"Ini kan model."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Iya besok aku potong, nanti aku kirimkan fotonya untuk bukti." Ucap Mingyu gemas dengan menempel pada Wonwoo.

"Ehem!" Seokmin berdehem seolah menginterupsi agar Mingyu berhenti karena pesanan telah datang. Seorang pelayan membawa seporsi ayam goreng dan 3 gelas bir, tak ketinggalan 1 teko besar berisi air mineral.

Makan ayam goreng tanpa bir terasa hambar bagi ketiga sahabat tersebut, namun tidak untuk para gadis.

"Sedikit saja sayang, ya boleh ya..." Mingyu memohon agar ia bisa minum bir.

"Tapi kamu nanti harus mengemudi." Omel Wonwoo.

"Sedikit saja... tidak akan membuatku mabuk sayang. Aku hanya mabuk karena kamu saja."

Seokmin dan Jun hanya tertawa melihatnya, memang mereka akui kalau Mingyu tipe yang kuat minum.

"Wonwoo-ya, kasihan dia." Ucap Jun sambil terkekeh geli, sebagai _hyung_ tertua ia mencoba membantu.

"Sedikit saja ya! Awas!" Wonwoo menatap dengan tajam dan membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Wonwoo.

"Iya madam..." ucap Mingyu lembut, Wonwoo masih melirik tajam dan Mingyu terkekeh geli bisa meledek kekasih cantiknya.

"Jisoo _eonnie_ , juga boleh pesan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ah, tidak Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa minum." Tolak Jisoo halus.

"Dia tidak biasa minum bir, tapi kalau _wine..._ boleh..." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada meledek dan Jisoo langsung mencubit gemas merasa malu bersembunyi dibalik bahu sang kekasih. Yang lainnya tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Wonwoo _eonnie_ , apa aku boleh tambah jus?" Ucap Minghao mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Pesanlah, silahkan." Balas Wonwoo dengan ramah.

Ini memang pesta untuk Wonwoo tapi sebagai pria sejati, Mingyu yang harus membayar semuanya. Semuanya tampak menikmati makan ayam goreng bersama yang diselingi canda tawa keenam muda-mudi tersebut.

Setiap pasangan ada cara tersendiri yang memperlakukan kekasih hatinya. Seperti Mingyu yang sejak akan makan, ia memanjakan Wonwoo dengan mengikat rambut panjangnya agar tidak mengganggu saat makan dan sesekali menyuapi bagian daging ayam pada Wonwoo.

Lain lagi bagi pasangan Seokmin dan Jisoo, mereka tampak lebih tenang dibanding yang lain. Mereka tenang makan sendiri-sendiri tanpa suap-suapan. Namun, tangan kiri Jisoo yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan plastik tampak tenang dalam genggaman tangan Seokmin.

Karena keduanya hanya memakai sarung tangan plastik untuk tangan kanan saja, sementara tangan kiri mereka di sembunyikan di bawah.

Jun dan Minghao juga tampak sangat menikmati. Sesekali Jun memberi perhatian saat Minghao makan dengan berantakan, Jun langsung sigap membersihkan bekas sisa tepung yang menempel pada sudut bibir Minghao.

1 porsi ayam kurang, mereka tambah lagi.

"Kenyang sekali..." ucap Seokmin senang setelah mereka menghabiskan 2 porsi ayam goreng. Jun melirik ke arah Seokmin dan tertawa.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Mingyu setelah selesai membayar, semuanya langsung berdiri bersiap pulang.

"Mingyu, Wonwoo, terima kasih. _Bye_..." pamit Jun mewakili. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Seokmin dan yang lainnya menurut masuk ke dalam mobil Jisoo.

"Seokmin-ah, kamu tidak mabuk kan?" Bisik Jun, karena ia khawatir Seokmin akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dimana ia menabrak mobil saat mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Tidak, aku masih sadar _hyung_."

"Ini berapa?" Jun memperlihatkan telapak tangannya mencoba mengetes.

"Lima."

"Siapa kekasihmu?"

"Hong Jisoo."

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Ucap Jisoo karena penasaran dengan yang sedang dibicarakan Seokmin dan Jun.

"Ayo _hyung_ , tenang saja." Seokmin meyakinkan Jun kalau ia baik-baik saja. Seokmin duduk di belakang kemudi dan Jisoo di sebelahnya serta Jun dan Minghao di bangku penumpang belakang.

Wonwoo menyetel radio selama perjalanan pulang, Mingyu ikut bernyanyi bersama Wonwoo. Sepanjang jalan mereka beradu suara agar tidak bosan selama di perjalanan.

Merasa lelah, Wonwoo menyender dengan nyaman dan dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas. Mingyu melirik dan tertawa melihatnya.

"Gyu..."

"Hmm kenapa?" Jawab Mingyu melirik sekilas.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman kamu." Ucap Wonwoo mulai serius.

"Siapa? Aneh bagaimana maksudnya?" Mingyu mengecilkan volume radionya.

"Sejak kita sampai di restoran, Minghao terlihat ketakutan saat menatapku." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lurus.

Mingyu tertawa dan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus takut Wonwoo marah. "Hanya perasaan kamu saja sayang, mungkin dia pemalu. Kamu lihat sendiri kan tadi dia dengan Jun _hyung_ seperti apa."

"Gyu... aku bukan mengalami hal ini sekali..."

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya dan langsung menatap Wonwoo. "Dengar sayang, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Minghao. Jadi, buang semua rasa curiga kamu."

"Tapi sikap dia aneh, beda dengan Jisoo _eonnie_." Wonwoo menatap lurus pemuda di depannya.

"Mungkin karena kamu belum akrab dengannya, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi." Mingyu bersiap akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Gyu..."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Cium aku dan katakan kamu akan selalu setia."

Mingyu tertawa geli mendengar permintaan kekasih cantiknya. "Kamu mau minta cium saja harus menginterogasi aku dulu." Detik selanjutnya Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat habis bibir ranum Wonwoo, ia melupakan saat ini sedang berada di pinggir jalan dan suasana yang sepi sangat mendukung.

"Ada hal yang kamu sembunyikan Gyu..." Wonwoo melepas ciumannya.

Mingyu berubah tegang, ia takut Wonwoo mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya mengenai Minghao. Wonwoo memang tipe pencemburu namun sejak dulu Wonwoo selalu diam dan akan memperlihatkan sisi dinginnya saat marah.

"Apa sayang? Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan, aku jujur padamu..."

"Ini yang kamu sembunyikan, dia sudah mengeras." Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak menunjuk ke arah celana Mingyu yang terlihat menggembung.

Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya karena ditertawakan. Wonwoo masih tertawa geli.

"Ayo, ini sudah malam. Ayahku sudah menelepon terus."

Mingyu menurut langsung tancap gas lagi melanjutkan perjalanan. Wonwoo masih saja tertawa, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengucap syukur kalau Wonwoo tidak tahu.

"Hei-hei sudah berhenti... nanti kalau aku keluarkan senjataku pasti kamu menangis kesakitan."

"Uwu... takut..." Wonwoo menempel pada lengan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo di sela mengemudi.

Sementara di mobil yang ditumpangi Seokmin dan yang lain mengalami sedikit gangguan lalu lintas.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak mobil polisi?" Tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Apa ada kecelakaan?" Jawab Jisoo.

"Hmm, ditunggu saja. Kita juga sulit putar balik." Ucap Jun menenangkan, sementara Minghao hanya terdiam karena kekenyangan ayam goreng.

"Jeonghan?" Ucap Jisoo lirih.

"Hmmm siapa?" Seokmin menoleh ke arah Jisoo.

"Bbuukankah itu Jeonghan?" Jisoo membulatkan matanya berharap ia salah lihat dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat menangis saat digiring polisi untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah van.

"Benar! Itu Jeonghan _noona!"_ Ucap Seokmin membenarkan penglihatan Jisoo. Jun ikut penasaran dan melihat seorang yang ia kenal juga.

"Siapa? Jeonghan siapa _Ge?"_

"Seniorku, anak ekonomi juga." Jawab Jun.

"Kenapa dia?" Jisoo berubah menjadi cemas dengan menggigit jarinya.

"Maaf pak, ada apa ya?" Tanya Seokmin pada seorang pria yang melintas.

"Sedang ada operasi narkoba di klub malam. Banyak yang tertangkap." Jawabnya pada Seokmin.

Seokmin langsung menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang wajahnya mulai terlihat tegang.

"Maksudnya, Jeonghan _noona_ tadi itu tertangkap?" Tanya Jun.

Jisoo melepas _seatbeltnya_ dan bersiap akan keluar dari mobil, dengan cepat Seokmin menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan, kamu tidak lihat tadi dia sangat ketakutan." Ucap Jisoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Tetap tenang, kita belum tahu pasti beritanya. Kalau kamu keluar, bisa-bisa kamu ikut tertangkap juga." Ucap Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung terdiam, Seokmin mengusap tangan Jisoo untuk menenangkan.

Jun dan Minghao hanya saling pandang tidak berani berkomentar. Tak lama mobil kembali berjalan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Seokmin langsung tertidur begitu sampai di rumah. Ringtone ponselnya terdengar nyaring membuat tidurnya terusik. Dengan malas ia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat nama Jisoo di layar ponselnya.

"Iyaaaa..." sapa Seokmin dengan suara berat dan sangat mengantuk.

"Seokmin-ah... hiks..."

Seokmin langsung tersadar mendengar Jisoo menangis. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku harus bagaimana... Jeonghan barusan meneleponku, dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya..."

Seokmin mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam. "Sayang, ini jam 2 pagi. Besok saja ya kita kesana."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi... dia menangis padaku minta tolong..."

"Iya tapi ditahan hingga esok oke? Besok pagi aku langsung jemput kamu ya..." Seokmin berusaha menenangkan Jisoo, ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang kamu tidur saja, semoga Jeonghan _noona_ tidak apa-apa. Besok kita jemput dia oke."

"Kalau begitu, kamu kesini saja sekarang, aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"Ya sudah, tunggu ya! Nanti kalau aku sudah sampai aku telepon." Seokmin langsung memutus telepon dan bersiap untuk ke apartemen Jisoo.

Tak peduli ia belum lama pulang ke rumah, kini ia mengendap-endap keluar rumah lagi dan langsung tancap gas.

 _'Ayah, ibu maafkan putramu ini. Berawal dari mabuk alkohol hingga berkenalan dengan seorang Hong Jisoo, kini putramu masih mabuk asmara...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong...**

Happy fasting bagi yang menjalankan ya... semoga kalian diberi kesehatan, kelancaran dalam menjalankannya hingga hari kemenangan. Aamiin...

Cast trio hello-nya sudah menemukan kebahagiaan sendiri nih... ga berasa... hehe... Untuk penyelesaian masalah antara Jun dan Seokmin kenapa sangat simple? Aku sudah bertanya sama temen cowo dan menurutnya saat temannya meminta maaf ya sudah urusan selesai.

Repiu kalian tetap aku tunggu... mmuach... buat sider... mmuach juga deh...

Happy belated birthday Mockaa17 yang kemarin ultah, wish you all the best ya...

Special thank's to :

 **Mockaa17 / Tyna89Meanie / Moon Vibes / Kyunie / marinierlianasafitri / yjmeans13 / LittleOoh / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / Cha KristaFer / beanie / jeononu**

 **17 Mei 2018**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kiss?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading**

Seokmin telah sampai di apartemen Jisoo, pertama kalinya Jisoo mengundang orang lain setelah Jeonghan.

Apartemen Jisoo tipe ukuran studio, begitu masuk langsung ada dapur kecil dan kamar mandi, kemudian ranjang ukuran single dimana Jisoo tidur.

Tak banyak perabotan yang Jisoo miliki, hanya yang penting-penting saja mengingat ruangan yang terbatas.

"Tidurlah..." Seokmin duduk di pinggiran ranjang dimana Jisoo sudah rebahan. Jisoo mencoba memejamkan matanya, Seokmin terus menepuk pelan punggung Jisoo dan sesekali mengusap kelopak mata Jisoo yang terlihat sembab.

Jisoo mulai tenang dan sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi, Seokmin ikut merebahkan diri berdesakan dengan tubuh Jisoo.

oOo

Esok paginya...

 _"Hyung_ , apa kabar?" Seokmin mencoba menelepon kakaknya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara.

 _"Oh, tumben kamu menelepon."_

"Ah, _hyung_ jangan begitu..."

 _"Ada apa? Langsung ke intinya saja."_

 _"Hyung_ , begini bisa bantu temanku? Semalam ia tertangkap dan ia minta dijemput, tapi orang tuanya masih di luar kota."

 _"Hmm..."_

"Dia bersedia membayar..." bujuk Seokmin.

 _"Haha Seokmin-ah, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Apa dia seorang gadis?"_

"Iya."

 _"Jadi..."_

"Ah, _hyung!_ Bisa atau tidak? Dia bukan kekasihku. Kekasihku gadis baik-baik." Ucap Seokmin lantang dan Jisoo langsung melirik, Seokmin langsung tersenyum menatap Jisoo yang sedang membuat sarapan.

 _"Iya baiklah, katakan dimana lokasinya dan siapa namanya."_

"Oke, aku kirim via chat ya." Seokmin menutup teleponnya dan langsung mengetik pesan.

"Jadi, kakak kamu pengacara?" Jisoo meletakkan 2 mangkuk sereal dan air minum.

"Ah iya, karena ia pintar dan cita-citanya sejak kecil ingin jadi pengacara."

"Oh... lalu kamu tidak mengikutinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik hukum. Apa kamu sering masak?" Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku lebih sering membelinya." Ucap Jisoo malu.

Seokmin tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang malu. "Kapan-kapan aku ajak ke rumah, kita makan bersama."

"Eih... sudah habiskan saja..." ucap Jisoo gantian mengalihkan perhatian. Wajahnya langsung terasa hangat setelah Seokmin mengatakan ingin mengajak dia makan bersama keluarganya.

oOo

Seokmin datang bersama Jisoo untuk menjemput Jeonghan. Mereka bertemu janji dengan kakaknya Seokmin, Lee Joon Gi.

"Jadi teman kamu yang tertangkap ada 2?" Ucap Joon Gi sang pengacara tampan.

"Iya _hyung_. Tolong kamu bantu mereka."

"Hmm, kalau Yoon Jeonghan memang bisa bebas hari ini tapi untuk kasus teman kamu Choi Seungcheol... asistenku sedang mengurusnya."

"Semoga tidak ada kendala." Ucap Jisoo.

Joon Gi tersenyum menatap Jisoo. "Aku berharap juga demikian, nona Hong."

Seokmin langsung memukul sang kakak yang ketahuan tebar pesona pada Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo terkesan malu saat dipanggil dengan sebutan nona.

Jeonghan telah dibebaskan setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu petugas polisi. Ia bernafas lega karena bantuan telah datang.

Pandangan Jeonghan lesu setelah keluar dari salah satu pintu berjeruji itu. Ia terdiam berhenti melangkah saat menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum menatap Jeonghan, sahabatnya yang sempat menjauh. Jeonghan menahan isak tangis saat Jisoo memberinya tofu agar Jeonghan memakannya untuk membuang sial.

Tak kuat menahan tangis, Jeonghan langsung memeluk Jisoo dengan terus mengucapkan terima kasih karena Jisoo mau menjemputnya.

 _"Everything will be alright_ Jeonghan..."

 _"Thanks..."_

Seokmin terus tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat kembali akur. Jeonghan melepas pelukan dan menurut untuk memakan tofu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jisoo.

Jeonghan menunduk hormat pada Joon Gi yang telah membantunya.

"Aku antar kamu pulang." Tawar Jisoo dan Jeonghan menurut. Selama perjalanan, Jeonghan masih terus berdiam, membuat Seokmin dan Jisoo ikut bingung harus apa.

"Jeonghan-ah, apa kamu mau makan sesuatu? Kita bisa mampir membelinya." Ucap Jisoo sambil menoleh ke bangku belakang.

"Aku mau pulang saja..."

"Hmm baiklah..."

Seokmin menurut langsung menuju rumah Jeonghan sesuai petunjuk Jisoo.

"Mau aku temani?" Tawar Jisoo saat Jeonghan sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

Jeonghan hanya terdiam menatap Jisoo lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah Jisoo, kasihan Seokmin. Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin tidur."

"Oke, istirahatlah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari aku. Aku pulang dulu." Jisoo memeluk Jeonghan saat berpamitan.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti dan masih merasa terharu karena Jisoo telah banyak membantunya, melupakan masalah diantara mereka.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari telah larut malam, Mingyu masih terjaga dengan berbagai bacaan bukunya yang tebal. Ia melirik ponselnya, sepi. Wonwoo tidak mengirimnya pesan sejak siang dan kini Mingyu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo saat ini.

Wonwoo telah memulai masa magangnya. "Apa ia sangat sibuk?" Mingyu mencobanya menelepon.

 _"Haloo..."_ sapa suara Wonwoo dengan lemas.

"Kamu dimana?"

 _"Aku sebentar lagi sampai..."_

"Oh iya..." Mingyu menutup sambungan teleponnya dan langsung mengambil jaket. Ia keluar rumah menunggu Wonwoo pulang. Tak lama sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat wajah lelah Wonwoo yang baru pulang naik taksi.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo berubah cemberut setelah turun dari mobil dan mobil telah pergi. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu tidak tega langsung memeluk sang kekasih yang mulai menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang jahat?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata sangat berat... kakiku rasanya mau patah seharian berlari dan harus gerak cepat."

Mingyu tersenyum karena Wonwoo mengeluh kesah padanya tentang yang terjadi seharian ini.

"Baru makan sebentar, tiba-tiba sudah ada panggilan." Wonwoo masih mengadu dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan tangannya terus mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

"Kirim pesan untukmu saja tidak sempat..."

"Belum lagi harus kuat mental saat dibentak oleh dokter senior kalau lambat." Air mata Wonwoo terus mengalir, Mingyu langsung memeluknya kembali.

"Anggap saja latihan agar kamu bisa menjadi lebih baik nantinya. Atau kamu minta _rolling_ ke bagian lain? Kalau kamu tidak kuat di _emergency_ _room."_

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, Mingyu terus tersenyum saat menatap sang gadis dan terus mengusap pipi mulus Wonwoo. "Aku hanya butuh support, aku tidak mau kalah."

"Baiklah, kerja yang bagus Jeon Wonwoo. Tetap semangat esok dan seterusnya, jangan menyerah." Ucap Mingyu lembut dan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah masuk, istirahatlah. Besok aku antar ya." Mingyu terus tersenyum dan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang terus mengalir.

"Iya..." Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur..." Mingyu memberikan kecupan hangat sebelum Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jun mendatangi ruang BEM setelah kelasnya berakhir. Minghao tampak serius di depan laptopnya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Jun.

"Serius sekali..." Jun mengusap lembut kepala Minghao dan langsung menggeser salah satu bangku lalu duduk di dekat sang kekasih.

 _"Ge_.. kapan datang?"

"Baru saja, sedang buat apa?"

"Ini aku sedang desain untuk pamflet." Minghao memperlihatkan tampilan laptopnya, Jun tersenyum bangga dengan bakat seni yang dimiliki Minghao.

"Ehemm..." Seokmin berdehem keras melihat aksi Jun yang semakin hari, semakin tidak mau berpisah dari Minghao. Jun mendelik dan Seokmin hanya tertawa geli.

"Oh, aku bawa camilan untuk kamu."

Minghao langsung melirik pada tas milik Jun yang memang menggembung ternyata berisi banyak camilan seperti roti, snack dan jus kesukaan Minghao.

"Wah, aku mau ini." Tanpa basa-basi Minghao langsung mengambil roti dan membuka bungkusnya. Jun kembali tersenyum melihat Minghao bersemangat mengunyah roti dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Seokmin-ah, mau berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya Jun sambil menusukkan sedotan pada jus kemasan.

"Terserah kamu saja, aku sudah tidak ada kelas _hyung."_

 _"Ge_ , mau kemana?"

"Mau menjenguk teman, yang kemarin tertangkap masalah narkoba itu." Bisik Jun.

"Oh... dia terbukti bersalah?" Minghao menatap serius Jun, sementara mulutnya sibuk menyedot jus.

"Tidak, dia seperti dijebak. Ada yang sengaja menaruh obat dekat Seungcheol _hyung_ saat penggerebekan. Tapi sudah sewa pengacara untuk membantunya."

"Hmm... begitu. Apa pihak kampus sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Sepertinya belum." Jun menggeleng kepalanya.

"Serius sekali... _hyung_ bawa apa? Kenapa aku tidak dibagi?" Seokmin langsung memeriksa isi kantung camilan milik Minghao.

"Eih, ini milikku! Sana kamu beli sendiri!" Minghao memeletkan lidahnya pada Seokmin.

 _"Aigoo_... iya-iya habiskan itu semuanya. Aku juga bisa beli sendiri."

Jun hanya tertawa melihatnya. "Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Ayo." Balas Seokmin dan ia bersiap mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Jun pada Minghao.

"Nanti kesini lagi?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku masih ada kelas dan sore baru selesai. Takut kalau pulang sendiri." Minghao berubah manja dan membuat Jun gemas.

"Tidak ada yang mau menculik kamu Hao, makan kamu banyak." Ucap Seokmin meledek.

"Aish! Dasar pinokio!" Minghao menggerutu kesal.

"Yak! Ulangi lagi." Balas Seokmin sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Minghao.

"Eehh eeh sudah-sudah... Iya nanti aku jemput ya."

Jun dan Seokmin keluar ruangan bersama dan bertemu Jisoo yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Jeonghan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku mau menjenguk Seungcheol _hyung_. Mau ikut?" Ucap Seokmin dan langsung menawari Jeonghan.

Jisoo langsung menoleh ke arah Jeonghan. "Hmm aku... tidak, kalian pergi saja dulu." Jawab Jeonghan ragu.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau ikut, ikut saja. Pakai saja mobilku." Ucap Jisoo lembut.

"Kamu tidak ikut?" Balas Jeonghan.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di markas. Sore ini harus sudah selesai. Ini pakai saja." Jisoo memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Seokmin.

"Ayo _noona,_ kalau kamu mau ikut." Tawar Seokmin lagi.

"Jisoo-ya..." ucap Jeonghan lirih.

"Pergilah, dia pasti senang kalau kamu menjenguknya." Jisoo tersenyum manis pada Jeonghan sahabatnya yang telah kembali.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jeonghan dengan tersenyum juga.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya." Jisoo menasehati sang kekasih agar tidak gegabah dalam mengemudi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Seokmin dan Jisoo mengangguk mengerti.

oOo

Seungcheol menunduk lesu saat Jeonghan datang menjenguknya. Jeonghan tidak tega melihat wajah kusut sang kekasih terlebih lagi sudah mulai tumbuh cambangnya karena lama tidak bercukur.

"Apa kamu sudah makan?" Tanya Jeonghan penuh perhatian.

"Sudah tadi, kamu sehat? Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah jangan terus meminta maaf, kita tidak tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Apa orang tuamu sudah datang?"

"Iya, tadi pagi ibuku datang. Hanya saja, ayahku... entahlah dia seolah tidak peduli."

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan dari pengacara Lee?"

"Entahlah... tapi sepertinya ibuku sudah menemuinya." Ucap Seungcheol lemas.

"Bersabarlah... kamu pasti segera bebas." Ucap Jeonghan menguatkan dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

Jeonghan pamit karena harus bergantian dengan Seokmin dan Jun yang ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya melamun mengingat kejadian malam itu dimana ia dan Seungcheol tertangkap.

Memorinya kembali berputar, di saat ia merasa kesepian entah mengapa ia langsung meminta tolong petugas untuk menghubungi Jisoo. Dan kini sahabatnya telah kembali, Jisoo bahkan tidak menghindar saat Jeonghan membutuhkan bantuan. Ditambah dengan teman-teman yang lainnya ikut membantu.

Jeonghan menunduk malu kalau ia sempat kasar sebelumnya, ia sadar tanpa teman-temannya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu yang baru selesai mandi terperanjat kaget karena Wonwoo sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Gyu... aku mau liburan..." Wonwoo tiba-tiba merengek dengan mendatangi kamar Mingyu setelah sekian tahun ia tidak masuk ke kamar sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kamu? Sejak kapan disini?" Mingyu menutup dadanya yang terbuka dengan tangannya karena ia hanya memakai handuk. Mingyu agak panik dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Mingyu memang terkadang mesum tapi ia tetap punya rasa malu saat tidak berpakaian di depan lawan jenis.

"Gyu... aku mau liburan..." Wonwoo masih terus merengek dengan mendekati Mingyu yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Iya-iya, mau liburan kemana?" Mingyu mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang telah jatuh. Wonwoo terlihat sangat stress dan butuh perhatian.

"Pusing..."

"Aduh..." Mingyu meringis karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba memeluknya di saat ia belum berpakaian. Mingyu masih hanya memakai handuk di tubuhnya, ia khawatir kalau _little_ Kim bereaksi karena bersentuhan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo saat itu hanya memakai kaos pas body dan hot pants.

"Sayang, aku pakai baju dulu ya..."

"Gyu... ayo liburan..."

"Iya, nanti kita bicarakan. Aku pakai baju dulu, oke. Memangnya kamu tidak risih melihatku begini?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihat pria tanpa pakaian."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya. "Kalau begini, aku merasa kalah, jadi aku orang keberapa yang kamu lihat tanpa pakaian..." Mingyu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dengan Wonwoo yang masih menempel. Wonwoo masih terdiam dan akhirnya melepas pelukan, ia berjalan menuju ranjang Mingyu dan mengambil buku untuk dibacanya.

Mingyu terdiam melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang seolah biasa saja. Ia melanjutkan berpakaian walau ada Wonwoo di kamarnya. Wonwoo sendiri seolah tak peduli karena ia sangat fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Memangnya kamu kenapa? Tiba-tiba minta liburan." Mingyu mengambil bukunya dan mencuri kecupan pada kening Wonwoo dimana sang gadis sedang berbaring.

"Aku merasa suntuk, hanya ingin _refreshing."_ Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya dan masih meminta perhatian dengan memeluk Mingyu.

"Menjadi Koas berat ya?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab hanya terus terdiam dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum seolah paham dengan apa yang terjadi, ia terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita spa?" Mingyu memberi ide.

"Berdua?" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya.

"Iya."

"Tidak." Wonwoo langsung menolak dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada wanita lain yang melihat dan memijat tubuhmu."

Mingyu tertawa geli mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo. "Jadi yang berhak melihat hanya kamu?"

"Tentu saja... karena semuanya adalah milikku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Jadi, yang disini milikku juga." Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo yang langsung terjatuh dan langsung menindihnya.

"Gyu... jangan begini, nanti orang tua kamu melihat pasti kita langsung disuruh menikah."

Mingyu tertawa geli. "Biarkan saja..."

Mingyu bersiap akan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Wonwoo namun bertepatan dengan seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar, kegiatan mereka menjadi terganggu.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafasnya dan segera bangun, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Ibu... aku pikir siapa..." Mingyu menggerutu kesal setelah membuka pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu hehe, tadi ibu lihat ada Wonwoo datang." Sang ibu melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di bawah dekat ranjang dengan buku di tangannya yang sempat ia baca.

"Won..."

"Eh, bibi."

"Bibi, tadi beli _strawberry choco fountain_. Mau?"

"Mau!" Wonwoo langsung bangun dan menghampiri ibunda Mingyu dan keduanya tampak akrab langsung menuju lantai bawah dimana sang ibu mengajak ke ruang makan.

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kedua wanita tersayangnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tertawa senang dimanja oleh ibunya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Seok, kalau kita berlibur mau tidak?" Tanya Mingyu saat di kantin.

"Mau kemana? Boleh, siapa saja?"

"Hmm aku ada rencana sewa villa di dekat pantai. Tapi kalau aku hanya pergi berdua dengan Wonwoo kesannya seperti bulan madu."

Seokmin tertawa geli. "Bukankah lebih enak kalau berdua?"

"Aku enak, tapi izin pada ayahnya Wonwoo yang agak sulit."

"Oooh... jadi kalau kita pergi ramai-ramai, maka akan diizinkan?"

"Tepat sekali! Dan ayahnya Wonwoo itu selalu minta bukti berupa foto, dan harus sesuai."

"Hahahahaha...!" Seokmin semakin geli, ia bebas tertawa walau beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya.

"Oke! Lalu aku ajak..." Seokmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah pasti dia..." ucap Mingyu senang dan Seokmin kembali tertawa.

"Lalu Jun _hyung_ diajak juga?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Iya, ajak saja."

"Baiklah, urusan villa kamu yang atur ya. Biar untuk camilan, aku yang urus." Ucap Seokmin, Mingyu menepuk bahu sang sahabat merasa senang. Rencananya mulai berjalan untuk membawa Wonwoo pergi berlibur dari kegiatan magangnya yang membuat ia stress dan butuh liburan.

Mingyu mengatur rencana lagi untuk menetapkan tanggalnya dimana semuanya bisa berkumpul untuk berlibur. Awalnya Mingyu mengajak Seungcheol juga, namun Seungcheol menolak karena ia masih trauma setelah keluar dari tahanan. Walau ia memang tidak bersalah namun, ia hanya ingin istirahat di rumah dan kedua orang tuanya juga melarang Seungcheol untuk pergi selain ke kampus. Begitu juga dengan Jeonghan, lambat laun kedua orang tuanya mengetahui dan Jeonghan hanya menurut untuk menjalani hukuman.

Pasangan yang berbahagia tentunya Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu senang kalau Wonwoo sangat menyukai hadiah liburan yang diberikan.

"Uwu... pantai..." sorak Wonwoo senang dan langsung menarik tangan Mingyu untuk mendekati pantai begitu mereka baru sampai.

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk mengeluarkan tas masing-masing dan berbagai camilan serta minuman.

"Kita seperti menemani mereka bulan madu." Ucap Jun.

"Haha sudahlah _hyung_ , lagipula semuanya dibayar oleh Mingyu. Kita nikmati saja." Ucap Seokmin.

"Dasar kantong mahasiswa." Sindir Jisoo.

"Eih, kamu juga senang kan bisa berlibur kesini." Seokmin merangkul Jisoo, pipi Jisoo terasa hangat saat berdekatan dengan Seokmin. Ia hanya tersipu malu tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Seokmin dan Jisoo langsung masuk ke dalam villa setelah bertemu dengan penjaga villa. Mereka melihat isinya, walau tidak besar namun sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

Sementara Minghao sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, dan Jun tentunya menemani.

 _"Ge!_ Tolong foto disana, viewnya seperti ini." Minghao mengarahkan kameranya pada Jun, Jun mengangguk mengerti dan sang gadis langsung berpose.

"Bagaimana?" Minghao memeriksa hasil gambar yang telah diambil oleh Jun.

"Bagus kan?"

"Ah _ge!_ Ini goyang! Ulangi lagi!" Minghao merajuk dan langsung kembali ke posisi awal untuk berpose. Jun tetap menuruti apa keinginan Minghao.

...

...

Puas bermain dan makan malam dengan pesta barbeque yang telah disiapkan oleh pengelola villa mereka semua berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah dengan membentuk lingkaran.

"Kita main putar botol, sebelumnya tolong isi perintah yang ingin kalian suruh untuk orang yang ditunjuk oleh botol." Jun membagikan kertas kecil pada semua teman-temannya.

"Bebas. 1 orang, 1 perintah atau pertanyaan." Tambah Jun dan semuanya mengerti, semua kertas dikumpulkan untuk diambil saat botol berhenti berputar.

"Sudah siap." Jun memberi aba-aba memutar bekas botol soju dan botol mengarah ke arah Wonwoo.

Semuanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang terkejut karena ditunjuk untuk membuka permainan.

"Ambil 1." Jun menyodorkan wadah mangkok yang telah berisi catatan dari semua teman-temannya.

Wonwoo membulatkan mata dan tertawa geli saat membaca perintah dari kertas yang ia ambil.

"Silahkan dibaca." Ucap Jun.

"Hmmm..." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan terkesan malu dengan melirik kesana kemari, hingga membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Kamu dapat apa?" Mingyu semakin penasaran.

"Lamar kekasihmu malam ini." Ucap Wonwoo malu dan langsung menutup wajahnya. Gelak tawa menggelegar dari semuanya kecuali Wonwoo yang masih malu dan Mingyu ikut tersenyum geli dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah.

"Tenang, ini hanya permainan. Tapi kalau mau serius juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jun.

"Ini kesempatan bagus, aku akan merekamnya." Seokmin tak kalah antusias langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi, ayo dimulai..." ucap Jisoo.

Minghao terus terkekeh geli melihat pasangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang malu-malu.

"Ah... terima kasih. Ya baiklah..." ucap Wonwoo berusaha percaya diri.

Mingyu sendiri masih menahan tawanya, baginya ini kesempatan Wonwoo menyatakan perasaannya. Selama ini Wonwoo jarang menyatakan rasa sukanya, walau ia berkata benci pada Mingyu namun yang sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu.

"Mingyu... Kim Mingyu..."

"Iya..." balas Mingyu.

"Ehem..." suara deheman terdengar dari teman yang lain.

"Kita sudah kenal lama, aku dan kamu selalu bersama."

"Ppppffttt..." Minghao masih menahan tawanya dan Jun langsung memeluknya agar ia tidak merusak suasana yang telah dibangun oleh Wonwoo.

"Iya..." balas Mingyu dengan masih merasa geli.

"Maukah kamu..."

"..."

"..."

Wonwoo terdiam dan lainnya ikut terdiam, terbius dengan suasana.

Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo, wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Maukah kamu... berbicara pada ayahku saat kamu sudah lulus dan sudah resmi menyandang gelar dokter untuk mempersuntingku? Aku harap kamu cepat menyelesaikan masa kuliah kamu dan... dan.. dan kita... bersama selamanya."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Gelak tawa kembali terdengar, Mingyu hanya terdiam mencerna omongan dari Wonwoo.

"Ini bukan lamaran sayang..." ucap Mingyu kecewa.

"Tapi kan dimana-mana pria yang melamar, bukan wanita." Wonwoo tidak mau disalahkan, semua temannya masih terus tertawa geli.

Mingyu hanya menelan ludah, berharap Wonwoo mau menyatakan cinta untuk melamar malah menyuruh ia untuk bicara dengan ayahnya Wonwoo untuk mempersunting putri kesayangan dan syaratnya harus setelah menjadi dokter.

"Maaf..." Wonwoo merajuk langsung memeluk Mingyu berharap Mingyu tidak marah. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil kertas yang dipilih oleh Wonwoo.

"XM. Aish, ini ulah Minghao." Mingyu memberikan kertas tersebut pada Jun. Setiap pertanyaan memang wajib diberi inisial nama yang memberi perintah.

Jun mengusap gemas kepala Minghao.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucap Minghao dengan terus menahan tawanya.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi." Jun kembali memutar botol dan kali ini botol mengarah ke arah Seokmin.

"Oh, aku ya? Siap-siap ya..." Seokmin melirik ke arah Jisoo saat tangannya mengambil kertas.

"Biar aku yang bacakan." Ucap Jun dan Seokmin setuju.

"Cium pasanganmu." Ucap Jun dengan menahan tawanya, Minghao mengintip isi tulisan tersebut dan kembali tertawa geli.

"Eh..." Seokmin mendadak grogi dan langsung melirik Jisoo yang langsung terdiam.

"Ayo... cium..." ucap Jun dengan masih menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya bagus kalau direkam." Balas Mingyu dengan mulai merekam dengan ponselnya.

 _"Aigoo_ , kenapa harus ada perintah seperti itu?" Seokmin langsung protes.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hanya cium, bisa pipi, kening, kenapa harus malu?" Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya, menurut aku itu privasi. Ini pasti ulah kamu ya Gyu!" Seokmin langsung menuduh.

"Bukan aku! Aku tidak menulis perintah seperti itu."

"HJ. Tertulis HJ disini." Ucap Jun dan tak berani menatap pasangan di depannya.

"HJ? Itu..." Seokmin menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Jisoo terus terdiam. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menahan tawanya, setelah mereka ditertawakan maka mereka membalasnya.

"Sayang aku tidak marah dengan..."

"Ini hanya permainan, kenapa kamu menganggapnya serius?" Ucap Jisoo dan seketika Seokmin langsung terdiam.

"Bbbukaaan begitu..."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau perintah itu akan didapat olehmu." Jisoo kembali menunduk.

"Seokmin-ah, benar ini hanya permainan tapi kalau bisa diselesaikan. Kalau kamu malu, gunakan kamar disana. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita lanjutkan lagi." Saran Mingyu.

"Seokmin-ssi, apa kamu pernah menciumnya?" Pertanyaan dari Wonwoo sangat menohok bagi Seokmin. Selama ini ia memang masih dalam taraf yang biasa saja selama menjalin kasih dengan Jisoo. Hanya berani bergandengan tangan untuk skinship.

"Yak, kalaupun aku menciumnya juga aku tidak akan pamer pada kalian. Kalau Jun _hyung_ bagaimana? Kalau Mingyu jangan ditanya."

"Aku? Memang kenapa? Aku sering mencium Minghao." Ucap Jun dan Minghao mengangguk membenarkan.

Seokmin bingung harus apa, Jisoo masih terdiam dan terus menunduk. "Ayo, kita selesaikan..." Seokmin menarik tangan Jisoo agar bangun, semua mata mengarah pada Seokmin dan Jisoo yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Gelak tawa hampir pecah lagi namun Mingyu menyuruh agar tetap tenang. Wonwoo menutup wajahnya karena merasa sangat geli melihat tingkah Seokmin yang polos menuruti omongan Mingyu.

"Sepertinya lama ya..." Wonwoo tidak sabar menunggu karena Seokmin dan Jisoo belum keluar. Wonwoo merebahkan diri dan tiduran dengan berbantal paha Mingyu.

"Kira-kira mereka berbuat apa?" Tanya Minghao, Jun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak tahu, biarkan saja. Mereka juga sudah dewasa." Jun merengkuh bahu Minghao.

 _"Ge_... temani aku keluar, aku mau foto bintang."

"Hmm ya sudah." Jun menyetujui dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tanpa sadar langsung terlelap tak lama merebahkan diri. Mingyu terus menjaga dengan mengusap lembut punggung Wonwoo.

Sementara Seokmin dan Jisoo hanya terdiam sejak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa kamu marah?" Seokmin membuka suara karena sedari tadi mereka hanya diam.

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Maaf, aku memang harus banyak belajar. Kamu tahu kan? Kalau kamu itu orang pertama..."

"Iya aku paham..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya..." Seokmin menatap Jisoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah..."

"Haruskah kita belajar dari video?" Seokmin telah siap membuka aplikasi ponselnya dengan menekan ikon berwarna merah dengan logo play itu.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kamu?" Jisoo menutup layar ponsel Seokmin dengan tangannya

"Hanya ingin melihat, posisi yang nyaman. Hidung kita berdua mancung jadi harus miring kemana enaknya."

Jisoo tertawa geli, Seokmin sampai berpikir seperti itu. Seokmin berusaha mencari video yang ia cari, dan Jisoo terus menghalanginya.

Semakin lama wajah keduanya semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya lalu dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya terdiam saat Seokmin mencium untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Mission done."_ Ucap Seokmin, Jisoo memukul pelan dada Seokmin dan wajahnya langsung terasa hangat.

Jisoo menutup wajahnya, Seokmin merasa gemas langsung merangkul dan membawa Jisoo dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo keluar, mereka pasti menunggu." Seokmin mengajak Jisoo keluar kamar lagi namun hanya terlihat Mingyu yang sedang bermain ponsel dan Wonwoo yang tertidur.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Seokmin merasa heran.

"Di luar. Sayang, pindah ke kamar." Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa terusik langsung terbangun.

"Oh, sudah selesai ya?" Ucap Wonwoo dengan malas. Mingyu menuntunnya menuju kamar para gadis tidur, Wonwoo membersihkan wajah dan menyikat giginya sebelum tidur.

Wonwoo langsung merebahkan diri pada 1 ranjang besar disana, Mingyu memberikan selimut dan mengecup kening Wonwoo.

 _"Sweet dreams..."_

Wonwoo mengangguk dan langsung terpejam setelah merasa nyaman Mingyu mengantarnya tidur.

"Seok, minum yuk." Ajak Mingyu pada Seokmin.

"Ayo, Jun _hyung_ mana?"

"Kita susul saja."

"Kamu mau ikut?" Ajak Seokmin pada Jisoo.

"Tidak, aku mau di kamar saja." Tolak Jisoo halus dan Seokmin mengerti. Jisoo langsung menuju kamar dimana Wonwoo telah lebih dulu tidur. Sementara Mingyu dan Seokmin keluar mencari Jun.

"Kira-kira mereka kemana?" Tanya Seokmin yang celingukan mencari sosok Jun dan Minghao.

"Tidak tahu. Apa mereka..." Mingyu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menahan geli dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Haha... dasar kau ini." Ucap Seokmin seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Mingyu.

"Seok, kita kembali saja..." ajak Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin bingung dan seketika langsung terdiam dan saling tatap dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu memberi kode agar segera berbalik dengan perlahan karena tidak mau mengganggu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seokmin menurut dan langsung kembali ke villa.

"Benar..." ucap Mingyu.

"Anggap saja kita tidak melihatnya." Ucap Seokmin dengan menahan geli.

 _(Yang sebenarnya...)_

"Sudah belum?" Minghao terus mencengkeram lengan baju Jun.

"Sebentar, disini gelap. Kenapa bisa tersangkut begini?" Jun berusaha melepas ikatan benang yang melilit pada anting Minghao.

Awalnya Jun dan Minghao sedang duduk berdua diatas pasir untuk melihat bintang. Minghao yang kedinginan memakai hoodienya. Namun benang dalam hoodie tersebut tersangkut pada anting yang dipakai. Minghao memang mulai memakai anting agar lebih terlihat _girly_.

Ia sempat mengaduh karena telinganya tertarik sesuatu, Jun menolongnya. Agar Jun mudah melepas ikatan benang, maka Minghao memiringkan tubuhnya dan agak memeluk Jun, sementara Jun sedikit menunduk untuk melepas ikatan benang.

Mingyu dan Seokmin sempat melihatnya dari belakang. Jun terlihat seperti sedang berciuman dengan Minghao. Mingyu dan Seokmin tak ingin mengganggu maka mereka segera kembali ke dalam villa.

"Sudah..." ucap Jun.

"Aaaahhh akhirnyaaaa..." Minghao bernafas lega walau telinganya masih merasakan nyeri.

"Kamu pasang antingnya belum benar, jadi tersangkut pengaitnya."

"Oh begitu..." Minghao memajukan bibirnya dan tangannya terus mengusap telinganya.

"Masih sakit ya?" Jun ikut mengusap telinga Minghao dan sedikit memberikan kecupan agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Aaahhh _Ge_..." Minghao merajuk merasa malu, Jun semakin gemas dan langsung mencuri kecupan di bibir Minghao.

"Ayo, sudah malam..." ajak Jun dan Minghao menurut, mereka kembali ke dalam villa.

Suasana villa sepi, ternyata Mingyu dan Seokmin berada di teras belakang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam dengan beberapa kaleng bir yang mereka bawa. Jun ikut bergabung, Seokmin dan Mingyu menahan tawanya. Jun tidak menaruh curiga apapun.

Sementara Minghao masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Jisoo dan Wonwoo sudah berada disana.

 _"Eonnie_ , belum tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi..." jawab Jisoo, ia masih sibuk membalas chat dengan orang tuanya. Minghao menuju ranjang single yang terpisah karena ranjang yang besar sudah ditempati Wonwoo dan Jisoo.

Minghao membuka isi file kameranya, melihat hasil foto yang telah ia ambil seharian ini. Tak lama ia terlelap merasa lelah.

Malam telah larut, Jisoo masih terjaga, ia masih membayangkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Seokmin. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sudah terlelap, begitu juga dengan Minghao.

Jisoo hanya memandang langit-langit kamar dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kamu belum tidur?"

Jisoo langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Wonwoo berbaring. Wonwoo terbangun dan langsung menyalakan lampu tidur di sampingnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya lupa belum memakai masker." Wonwoo langsung bangun dan mencari sesuatu dalam tas kosmetiknya.

"Kamu mau?" Wonwoo menawari masker sheet pada Jisoo.

"Boleh." Jisoo menerima pemberian dari Wonwoo.

"Kamu rajin merawat diri?" Tanya Jisoo di sela mengikat rambutnya.

"Hanya semata agar Mingyu tidak berpaling." Wonwoo memberi pinjam berbagai kosmetiknya pada Jisoo. Jisoo sangat paham akan tahapan dalam memakai kosmetik, ia langsung meniru apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo merasa heran.

"Dahulu aku tidak begini, jerawat tumbuh saja sikapku biasa saja. Tapi sekarang, aku langsung berteriak heboh."

Jisoo tertawa geli mendengar Wonwoo bercerita.

"Wanita cantik di luar sana banyak, tapi kalau diimbangi dengan otak yang cerdas itu luar biasa. Mingyu memang tidak mempermasalahkan penampilanku, mau aku berdandan atau tidak. Tapi, dia akan protes dengan apa yang aku pakai."

"Wow! Hubungan kalian luar biasa." Puji Jisoo.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Minghao ikut terbangun dan menyusul melihat kedua temannya.

"Kamu mau juga? Aku masih ada stok." Wonwoo berbaik hati membagi kosmetiknya pada Minghao.

"Ini cara pakainya bagaimana?"

Jisoo dan Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat Minghao yang masih polos. Malam itu, Wonwoo membuka kelas make up dadakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Finally bisa update lagi, sedang syibuk syantik dan ingin manjah berduaan dengan PC di kantor dan sudah cukup lama tidak membuka ffn. Hehehe... apa ada yang kangen dengan drama ini?

Iya saya sedang terpesona dengan Ahjussi rasa oppa si Lee Joon Gi dalam drama Lawless Lawyer, kebetulan marganya Lee jadi dipake saja ahaha...

Yang mau repiu ditunggu...

Thank's to :

 **marinierlianasafitri / Kyunie / yjmeans13 / jeononu / LittleOoh / Mockaa17 / rizka0419 / Tyna89Meanie / Nadhefuji / Cha ChrisMon / Moon Vibes / wortelnyasebong**

 **5 Juni 2018**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **More Closer  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Wonwoo bangun lebih awal dibanding Jisoo dan Minghao. Ia segera membersihkan diri agar terlihat segar.

Hari masih pagi, suasana villa masih sepi. Wonwoo melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Pandangannya tertuju pada kamar yang ditempati oleh Mingyu dan kedua temannya.

Pintunya terbuka sedikit dan tampak 3 pemuda masih terlelap. Wonwoo mendekati dimana Mingyu masih berbaring dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

"Gyu... bangun, sudah pagi." Wonwoo mengusap lembut punggung sang kekasih agar terbangun.

Kedua mata Mingyu perlahan terbuka saat mendengar ada yang memanggil dan tak lama ia tersenyum saat menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kamu minum lagi semalam?"

"Sedikit..." jawab Mingyu disertai kekehan, Wonwoo mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Lekas mandi, aku buatkan teh."

"Mau susu..." balas Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung mencubitnya semakin kencang.

"Aaaahh aaahhh..." pekik Mingyu dan masih tertawa geli. Ia paling senang bisa meledek gadisnya. Tak butuh waktu lama Mingyu segera bangun, Jun yang berbaring di ranjang sebelah merasa terusik ikut terbangun juga sementara Seokmin masih terlelap.

"Pagi _hyung!"_ Sapa Mingyu pada Jun, Jun hanya tersenyum dan masih dalam posisi nyamannya berbaring dengan mengecek ponselnya, sementara Mingyu sudah bersiap akan mandi sesuai perintah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera membuatkan teh sesuai janji, tak lama Jisoo ikut bergabung. Penjaga villa mengantar sarapan pagi dan satu persatu keenam anak muda akhirnya berkumpul dan menyantap sarapan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Pagi..." sapa pemuda pemilik mata sipit pada Jihoon yang sedang bersiap memulai kerjanya. Hari libur, ia tetap masuk karena saat hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ramai, banyak yang datang ke toko.

"Kamu? Datang lagi..." balas Jihoon sinis.

"Eih, jangan galak-galak terhadap pelanggan." Ucap Soonyoung si pemuda bermata sipit itu. Soonyoung memang kerap datang ke toko sekedar menyapa Jihoon.

"Hei, kamu itu bukan pelanggan. Buktinya setiap datang kesini belum pernah membeli."

"Aku ini tetap pelanggan, bedanya tidak mengkonsumsi apa yang dijual disini. Melainkan... aku mengkonsumsi wajah kamu agar selalu aku ingat setiap harinya."

"Pergi kau! Jangan buat moodku buruk pagi ini!" Usir Jihoon.

"Eits galak sekali."

"Biar!"

"Tapi aku suka gadis galak, terlihat seksi." Ucap Soonyoung bernada meledek.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon hendak memukul Soonyoung dengan kemoceng dan Soonyoung bersiap pergi.

"Ampun Ji! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini!" Soonyoung buru-buru memberikan voucher diskon dan langsung angkat kaki sebelum Jihoon benar-benar mengamuk.

"Cih dasar!" Jihoon mengambil voucher diskon yang terjatuh. Ia pergi menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka laci lalu menyimpan voucher pemberian dari Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya tertawa melihat tumpukan voucher pemberian dari Soonyoung yang belum pernah dipakainya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan voucher-voucher tersebut.

Soonyoung sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki restoran Jepang dan restorannya sendiri dekat dengan toko milik keluarga Jeon, ayah dari Wonwoo.

Soonyoung melangkah lemas, usaha untuk mendekati Jihoon belum membuahkan hasil. Soonyoung langsung merasa tertarik saat pertama kali melihat Jihoon, kala itu Soonyoung baru akan membuka restorannya.

Jihoon adalah sosok gadis mungil yang mencuri perhatian Soonyoung, ia memang terlihat galak namun ia berhati lembut. Soonyoung pernah memergoki Jihoon yang pulang kerja dengan membawa kantung besar dan ternyata berisi makanan kucing. Jihoon memberikan makanan untuk kucing liar, sejak saat itu Soonyoung merasa ingin semakin dekat dengan Jihoon.

 _"Hyung_ , bagaimana?" Tanya Chan sahabat Soonyoung yang bekerja membantu restoran milik Soonyoung.

"Aku diusir lagi." Ucap Soonyoung lemas, ia menopang dagunya. Chan sangat mengerti apa yang dirasa oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin langsung berikan sesuatu saja _hyung_. Bunga misalnya..." Chan mencoba memberi saran.

"Aku tidak yakin..." ucap Soonyoung lemas.

"Harus yakin _hyung! Say with flower!"_ Ucap Chan semangat.

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tak lama ia mengangguk menyetujui usulan Chan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jisoo mendekati Seokmin yang sedang foto pemandangan pantai. Seokmin yang menyadari langsung menarik tangan Jisoo agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Foto lagi?" Seokmin bersiap mengarahkan kameranya.

"Lagi? Kemarin sudah foto banyak."

"Bajunya lain, beda dengan yang kemarin." Balas Seokmin, Jisoo terkekeh geli namun tetap menurut untuk berfoto lagi.

'Chup Cekrek' Seokmin spontanitas mencium pipi Jisoo dan Jisoo refleks menoleh karena kaget.

"Issh..." Jisoo merengut sementara Seokmin terkekeh geli karena hasil foto wajah Jisoo yang lucu.

"Aku pernah mengatakan, aku mau difoto dan harus terlihat cantik."

"Cantik sayang, mau ekspresi marah pun kamu tetap terlihat cantik di mataku." Seokmin merangkul Jisoo agar semakin menempel dan mencubit pipi Jisoo dengan gemas dan sebelah pipinya lagi ia cium.

"Aaaahhh..." pekik Jisoo dan berusaha melepas rangkulan namun Seokmin enggan melepasnya. Seokmin terdiam dan keduanya saling bertatap mata. Sorot mata Seokmin seolah membius Jisoo menjadi pasif. Jisoo ikut terdiam, Seokmin mengusap lembut wajah Jisoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melumat lembut bibir atas Jisoo. Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman hingga tak menyadari ada yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Mataku ternoda." Ucap Minghao dengan menutup kedua matanya dan langsung berlari menuju villa. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Seokmin dan Jisoo saat sedang ingin memotret pemandangan sebelum mereka semua pulang.

"Hao! Ada apa?" Ucap Wonwoo terkejut karena berpapasan dengan Minghao yang tergesa saat membuka pintu.

"Hngg anu... itu... ah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kamu kenapa? Seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan." Ucap Jun mendekati Minghao karena penasaran saat Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

Minghao melihat gelas berisi es teh yang dipegang oleh Jun dan ia langsung mengambilnya. Minghao langsung menghabiskannya. Jun masih merasa bingung, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu yang sedang berkemas dan sedikit membantunya merapihkan pakaian.

"Apa pikiranmu sudah fresh?" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hemm lumayan, aku merasa lebih nyaman. Walau besok kembali sibuk lagi." Ucap Wonwoo di sela melipat pakaian Mingyu.

Mingyu meraih tangan gadis tercintanya, Wonwoo langsung menatap pemuda tampan yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

"Aku tahu yang kamu hadapi pasti sangat berat. Kapanpun kamu butuh bantuan, atau ada masalah, segera cari aku."

Wonwoo tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Mingyu. "Benar, walau berat tapi aku masih punya kamu..."

Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Apa kamu akan tetap menungguku hingga aku bisa mendapat gelar nantinya?"

"Maksudnya?" Wonwoo menatap lurus Mingyu yang menjadi sangat serius.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunangan dulu?"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, ia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Gyu... hmmm... jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semalam hanya _games_." Wonwoo melanjutkan merapihkan pakaian Mingyu.

"Aku serius."

Wonwoo terdiam lagi.

"Aku akan bicarakan pada orang tuaku dan selanjutnya akan menghadapi kedua orang tuamu."

Wonwoo masih menunduk dan belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku senang melihatmu akrab dengan ibuku, aku serius denganmu."

Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo yang masih terdiam, Mingyu merasa putus asa karena Wonwoo tidak menanggapinya.

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo lembut dan kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Wonwoo disertai senyumannya. Mingyu bingung dengan reaksi dari Wonwoo.

"Selesai. Baju kamu sudah rapi." Wonwoo selesai menutup resleting tas milik Mingyu. Wonwoo bersiap keluar dari kamar.

"Kamu..." Mingyu merasa lemas dengan sikap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik. "Belikan aku cincin yang paling cantik."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, Mingyu yang semula terdiam lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa sayang?"

"Cantik yang aku maksud adalah, cincin itu hasil dari kerjamu bukan uang dari orang tuamu. Walau harganya tidak mahal, tapi itu tetap cantik di mataku dan bagiku sangat berharga."

"Siap! Aku akan menuruti permintaan kamu." Ucap Mingyu semangat dan langsung bangun untuk memeluk gadis cantik di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Kamu adalah penyemangat hidupku." Mingyu memeluk dengan erat tubuh Wonwoo dan berakhir mengecup kening sang gadis dengan sayang.

Wonwoo tersipu malu dan hatinya sedari tadi berdegub dengan cepat saat Mingyu mengutarakan ingin bertunangan dengannya.

"Aku siap-siap ya." Pamit Wonwoo, sengaja memberi alasan. Padahal ia sudah berkemas, ia hanya ingin menetralkan jantungnya yang terus berdetak. Walau ia sudah mengenal lama Mingyu, namun ia selalu merasa berdebar saat berada di samping Mingyu.

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah." Tolak Wonwoo dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

Seokmin dan Jisoo telah kembali ke villa, Jisoo langsung mengikuti Wonwoo yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Wonwoo terus tersenyum saat merapihkan tasnya dan mengecek kembali barang-barangnya. Jisoo juga selalu tersenyum. Minghao yang berada di dalam kamar hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya.

Minghao hanya menarik nafasnya, ditambah ia melihat Jisoo bersemangat memoles liptintnya yang berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo yang menyadari Minghao yang terus menatap Jisoo.

"Tidak, hanya saja Jisoo _eonnie_ seperti sedang senang hatinya."

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jisoo bingung.

Minghao tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dan menatap Jisoo lalu tersenyum meledek. "Pppaa." Minghao meledek Jisoo dengan membuka mulutnya dan langsung pergi keluar kamar.

Jisoo hanya terdiam merasa bingung lalu beralih menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendekati Jisoo dan memeriksa bibir Jisoo.

"Warnanya merata, bagus. Merk ternama." Ucap Wonwoo disertai melirik kosmetik yang Jisoo pegang.

"Mau coba?"

"Tidak, Mingyu pasti mengomel. Warnanya terlalu cerah." Balas Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sepulang dari liburan, mereka melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Wonwoo kembali sibuk di rumah sakit, Mingyu berjuang agar lekas bisa menyusul Wonwoo dan mulai membantu di klinik milik salah satu saudaranya sebagai asisten dokter. Mingyu sudah berjanji akan mengumpulkan uang hasil dari kerjanya untuk membelikan Wonwoo sebuah cincin.

Jun tak kalah sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya dan Minghao selalu berada di dekatnya. Jisoo mulai mempersiapkan skripsi karena ia mengejar target akan lulus tepat waktu. Ia lebih menyibukkan diri dengan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan saat tidak ada kelas. Sementara Seokmin mencoba mengerti dengan kesibukan Jisoo.

 _'Aku merindukanmu...'_

Jisoo mengulum senyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Seokmin. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang bertemu. Jisoo menggigit bibirnya dan langsung mengetik balasan agar Seokmin menunggu di taman kampus.

Seokmin terkekeh geli sendiri membaca balasan dari Jisoo, sesaat ia melirik ke arah dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi kuliah dan matanya terus tertuju pada jam pada ponselnya, berharap kelas segera berakhir agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Jisoo.

Seokmin langsung melesat begitu kelas selesai, ia langsung menuju taman, tempat mereka bertemu. Jisoo belum datang, Seokmin menunggunya dengan sabar. Merasa bosan, ia sibuk bermain game selama menunggu Jisoo.

Jisoo mencari sosok Seokmin setelah ia selesai dari perpustakaan. Tak sulit mengenali sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk sendiri, ia langsung menghampiri Seokmin.

"Sudah lama?" Jisoo langsung duduk di samping Seokmin.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Aku? Belum lama datang juga..." ucap Seokmin bohong, padahal ia sudah menunggu selama 1 jam.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Seokmin berubah cemas melihat wajah Jisoo yang pucat.

"Hmm.. tak apa, hanya kurang tidur saja."

Seokmin mendekat dan mengusap punggung sang gadis mencoba memberinya semangat. "Ayo, aku traktir makan. Kamu pasti lapar."

Jisoo tersenyum senang merasa diperhatikan, ia langsung mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Seokmin. Sesampainya di restoran, Jisoo hanya terdiam seolah tidak nafsu makan. Sebenarnya ia agak stress dengan tugasnya namun ia hanya berdiam diri tidak mengeluh kepada siapapun.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak suka menunya?" Ucap Seokmin merasa heran, ia sengaja mentarktir samgyetang untuk menambah stamina Jisoo.

"Makanlah, kamu terlihat sangat kurus. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit." Ucap Seokmin mengambil alih sendok Jisoo dan mulai membelah sup ayam tersebut dan menyuapi Jisoo.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dan menunduk sedih, ia teringat akan ibunya yang biasanya memanjakan dia. "Ayo, apa masih panas?" Seokmin meniup pelan sup dan mencoba menyuapi Jisoo lagi.

Jisoo menurut langsung makan suapan dari Seokmin, dan pemuda tampan behidung mancung itu tersenyum senang. Ia melanjutkan menyuapi Jisoo dan mengabaikan sup miliknya yang belum tersentuh.

"Biar aku makan sendiri."

"Tidak apa, aku suapi saja."

"Sup kamu dingin."

"Tidak masalah, asal kamu habiskan sup ini."

"Aku tidak sanggup kalau menghabiskannya, perut aku sejak kemarin tidak nyaman." Ucap Jisoo lemah disertai tatapan lesunya.

Seokmin tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala gadis cantik di sebelahnya. "Ya sudah, kalau tidak habis nanti aku bantu habiskan."

Jisoo mengangguk dan mengambil sendoknya, melanjutkan makan sendiri. Seokmin juga mulai makan sup miliknya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _"Are you sleeping... are you sleeping... uncle Jeon... uncle Jeon..."_ Soonyoung datang ke toko di siang hari, menyapa ayahnya Wonwoo dengan sedikit bernyanyi.

"Ooh, Soonyoung-ah. Apa kabar?"

"Baik paman. Jihoon ada?" Tanya Soonyoung malu-malu.

"Ada, tapi sedang istirahat. Sebentar lagi juga datang. Ada perlu?" Tuan Jeon melirik Soonyoung yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Oh... itu... iya ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Soonyoung bernada gugup.

"Oh itu Jihoon!" Ucap Tuan Jeon dengan nada sedikit keras dan otomatis Soonyoung menoleh ke arah pintu. Jihoon hanya terdiam menatap Soonyoung dan terlihat membawa buket bunga mawar.

Jihoon seolah tak peduli langsung berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Apa itu untuk Jihoon?" Tanya Tuan Jeon menunjuk buket bunga yang terus digenggam Soonyoung.

"Ah... ini... hmm..." Soonyoung salah tingkah merasa malu sementara Jihoon menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Iya paman, aku lihat meja Jihoon terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin kalau tambah bunga akan terlihat bagus. Ji, ini untuk kamu." Soonyoung buru-buru pergi sebelum Jihoon mengamuk. Jihoon hanya terdiam menatap bunga pemberian dari Soonyoung dan Tuan Jeon hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"Hai Ji!" Sapa Wonwoo senang dan langsung mendekati meja Jihoon.

"Won, tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku masuk siang. Bunga darimana Ji?"

"Dari penggemar Jihoon." Tuan Jeon bantu jawab.

"Oohh..." Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lucu dan tersenyum geli. Jihoon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa malu diledek.

"Ada yang mau kamu bawa?" Tanya sang ayah pada putrinya.

"Iya ayah, persediaan ginseng merah sudah habis."

Sang ayah mengerti dan langsung mengambil permintaan putrinya.

"Kamu sangat menjaga tubuhmu ya."

"Iya Ji, aku harus tetap fit. Apalagi sekarang mulai sering jaga malam menggantikan staff yang sedang cuti."

"Ooh... lalu dijemput Mingyu?"

"Tidak juga, kalau ia sempat saja karena ia juga mulai bantu pamannya di klinik. Tapi, siang ini mau antar, jadi aku suruh kesini saja."

"Hemm begitu..."

"Eh, Ji kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama!"

"Maksudnya?" Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku dengan Mingyu dan kamu... dengan si pemberi bunga ini." Ucap Wonwoo meledek kemudian tertawa.

"Aish... dasar!" Jihoon menggerutu sebal lagi pada Wonwoo.

"Ini, kamu bawa kemasan kecilnya. Nanti ayah stok yang banyak di rumah." Sang ayah memberikan kotak kecil.

"Terima kasih ayah." Wonwoo langsung memasukkan ginseng kemasan sachet ke dalam tasnya.

"Oh, aku pergi dulu. Bye, ayah. Bye, Ji!" Wonwoo langsung pamit setelah ponselnya bergetar karena Mingyu menelepon.

"Hati-hati..." ucap sang ayah dengan masih terus menatap putrinya keluar toko dan mendekati sebuah mobil.

Mingyu datang menjemput, ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan tersenyum pada ayahnya Wonwoo.

"Lama ya?"

"Tidak, aku juga belum lama sampai. Ini kamu minum." Wonwoo memberikan ginseng pemberian ayahnya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu melirik dan langsung menerimanya. "Kamu tahu? Aku jarang sakit sejak kecil karena kamu sering membagi obat herbal padaku." Mingyu langsung menyesap habis ginseng tersebut.

"Ah... benar juga." Ucap Wonwoo dengan menggigit kemasan ginseng yang sedang diminumnya juga. Mingyu melirik dan tertawa kemudian mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas.

Mingyu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Wonwoo magang.

"Nanti malam, aku boleh datang kesini kan?" Tanya Mingyu setelah sampai mengantar Wonwoo.

"Untuk?"

"Aku mau makan sama kamu. Kamu boleh makan di luar kan?"

"Ooh... bisa, tapi dekat sini saja." Jawab Wonwoo malu-malu.

"Oke." Mingyu setuju dan langsung mencium bibir Wonwoo sebelum berpisah.

"Masuklah, nanti kamu terlambat."

"Iya... bye... kamu hati-hati." Pamit Wonwoo dan segera keluar dari mobil, Mingyu tersenyum dan terus menatap Wonwoo hingga sang gadis masuk ke dalam bangunan kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jihoon melangkah sendiri setelah tutup toko. Seperti biasa ia akan mampir menengok kucing-kucing yang sering ia beri makan. Jalanan sudah sepi karena hari telah malam.

"Pussss..." sapa Jihoon memanggil kucing-kucing agar keluar untuk mendekatinya.

"Astaga!" Jihoon terperanjat kaget karena melihat seekor kucing yang terlihat lemas dan ada luka di bagian perutnya.

"Yaaaa... kamu kenapa?" Jihoon memeriksa luka di bagian perut kucing tersebut. Ia panik dan segera membawa kucing itu. Tak terasa air mata Jihoon jatuh karena ia merasa sedih dengan luka yang dialami kucing malang tersebut. Jihoon berjalan tergesa dengan menggendong kucing, ia tak peduli dengan noda darah yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"Bertahan yaa... ah ya ampun, aku harus kemana?" Jihoon panik sendiri karena ia tidak tahu klinik dokter hewan terdekat. Jihoon berjalan mencoba mencari klinik.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoon dari kejauhan dan menyadari kalau Jihoon sedang kesulitan, ia langsung mendekat.

"Ji, kenapa?"

"Tolong dia! Dia terluka!" Jihoon terus menangis dan membuat Soonyoung merasa iba. Ia melirik kucing dalam gendongan Jihoon.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Soonyoung namun sesaat ia ragu karena keadaan restorannya saat ini sedang ramai.

"Apa kamu tahu klinik terdekat? Aku rasa rumah sakit terlalu jauh."

"Ah! Aku tahu klinik hewan dekat sini! Ayo aku antar!" Soonyoung langsung mengajak Jihoon tanpa pikir panjang, karena saat ini Jihoon sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Jihoon menurut dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Soonyoung.

"Chan, aku ada urusan penting. Tolong kamu urus restoran, aku segera kembali." Soonyoung menelepon Chan saat di perjalanan.

 _"Oh... iya_ _hyung."_

"Maaf, kamu pasti sangat sibuk."

"Tidak apa, sudah ada Chan. Aku dapat mengandalkannya." Ucap Soonyoung menenangkan, dalam hatinya ia merasa cemas karena meninggalkan restoran.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum, Jihoon yang saat ini tidak galak merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Soonyoung.

"Semoga kliniknya masih buka." Ucap Soonyoung dan melirik ke sampingnya dimana Jihoon duduk. Jihoon mulai terlihat tenang dan mengangguk.

"Oh, kliniknya masih buka." Ucap Soonyoung senang dan langsung tersenyum ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri ikut tersenyum dan langsung keluar dari mobil.

Jihoon langsung masuk ke klinik hewan tersebut bertemu dengan seorang perawat dan langsung ditangani dokter hewan. Soonyoung ikut menyusul, dan melihat Jihoon yang masih terlihat cemas menunggu pemeriksaan.

"Ji, cuci tangan kamu dulu." Saran Soonyoung, Jihoon langsung melirik tajam dan membuat Soonyoung terkejut.

"Oohh... iya..." Jihoon menurut dan langsung mencari wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Saat Jihoon selesai mencuci tangan dan membersihkan noda darah di pakaiannya, ia melihat Soonyoung berbicara dengan dokter. Soonyoung langsung menoleh saat Jihoon datang.

"Kenapa?"

"Ji, kucing itu harus di operasi. Lukanya berasal dari benjolan di bawah perutnya yang terkena benda tajam."

Jihoon langsung terkejut dan melirik ke arah kucing yang ia bawa saat ini dalam keadaan lemas.

"Bagaimana Ji?"

Pandangan Jihoon kosong saat Soonyoung bertanya.

"Apa mahal biayanya?"

Soonyoung terdiam, ia mengerti pasti Jihoon bingung masalah biaya.

"Biaya operasi memang tidak murah, tapi ini memang harus segera di operasi." Ucap sang dokter.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir. "Iya, tolong kucing tersebut. Saya akan membayarnya."

"Baik, kalau begitu tinggalkan saja kucingnya disini. Besok pagi akan saya operasi, karena kondisinya saat ini belum memungkinkan."

"Apa akan berhasil?"

"Kamu tenang saja, ia tidak apa-apa."

"Tolong sembuhkan kucing itu dokter." Jihoon membungkuk hormat pada sang dokter.

"Iya, silahkan urus administrasinya." Ucap sang dokter dan Jihoon menurut untuk mengurus administrasi.

"Aku antar pulang Ji." Tawar Soonyoung setelah selesai urusan.

"Kamu kembali ke restoran?"

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Aku harus kembali ke restoran."

"Aku bantu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Eh? Tidak usah Ji. Kamu pasti lelah seharian kerja dan kuliah."

"Tidak apa. Ayo, kasihan teman kamu."

Soonyoung ingin berteriak rasanya, ia tak menyangka akan mengobrol lama tanpa bentakan dari Jihoon.

"Ayo!" Ucap Soonyoung semangat dan langsung membuka pintu untuk Jihoon. Jihoon hanya tersipu malu dengan sikap Soonyoung.

...

...

"Ah, _hyung_. Syukurlah, kamu kemana saja?"

"Iya maaf. Ada urusan penting tadi." Bisik Soonyoung agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Jihoon.

"Aku bantu apa?" Tanya Jihoon, Chan hanya terdiam karena ada Jihoon datang bersama Soonyoung.

"Ah, kamu pakai apron dulu. Chan cepat ambilkan apron baru."

"Oh, maaf. Nodanya belum hilang."

"Tidak apa, pakai ini bisa menutupnya." Ucap Soonyoung ramah. Jihoon segera memakai apron.

 _"Noona_ , tolong antar ke meja nomor 2 ya." Ucap Chan memberikan nampan pada Jihoon.

"Oh, baiklah. Serahkan padaku." Jihoon langsung gerak cepat mengerjakan sesuai instruksi dari Chan.

Suasana memang sedang ramai karena Soonyoung gencar melakukan promosi, jadi banyak yang datang memanfaatkan voucher yang sering Soonyoung bagi di jalanan.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, restoran tutup. Semuanya beberes, Jihoon ikut membantu mencuci piring.

"Maaf Ji, kamu pasti sangat lelah."

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku kan memang sudah niat ingin membantu."

"Istirahatlah sebentar, aku akan buatkan makanan. Kamu pasti belum makan." Soonyoung mengambil alih pekerjaan Jihoon yang hampir selesai.

Jihoon menurut, ia memang sangat lelah tapi ia tidak menyesal karena Soonyoung lebih dulu telah menolongnya.

"Makanlah... ini menu andalan disini." Soonyoung menghidangkan nasi kari dan beberapa tempura.

Jihoon hampir meneteskan air liurnya karena mencium aroma kari yang sangat kuat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jihoon lembut dan mulai mencicipi makanan, Soonyoung berjalan ke mini bar untuk membuatkan minuman spesial.

"Ini enak." Puji Jihoon saat Soonyoung menaruh gelas berisi lemon squash dan air mineral.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Sering-seringlah datang." Ucap Soonyoung senang, ia langsung mengecek laporan harian yang telah dibuat oleh Chan.

"Kenapa kamu pilih restoran Jepang?"

"Karena aku pernah tinggal disana."

"Belajar masak?"

"Hehe... aku kuliah disana jurusan bisnis dan sempat bekerja juga di restoran."

"Ohh..."

"Kamu? Kenapa suka kucing?"

"Ah, dulu aku punya kucing saat kecil lalu kucingnya mati ditabrak mobil. Dan itu membuatku sedih."

"Ah... maaf Ji."

"Hmm tidak apa, makanya aku masih suka kucing tapi aku tidak mau pelihara lagi. Jadi aku beri makanan saja."

Soonyoung tersenyum karena Jihoon mau bercerita banyak. Dan ia juga punya kesempatan mengantar Jihoon pulang ke apartemennya karena malam telah larut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _"Ge_ , aku dengar Mingyu kerja sambilan?" Tanya Minghao di siang hari saat ia dan Jun sedang berada di sebuah kafe.

"Iya, dia bilang mau menabung untuk membeli sesuatu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aaahh... pasti untuk Wonwoo _eonnie_ , kamu bisa antar aku kesana?"

Jun menaikkan alisnya dengan menatap tajam pada Minghao.

"Ah, maksudku itu karena aku ada urusan sedikit. Kalau aku kesana sendiri kan rasanya canggung..."

Jun hanya menarik nafas dan terus memandang Minghao.

"Kalau _Gege_ tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak memaksa. Aku akan cari tempat lain..."

"Iya aku antar..." ucap Jun pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Ucap Minghao senang.

Jun tetap menuruti keinginan Minghao untuk pergi ke tempat kerja Mingyu.

"Oh _hyung_ , ada apa?" Sapa Mingyu yang heran Jun datang bersama Minghao.

Minghao hanya terdiam menatap Mingyu yang memakai jas dokter berwarna putih dengan menggendong seekor anjing berjenis maltese berbulu putih.

 _"Ge,_ kita salah."

"Kamu bilang mau ke tempat kerja Mingyu."

"Hehe... iya benar, apa aku yang salah info ya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku pikir Mingyu bekerja di _pet shop,_ bukan klinik hewan." Ucap Minghao polos dan Jun menahan tawanya.

"Yak! Kamu dapat info darimana memangnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku dengar di kantin, mereka mengatakan Mingyu sekarang bermain dengan anjing di tempat kerjanya. Aku pikir itu _pet shop._ "

"Oh? Anjing ini? Ini milik pamanku yang dokter hewan disini." Ucap Mingyu tenang dengan terus menggendong anjing tersebut.

"Jadi?" Jun menarik nafas lagi.

"Hehe... aku hanya butuh foto beberapa anak anjing untuk ikut kontes fotografi."

Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli dan Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Minghao masih malu karena telah salah.

"Selamat datang..." sapa Mingyu pada seorang yang baru datang.

"Mingyu?" Sapa gadis tersebut saat melihat Mingyu.

"Oh, kamu mengenalku?" Ucap Mingyu bangga.

"Wah, apa dia penggemarmu? Sepertinya pesonamu memang tak tertandingi." Ucap Jun dan semakin membuat Mingyu merasa besar kepala.

"Yak! Aku bukan penggemarnya! Bisa digantung aku oleh Wonwoo!" Ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jihoon.

Jun dan Mingyu langsung terdiam dan saling tatap setelah Jihoon menyebut nama Wonwoo. Minghao hampir tertawa dibuatnya karena Jihoon memberikan tatapan sinis.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Mingyu pelan, jujur ia cukup takut dengan tatapan Jihoon.

"Aku mau tahu kondisi kucing yang semalam aku bawa. Apa sudah di operasi?"

"Kucing? Ah... aku ingat! Iya sudah, itu kucing milikmu? Kenapa terlihat seperti kucing liar?"

"Bukan kucingku, tapi memang aku yang membawanya semalam." Ucap Jihoon masih bernada dingin.

"Baiklah, ada di ruang sana. Kamu boleh melihatnya." Ucap Mingyu ramah dan Jihoon langsung bergegas menuju ruang yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu.

"Yak, aku tinggal dulu. Jaga ucapanmu, aku baru ingat dia itu sahabat Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu pada Jun.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit saja." Ucap Jun karena merasa kurang nyaman dengan Jihoon.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Mingyu dan Jun beserta Minghao langsung keluar klinik. Mingyu mendekati Jihoon untuk menjelaskan kondisi kucing tersebut.

"Kondisinya masih lemah, dia belum boleh dibawa keluar dulu."

"Berapa lama harus dirawat?"

"Sekitar 7 hari."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya setelah Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana Ji? Apa sudah bisa dibawa pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung yang datang menyusul.

Mingyu langsung melirik ke arah Soonyoung, begitu pula dengan Soonyoung yang menatap Mingyu.

"Aku mau bicara dengan dokter." Ucap Jihoon.

"Pamanku sedang keluar, kalau ada pesan bisa melalui aku."

"Lukanya belum sembuh? Memang kucing itu sakit apa?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Hernia." Jawab Mingyu cepat.

Soonyoung tertawa geli, Jihoon melirik tajam dan Soonyoung langsung terdiam.

"Aish kenapa kamu berpikir penyakit tersebut sama dengan manusia? Kalau kasusnya pada kucing, itu bisa karena pembawaan dari lahir atau saat ia lahir, proses pemotongan ari-ari terlalu pendek dan itu menyebabkan benjolan." Mingyu yang mengerti arah pikiran Soonyoung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oooh... aku pikir karena kucingnya mengangkat beban yang berat..." ucap Soonyoung pelan.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum. "Nanti kalau ada perkembangan segera aku kabari."

"Hmmm baiklah. Terima kasih Mingyu."

"Oh iya sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga selalu sehat ya, Aamiin...

Btw, untuk yang sempat minta couple lain, di chap ini aku tambah SoonHoon ya karena aku pikir konflik Trio Hello udah rampung jadi aku tambah untuk selingan, semoga suka.

Thank's to :

 **marinierlianasafitri / Tyna89Meanie / Kyunie / rizka0419 / Mockaa17 / Moon Vibes / Cha ChrisMon**

 **11 Juli 2018**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A recognition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Jisoo melangkah menuju perpustakaan seperti biasa untuk mencari bahan dalam menyusun skripsinya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah bangku taman dimana Seokmin sedang duduk.

Jisoo tentu sangat hafal walau ia hanya melihat punggung Seokmin. Pemuda berhidung mancung itu tidak duduk sendiri melainkan ada gadis duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka tampak akrab dan saling tertawa, bahkan gadis tersebut tak segan mencubit Seokmin saat gadis itu di goda dengan beberapa candaan oleh Seokmin.

Jisoo hanya terdiam melihatnya dari jarak jauh, ia terus melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Mencoba berpikir positif kalau itu hanya teman sekelas Seokmin.

Jisoo terus berkutat di perpustakaan menyibukkan diri hingga tanpa terasa sudah 2 jam ia disana.

Jisoo hanya menunduk setelah melihat kembali berbagai coretan dari dosen pembimbingnya. Ia menarik nafas dengan dalam, kepalanya sangat pusing. Gadis cantik itu memutuskan pulang saja, ia butuh tidur karena jam tidurnya sangat sedikit.

"Kamu dimana?" Jisoo mencoba menelepon Seokmin, dengan maksud minta diantar pulang.

 _"Aku sedang di kelas..."_ bisik Seokmin.

"Oh... aku mau pulang..."

 _"Aku tutup ya..."_

Jisoo hanya terdiam karena Seokmin menutup teleponnya. Ia mulai kesal ditambah ia teringat dengan gadis yang bercanda dengan Seokmin. Jisoo pulang sendiri dengan naik bis karena mobilnya masuk bengkel.

Jarak halte menuju apartemennya lumayan jauh, ia hanya berjalan pelan agar tidak berasa lelah.

"Minggir! Minggir! Awas!"

BRUK!

Terlambat. Jisoo yang sedang berjalan dengan melamun telat menghindar, ia terserempet sepeda dan langsung ikut terjatuh bersama orang yang naik sepeda. Kondisi jalanan yang menurun membuat keduanya sempat terguling.

"Maaf, apa kamu terluka? Remnya blong." Seorang pria meminta maaf. Jisoo merasa ini hari yang buruk untuknya.

"Tidak apa." Jisoo mencoba bangun walau merasa kakinya sakit.

Bapak itu membantu mengambilkan tas Jisoo yang terjatuh.

"Oh... tas laptop saya dimana?" Jisoo mencari tasnya lagi yang berisi laptop.

"Oh itu dia!" Bapak itu berlari mengambil tas Jisoo yang terlempar lumayan jauh.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ini tasnya."

"Iya." Jisoo menerima tas tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, ia langsung mandi baru istirahat. Seokmin terus meneleponnya dan Jisoo sedikit kesal karena menjadi terganggu.

Seokmin menyusul datang ke apartemen Jisoo. Jisoo yang semula ingin tidur, mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali membuka tugasnya untuk merevisi skripsinya.

Kedua mata Jisoo membulat karena laptop miliknya rusak, ia teringat kejadian tadi siang saat terjatuh dan tas laptop miliknya terlempar lalu menghantam sesuatu dengan keras.

Jisoo langsung menangis meratapi nasibnya hari ini. Tak lama bel berbunyi dan Jisoo langsung membuka pintu karena Seokmin sudah datang.

"Aku bawa makanan, kamu mau... kamu kenapa?"

Jisoo tidak menjawab langsung menuju ranjangnya dan masih menangis. Seokmin buru-buru masuk mengikuti Jisoo.

Seokmin bingung sendiri melihat Jisoo terus menangis.

"Kamu kenapa?" Seokmin mengusap lembut punggung Jisoo. Jisoo sendiri masih tengkurap dan terus menangis.

"Kalau menangis terus, aku jadi bingung kamu kenapa." Seokmin ikut rebahan dengan posisi miring dan terus menatap Jisoo. Tangan Seokmin bergerak menyampirkan helaian rambut Jisoo dan ia dengan jelas melihat mata Jisoo yang basah dengan air mata, serta hidungnya merah.

"Kenapa hmm?" Seokmin semakin berani dengan mencium lengan Jisoo dan ujung hidung mancungnya berhasil menyentuh pipi Jisoo.

Jisoo bergerak dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, kini keduanya saling menatap. Seokmin terus tersenyum dengan masih menopang kepalanya.

"Mau cerita?" Seokmin mengusap lembut pipi Jisoo untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata.

"Laptop aku rusak..."

Seokmin tersenyum dan langsung mengecup kening Jisoo. "Biar aku lihat." Seokmin langsung bangun dan beralih pada meja di kamar Jisoo.

"Hmm... apa kamu punya back up data?"

"Tidak." Jisoo mulai menangis lagi, Seokmin kembali mendekati Jisoo untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah jangan menangis terus, aku akan bantu untuk memperbaikinya." Seokmin mulai pusing mendengar Jisoo terus menangis.

Jisoo bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Bagaimana ini... besok aku ada jadwal bimbingan lagi..." Jisoo minta perhatian, ia memeluk Seokmin dan bergelayut manja.

Seokmin sendiri tersenyum merasa senang dengan sikap manja dari seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan bantu kamu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Jisoo tidak menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan membuat Seokmin hampir kesulitan bernafas.

"Bisa dilepas dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Oke, nona Hong saat ini sedang merajuk." Seokmin tersenyum dan terus mengusap punggung Jisoo.

Bahkan Seokmin terus menggendong ala koala tubuh Jisoo. Seokmin tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Jisoo menjadi super manja seperti ini. Bahkan saat Seokmin mencoba mengutak atik laptop, Jisoo tetap menempel tidak mau lepas. Jisoo tetap pada posisinya memeluk dari depan dan Seokmin lama-lama pegal sendiri terus memangku tubuh Jisoo.

"Kenapa kamu menyiksaku? Hormon dalam tubuhku terus bekerja sejak tadi." Seokmin terus mengecup pundak Jisoo yang terbuka karena Jisoo memakai tank top dan celana pendek. Seokmin menghirup aroma sabun yang sangat harum. Seokmin mengusap bokong dan paha Jisoo pun tidak ada penolakan dari gadis itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet..."

Jisoo tetap diam.

"Aku tak mungkin menggendongmu masuk ke dalam toilet. Atau memang kamu mau temani aku buang air?" Seokmin mencari cara agar Jisoo melepas pelukannya.

"Jisoo... sayangku... bisa lepas?"

Tangan Jisoo mulai merenggang, Seokmin bernafas lega dan kini keduanya saling menatap.

"Sebentar ya... bisa lepas?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jisoo malah memulai mencium bibir Seokmin dan keduanya saling berpagutan. Merasa mendapat angin, Seokmin terus melumat bibir mungil Jisoo dan tangannya terus meremas paha Jisoo yang saat itu memakai celana pendek.

Jisoo tidak menolak, bahkan saat tangan Seokmin meraba bagian payudaranya, Jisoo hanya diam membiarkan tangan nakal itu menyentuhnya. Seokmin merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Jisoo yang tidak seperti biasa.

Seokmin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jisoo yang pandangannya terasa kosong.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Jisoo masih diam dan memajukan wajahnya lagi, Seokmin masih menyambut bibir Jisoo. Dengan perlahan Seokmin membaringkan tubuh Jisoo dan posisi akhir Jisoo dibawah kungkungan Seokmin.

"Walau aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau merusakmu." Seokmin akhirnya bisa melepas Jisoo dan ia bergegas ke toilet meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih diam berbaring di karpet.

"Astaga dia kenapa? Apa yang membuat ia stress seperti itu? Aku sudah 'basah' dari tadi."

Jisoo masih berbaring dengan bermain ponselnya selama menunggu Seokmin selesai dengan 'urusannya'.

Tak lama Seokmin keluar dari toilet dan langsung merasa lemas, ikut berbaring di sebelah Jisoo.

"Kamu ada masalah apa?"

Jisoo masih terdiam.

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu seperti ini."

"Kamu bersihkan toilet dengan benar kan? Aku tidak mau ada bekas..."

"Sudah aku bersihkan, tenang saja... kamu sungguh menyiksaku, apa perlu aku siapkan pengaman? Mau rasa apa?"

"Mesum!" Jisoo meletakkan ponselnya dan mencubit pipi Seokmin. Seokmin tertawa senang karena Jisoo mau bicara lagi.

"Cepat kamu perbaiki laptop aku, pekerjaanku banyak." Jisoo bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju meja.

"Kamu yang membuatku seperti ini, beri aku waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga sebentar saja." Seokmin masih merasa lemas.

"Suruh siapa berani cium-cium aku tadi?"

Seokmin hanya tertawa sementara Jisoo sibuk membuka tas Seokmin dan langsung mengambil laptop milik Seokmin tanpa izin pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya kamu pasrah kalau kita tadi melakukannya."

"Berani berbuat lebih, aku patahkan hidung kamu."

Seokmin tertawa geli mendengarnya. Mood Jisoo benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi kamu tidak menolaknya."

"Ah... tadi bukan diriku."

"Lalu siapa? Jisoo yang mana lagi? Yang mau aku sentuh seperti tadi."

"Itu tadi Hong Jichu namanya."

Seokmin semakin tertawa geli dan Jisoo ikut tertawa juga.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya ya."

Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum dan melirik Seokmin yang sudah konsentrasi memperbaiki laptop.

Seokmin berhasil memindahkan data dan Jisoo segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan laptop milik Seokmin. Sesuai janji, Seokmin menemani Jisoo menyelesaikan tugas dan terpaksa ia menginap di apartemen Jisoo.

Seokmin tak kuat terjaga lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu sementara Jisoo masih terus mengetik.

Jisoo melirik Seokmin yang sudah berbaring di sebelahnya, ia menarik selimut dari ranjang dan memberikan pada Seokmin yang sudah terlelap.

Jisoo merasa bosan, ia melirik ponsel Seokmin dan membukanya. Jisoo mengulum senyum saat melihat foto yang Seokmin pajang di ponselnya. Foto close up wajahnya , bahkan background chat juga pakai foto Jisoo. Walau terkesan norak tapi Jisoo menyukainya.

Seokmin merasa terusik dengan hembusan nafas yang hangat, ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menemukan Jisoo meringkuk menempel pada dadanya. Seokmin merapatkan selimut agar Jisoo merasa hangat. Ia terus memandang wajah Jisoo dan memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah semata Jisoo ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh Seokmin.

 _(Note: Mungkin Jisoo sempat berpikir lebih baik menikah saja daripada harus pusing bolak-balik revisi.)_

oOo

Jun menemani Minghao ke berbagai _pet shop_ , wajah Minghao terlihat sumringah melihat berbagai hewan.

Jun sebagai kekasih setia, pengertian dan penyabar harus terus mendampingi Minghao.

"Permisi... apa kamu masih kuliah?" Sapa seorang wanita cantik mendekati Jun di saat ia sedang menunggu Minghao mengambil gambar anak anjing.

"Oh iya, saya masih kuliah. Ada apa?"

"Ah saya tidak salah lihat. Perkenalkan saya dari agensi Pledis, ini kartu nama saya. Panggil saya Miss Kang." Waniya itu memberikan selembar kartu nama.

"Oh, Miss Kang nama saya Wen Junhui. Panggil saja Jun."

"Jun? Nama yang bagus. Ah begini, sejak tadi saya perhatikan kalau kamu cocok untuk menjadi model. Kamu berminat?"

Jun hanya terdiam menatap wanita cantik di depannya. Dari penampilannya kalau wanita tersebut sangat modis.

"Jangan khawatir, saya biasa mencari anak muda dengan cara audisi jalanan seperti ini. Besok kamu ada waktu? Datang saja ke kantor untuk temui saya. Setiap hari kita ada audisi dan kamu bisa mencoba berpose di depan kamera secara langsung."

"Oh..."

"Kehadiran kamu sangat saya tunggu..."

"Hmm iya..." Jun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, terima kasih Jun. Senang bisa berkenalan. Jangan lupa datang ya." Wanita itu pamit dan Jun masih belum percaya dengan tawaran yang datang untuk dirinya.

"Siapa?" Minghao mendekati Jun dan membaca kartu nama kembali.

"Dia menawariku untuk audisi, bagaimana kamu sudah selesai?" Jun menyimpan kartu nama tersebut pada saku celananya.

"Oh iya sudah, aku sudah dapat banyak foto."

"Ayo pulang, nanti kamu dicari ibu kamu."

Minghao hanya terdiam tidak bertanya lagi dan menurut untuk segera pulang.

"Apa kamu akan mencobanya _ge?"_ Minghao melirik Jun saat di bis.

"Entahlah, aku takut dia bohong. Jaman sekarang banyak penipuan." Balas Jun, Minghao kembali terdiam dengan pikirannya yang mulai tidak tenang.

Sebenarnya Jun masih memikirkan kartu nama yang diberikan wanita tadi.

 _"Haruskah aku mencobanya? Kalau aku lolos lalu aku bisa punya uang sendiri. Aku bisa membelikan Minghao sesuatu."_ Jun membatin dan melirik Minghao yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jun galau sendiri, dalam hatinya bergerak dengan rasa ingin yang besar untuk mencoba peruntungan ia seperti apa.

...

...

Minghao terus melamun mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat di _pet shop._ Sesekali ia menarik nafas berusaha tenang namun ia merasa sangat cemas kalau Jun akan ikut audisi.

"Aaaargggh apa yang aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku mendukungnya kalau itu bermanfaat bagi dia." Minghao mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia merasa ketakutan kalau Jun akan pergi darinya.

...

...

Esoknya Jun bertekad mengikuti kata hatinya, ia datang ke alamat kantor wanita cantik itu.

"Oh! Jun! Kamu benar datang!" Sapa Miss Kang senang saat kehadiran pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Iya Miss."

Wanita itu terus tersenyum dan mengangguk saat kedua matanya terus memerhatikan wajah serta tubuh Jun.

"Saya antar kamu ke studio."

Jun mengikuti wanita itu menuju sebuah ruangan tempat untuk foto. Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan seorang fotografer maka Jun di suruh mencoba berpose.

"Jun, foto kamu luar bisa. Kebetulan kita mau ada _event_ dan butuh banyak model pria. Kamu bisa ikut?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, _event_ apa?" Dalam hati Jun melonjak girang karena ia merasa lolos audisi.

"Iklan. Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Konsepnya berada di sebuah pesta dan kamu tidak sendiri, banyak model lain berkerumun disana agar pestanya tampak meriah."

"Oh... begitu..." Jun mengangguk paham.

"Mudah bukan? Jadi, kamu berminat? Karena ini project harus segera dikerjakan maka kalau kamu setuju, hari ini saya buatkan draft kontrak dan kamu bisa mempelajarinya."

"Apa sudah banyak model yang ikut serta?"

"Iya tentu saja, karena syuting akan dilakukan dalam minggu depan maka kalau benar berminat segera hubungi saya lagi."

"Oh, baiklah mungkin bisa saya coba."

"Oke, silahkan kamu tunggu nanti saya panggil kalau sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih Miss.." Jun pamit keluar ruangan menuju sebuah ruang tunggu. Ia merasa sangat senang bagai menerima rezeki yang tak terduga semoga kedepannya bisa lancar.

oOo

Jun mengajak kumpul bersama Mingyu dan Seokmin untuk meminta pendapat mengenai kontrak yang ia dapat dari agensi.

"Ya, ini bagus _hyung_. Untuk menambah pengalaman juga." Puji Mingyu memberi semangat dan Jun mengangguk setuju.

"Tinggal menunggu pendapat Seokmin, kemana dia? Apa dia masih ada kelas?" Jun masih menunggu sahabatnya itu yang belum datang juga. Mingyu terus membaca isi dari kontrak tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat..." Seokmin dengan gayanya _cengengesan_ saat baru datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Ada kelas?"

"Bukan, aku habis ke tempat service. Laptop Jisoo _noona_ rusak."

"Oh..." Jun hanya membulatkan bibirnya sementara Mingyu terkekeh geli. Seokmin hanya terdiam melihat Mingyu yang terus tertawa.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin menatap heran.

"Yak, aku berpikir sejak kamu mengenal dia, kamu selalu disuruh-suruh olehnya."

Seokmin hanya tersenyum malu. "Karena ia sangat mempercayaiku maka ia mengandalkanku."

"Ooohhh... _gentleman_ sekali." Ledek Jun dan Seokmin merasa sangat bangga.

"Apa bedanya denganmu Gyu? Memangnya Wonwoo _noona_ tidak menyuruh kamu?"

"Hmm... jarang, karena ia sering merasa tidak enak padaku. Dia itu sangat mandiri tapi kalau sudah manja, aku sulit mengontrolnya." Ucap Mingyu diiringi tawanya.

Jun ikut tertawa geli setelah Mingyu bercerita.

"Eh sampai lupa, ada perlu apa _hyung_ hari ini?" Seokmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini, kamu baca. Jun _hyung_ ditawari untuk jadi model."

"Wah, bisa kenal gadis cantik." Ledek Seokmin dan membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa. Seokmin membaca isi kontrak dan memberikan pendapatnya.

Sesuai kesepakatan maka Jun bersedia menerima tawaran karena menurutnya bisa dijadikan untuk pengalaman.

Ponsel Seokmin bergetar karena Jisoo menghubunginya, ia segera menerimanya.

 _"Kamu dimana?"_

"Aku di kantin dengan Mingyu dan Jun _hyung."_

 _"Aku mau pulang... kepala aku sakit..."_

"Iya, kamu dimana? Aku kesana."

 _"Aku di kelas, ruang 17."_

"Iya tunggu ya..."

Seokmin langsung terdiam setelah telepon terputus.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau antar pulang Jisoo _noona_ , dia sakit. Aku duluan ya..."

"Ooh iya..." jawab Jun dan Mingyu. Seokmin langsung bergegas menuju kelas Jisoo.

"Seokmin berubah menjadi dewasa sejak dengn Jisoo _noona_." Ucap Jun. Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar pendapat Jun.

oOo

Jun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, Minghao menjadi kesal karena Jun tidak bersamanya.

Ia mencari Jisoo untuk sekedar curhat karena ia tidak punya teman yang dekat lagi dengannya. Minghao hanya merengut dan Jisoo mulai bosan menunggu karena Minghao masih diam.

"Hao..."

 _"Eonnie_... aku kesal..."

Jisoo hanya menarik nafas masih menunggu apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Minghao.

 _"Eonnie_ , Jun _gege._.."

"Hao, jangan seperti anak kecil. Jun pasti punya alasan, dia pasti sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya kan?"

"Iya..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku... cemburu, aku pernah datang kesana dan Jun _gege_ terlihat akrab dengan model wanita disana. Dia cantik..." Minghao menunduk sedih, Jisoo hanya terdiam merasa kasihan pada Minghao.

 _"Eonnie_ , bangku ini kosong?"

Jisoo menoleh dan Wonwoo sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan membawa nampan.

"Oh, duduk saja Won."

"Terima kasih. Sini Ji." Wonwoo mengajak Jihoon.

"Tumben ke kampus Won."

"Iya, ada urusan tadi. Oh, kenalkan ini sahabatku Lee Jihoon. Dia bukan anak kampus sini." Bisik Wonwoo.

Jihoon memang kuliah di tempat yang berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Ia datang bersama Wonwoo karena sengaja menemani Wonwoo dan Jihoon memang sedang libur kerja.

"Hong Jisoo, ini Xu Minghao."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Jihoon ramah.

"Hao, sakit? Kenapa pucat?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao hanya menarik nafas dan masih merengut.

"Dia sedang kesal karena Jun mulai sibuk." Ucap Jisoo.

"Oh, aku dengar kalau Jun sudah tanda tangan kontrak ya."

"Iya..." jawab Minghao pelan.

"Dia kesal karena Jun dekat dengan gadis lain yang model juga." Jisoo masih menjelaskan, Wonwoo langsung terdiam dan berhenti mengunyah.

"Hao-ya, boleh aku beri saran?"

Minghao langsung menatap Wonwoo. "Apa?"

"Kalian sebaiknya luangkan waktu untuk bicara, jangan kamu pendam. Katakan padanya apa yang kamu rasa dan kalau dia memang menyayangimu maka ia akan terus menjaga perasaanmu."

Minghao terdiam dan Jisoo tersenyum. "Kamu pasti pernah merasakannya juga ya Won?"

"Hmm dulu aku pernah dan aku selalu diam, rasanya sangat sakit. Hehe..."

"Dan kamu selalu mengadu padaku dengan menangis karena takut Mingyu berpindah hati." Jihoon meledek dan membuat Wonwoo merengut.

"Ji, jangan buka kartu disini."

Jihoon tertawa, Jisoo ikut tersenyum mengerti. Ia juga sempat merasa cemburu pada Seokmin namun ia hanya diam dan rasanya memang sakit.

"Lalu, setelah itu kamu selalu mengatakan kalau kamu cemburu pada Mingyu?" Jisoo sendiri masih penasaran karena ia baru mengalaminya, dibanding Wonwoo yang dirasa lebih senior merasakan manis - pahitnya asmara.

"Iya. Kadang dia juga langsung peka kalau ada yang beda dan bertanya langsung letak kesalahan dia dimana."

Minghao mengangguk mulai mengerti dan berencana akan menyelesaikan masalah hatinya dengan Jun.

Dalam hati Minghao merasa sedikit malu pada Wonwoo karena dulu ia sempat menaruh hati pada Mingyu bahkan terlihat dengan jelas saat Minghao mengejar untuk mendapat perhatian dari Mingyu. Dan ia merasa kalau saat ini Tuhan sedang menegurnya. Ia jadi merasakan apa yang Wonwoo rasa saat itu. Takut kehilangan karena ada orang lain di sekitar kekasihnya.

Sepulang dari kampus Minghao mencoba menelepon Jun, namun Jun tidak menjawabnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ke apartemen Jun berharap bisa bertemu langsung.

Langkah Minghao terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil sedang berhenti dan Jun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Jun tampak mengambil barang dari bagasi dan seorang wanita cantik keluar untuk membantu Jun.

Dari kejauhan Minghao terus mengawasi gerak-gerik keduanya. Kedua mata Minghao membulat karena melihat wanita itu menyentuh pipi Jun dan tak lama wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi.

 _"Ge_..." panggil Minghao dengan nafas memburu karena ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jun yang hendak masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

"Hao..."

'Plak!' Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jun tepat di pipi yang sempat di sentuh oleh wanita tadi. Jun yang terkejut langsung menatap tajam Minghao yang sedang menahan air matanya.

"Hao...!" Jun merasa kesal dengan memegang pipi sebelah kirinya yang terasa sangat perih.

"Apa! Teleponku tidak kamu angkat ternyata kamu sedang asyik, sedang manja, sedang berduaan dengan dirinya!"

Jun mulai paham kenapa Minghao berbuat kasar, ia langsung menarik tangan Minghao agar masuk ke dalam gedung.

Minghao terus meronta namun cengkeraman tangan Jun sangat kuat. Jun membawa Minghao ke unit apartemennya, Jun memang tinggal seorang diri biasanya Mingyu dan Seokmin kadang menginap sekedar menemani Jun saat sedang libur.

"Lepas _ge!_ Ini sakit!"

Jun melepas cengkeramannya setelah mereka sudah masuk ke dalam. Minghao masih meringis kesakitan dan Jun pergi mengambil air dan langsung meneguk habis air 1 gelas secara cepat.

Jun menatap tajam secara lekat dan membuat Minghao merasa takut. Tidak biasanya Jun memandang dengan tatapan seolah membunuh seperti itu, biasanya Jun selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Tampar lagi! Ayo! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Minghao langsung mengkerut ketakutan, Jun di depannya saat ini tidak seperti Jun yang ia kenal.

"Ini disini! Tampar sebelah sini!"

Minghao mulai merasa kesal lagi dan langsung memukul asal yang di arahkan ke Jun. Jun hanya terdiam menahan sakit dari serangan Minghao. Gadis manis itu terus memukul dan tangisan yang sudah pecah menggema dalam apartemen Jun.

Jun menarik salah satu tangan Minghao dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh gadis yang sedang merajuk itu kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kedua mata Minghao membulat dengan serangan dari Jun yang tiba-tiba, ia mendorong Jun untuk melepas ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _ge?"_

"Menciummu!"

"Kamu pikir aku akan berhenti marah hanya karena kamu membujuk dengan menciumku?"

Jun terdiam...

"Jadi setiap gadis yang marah padamu lalu kamu cium maka masalah selesai?!"

"Kamu salah _ge!"_

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

Minghao menarik nafas dengan dalam dan mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terpancing emosi lagi.

Jun berjalan mengambil koper yang sempat ia bawa sejak tadi dan membukanya.

"Karena kamu disini maka aku berikan langsung saja."

Minghao masih terdiam dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Jun.

"Aku membeli dress untukmu, rencananya malam ini aku ingin mengajak kamu makan malam. Aku merasa dress ini cocok untukmu, semoga kamu suka." Jun memberikan sebuah dress motif bunga tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut Minghao.

Minghao masih terdiam saat melihat dress yang dipegang oleh Jun. Ia merasa dress itu sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu tidak suka? Aku ingin melihatmu berpakaian feminin sekali-kali dan aku baru membelinya dengan gaji pertamaku."

Ada sesak dalam dada Minghao. Jun tidak pernah melupakan dirinya.

"Kamu masih marah? Aku minta maaf. Ponselku dalam keadaan _silent_. Aku baru sampai setelah pulang dari Busan, ada pekerjaan disana. Dan kamu menyambutku dengan tamparan. Aku sempat terbawa emosi tadi."

"Karena wanita itu menyentuh pipi kamu."

"Hao-ya... jadi karena itu? Kamu melihatnya?" Jun tersenyum saat menatap Minghao.

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku harus rajin membersihkan wajah. Namanya Kim Jaekyung, dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus jadwal model junior seperti aku dan kebetulan kita searah pulangnya jadi aku ikut mobilnya."

Minghao merengut dan Jun semakin tertawa geli. "Maaf ya, kalau kamu merasa cemburu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya kamu seorang." Jun memeluk erat tubuh Minghao.

Minghao melanjutkan menangis yang sempat berhenti, Jun terus mengusap lembut punggung gadis manis itu agar tangisannya mereda.

"Sudah, nanti air matanya habis." Jun tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya menghapus air mata Minghao.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencium lagi tapi nanti kamu marah, aku dianggap cari kesempatan."

 _"Ge..."_ Minghao semakin merajuk dengan manjanya dan Jun terus tertawa melihat keimutan kekasihnya.

Dengan berjinjit Minghao menggapai bibir Jun dan Jun langsung tanggap, ia sedikit membungkuk dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir anak muda tersebut bertemu dan saling bertautan.

Minghao sudah tidak marah lagi dan Jun senang hubungannya telah membaik.

oOo

Wonwoo mengajak jogging di hari minggu pagi dan Mingyu menurutinya. Wonwoo sudah bersiap sejak subuh, ia langsung keluar rumahnya. Mingyu juga tak kalah siap dan langsung memanasi mesin mobil.

"Memangnya kita jogging kemana?" Wonwoo bingung sendiri.

"Ke gunung." Jawab Mingyu dengan terkekeh geli.

Wonwoo hanya melongo dan berpikir _track_ seperti apa yang akan mereka lalui.

"Ayo masuk."

Wonwoo tetap menurut ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan Mingyu mengemudi dengan cepat karena jalanan masih sepi.

Selang 45 menit mereka telah sampai, tak hanya mereka yang datang, beberapa orang dari tua dan muda juga ikut berolah raga.

"Ayo, udaranya lebih segar disini karena tidak banyak polusi."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan sependapat dengan ide Mingyu. Keduanya berlari kecil hingga peluh membasahi keduanya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya saat menatap Mingyu. Ia baru menyadari kalau Mingyu terlihat sangat seksi saat sedang berkeringat.

"Kita kesana, kamu masih kuat kan?"

"Oh... iya..." Wonwoo menunduk malu dan mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

Lelah berkeliling mereka duduk berdua dengan menikmati pemandangan.

"Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke dalam air." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Mau mandi?" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo, yang ditatap buru-buru tampak biasa saja karena ia cukup grogi berada di samping Mingyu.

"Hmm iya, sepertinya segar."

Mingyu langsung bangun dan menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pasti ada air terjun di sekitar sini."

Wonwoo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya namun ia tidak menolak saat Mingyu terus menarik tangannya.

Benar dugaan Mingyu, ada sungai dan mereka terus berjalan mencari pusatnya.

"Lihat!" Mingyu segera meletakkan dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobilnya tak lupa ia melepas sepatu.

Tak berpikir 2 kali ia langsung menyebur meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam.

"Ayo masuk, airnya sangat segar."

"Aku tak bawa baju ganti."

"Tidak apa, kita naik mobil ini. Nanti aku belikan yang baru untuk ganti."

Wonwoo dengan polos mengikuti saran Mingyu, ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkan ponselnya. Mingyu tertawa senang kini Wonwoo menyusulnya masuk ke dalam air.

Mingyu membulatkan bibirnya melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang tercetak dengan jelas karena basah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Kamu lihat apa?"

Mingyu langsung membuang pandangan tidak berani melirik.

"Hayoo lihat apa?" Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu, Mingyu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tangan besarnya langsung meraih tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu.

Ujung hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan dan Mingyu langsung fokus mencium bibir tipis Wonwoo. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Gyu... nanti ada yang melihat..."

"Sepi..." Mingyu tersenyum dan terus mengecup bibir Wonwoo hingga membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

Mereka saling tatap dengan penuh cinta, Wonwoo terus bergelayut manja berpegangan pada pundak Mingyu. Kedua kakinya melingkar di tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut. Mingyu terus membawa tubuh Wonwoo dan keduanya terus tertawa senang.

"Ayo pulang, hari semakin siang." Ajak Wonwoo.

"Oke sayang."

Keduanya langsung naik ke atas dan duduk di batu sambil menunggu pakaian mereka agak kering.

Mingyu melepas kaos dan memerasnya. Wonwoo terus melirik pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia bukan pertama kali melihat Mingyu bertelanjang dada namun entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa sangat tertarik hingga tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekat dan langsung memeluk dari belakang.

"Apa kamu kedinginan?"

"Hmm... kenapa disini sangat hangat?"

"Karena aku penuh kehangatan." Ucap Mingyu dengan terkekeh geli.

"Ayo, nanti semakin siang." Mingyu melepas tangan Wonwoo yang membuat gadis itu merengut kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

Mereka berjalan santai kembali ke _track_ awal saat mereka baru sampai. Pakaian keduanya sudah agak kering dan orang berpikir kalau mereka hanya berkeringat seperti yang lain.

Mingyu mencari toko pakaian yang terdekat untuk ganti. Keduanya memutuskan membeli kaos yang sama. Hanya kaos polos berwarna hitam serta celana pendek.

Setelah selesai ganti pakaian, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Keduanya hanya terdiam tidak banyak bicara.

Diantara keduanya, Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman saat duduk.

"Kita pulang?"

"Oh... iya langsung pulang saja..." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm... iya tidak apa..."

Mingyu mengangguk dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau kedinginan tidak usah pakai AC." Mingyu mengecilkan suhu AC.

"Hmm terima kasih..."

Keduanya tampak grogi satu sama lain.

Wonwoo terus menyilangkan tangannya dan meremas seatbelt yang ia kenakan. Mingyu meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Aku minta maaf... apa kita cari toko lagi?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita pulang saja..."

"Wonwoo sayang..."

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Aku biasa tidak pakai saat tidur, jadi tidak masalah."

"Iya tapi..." Mingyu melirik tubuh Wonwoo dan segera melihat ke lain arah.

Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat Mingyu yang tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan lagi."

"Ya tapi..."

"Kenapa? Lihat, masih terlihat biasa kan?" Wonwoo mengusap dadanya dan Mingyu langsung fokus, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Iya masih kencang, jadi gemas..."

Wonwoo menarik nafas dan mulai bersikap biasa.

"Kamu juga tidak pakai kan?" Wonwoo melirik ke celana Mingyu.

"Iya, aku tidak pakai. Apa terlihat menonjol?"

Keduanya langsung tertawa. Mereka saling menertawakan pasangannya yang tidak pakai pakaian dalam setelah ganti baju karena di toko tadi tidak menjual pakaian dalam.

"Kamu mau melihatnya?" Mingyu menawari, Wonwoo langsung terdiam, Mingyu ikut terdiam dan ia takut salah ucap dengan ekspresi Wonwoo.

"Bercanda sayang, itu juga kalau kamu mau." Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Mana lihat."

Mingyu langsung mengerem mendadak dan jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan kencang. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tersenyum lalu keduanya tertawa lagi.

"Eih bisa saja bercandanya." Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Serius, aku mau lihat. Boleh kan?"

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Aku lihat punya kamu juga ya."

"Oke deal." Wonwoo langsung setuju dan langsung melepas seatbeltnya. Ia langsung mendekati tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu juga melepas seatbeltnya dan langsung membuka celananya untuk memperlihatkan isi di dalam celana.

"Ini kondisi normal tapi mulai agak tegang karena kamu mau melihatnya."

"Gyu... ini sangat lucu. Aku boleh pegang?"

"Tentu saja... sentuh ia dengan lembut."

"Hai little Kim..." Wonwoo tanpa geli menyentuh penis Mingyu.

"Ah ya ampun enak sekali saat kamu menyentuhnya..."

"Kenapa sangat hangat?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya dia senang kamu menyentuhnya."

"Ayo pulang..." Wonwoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lho... sudah selesai?" Mana lihat punya kamu."

"Ayo pulang..."

"Eihh... tadi sudah janji..."

"Ini..." Wonwoo membuka kaosnya sedikit dan Mingyu tidak sabaran langsung menyentuhnya dan memberikan kecupan disana.

"Sayang... dia bangun..." Mingyu mengusap-usap miliknya meminta perhatian pada Wonwoo.

"Ayoo pulang..."

"Aaaaahhhhh Jeon Wonwoo..." Mingyu merajuk.

"Pulang..." Wonwoo gemas sendiri, Mingyu tertawa dan menurut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Wonwoo ikut tertawa dan mengusap rambut Mingyu. Selama di perjalanan Wonwoo terus menempel pada lengan Mingyu.

"Sayang... lagi..." - Kmg

"Iya nanti..." - Jww

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Maaf sedang absurd akhir-akhir ini, sudah naik rated ya jadi harap maklum dalam penggunaan kata-katanya. Untuk Secret Admirer masih proses ya...

Special thank's yang review chap lalu :

 **Tyna89Meanie / Kyunie / LittleOoh / Mockaa17 / Cha ChrisMon / Moon Vibes / rizka0419 / marinierlianasafitri / jeononu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First time?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Mingyu baru selesai kelas praktik, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena jam tidurnya sangat sedikit. Setelah jam kuliah, ia lanjut ke klinik membantu pamannya demi mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli cincin yang diminta Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, tolong kembalikan torso itu ke lab. " Aron meminta tolong karena ia sendiri sudah membawa banyak barang.

"Oke _sunbae."_

"Bagaimana Gyu, persiapan untuk magang?"

"Sedikit lagi, kemarin juga sudah ikut tes. Aku ingin segera lulus saja."

"Haha seperti sedang kejar target Gyu!"

"Memang... hahaha..."

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan, saat menaiki anak tangga, Aron berjalan lebih dulu dan Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang.

 _'Tap tap tap'_ terdengar langkah tergesa dari atas. Seseorang tampak tergesa saat akan turun dan berpapasan dengan Aron yang membawa dus berisi berbagai barang.

"Oohh...oohhh..."

"Aaaaaakkkkkk" Mingyu terkejut karena Aron kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia berusaha menahan agar tidak jatuh. Namun dengan kondisi kedua tangannya tidak berpegangan maka Mingyu ikut terhuyung dan akhirnya terjatuh berguling.

"Aaakkk... pinggangku..." Mingyu meringis kesakitan.

"Mingyu..." Aron panik melihat Mingyu kesakitan.

"Dimana yang sakit?"

"Kaki... aaakkkhhh..."

"Aku sudah telepon ambulans, sepertinya ia terkilir. Aku minta maaf." Ucap seorang gadis yang sempat bertabrakan dengan Aron sebelum terjatuh. Aron hanya mendelik kesal namun ia terus fokus pada kondisi Mingyu yang sudah kesakitan setelah jatuh dari tangga.

Mingyu segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Ia terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Pasien bernama Kim Mingyu, terjatuh dari tangga. Kemungkinan kakinya terkilir." Ucap seorang perawat yang bertugas pada seorang dokter di ruang gawat darurat.

"Baiklah, Kim Mingyu kamu harus tahan ya. Saya akan coba membantu menggeser tulang agar kembali seperti semula."

"Tidak! Aku takut!"

"Yak, kamu jangan takut. Kita harus kerja sama, saya bantu kamu dan kamu harus menahannya."

Mingyu panik karena ia sudah membayangkan rasa sakitnya seperti apa.

"Tidak! Apa tidak ada metode lain?"

"Yak, kamu jangan menolak. Pasien di rumah sakit ini bukan kamu saja, kami sangat sibuk. Cepat pegang dia!" Perintah dokter itu pada perawat.

Mingyu panik saat perawat wanita mulai mendekat. "Oh tunggu! Aku minta Wonwoo saja! Hanya Wonwoo yang boleh menyentuhku!" Ucap Mingyu mantap setelah sadar dengan tulisan nama rumah sakit pada _name tag_ salah satu perawat.

"Wonwoo?" sang dokter menatap Mingyu heran.

"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tolong panggilkan dia." Mingyu meminta dengan raut wajah minta dikasihani.

"Dokter muda Jeon itu maksud kamu?" Dokter yang menangani Mingyu melirik tajam.

"I..iya..." Mingyu menelan ludahnya merasa takut dengan tatapan dokter itu. Permintaan Mingyu dituruti, Wonwoo segera datang setelah ada yang mencarinya.

"Sayang..." Mingyu seperti anak kecil mengadu pada ibunya, Wonwoo yang sudah paham dengan kondisi Mingyu dari perawat yang mencarinya langsung mendekati Mingyu.

"Sudah siap?" Dokter memberi aba-aba.

Mingyu yang ketakutan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Wonwoo.

Dokter dan perawat yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Wonwoo sendiri merasa malu dengan tingkah Mingyu. Mingyu awalnya memang ketakutan namun ia merasa lebih tenang saat Wonwoo bersamanya.

 _'Krek... krek'_

'Aaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk'

Jeritan panjang keluar dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo menahan saat Mingyu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Sudah..." Wonwoo menenangkan kekasihnya dan Mingyu mulai tenang. Wonwoo membantu menghapus air mata bercampur keringat dingin Mingyu.

"Dokter Jeon, aku serahkan pasien ini padamu." Dokter senior langsung memberi tugas pada Wonwoo untuk merawat Mingyu.

"Iya dok..." jawab Wonwoo dan segera dokter senior itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Sayang, tulang ekorku sakit..."

"Iya, nanti ada yang datang untuk foto. Kamu disini dulu saja. Aku urus kaki kamu dulu." Wonwoo segera mengobati kaki Mingyu memberikan gips dibantu perawat dan tak lama bagian X-Ray datang untuk foto. Mingyu langsung tenang karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar walau awalnya penuh drama.

Mingyu sudah dipindah ke kamar rawat, saat malam Wonwoo datang mengecek karena Mingyu adalah tanggung jawabnya saat ini.

"Belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidur? Kaki aku masih nyeri." Ucap Mingyu manja meminta perhatian. Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Senang ya lihat aku kena musibah?"

"Bukan, hanya saja situasi kita saat ini. Kamu adalah pasienku. Lucu kan?"

Mingyu ikut tertawa dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena aku pasienmu, maka aku boleh minta apa saja ya."

"Mau minta apa?"

"Aku mau ke toilet..."

"Baiklah aku bantu." Wonwoo membantu Mingyu untuk bangun namun Mingyu malah merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Punggung aku sakit, sepertinya aku sulit bangun."

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan pispot untukmu." Wonwoo segera keluar kamar dan tak lama ia kembali lagi.

"Aku buang air disini?"

"Iya tentu saja, kamu tidak bisa jalan ke toilet."

"Memalukan..." Mingyu merengut menahan malu namun memang tidak ada cara lain. Wonwoo hanya mengulum senyum.

"Aku keluar, teriak saja kalau sudah selesai."

"Aku pasienmu, kenapa ditinggal?"

"Kamu kan mau buang air, apa aku harus membantumu buang air juga?"

"Tentu saja, orang tuaku membayar tagihan rumah sakit dan ini kelas VIP. Jadi kamu harus membantuku semuanya tanpa terkecuali untuk buang air."

Wonwoo terkejut dan langsung tertawa geli.

"Kamu pikir aku di gaji dari sini? Baiklah, karena kamu pasien istimewa maka aku akan bantu." Wonwoo merasa gemas namun tetap menurut dan bersiap menggunakan sarung tangannya. Mingyu menahan geli namun pipinya terasa sangat panas.

Jantung Wonwoo terus berdetak sangat cepat hanya karena permintaan Mingyu. Beruntung Mingyu berada di kamar VIP dan hari telah malam, sudah lewat dari jam besuk.

"Mana?"

"Ambil saja dokter... dia di dalam..."

Wonwoo sangat gemas dengan tingkah Mingyu padanya. Mingyu benar-benar mengerjainya saat ini.

"Aku buka ya..."

"Buka saja..."

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dan tangannya mencari batang penis milik Mingyu.

"Senang?"

Mingyu tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Hmmm tentu saja..." Mingyu menahan malu karena Wonwoo membantunya buang air namun kapan lagi mengerjai Wonwoo seperti ini.

Bagi Mingyu saat Wonwoo melihat bagian tubuhnya tidak menjadi masalah karena mereka memang merencanakan untuk hidup berdua nantinya.

Jemari lentik Wonwoo membersihkan ujung penis milik Mingyu dengan tissu setelah selesai buang air dan menyimpan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Pasien Mingyu, kalau mau buang air besar silahkan minta aku lagi untuk mengurusnya." Wonwoo kembali menyindir.

"Sayang, jangan marah. Kalau untuk itu aku akan memaksa ke toilet. Walau syaraf belakang aku sangat sakit."

"Ya sudah, ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah..." Wonwoo menyimpan pispot di bawah ranjang takut Mingyu membutuhkan lagi.

"Punggung aku sakit." Mingyu mulai merengek, Wonwoo harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

"Baiklah, aku bantu oleskan salep."

"Dokter disini memang hebat..."

Wonwoo hanya melirik Mingyu namun tangannya membantu Mingyu melepas atasan piyamanya. Secara telaten Wonwoo mengoleskan salep di punggung dengan sedikit pijatan agar otot Mingyu tidak kaku lagi.

"Angkat sedikit pinggul kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Bokong kamu juga di oles..."

"Eh?"

"Ini salah satu pelayanan rumah sakit juga untuk pasien istimewa seperti kamu."

"Oh..." Mingyu menurut untuk menaikkan pinggulnya dan Wonwoo melepas celana sampai bokong Mingyu terlihat semua.

Wonwoo terus terkekeh geli dan Mingyu sendiri menahan malu.

"Sayang..."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu yang minta?"

"Iya tapi... kalau begini, aku telanjang saja."

"Adik kamu mau di oles juga tidak?"

"Eih jangan! Nanti dia terbakar!"

Wonwoo benar-benar tak berhenti tertawa. "Aku rasa celana kamu harus dilepas semua, agar kaki kamu bisa aku pijat.

"Eih serius? Sudah jangan, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja."

"Nanti di rumah saja pijat seluruh tubuhnya..." Mingyu meminta saat Wonwoo membantu memakai atasan piyamanya lagi.

"Sudah tidak berlaku kalau sudah keluar."

"Eih, di rumah lebih bebas."

"Aku bukan dokter pribadi kamu."

"Aku bayar..."

"Bayar pakai apa?"

"Pakai cinta..."

Wonwoo langsung terkekeh geli, begitu juga dengan Mingyu.

"Sudah malam, istirahatlah..."

"Lalu kamu? Aku ditinggal? Ini rumah sakit, bagaimana kalau ada arwah datang?"

"Kamu sudah besar, kenapa percaya takhayul?"

"Aku pasien VIP..."

"Baiklah, oke... aku temani disini..." Wonwoo langsung mengalah kalau Mingyu sudah menyinggung masalah VIP. Mingyu tertawa senang bisa membujuk Wonwoo, kapan lagi bisa berduaan di malam hari.

Wonwoo langsung ke toilet untuk mencuci tangannya, jantungnya terus berdebar.

"Astaga, manja sekali dia."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam setelah keluar dari toilet, Mingyu menepuk bantal agar Wonwoo tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja..."

"Kenapa? Aku takut kalau tidur sendiri... aku pasien V..."

"Iya oke." Potong Wonwoo cepat dan ia langsung naik ke ranjang Mingyu.

"Tidurlah..."

"Tidak ada kecupan selamat tidur untuk pasien..."

"Sepertinya kamu harus membuat daftar tugas untukku..."

Mingyu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Wonwoo menatap tajam.

 _'Chup'_ Wonwoo mengecup lembut bibir Mingyu dan Mingyu tersenyum senang, permintaannya telah dituruti. Mingyu langsung memejamkan mata, tubuhnya butuh istirahat karena besok ia akan menjalani terapi.

Wonwoo ikut terlelap setelah bekerja seharian, ditambah mengurusi pasien seperti Mingyu yang sangat manja. Gadis cantik itu tidur miring dengan memeluk tubuh besar Mingyu.

oOo

Berita Mingyu yang terjatuh membuat Seokmin dan Jun segera membesuk keesokan harinya.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana?" Tanya Seokmin penasaran dengan kaki Mingyu yang masih terbungkus perban.

"Masih nyeri hehe... tapi tadi pagi sudah ikut terapi."

"Astaga... cepat sembuh..." ucap Seokmin.

"Aku rasa ia akan betah di rumah sakit." Ucap Jun dengan melirik ke arah Mingyu dan tersenyum.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin bingung dengan tampang polosnya.

"Lihat saja." Jun menunjuk papan pasien di ranjang Mingyu dan Mingyu sendiri tertawa senang.

"Oh! Dasar kamu Gyu!" Seokmin ikut tertawa setelah membaca ada nama Wonwoo disana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku dengar dari Aron _sunbae_ , kalau orang lain yang menelepon ambulans." Seokmin masih penasaran.

"Kalau untuk kasusnya untuk seorang Kim Mingyu pasti bisa saja." Balas Jun.

Mingyu masih terkekeh geli. "Itu namanya jodoh, aku tidak tahu kalau ambulansyang datang dari rumah sakit ini."

"Lalu? Dokter kamu mana?"

"Wonwoo masuk siang, nanti juga dia datang dan malamnya kami tidur berdua disini."

"Dasar mesum..." ucap Seokmin.

"Walau ia mesum juga tidak bisa apa-apa, kakinya saja masih sakit." Jun meledek dan membuat Mingyu terdiam. Seokmin tertawa senang dibuatnya.

"Setidaknya bisa tidur berdua dalam 1 ranjang." Mingyu memeletkan lidah, ia tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau hanya tidur biasa, aku dan Jisoo _noona_ sering."

Mingyu dan Jun langsung melirik ke arah Seokmin.

"Sering?" Jun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau sering artinya lebih dari sekali. Aku yang kenal lama dengan Wonwoo saja baru semalam, tapi kamu..."

"Aaahh... bercanda... tidak bukan begitu..." Seokmin mendadak grogi sementara Mingyu dan Jun masih curiga padanya. Seokmin kelepasan bicara.

"Sudah... uh ah uh ah?" Tanya Jun masih penasaran.

Seokmin balas menatap Jun dengan tatapan polosnya. "Hampir..." Seokmin buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. Jun mengangguk mengerti dan Mingyu hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Wow..." Mingyu mulai tersadar dan suasana masih hening.

"Aish sudahlah kenapa jadi membahas ini?" Seokmin malu sendiri.

"Wah kalian sudah datang..." Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum pada Jun dan Seokmin. Seokmin bernafas lega karena Wonwoo datang.

"Sudah terapi tadi?"

"Sudah..." balas Mingyu manja.

"Punggung masih sakit?"

"Masih sayang... untuk gerak masih nyeri."

"Iya, nanti aku ambil obat yang lain."

Jun dan Seokmin hanya mengulum senyum melihatnya, seperti dugaan Jun kalau Mingyu akan betah untuk dirawat.

"Aku tinggal ya, nanti aku datang lagi." Wonwoo pamit memberi waktu untuk Jun dan Seokmin yang sedang membesuk.

"Memangnya masih sakit..." Seokmin mencoba mengetes menyentuhnya.

"Aaakkk... kamu tidak percaya? Sungguh sakit, kamu coba saja jatuh dari tangga biar merasakan seperti apa."

"Lalu kalau aku jatuh, apa aku bisa dapat dokter yang cantik juga?"

"Coba saja, dan aku yakin Jisoo _noona_ akan mengamuk."

"Oh... tidak jadi..." ucap Seokmin cepat dan Jun terkekeh geli.

oOo

Seorang perawat pria masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Wonwoo berada. Wonwoo sedang membuat laporan di mejanya.

"Dokter Jeon..."

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien di kamar VIP itu menolak di waslap, dia mengatakan kalau hanya dokter yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dia tidak mau kalau saya yang membersihkan tubuhnya."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, Mingyu membuat ulah lagi. Semenjak Mingyu dirawat, beban tugas Wonwoo semakin banyak. Banyak perawat yang mengadu, dari Mingyu yang tidak mau makan karena mencari Wonwoo untuk menyuapinya atau hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku kesana." Ucap Wonwoo pasrah.

Wonwoo segera menyelesaikan laporan dan bersiap menuju kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa senang saat Wonwoo datang ke kamarnya.

"Gyu... serius, ini bukan tugasku."

"Tapi aku pasien kamu..."

Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas, berulang kali ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak di gaji dan Mingyu juga paham sejak awal Wonwoo magang. Namun Wonwoo selalu sabar dalam menghadapi Mingyu.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama kamu... bosan aku sendiri... kamu tahu kan, kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk..." ucap Mingyu sendu.

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah menyakiti perasaan kamu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang menunduk lalu memeluknya.

"Aku disini..."

"Terima kasih, aku juga tidak mau sakit begini."

"Iya aku paham. Oke kamu mau mandi di toilet atau aku lap saja?"

"Terserah kamu saja, asal kamu yang merawat."

"Aku bantu ke toilet saja ya, rambut kamu sudah lepek. Kaki kamu juga sudah mulai membaik, tadi aku sudah lihat hasilnya."

Mingyu mengangguk dan Wonwoo segera membantu Mingyu masuk ke dalam toilet. Wonwoo harus profesional, pertama kalinya ia memandikan pasien.

Walau ia cukup merasa terangsang melihat Mingyu dalam keadaan telanjang, namun ia harus tampak biasa saja.

"Kamu sepertinya tidak malu kalau begini?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kamu kan calon istriku."

Wonwoo hanya tertawa disela memberi sabun pada tubuh Mingyu. Kedua orang tua Mingyu memang tidak menemani putranya, mereka sudah mempercayakan pada Wonwoo yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Ini kamu beri sabun..." Wonwoo memerintah dengan melirik penis Mingyu.

"Kamu saja, aku kan pasien kamu..."

"Baiklah..." Wonwoo pasrah kalau Mingyu sudah mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya. Secara perlahan Wonwoo mengusap bagian perut Mingyu hingga kaki. Mingyu sendiri tampak tenang duduk di closet.

Wonwoo benar-benar harus profesional namun keadaan penis Mingyu mulai menegang saat Wonwoo mengusapnya dengan sabun cair.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan hasrat.

 _'Fokus Won, Mingyu sedang sakit.'_

"Dia bangun..." ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya menelan ludahnya dan tetap konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ia berharap cepat selesai. Wonwoo sudah berkeringat dingin, pakaian seragamnya juga sedikit basah padahal sudah ia gulung.

"Gyu..."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan menyender wastafel.

"Aku tidak kuat kalau begini..."

"Hmm..." Mingyu menatap heran, raut wajah Wonwoo sangat gelisah. Wonwoo langsung naik ke pangkuan Mingyu dan mencium bibir Mingyu seolah menuntut agar Mingyu memuaskan hasrat.

Mingyu menyambut gembira dengan sikap Wonwoo. Keduanya saling melumat bibir, kedua tangan Mingyu meremas pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Kamu menginginkannya sayang...?"

"Gyu... aku..."

Mingyu segera melumat habis bibir Wonwoo, ia sudah paham apa yang Wonwoo inginkan. Tangan kurus Wonwoo bergerak meraih kunci pintu dan langsung memutar agar pintu terkunci.

"Gyu..." pandangan Wonwoo penuh mabuk asrama.

"Buka pakaian kamu, kita mandi bersama..."

Kalimat perintah dari Mingyu yang diucapkan dengan berbisik langsung dituruti oleh Wonwoo. Gadis cantik itu langsung bangun dan melepas pakaian seragamnya.

Mingyu terus menatap tanpa kedip proses Wonwoo melepas pakaian hingga telanjang seperti dirinya. Wonwoo sudah hilang akal sehat, kalau ketahuan pihak rumah sakit maka ia pasti kena skors.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah..."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum malu dan langsung kembali duduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Tak menyiakan kesempatan maka Mingyu langsung mengecup lembut leher jenjang gadis cantik yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

Berbagai kecupan diberikan hingga bibir Mingyu telah sampai pada payudara Wonwoo yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, masih kencang dan sangat kenyal. Wonwoo menahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara aneh, ia menahan dengan menggigit bibirnya saat Mingyu menjilat dan menyedot putingnya dengan gemas.

"Pelan-pelan... tidak ada yang minta..." Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu.

"Hehe sudah pelan sayang..." Mingyu saat ini merasa sangat bahagia, ia kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo yang tak pernah bosan ia sapa.

"Akkhh...!" Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak saat jari Mingyu mulai mengusap bibir vaginanya. Secara perlahan Mingyu memasukkan jarinya dan Wonwoo menahan dengan meremas punggung Mingyu. Menahan rasa sakit yang untuk pertama kalinya hingga meninggalkan bekas cakaran pada punggung pemuda tampan itu.

Mingyu meraih bibir Wonwoo lagi dan terus melumat dengan lembut untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Wonwoo rasakan. Mingyu kembali menyentuh vagina Wonwoo dengan ujung penisnya. Batang penisnya sudah menegang sempurna.

"Sayang..."

"Aku siap..." ucap Wonwoo pasrah. Mingyu dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya dan Wonwoo hampir berteriak langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Sayang..." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak apa..." Wonwoo mulai mengusai dengan keadaan saat ini. Keduanya mulai bergerak, Wonwoo mulai bergerak perlahan dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Mingyu tersenyum menatap gadis yang paling ia cintai, keduanya larut dalam ciuman mesra di sela kegiatan sex pertama kalinya.

 _"Gyu... do you love me...?"_

 _"Off course..."_ balas Mingyu dan keduanya kembali saling melumat bibir. Mingyu terus menuntun pinggul Wonwoo untuk terus bergerak.

Wonwoo terus mendesah pelan. "Ah... ah... hmmm... ah..." Ia dengan cepat mengusai diri menikmati permainan singkat di toilet kamar pasien. Mingyu terus memberi tanda kepemilikan di area payudara Wonwoo. Keduanya terus saling bertukar saliva. Mingyu yang sempat merasa nyeri dengan tulang ekornya tapi berkat fisioterapi yang telah ia lakukan membuat ia sembuh lebih cepat.

"Aku mau keluar..." Mingyu mengerang dan Wonwoo langsung berdiri. Cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat semua prosesnya lalu ia tertawa.

"Akhirnya..." Mingyu tersenyum senang setelahnya. Ia merasa puas seolah melepas beban yang berat.

"Gyu sakit..." Wonwoo menunjuk vaginanya dan ada bercak darah di selangkangan.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya. "Aku akan mempercepat untuk melamar kamu..."

Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis dan kembali menunduk langsung berciuman lagi. "Aku tunggu..."

Wonwoo langsung meraih sabun cair lagi dan kembali mengusap ke seluruh tubuh Mingyu dan dirinya.

Mingyu merasa sangat segar setelah Wonwoo memandikannya dan memberikan kepuasan batin.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat dokter yang hebat."

"Dan ini hanya berlaku untuk pasien bernama Kim Mingyu saja."

Mingyu tertawa geli saat Wonwoo mengganti perban yang basah di kaki Mingyu. Tak lama petugas mengantar makan malam dan tugas Wonwoo masih berlanjut dengan menyuapi Mingyu makan.

Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo tanpa bosan, ia tak menyangka akan melakukan sex pertama dengan sahabat kecilnya di tempat yang tak terduga.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Cepat habiskan, aku masih ada tugas."

"Tidak bisakah kamu disini terus?"

"Nanti setelah aku periksa pasien yang lain."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti kesibukan Wonwoo.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya." Wonwoo mulai turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan dan Mingyu terus memerhatikannya.

"Sayang... kamu tak apa?"

"Hmmm masih sakit... tidak apa, aku pergi dulu..."

"Hati-hati..." ucap Mingyu penuh kekhawatiran. Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Mingyu sendirian lagi dan ia merasa sangat bosan. Hari telah mulai larut malam dan Wonwoo belum datang lagi, Mingyu merasa sangat merindukan gadisnya.

Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo karena ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Mingyu cemas dengan keadaan Wonwoo apalagi mereka habis melakukan seks. Mingyu masih ingat kalau Wonwoo menahan sakit.

Setelah bertanya pada perawat maka Mingyu mendatangi ruangan dimana Wonwoo berada. Wonwoo terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Mingyu bernafas lega kalau Wonwoo baik-baik saja.

"Sayang... aku menunggumu..."

Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan melihat Mingyu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Oh... maaf, aku baru mau kesana tapi ini belum selesai."

Mingyu tersenyum dan langsung mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Selesaikan saja, aku temani ya..."

"Hmm baiklah... ini sudah mau selesai." Wonwoo kembali fokus menyelesaikan tugasnya dan Mingyu membaca buku milik Wonwoo.

Setelah Wonwoo selesai maka Mingyu kembali ke kamar ditemani Wonwoo. Mereka kembali tidur dalam 1 ranjang.

Mingyu terus memandang wajah Wonwoo, ia merasa semakin mencintai gadisnya itu dan tak ingin berpisah sedetikpun rasanya. Wonwoo tampak nyaman dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu, selain karena lelah karena tugasnya dan ia juga lelah dengan kegiatan bersama Mingyu di sore hari.

oOo

Mingyu telah keluar dari rumah sakit, ada rasa senang kondisi tubuhnya kembali fit namun ia sedih karena Wonwoo tidak merawatnya. Mingyu tidak bisa menggoda Wonwoo lagi, ada rasa mengganjal dan ia akan merindukan saat kebersamaan ia dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya, selama perjalanan ia hanya terdiam dan berpikir positif kalau ia masih dapat bertemu Wonwoo dan berencana akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kencan yang biasa ia lakukan saat Wonwoo libur.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap sang ayah dan Mingyu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini dimana?" Mingyu bingung karena ayahnya parkir di halaman sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Keluarlah, bawa koper kamu juga. Nanti kamu tahu jawabannya."

Mingyu tetap menurut dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya hingga sampai di depan unit apartemen.

"Untuk sementara kamu tinggal disini, ayah sudah memindahkan barang-barang kamu. Rumah mau di renovasi."

"Oohh..." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan sang ayah langsung membuka pintu. Mingyu tersenyum senang karena keadaan apartemen yang nyaman dan tenang.

"Kamar aku dimana?"

"Hanya ada 2 kamar disini, ruangan itu untuk kamu belajar dan yang besar itu kamar kamu."

"Lalu ayah dan ibu?"

"Ayah dan ibu tetap di rumah, lagipula kami sering di luar rumah, kalau kamu kan harus dalam suasana tenang untuk belajar." Ibunya menjelaskan.

"Ooohh..." Mingyu tersenyum senang dan ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan koper. Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat kondisi kamarnya, ada aroma manis menguar saat ia membuka pintu.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan merasa ada yang aneh dengan adanya meja rias dan beberapa kosmetik.

"Katanya ini kamarku? Ayah tidak salah masuk apartemen kan?" Mingyu bergumam dan mencoba mengecek membuka lemari pakaian.

"Eh... ini benar pakaianku, lalu... ini... milik siapa? Oh!"

Mingyu segera keluar kamar dan dari arah dapur terdengar suara tertawa.

"Hai! Sudah sembuh kakinya? Selamat datang..."

Mingyu tertawa senang dan langsung menghampiri gadis yang menyambutnya.

"Ini ada apa? Ayah dan ibu beri kejutan?"

Ayah dan ibunya Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang melihat raut wajah putranya sangat bahagia.

"Aku beli kue untuk perayaan kamu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Mingyu langsung duduk dan menunggu potongan kue dari Wonwoo. Pipi Mingyu terus bersemu merah setelah mengetahui barang yang di kamarnya milik siapa.

"Ayah mau teh?" Wonwoo menawari minuman dan ayah Kim mengangguk.

"Ibu juga Won."

"Baiklah..." ucap Wonwoo semangat setelah menghidangkan kue. Mingyu terkejut lagi karena Wonwoo mengubah panggilannya tidak 'paman-bibi' lagi.

"Sayang, kamu mau teh juga?"

Mingyu terkejut kesekian kalinya, biasanya Wonwoo hanya memanggil nama. Ayah dan ibunya hanya menahan geli melihat ekspresi putranya.

"Kenapa diam? Istri kamu menawari minuman." Ucap sang ayah.

"Istri?" Mingyu masih bingung, ia hanya terjatuh dari tangga dan kemampuan daya ingatnya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak amnesia.

"Ini bukan mimpi, sakit kan?" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu.

"Mau teh atau jus?"

"Teh juga..." jawab Mingyu lirih dan Wonwoo segera menghidangkan teh untuk Mingyu.

"Aku masih bingung..."

"Tidak usah bingung, siapkan diri kamu saja. Minggu besok kalian akan menikah."

Mingyu terkejut lagi dengan ucapan ibunya dan ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tampak tenang menikmati kue.

"Mendadak..." ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Tidak mendadak Gyu, ini sudah direncakan sejak lama. Ibu tahu kamu sedih saat Wonwoo pindah setelah lulus sekolah. Dan setelah kamu masuk kuliah, kamu agak nakal sering pulang malam dan mabuk. Saat ibu ada tugas ke Changwon, ibu bertemu dengan ibunya Wonwoo dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan akhirnya keluarga Jeon kembali pindah lagi. Ibu merasa kamu akan berubah kalau bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo."

Mingyu terdiam dan mengakui kesalahan ia di masa lalu dan benar adanya, ia sempat stress saat Wonwoo pindah dan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan lagi, sikap Mingyu berubah menjadi anak baik lagi.

"Maka setelah ibu tahu kalian berdua berhubungan lagi, ayah dan ibu mengutarakan niat menikahkan kalian dan kedua orang tuanya Wonwoo juga setuju."

"Oh..." Mingyu menunduk malu namun jantungnya terus berdebar dengan cepat.

"Aku cerita pada ibu kalau kamu mau melamar aku dan ibu langsung protes, tidak usah ada acara lamaran, kalian langsung saja menikah." Ucap Wonwoo diiringi tawa dan ibunya Mingyu ikut tertawa geli.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu lama rencana ini?"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa. "Tidak juga, tapi setelah aku cerita pada ibu lalu ibu tiba-tiba menyuruh persiapkan diri."

Wanita paruh baya di depan Mingyu yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu terus tertawa geli. "Ibu langsung suruh ayah agar mempercepat semuanya, maklum karena ayah dan ibu sibuk jadi kami juga minta bantuan pada orang tua Wonwoo."

"Ayah sebenarnya sudah lama menyiapkan apartemen ini, untuk kalian berdua. Dan saat kamu di rumah sakit, Wonwoo sibuk mengatur barang."

"Benar, aku membereskan kamar dan ruang belajar lalu di rumah sakit harus melayani pasien VIP yang selalu merengek."

"Maaf..." Mingyu semakin merasa malu langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan bersembunyi di balik punggung calon istrinya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa melihat kemesraan putranya dan calon menantunya.

"Jadi, ayah mengatakan rumah di renovasi itu bohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kamar kamu benar sedang di renovasi, kalau kalian berdua menginap jadi lega ruangannya. Nanti kamar Wonwoo juga di renovasi agar adil." Ucap sang ayah dan membuat Mingyu tertawa senang.

Impiannya hidup bersama dengan Wonwoo sudah terwujud dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

"Mingyu, setelah kuliah kamu yang ini selesai kamu harus lanjut ambil kuliah lagi."

"Iya ayah siap!"

"Wonwoo bagaimana? Setelah magang mau lanjut kuliah lagi?"

"Tidak ayah, Mingyu saja. Nanti aku semakin sibuk jadi sulit mengatur waktu untuk mengurus rumah dan terutama mengurus pasien VIP ini."

"Aish aku bukan pasien VIP tapi suami kamu."

"Aku lebih nyaman menyebut pasien VIP." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya dan membuat Mingyu semakin gemas, kalau tidak ada kedua orang tuanya maka pasti Wonwoo sudah habis diserang Mingyu.

"Ya sudah, uang kuliah kamu nanti ayah depositokan saja untuk cucu."

"Cucu?" Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo serempak dan kedua orang tuanya Mingyu tertawa geli.

"Kalian tidak perlu buru-buru, nikmati saja. Wonwoo juga masih magang, Mingyu juga sebentar lagi magang dan lanjut S2. Kalian sangat sibuk..." ucap ibunya Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang namun kedua orang tuanya sangat perhatian dengan memberi hadiah seorang pendamping untuknya agar Mingyu tidak merasa bosan. Menjadi dokter memang tidak mudah.

oOo

Berita bahagia Mingyu langsung ia bagikan kepada Seokmin dan Jun. Mingyu terus tertawa dengan menatap layar ponselnya, Wonwoo yang telah selesai mandi langsung menyusul Mingyu untuk siap tidur.

"Seru sekali..." ucap Wonwoo dan mulai mengoleskan minyak zaitun untuk memijat kaki Mingyu.

"Mereka iri, mereka ingin datang kesini."

"Besok kita mau _fitting_ , ajak makan saja setelah kita selesai."

"Oh benar." Mingyu langsung menurut dan segera memberitahu teman-temannya untuk berkumpul esoknya merayakan bersama.

Di tempat berbeda Seokmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius. Jisoo yang melihatnya merasa heran langsung mendekat.

"Kamu kenapa? Lihat apa?"

"Aku pikir Mingyu bercanda, dia mengatakan akan menikah dan saat ini sudah tinggal bersama."

"Dengan Wonwoo? Lalu?"

"Mereka pasti bebas melakukannya..." ucap Seokmin dengan menunduk.

"Melakukan apa?"

Seokmin melirik ke arah Jisoo dan keduanya saling tatap. "Melakukan yang biasa dilakukan pasangan."

"Kamu mau?" Jisoo langsung tanggap dengan apa yang di maksud Seokmin.

Seokmin terus mengedip dan Jisoo menunggu jawaban.

"Nanti hidung aku jadi korban..."

Jisoo tertawa lebar dan membuat Seokmin semakin bingung. Jisoo merasa Seokmin benar-benar takut dengan ancaman Jisoo tempo hari.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau setelah melakukan dan ternyata aku sudah tidak perawan?"

Seokmin menelan ludahnya. "Kamu sudah tidak perawan?" Seokmin kecewa kalau benar Jisoo sudah tidak suci lagi, padahal Jisoo adalah kekasih pertama Seokmin.

Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan terus menatap Seokmin.

"Pasti ada alasannya, dan aku terima. Aku tetap setia padamu..."

"Yakin?"

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku? Apa perlu aku hamili kamu? Biasanya kalau wanita hamil akan mencari pria yang menghamili."

Jisoo tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku bercanda..." Jisoo langsung mengalihkan perhatian lagi menuju laptop. Seokmin merajuk langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Besok aku ada jadwal interview, kamu bisa antar?"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kamu Hong Jisoo."

"Baiklah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Sayang..."

"Jangan sekarang..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang haid."

Seokmin hanya menarik nafas dengan terus memeluk tubuh mungil Jisoo dengan erat, bahkan Seokmin terus mengecup leher dan pundak Jisoo, sementara Jisoo tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap Seokmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Akankah Seokmin mengikuti jejak Mingyu? Kamu belum boleh main terlalu jauh _'nak_ , hehehe... Aku belum ada gambaran dengan SeokSoo atau JunHao. Karena aku hanya ingin menulis apa yang ingin aku tulis.

Malam Jum'at sebong di Hongkong ^^,

Thank's to :

 **Moon Vibes / Kyunie / Mockaa17 / Tyna89Meanie / rizka0419 / marinierlianasafitri / Cha ChrisMon / jeononu / LittleOoh**

 **30 Agustus 2018**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meanie's Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Seokmin menunggu Jisoo di sebuah kafe, selama menunggu ia sambil mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Tahun ini ia harus selesai kuliah tepat waktu, lalu mencari pekerjaan dan melamar Jisoo kemudian hidup bersama yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Terasa sempurna kalau daftar yang ia susun bisa terlaksana.

Berita pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo membuat ia semakin giat untuk meraih impian untuk bisa hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Hujan turun dengan deras, Seokmin masih setia menunggu kedatangan Jisoo. Gadis itu ada janji dengan Minghao pergi ke butik bersama Wonwoo untuk _fitting_ gaun yang akan dikenakan saat pesta. Wonwoo sengaja memberikan gaun pada Jisoo dan Minghao. Mengingat kedua gadis itu adalah pasangan dari kedua sahabat Mingyu, maka Wonwoo wajib mengikutsertakan Jisoo dan Minghao sebagai pengiring untuk upacara pernikahannya. Jihoon juga hadir di tengah mereka.

Lonceng berdenting menandakan ada pengunjung datang. Sepasang mata mencari sosok pemuda tampan dan berhasil menemukannya. Jisoo sedikit berlari menghampiri Seokmin yang masih serius di depan laptopnya.

"Astaga! Kami kehujanan? Tidak bawa payung?" Seokmin panik melihat keadaan Jisoo dimana rambutnya terlihat lepek dan pakaiannya basah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mau hujan. Aku tidak melihat prediksi cuaca." Jisoo duduk dengan cepat setelah menaruh paper bag berisi gaun dan tas mungilnya.

"Pakai ini, agar hangat." Seokmin memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Jisoo. Pakaian Jisoo memang terlihat basah saat ia keluar dari taksi yang berhenti di depan kafe. Dengan pipi bersemu merah, gadis itu tersenyum senang dengan perhatian manis yang diberikan Seokmin padanya.

"Aku pesankan minuman hangat untukmu ya." Ucap pemuda berhidung mancung itu pada kekasihnya. Jisoo mengangguk dan terus menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tak hanya minuman yang Seokmin pesan, ia juga memesan beberapa pastry dan cake untuk menemani mereka berdua hingga hujan mereda.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Seokmin menatap Jisoo yang lahap menikmati croissant.

"Hmm... tidak ada yang aneh, semua berjalan lancar. Wonwoo sangat baik, ia tidak membedakan antara aku atau Minghao. Padahal ada sahabatnya disana. Dan..."

"Dan?" Seokmin penasaran semakin menatap Jisoo dengan serius.

"Dan... aku merasa aura Wonwoo sangat berbeda dibanding terakhir bertemu dia." Ucap Jisoo dengan wajah terlihat sendu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmm... aku merasa dia sangat bahagia, aura pengantin... ya seperti itu." Ucap Jisoo malu-malu dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Seokmin hanya tersenyum geli melihat Jisoo.

Seokmin hanya mengusap lembut kepala Jisoo, ia terus memandang wajah cantik Jisoo yang sedang menikmati minuman hangat. Setelah hujan benar-benar berhenti, keduanya keluar dari kafe. Dengan berboncengan, Seokmin membawa Jisoo ke rumahnya.

"Hmm... kalau kamu langsung pulang kenapa tidak beritahu..."

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi makan malam. Aku pernah berjanji untuk mengajak kamu makan bersama kedua orang tuaku."

"Tappii... tidak..." Jisoo seketika panik dan grogi tanpa persiapan untuk bertemu kedua orang tua Seokmin lagi.

"Sssttt ayo, mereka pasti menunggu kita." Seokmin menarik paksa tangan Jisoo agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu semakin panik namun ia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Akhirnya, pulang juga kamu..." sapa Joon Gi sang kakak menyambut kedatangan sang adik.

"Hujan _hyung_... aku tidak mungkin membawa gadisku kehujanan dalam perjalanan. Nanti dia sakit." Ucap Seokmin sebal.

"Eh, ada si cantik. Nona Hong..."

Jisoo masih tersipu malu disapa oleh kakaknya Seokmin, pemuda tampan yang berprofesi pengacara itu selalu sukses menggodanya.

"Yak! Awas kamu ya!" Seokmin langsung melindungi Jisoo dari tatapan kakaknya. Joon Gi hanya tertawa senang melihat sikap adiknya.

Selain Seokmin yang membawa pasangan, ternyata sang kakak juga membawa tunangannya yang sudah datang lebih dulu dan membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ye Ji _noona!_ Kenalkan Hong Jisoo." Seokmin semangat mengenalkan Jisoo pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Oh... jadi dia yang sudah membuat kamu tergila-gila selama ini?"

"Aku masih waras." Balas Seokmin tidak terima dengan ucapan wanita di depannya.

"Hehe... Hai, aku Seo Ye Ji."

"Hong Jisoo." Balas Jisoo dengan tersenyum. Acara makan malam berjalan hangat, Jisoo sendiri merasa keberadaannya diterima baik di keluarga Lee. Walau terkesan masih malu namun Jisoo senang berada disana.

oOo

Lalu apa yang dilakukan calon pengantin? Mingyu dan Wonwoo sengaja dipisah saat mendekati hari H. Dan kedua sejoli itu akan dipertemukan kembali saat upacara pernikahan.

Wonwoo rajin merawat dirinya, agar terlihat semakin cantik saat menjadi ratu sehari di pesta besok. Sementara Mingyu, ia lebih disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Aaargghh bosan... sepi sekali!" Mingyu menggerutu kesal karena Wonwoo sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Kini ia sendirian di apartemen.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Wonwoo.

 _"Hallo calon suamiku... baru 5 menit kamu menelepon?"_

"Aku bosan..."

 _"Sabar sayang... besok pagi juga kita bertemu, kamu istirahat saja."_

"Tidak mau... aku jemput kamu ya sekarang!"

Terdengar suara Wonwoo tertawa geli, Mingyu ikut tertawa.

 _"I love you_ , istirahatlah... aku tak sabar menunggu esok pagi. _Bye_ cantik.."

 _"I love you too... kamu juga istirahat, jangan kesiangan."_

Hanya percakapan singkat cukup membuat hati Mingyu terhibur. Ia segera menyudahi saja tugasnya yang belum selesai. Lebih baik ia istirahat karena besok adalah hari penting dan bersejarah baginya.

Sejak pagi-pagi Mingyu sudah dijemput dan langsung bersiap. Sementara Wonwoo juga sudah bersiap di sebuah salon untuk _make up._ Keduanya harus tampil sempurna hari ini.

Kedua sahabat Mingyu juga sudah bersiap sejak pagi. Seokmin terus tersenyum senang melihat Jisoo yang sangat cantik dengan riasan di wajahnya. Bahkan Seokmin menjemput Jisoo dengan meminjam mobil kakaknya, walau belum punya modal setidaknya Seokmin tidak pakai mobil Jisoo.

"Cantik..." Seokmin terus memuji kemampuan _make up_ Jisoo yang membuat gadis itu terus tersipu malu mendengarnya. Berada di tengah pesta, Jisoo terus menempel kemana Seokmin melangkah karena ia merasa asing disana.

Mereka masih menunggu Jun dan Minghao datang, suasana di gedung tempat acara pesta baru terlihat beberapa pegawai WO dan Catering. Soonyoung terlihat sibuk mengatur beberapa karyawannya karena Tuan Jeon meminta secara khusus padanya untuk menyiapkan berbagai hidangan untuk tamu dengan menu dari Korea, Jepang, dan China.

"Itu mereka!" Ucap Jisoo saat melihat pasangan Jun dan Minghao datang. Minghao terlihat mengapit lengan Jun dan wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Kenapa Hao?" Jisoo bertanya dengan lembut pada gadis manis itu.

Minghao masih merengut dan Jun hanya menarik nafas. "Hao kesal tidak bisa _make up_ di salon karena tutup."

 _"Gege!"_ Minghao mencubit gemas, Jun semakin tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Lalu? Tapi dia sudah pakai _make up."_ Seokmin pensaran terus menatap wajah gadis di depannya.

"Karena aku membantunya. Darurat."

"Hah? Serius?" Seokmin dan Jisoo kompak berkomentar.

"Iya, hehehe... aku mengikuti video tutorial di internet." Jun kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Minghao hanya menunduk malu.

Minghao yang bangun pagi-pagi langsung bersiap. Ia berjalan ke arah salon dekat rumahnya untuk minta di _make_ _up_. Namun naas, pemilik salon sedang pulang kampung dan Minghao lupa bertanya sebelumnya karena ia pikir bisa langsung datang saja.

Alhasil, ia panik dan membuat Jun ikut panik dengan datang tergesa ke rumah Minghao.

Jun hanya menarik nafas melihat Minghao hanya bisa menangis karena tidak ada persiapan untuk _make up._

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau saja kemarin kamu beritahu aku pasti aku suruh temanku untuk _make up_ kamu."

 _"Gege...!"_ Minghao semakin menangis dengan air matanya yang sudah banjir, ia langsung bersikap manja dengan memeluk kekasihnya agar tidak mengomel lagi.

"Ya sudah jangan menangis... sekarang biar aku yang _make up_ kamu saja." Jun membantu menghapus air mata gadis manis itu dan terus mengusap lembut kepalanya.

 _"Gege_ bisa?"

"Kamu lupa? Aku ini seorang model, sudah kenal dengan alat _make up_. Siapkan saja _make up_ yang kamu punya."

"Hanya punya ini."

Jun hanya menggaruk kepalanya, Minghao memang gadis tomboy. Peralatan _make up_ dia hanya pelembab, bedak padat dan lipstik.

"Pinjam punya ibu kamu saja."

Gadis itu semangat langsung menuju kamar ibunya, dan Jun langsung membuka ponselnya, mempelajari tahapan dalam ber-make up.

Seokmin masih merasa geli namun ia sempat memuji pengabdian sahabatnya demi menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih seperti anak kecil. Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum setelah mendengar semuanya. Minghao masih menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Aku mau bertemu Mingyu." Ajak Seokmin pada Jun sementara Jisoo dan Minghao mencari ruang pengantin wanita untuk bertemu Wonwoo.

Jisoo dan Minghao memandang takjub melihat Wonwoo yang sudah cantik. Ia sibuk berpose dengan gaunnya. Saat berpenampilan biasa, Wonwoo sudah cantik. Kini ia memakai gaun pengantin yang semakin membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik. Ada rasa iri menyelimuti kedua gadis itu yang masih terbius dengan kecantikan Wonwoo.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" Tanya Jihoon menyadarkan mereka.

"Hmm aku belum." Ucap Jisoo cepat.

"Aku juga."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Makanlah dahulu, aku sudah menyiapkan roti dan minuman disana." Jihoon menunjuk sebuah meja dimana telah terhidang makanan. Jihoon memang sengaja diminta tolong oleh ibunya Wonwoo untuk mengatur segala keperluan kecil.

Jisoo dan Minghao menurut dan langsung mengambil beberapa kue potong dan roti kecil untuk mengganjal perutnya sebelum acara.

Setelah sesi pemotretan tunggal, kini Wonwoo berfoto dengan Jihoon, Jisoo dan Minghao.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah datang." Ucap Wonwoo pada Jisoo dan Minghao.

"Iya Won, sama-sama. Selamat ya!"

"Selamat Wonwoo _eonnie!"_

"Terima kasih Jisoo _eonnie_ dan Minghao. Kalau kalian menikah, jangan lupa undang aku!" Balas Wonwoo yang membuat kedua gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Aku rasa mungkin Jisoo _eonnie_ yang lebih dulu menikah." Ucap Minghao dengan melirik ke arah Jisoo.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak kamu saja lebih dulu? Aku rasa Jun lebih siap." Balas Jisoo yang membuat Minghao tersipu malu.

"Sudah-sudah, aku do'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Wonwoo buru-buru melerai kedua gadis itu yang berseteru.

Acara inti telah selesai, Mingyu dan Wonwoo telah resmi menikah dan kini mereka makan bersama dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berkumpul bersama para sahabat. Pestanya sendiri memang tidak besar dan hanya mengundang keluarga dan beberapa teman saja. Namun kedua keluarga membuat pesta dengan sangat cantik agar kedua pengantin terus mengingat dimana hari bersejarahnya terjadi.

Soonyoung telah selesai tugas mengurus catering, sisanya diserahkan pada Chan untuk merapihkan saat acara telah selesai. Jihoon mendekati pemuda itu karena ia merasa bingung harus apa disana.

"Kamu mau pergi?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin istirahat." Balas pemuda bermata sipit itu dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa membalas lagi.

"Kamu bosan? Mau cari angin?" Soonyoung menangkap jelas raut wajah gadis mungil itu dan seketika Jihoon mulai menanggapi ajakannya.

"Cari angin?"

"Iya, aku ajak jalan ke taman bagaimana? Pemandangan disana menyenangkan."

"Hmm... dengan pakai gaun seperti ini? Ke taman?"

"Astaga aku lupa! Ya sudah aku antar kamu pulang lalu ganti pakaian, bagaimana?"

Sejenak Jihoon ragu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah meja besar dimana pasangan pengantin baru sedang duduk bersama. Tawa canda terdengar riuh karena Seokmin melontarkan candaannya.

"Ayo!" Ucapan singkat dan tegas meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Jihoon yang membuat senyum Soonyoung melebar saat itu juga. Gadis itu berpamitan pada Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo buru-buru menarik sahabatnya ke ruang agak sepi.

"Ji, kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Won."

"Jihoon, kenapa tidak bergabung saja?"

"Won, maaf tapi aku ingin istirahat."

"Yakin? Cerita padaku... kamu mau kemana buru-buru?" Wonwoo langsung merengut enggan ditinggal.

"Astaga Wonwoo, lihat disana ada suami dan teman-teman kamu juga."

Wonwoo masih merajuk. "Ini hari bahagia kamu Won. Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, atau ada masalah lagi dengannya... kamu bisa cari aku segera!"

Wonwoo langsung memeluk Jihoon yang bertubuh pendek darinya. "Terima kasih Ji, maaf kalau kamu merasa diabaikan olehku seharian ini. Teman-teman Mingyu adalah temanku juga tapi kamu tetap sahabat aku."

Jihoon melepas pelukan dan terkekeh geli. "Astaga Wonwoo, aku tidak merasa cemburu begitu. Aku pun senang kalau kamu punya banyak teman seperti Jisoo _eonnie_ dan Minghao."

Wonwoo kembali merengut, ia tahu Jihoon merasa asing saat berada diantara sahabat Mingyu dan para kekasihnya.

"Baiklah Ji, sepertinya Soonyoung sudah menunggumu..." Wonwoo mengizinkan Jihoon pergi lebih dulu dibanding yang lain. Jihoon terlihat tegang dan terpaksa tersenyum menanggapi Wonwoo.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya Won! Salam untuk Mingyu dan yang lain."

"Iya Ji, hati-hati di jalan." Wonwoo kembali memeluk, Soonyoung hanya menatap dari kejauhan dimana ia masih menunggu Jihoon.

Selama perjalanan dari gedung resepsi ke apartemen Jihoon, gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Soonyoung ingin menegur pun merasa ragu. Pemuda itu menunggu Jihoon berganti pakaian di luar gedung namun gadis yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang membuat Soonyoung cemas dan memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Jihoon. Ia terus menelepon Jihoon agar mau memberitahu unit dimana Jihoon tinggal.

"Kalau kamu lelah, jalan-jalannya lain kali saja tak apa. Aku hanya khawatir tadi." Soonyoung bicara dengan suara lembut, Jihoon hanya duduk meringkuk dengan memeluk kakinya. Gadis itu sebenarnya telah selesai berganti pakaian namun saat akan keluar untuk menyusul Soonyoung di bawah, mendadak ia mengurungkan tujuannya membuat Soonyoung panik takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya menarik nafas dan tersenyum melihat keadaan Jihoon, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat isi apartemen milik Jihoon yang berukuran kecil tipe studio pada umumnya namun cukup untuk Jihoon seorang.

"Maaf..."

"Ah, tidak apa... aku malah cemas kalau kita jadi pergi dan kamu tidak merasa nyaman. Istirahatlah... aku pamit." Soonyoung bersiap akan keluar namun Jihoon tiba-tiba menarik jas yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Wonwoo telah menikah, kini ia sudah milik Mingyu seutuhnya. Saat ia mengalami kesulitan bersama Mingyu, aku yang selalu dicari..."

Soonyoung langsung berputar kembali dan melihat Jihoon menunduk sedih.

"Kalian tetap bersahabat bukan?"

"Dan kini kamu mau pergi juga? Aku sendirian..."

"Tidak... tidak... aku... maksud aku, aku hanya takut mengganggu istirahat kamu saja..." pemuda itu buru-buru duduk di sebelah Jihoon. "Kalian tetap bersahabat?" Soonyoung mengulang pertanyaan dan Jihoon mengangguk.

"Syukurlah... tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir, melihat Wonwoo sudah punya pasangan dan berteman dengan temannya Mingyu yang juga sudah punya pasangan."

Soonyoung terkekeh geli mendengar gadis itu menggerutu, meluapkan kekesalan. "Masih ada aku..." Soonyoung sengaja menyenggol lengan gadis manis di sampingnya.

 _ **Pukpukpuk!** _Jihoon langsung memukul lengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang bukannya mengaduh sakit malah tertawa geli dan wajah Jihoon yang seputih kapas mendadak berwarna merah karenanya.

"Kamu tidak usah iri, aku bisa jadi pasangan kamu." Soonyoung menahan tangan mungil gadis itu dan menundukkan wajah agar bisa menatap wajah mungil Jihoon.

"Bagaimana? Mau?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jihoon lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihatnya, paras Jihoon terlihat sangat manis dengan sapuan perona pipi alami yang membuat hati pemuda itu terus bergetar dan tak bosan untuk terus menatap wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon masih tak ada reaksi, kedua tangannya terus ditahan oleh Soonyoung tanpa perlawanan membuat pemuda itu berani untuk menautkan jemarinya dan mencium lembut punggung tangan gadis cantik itu.

"Jihoonie, jadi kekasihku mulai hari ini oke?"

Jihoon mulai bereaksi langsung menoleh, sementara Soonyoung sudah terus tersenyum dengan tampan menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak mau!"

Soonyoung terkejut langsung melepas tautan jemarinya. Sepasang mata sipitnya hampir mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan.

"Aku maunya cari calon suami, percuma kalau cuma pacaran." Ucap Jihoon sambil merengut. "Aku juga ingin menikah sama seperti Wonwoo."

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu maunya seperti itu nanti kamu bantu aku urus restoran ya. Tapi aku harus izin pada paman Jeon untuk membawa kamu, bagaimana? Rumah orang tua kamu dimana? Kamu tinggal bersamaku saja ya mulai saat ini, apartemenku cukup besar kalau masih kurang besar untuk anak-anak kita nanti aku beli rumah, bagaimana?"

"Berisik!" Jihoon membungkam ocehan Soonyoung dengan mengecup bibir tipis pemuda itu, keduanya langsung terdiam dan saling bertatapan. Detik selanjutnya Soonyoung memegang kendali langsung memeluk sang gadis dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya secara lembut. Tak ada penolakan dari Jihoon, sikap Soonyoung benar-benar lembut padanya.

"Jadi pergi ke taman?"

"Aku ingin berdua denganmu saja sore ini... kamu tak keberatan kan?"

Jihoon menunduk malu, Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia kembali merangkul tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jangan kamu tarik keputusanmu ya!" Ancam Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya tertawa.

oOo

Setelah acara pernikahan, pasangan pengantin baru itu kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Urusan bulan madu, mereka hanya pergi selama 2 hari keluar kota karena aktivitas mereka yang padat dan sulit untuk izin lama. Kasihan memang, tapi mereka berencana akan pergi bulan madu sesungguhnya keluar negeri setelah keduanya mendapat jatah libur.

Selepas mandi Wonwoo langsung rebahan dengan membaca buku sambil menunggu suaminya pulang. Hari mulai larut malam dan Mingyu yang ditunggu telah pulang dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. Dia berjalan gontai dengan menyeret tasnya, meninggalkan di lantai begitu saja dan langsung menindih tubuh sang istri meminta perhatian.

"Lelah ya?" Wonwoo terpaksa menaruh bukunya dan terus mengusap lembut kepala Mingyu yang sudah nyaman diatas dadanya.

"Sudah makan?"

"Haus..."

"Aku ambilkan minum ya..." ucapnya lembut namun Mingyu masih enggan geser dari tubuh Wonwoo. "Katanya haus..."

"Maunya ini..."

"Astaga!" Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat suaminya sibuk membuka kancing piyamanya dan menghisap lembut puting payudaranya membuat wanita itu mendesah merasakan nikmat.

"Memangnya bisa membuat kamu kenyang hmm?" Wonwoo merasa gemas dengan mencubit pipi sang suami. Mingyu tak peduli asal bisa bermanja dengan sang istri. Pemuda itu bergeser ke atas dan mereka melanjutkan dengan berciuman.

"Pergilah mandi... tubuh kamu lengket..."

Mingyu langsung menurut walau ekspresi wajahnya merengut seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk tapi disuruh-suruh oleh ibunya. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu bertelanjang bulat ke kamar mandi, Wonwoo hanya tertawa menyaksikan itu semua. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa semenjak mereka hidup bersama.

Setelah mandi pun Mingyu hanya mengeringkan tubuhnya dan langsung menuju ranjang. Wonwoo telah menyiapkan segelas susu untuk suaminya agar tidur dengan pulas, Mingyu memang menghabiskannya namun ia tetap meminta perhatian.

"Bayi..." Wonwoo mencubit gemas pipi Mingyu dimana ia melanjutkan sesi menyusui dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Mingyu tampak tenang disela bermain dengan payudara istrinya itu.

"Kamu tahu? Ada berita kalau seorang suami tidak puas karena puting istrinya tidak seksi. Aku jadi bertanya, yang seksi itu seperti apa?"

"Suami macam apa yang bicara begitu?" Mingyu tertarik dengan _pillow talk_ sebelum tidur.

"Entahlah. Aku jadi cemas kalau suamiku mulai menganggap aku tidak seksi lagi."

"Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan? Pasti wanita itu merasa sedih."

"Benar, mereka akan bercerai."

"Hanya karena putingnya tidak seksi? Tapi milikmu seksi." Mingyu kembali menyesap yang menjadi kegemarannya lagi.

"Awas saja kalau bayi ini berulah." Ancam Wonwoo dengan terus mengusap lembut kepala sang suami.

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan mereka saling menatap. "Bisa dihajar aku sama ayah mertua kalau berani menyakiti kamu." Ucapnya dengan nada serius membuat Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Kamu tidak tegang sayang?"

"Jangan ditanya." Mingyu langsung bangun dan menggeser kaki istrinya agar dibuka, menyingkap piyama terusan yang dipakai istri cantiknya itu, memberikan usapan lembut di bibir kewanitaan sebelum ia menenggelamkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras.

Pakar kesehatan sering menyarankan untuk rajin berolahraga, prinsip itu mereka terapkan untuk pasangan dokter muda ini agar hidup mereka menjadi seimbang. Lelah beraktivitas, mereka bisa olahraga malam agar hubungan semakin harmonis.

Tidur tanpa pakaian dalam pun sudah mereka terapkan, jadi kapanpun mereka mau berolahraga bisa segera dilakukan. Tapi tidak berlaku jika Wonwoo sedang datang bulan. Rintihan kenikmatan mengalun indah di ruang kamar tersebut. Mingyu bersemangat saat bergerak menusukkan _little kim_ ke dalam lubang vagina istrinya itu. Wonwoo hanya terlentang pasrah selama suaminya bekerja.

"Ssshhh aahh..." Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya, mengocok secara manual hingga cairannya keluar menetes di perut rata istrinya. Wonwoo dengan sigap mengambil kotak tissu dari meja sebelah ranjang yang memang selalu dipersiapkan. Membersihkan sisa permainan mereka, Mingyu ikut membantu membersihkan kewanitaan istrinya dari cairan semen miliknya.

"Maaf, rencana kita punya bayi ditunda..." ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Tak apa... kita tidak perlu buru-buru."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan melakukan ciuman sebelum pergi tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh keduanya. Wonwoo menempel manja pada dada suaminya dan Mingyu memeluk erat seolah menjadikan istrinya sebagai guling. Guling hidup.

"Apa suasana hatimu sudah membaik?"

"Oh, kamu perhatikan saja. Hmm.. aku benar-benar stress hari ini. Benar-benar berat menjadi Koas." Ucapnya sambil mencium dengan lembut kening sang istri membuat Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat apa yang Mingyu rasakan saat ini telah Wonwoo rasakan sebelumnya.

"Tidurlah..." balas Wonwoo sambil menarik selimut lebih tinggi agar menutup dada suaminya. Keduanya langsung pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

Wow ternyata chap sebelumnya itu hampir setahun lalu!

Maaf ya lama ga di update hehe... Makasih kalo masih ada yang mau ikutin ff ini ^^

Thank's untuk reader yang meninggalkan jejak di chap lalu :

 **marinierlianasafitri / LittleOoh / Moon Vibes / M16ck / rizka0419 / Kyunie / Oh my Jeon / byul-is-star / jeononu**

 **27 Agustus 2019**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Love - SeokSoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Seokmin berkunjung ke rumah sakit dimana Mingyu bekerja, tentunya setelah ia membuat janji sebelumnya. Mingyu memang telah menyelesaikan S1 dimana ia langsung bekerja dan tetap melanjutkan S2 sesuai permintaan sang ayah. Dan Seokmin pun telah lulus kuliah juga, saat ini ia sudah bekerja di kantor pajak sesuai bidang yang ia ambil saat kuliah.

Hubungannya dengan Jisoo masih berjalan hingga saat ini, sudah 3 tahun lamanya sejak ia menjalin kasih dengan gadis cantik itu. Jisoo sendiri sudah bekerja juga sebagai editor di sebuah stasiun tv.

"Bagaimana kabar istrimu, Gyu?"

"Sehat, sudah lama juga ya kita tidak berkumpul bersama."

"Iya, karena kita sibuk tidak seperti dulu. Apa Wonwoo sudah hamil?"

"Sedang program, do'akan saja. Bagaimana Jisoo _noona?"_

"Ya, dia juga sehat. Hanya terkadang kami jarang bertemu juga saat hari biasa karena aku sering lembur."

"Hmm... begitu. Jadi, kalian bertemu di akhir pekan saja?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menulis sesuatu lalu diberikan pada Seokmin lembaran kertas yang ia tulis. "Hanya vitamin saja kan? Jangan terlalu lelah, perbanyak minum air putih." Ucapnya saat menyerahkan resep kepada Seokmin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Pak Dokter. Kalau begitu aku pamit, kamu pasti sibuk."

Kedua pemuda tampan itu berdiri secara bersamaan dan berpelukan sebelum mereka berpisah. Seokmin sengaja bertemu dan meminta resep vitamin yang cocok untuknya, Mingyu hanya membantu memberi resep dan Seokmin bebas menebus obat di apotek.

Pemuda berhidung mancung itu berjalan tergesa menuju apotek dekat kantor setelah dari rumah sakit. Seorang pria tampak berjalan tergesa pula dan kurang fokus pada sekitar hingga mereka bertabrakan dekat apotek.

"Maaf, saya buru-buru." Ucapnya pada Seokmin dan mengambil kertas yang terjatuh.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati." Balasnya sopan dan ikut mengambil kertas resep pemberian dari Mingyu. Keduanya masuk ke dalam apotek bersamaan dan saling menebus obat sesuai resep yang mereka bawa.

Hari telah beranjak sore, Jisoo menelepon minta dijemput karena mereka sudah berjanji akan mampir ke festival setelah pulang kerja. Seokmin sengaja tidak lembur demi bisa bertemu kekasih cantiknya. Kapan lagi mereka kencan setelah jam kerja, hitung-hitung refreshing setelah lelah beraktivitas.

"Ramai sekali!" Ucap Jisoo senang saat berada di festival dimana banyak penjual makanan ringan dan ada arena hiburan.

Seokmin tersenyum senang bisa melihat senyuman manis Jisoo. Gadis itu terus memeluk lengan kekasihnya agar tidak terlepas di tengah keramaian.

 _Tes tes tes_

"Sayang, sepertinya akan hujan." Seokmin merasakan tetesan air hujan dan terlihat beberapa pedagang sibuk menutup dagangannya. Keduanya mendongakan kepala, langit memang terlihat sangat gelap dan ada kilatan cahaya membuat Jisoo semakin meremas lengan Seokmin.

 _Bresssss..._ tiba-tiba air hujan turun dengan deras disertai petir yang menyambar membuat orang panik untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Seokmin menarik tangan Jisoo agar berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Angin kencang tak terhindarkan, banyak pengunjung festival semakin panik karena cuaca semakin buruk.

Badai. Jisoo menggigil kedinginan saat berteduh di emperan toko bersama banyak orang. Kemeja katun yang dikenakan basah hingga menembus membuat kulit Jisoo terlihat membuat Seokmin melepas jasnya untuk menutupi tubuh Jisoo yang hampir terekspos di depan banyak orang.

Seokmin sendiri merasakan kedinginan namun ia harus bertahan, ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya agar merasakan hangat.

"Sepertinya cuaca semakin buruk, mobil pun tidak ada yang melintas."

"Lalu kita bagaimana? Andai kita langsung pulang saja tadi. Maaf ini semua karena aku, jadi kita terjebak disini."

"Tidak apa, kita juga tidak tahu mau ada badai. Bagaimana kalau kita bermalam di sekitar sini saja? Besok pagi-pagi baru kita pulang?"

"Hmm baiklah, besok aku bisa langsung kerja. Aku ada simpan pakaian di locker." Jisoo langsung menyetujui usulan Seokmin. Keduanya langsung mencari penginapan untuk bermalam. Memaksa pulang pun, keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Pakaian mereka sudah terlanjur basah.

"Hanya tersisa 1 kamar _single._ " Ucap seorang resepsionis. "Malam ini banyak yang bermalam." Tambahnya lagi.

Seokmin menarik nafas, melirik ke arah Jisoo meminta pendapat dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka ambil kamar itu, asalkan bisa untuk sekedar mandi dan istirahat.

Sesampai di kamar, Jisoo langsung mengecek ke lemari. "Astaga!"

"Kenapa?" Seokmin langsung panik melihat raut wajah kekasihnya merengut.

"Tak ada bathrobe, apa yang harus aku pakai untuk tidur?"

"Hehe... apa basah semua?" Pikiran Seokmin mulai meliar, sejak masuk ke dalam penginapan jantungnya terus berdetak kencang ditambah saat mendapat kamar pun ia terus membayangkan bisa tidur bersama dalam 1 ranjang. Mesum.

"Aku serius Lee Seokmin!" Balas Jisoo kesal melihat Seokmin hanya tertawa.

"Ah tunggu! Aku bawa pakaian." Seokmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan stelan training yang baru ia dapatkan dari kantor, seragam untuk olahraga yang akan ia kenakan saat acara ulang tahun kantornya.

"Lihat! Ini bisa dipakai, untung tidak basah. Tapi... bagaimana ya? Pakaianku juga basah semua." Seokmin berpikir kalau ia memberikan semua ke Jisoo maka ia tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Yak! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Jisoo menangkap raut wajah ragu Seokmin dengan cepat.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau dibagi 2 saja? Kamu pakai bagian atas dan aku bawah."

Wajah Jisoo langsung merah seketika, keduanya tertawa geli terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Beruntung Jisoo menerima usulan Seokmin lagi, dan segera saja gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Seokmin pun langsung melepas pakaiannya yang basah dan langsung memakai celana training itu.

Selagi ia menunggu Jisoo selesai, ia teringat dengan obat yang ia tebus siang tadi. Ia segera meminumnya agar tubuhnya tetap vit.

"Vitamin apa ini?" Ucapnya setelah menelan 1 butir. Saat siang tadi, ia tidak memerhatikan lagi setelah membayar karena atasannya sudah menelepon ia untuk segera kembali ke kantor.

"Heh? Ini? Astaga! Kim Mingyu!" Seokmin buru-buru menelepon sahabatnya itu meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Yak! Obat apa yang kamu resepkan padaku?"

 _"Kenapa? Tidak cocok? Dosisnya sedikit? Kurang banyak?"_

"Aish! Mingyu! Dasar bodoh! Aku tanya obat apa yang kamu resepkan padaku!"

 _"Sesuai permintaanmu, vitamin C. Menurutku 500 mg cukup jangan 1.000 mg! Kenapa?"_

"Kamu yakin?!"

 _"Tentu saja! Kenapa memangnya?"_

"Astaga! Apa apoteker salah membaca resepmu?"

 _"Yak! Kenapa! Jangan buat aku panik! Kamu tebus obat apa memangnya?"_

"Obat... anu itu... obat viagra!" bisik Seokmin sambil melirik ke arah kamar mandi.

 _"Hah?! Aku tak menulis resep seperti itu Seok! Sungguh! Aku masih di rumah sakit dan aku punya copy setiap resep yang aku tulis. Aku bisa kirimkan fotonya padamu."_

"Oh Tuhan!" Seokmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

 _"Kenapa? Ada yang salah lagi?"_

"Obat ini... apa efeknya?" Tanya Seokmin masih berbisik dan terus mengawasi dimana Jisoo belum selesai mandi.

 _"Tidak masalah selama kamu tidak merasakan yang aneh misal pusing atau gejala yang membuat kamu tidak nyaman."_

"Astaga!"

 _"Kenapa lagi!" Mingyu semakin panik di seberang sana._

"Aku sedang bersama Jisoo saat ini! Kita terjebak badai." Seokmin berubah gemas dengan meremas rambutnya.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mingyu tertawa senang mendengarnya. "Selamat menikmati Seok! Beruntunglah kamu, aku jadi merindukan istriku yang sendirian di apartemen, aku belum bisa pulang karena badai."_

"Mingyu sialan!"

"Sayang... giliran kamu mandi." Teriak Jisoo mengagetkan Seokmin yang sedang menelepon, ia buru-buru menyudahi sambungan telepon dan menyimpan obat itu ke dalam tas.

Melihat Jisoo yang hanya memakai atasan training membuat ada getaran reaksi dari little Lee. Seokmin menarik nafas saat melewati gadis itu yang terlihat seksi dengan pahanya yang terekspos.

Walau ia terbiasa melihat Jisoo memakai hotpants saat berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya namun saat ini Seokmin merasakan ada getaran aneh. Jisoo sangat seksi di mata Seokmin.

Jisoo ikut meletakkan pakaiannya yang basah di lantai seperti yang dilakukan Seokmin agar pakaian mereka cepat kering. Sesaat ia ragu karena bingung dengan nasib sepasang pakaian dalamnya yang basah juga. Sepasang mata cantiknya melihat pakaian dalam milik Seokmin diletakan secara sembunyi di bawah kemeja pemuda itu.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan dia tak memakai dalaman juga!" Pipi Jisoo bersemu merah dan tak lama kekasihnya itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tetesan rambutnya yang basah hingga mengenai tubuh bagian atas yang memang tidak memakai pakaian. Seokmin hanya mengenakan celana training. Jisoo menelan ludahnya sempat fokus ke arah celana yang dikenakan pemuda tampan itu, segera memalingkan muka dan buru-buru ke ranjang.

"Sudah mengantuk?"

"Oh.. iya."

Seokmin bingung harus berbuat apa, lantai kamar itu sudah penuh oleh baju mereka, tersisa _single bed_ dimana Jisoo sudah merabahkan diri dan memakai selimut hingga lehernya.

"Sayang, aku tidur di sebelahmu ya..."

Jisoo hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya, Seokmin langsung merebahkan diri sedikit menyibak selimut dan berbagi bantal bersama sang gadis.

Jisoo tampak tenang memejamkan mata, Seokmin teringat dengan obat yang ia konsumsi tadi. Resep obat yang tertukar dari pria yang menabrak ia tadi siang saat di apotek.

"Astaga!" Seokmin buru-buru bergeser posisi memunggungi sang gadis yang membuat Jisoo penasaran.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Eoh, tidak apa. Sudah malam tidurlah..."

"Oke... _good night."_ Balas Jisoo dan sedikit menarik selimut ke tubuh Seokmin yang bertelanjang dada, khawatir akan masuk angin setelah mereka mandi hujan.

Jisoo langsung mengantuk, posisi tidurnya seperti batang pohon yang lurus sementara Seokmin mulai merasa gelisah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mencium pipi halus itu. Jisoo langsung memberikan reaksi bergerak ke arahnya membuat Seokmin semakin berani mendekat untuk memeluk. Tidur bersama dalam 1 ranjang single sudah pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Seok... hmm.. bangun... sayang..."

"Ada apa?" Balas Seokmin malas, ia merasa baru 5 menit memejamkan mata.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu..."

"Apanya?"

"Yak! Kamu bangun?"

"Ini sudah malam, kamu yang membangunkan aku." Seokmin masih memejamkan matanya walau ia masih bisa menyahuti ucapan Jisoo.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi penis kamu bangun! Terus bergerak mengenai kewanitaanku!"

Kedua mata Seokmin langsung terbuka dan melihat ke dalam selimut yang langsung Jisoo tahan untuk tidak dibuka.

"Kamu bisa merasakan tanpa harus melihatnya."

"Ya tapi aku penasaran."

"Baiklah, lihat saja." Ucap Jisoo dengan tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik atasan training yang ia kenakan. Seokmin hanya melirik dengan pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah.

"Iya hehe... bagaimana ya? Aku salah minum obat tadi."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Seokmin terpaksa menceritakan kejadiannya seperti apa, berharap Jisoo tidak memandangnya aneh dan kabur namun gadis itu malah tertawa geli dan malah menggodanya.

"Astaga... seharusnya kamu bisa bedakan bentuknya dan baca dulu obat apa yang kamu konsumsi tadi."

"Ya aku asal minum, aku pikir Mingyu memberikan obat yang benar namun ternyata resepnya tertukar dengan orang lain."

Jisoo masih tertawa geli, Seokmin hanya merengut melihatnya. Jisoo memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya itu, senyuman langsung menghiasi di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sekarang bisa bertahan?" Ucapnya lembut dengan mengusap lembut pipi Seokmin.

"Tentu saja tidak." Seokmin membalas dengan memberikan ciuman yang lembut, Jisoo hanya terdiam pasrah mengikuti permainan malam itu.

Hujan deras disertai petir di luar sana tak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Kecupan berangsur turun menuju leher, merasa mendapat izin dari Jisoo membuat Seokmin berani menurunkan resleting training itu secara perlahan dan melihat secara langsung payudara Jisoo yang terbentuk bulat serta padat.

"Oh... cantik..." kesan pertama Seokmin melihat bentuk aslinya yang selama ini ia hanya melihat belahan dada saja. Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Seokmin yang sangat polos. Kecupan kecil masih pemuda itu berikan hingga menuju resleting paling bawah, kembali ia lepas dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan cepat.

Jisoo masih terlihat malu dengan menutup kemaluannya dengan tangannya, semakin membuat Seokmin gemas melihatnya.

"Apa yang kamu rasa?"

"Penisku semakin tegang rasanya dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Jisoo kembali tertawa.

"Izinkan aku melihatnya..."

"Keluarkan dulu milikmu..."

Seokmin langsung bergerak melepas celana training yang sedari tadi menyiksa kejantanannya. Jisoo semakin tersipu malu melihat secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya. Seokmin semakin tergesa dengan membuka kedua kaki Jisoo untuk melebar dan terus mengecup area paha hingga membuat Jisoo merasakan geli disertai kenikmatan yang baru dirasanya.

"Ssshh... hmm... ah... hmm... ohh..." desahan halus keluar dari bibir mungil itu saat Seokmin dengan lembut menjilat bibir vaginanya hingga membuat Jisoo meremas rambut kekasihnya dan telapak kakinya memberikan reaksi pula bergesekan dengan bahu pemuda itu.

"Ssshhh... akh! Seokmin-ah... oohhh..." tubuh Jisoo memberikan rangsangan yang semakin membuat Seokmin merasa bersemangat. Ia kembali mencium bibir Jisoo yang semula lembut menjadi nafsu. Kembali mengecup ke bagian tubuh lain, berhenti diantara dua gunung indah yang minta disapa kembali. Menyesap dengan lembut puting yang sudah menonjol akibat rangsangan.

"Seksih..." ucapnya dengan nada berat, jemari panjang Seokmin mulai membelai mencari jalan sementara Jisoo sudah benar-benar pasrah dimana Seokmin memegang semua permainan.

"Akh!" Erang Jisoo saat merasa jari itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya, Seokmin semakin semangat setiap mendengar reaksi dari mulut Jisoo yang terdengar sangat seksi.

"Oh... my... apa masih lama?"

Seokmin merasa geli melihat Jisoo yang seperti tidak sabar. "Masih rapat sayangku... pertama kalinya bukan?"

Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum, wajahnya yang putih bersemu merah.

"Ini pertama kalinya juga untukku, tapi aku jamin akan berbuat dengan sangat lembut."

"Pasti koleksi video kamu banyak."

"Hahaha... aku mempelajarinya dari Mingyu sesuai ilmu kamasutra."

"Ah begitu rupanya..." Jisoo tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa selagi Seokmin masih membelai vaginanya yang membuat ia malah merasa nyaman. Pemuda itu langsung atur posisi sebelum ke permainan inti membuat Jisoo mengerang kesakitan, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Tepat sasaran! Ada manfaatnya juga Seokmin bersahabat dengan Mingyu. Selaput dara Jisoo telah robek olehnya. Pelajaran reproduksi yang sempat ia baca dari buku Mingyu telah ia praktekkan sendiri.

"Aahhh... hmm... ahh... ssshh... ahhh..." Jisoo kembali memberikan respon walau awalnya merasakan sakit namun ia bisa mengikuti permainan.

Ranjang ukuran single itu bergoyang, Jisoo meremas seprei menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dan beralih meremas punggung kekasihnya itu saat Seokmin memeluk sambil memberikan ciumannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Ssshhh ah... ah.. dasar obat sialan!" Seokmin masih mengumpat namun pinggulnya terus bekerja memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya yang masih belum merasa lelah walau Jisoo terus mendesah antara sakit dan merasa nikmat. Sulit dibedakan.

Tubuh Seokmin terkulai lemas dengan kegiatan barunya, Jisoo masih mengatur nafasnya. Kemaluannya terasa nyeri setelah Seokmin mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Oh astaga..."

"Yak... apakah sudah selesai?" Jisoo berusaha menahan beban tubuh kekasihnya.

Seokmin hanya tertawa di kala masih menindih tubuh polos wanita cantik itu, bukan gadis lagi karena keperawanannya sudah direnggut olehnya.

"Aku belum keluar."

"Sungguh? Tapi aku lelah, aku belum terbiasa."

"Tak apa... aku bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri." Seokmin melanjutkan permainan dengan mencium bibir Jisoo dan tangannya terus mengocok penisnya hingga ia merasakan sampai ke puncak, mengerang dan berakhir mengeluarkan cairannya di sprei.

"Akhirnya..." pemuda itu bernafas lega sudah menyalurkan hasrat, langsung tengkurap di sebelah Jisoo yang kembali tertawa dengan kejadian malam ini.

"Senang?"

"Ah... aku tak menyangka akan berbuat seperti ini di hotel murah."

Jisoo masih tertawa geli, ia memeluk punggung sang pria, dan mengecup lembut bahu itu. "Aku sempat berpikir kalau kamu tak tertarik padaku."

Seokmin langsung menoleh. "Maksudnya?"

"Selama ini hubungan kita lurus-lurus saja, kamu seperti anak baik pada umumnya."

"Hei, kalau bukan karena obat itu, aku mau menahan sampai kita menikah sayang..." Seokmin membalas mencium bibir tipis itu lagi. Pipi Jisoo bersemu merah seperti biasa.

"Tapi, prinsip kamu terpatahkan oleh obat itu."

"Aku masih ingat, kamu pernah mengancam akan mematahkan hidungku." Pemuda itu kembali mengukung wanita cantik di depannya yang tertawa lepas dengan sangat cantik.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, Seokmin terus mengusap lembut rambut Jisoo yang berantakan. Melirik ke tubuh polos di depannya penuh dengan maha karya seorang Lee Seokmin. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum malu, pengalaman tak terlupakan. Andai tak ada Jisoo, andai malam ini tidak ada badai, entah kemana Seokmin menyalurkan hasrat efek obat yang ia konsumsi tadi.

Jisoo langsung tertidur karena lelah, Seokmin langsung mencari selimut yang terjatuh untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Hujan masih turun walau sudah tidak deras, keduanya tidur pulas setelah kegiatan malam.

oOo

Akhir pekan bagi pasangan Seokmin dan Jisoo akan melakukan kencan seperti biasa. Walau hanya sekedar menonton film atau menemani Jisoo belanja kebutuhan, mereka terus bersama.

Masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Seokmin. Saat pemuda itu datang, Jisoo masih mandi dan ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil menonton tv.

"Oh kamu sudah datang?" Ucapnya senang dengan hanya memakai handuk setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Seokmin hanya melirik dan mengangguk saja, Jisoo mengeluarkan kotak besar berisi kosmetiknya, menaruh di meja dimana Seokmin duduk disana.

Tanpa risih, wanita cantik itu melepas handuknya dan membiarkan tubuh polosnya begitu saja, duduk dengan nyaman di samping Seokmin.

Kedua mata Seokmin melebar seketika melihat Jisoo telanjang di sampingnya dan sibuk memberikan lotion di tubuh mulusnya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri menuju jendela dan menutup tirai takut ada orang luar yang melihat.

"Kamu selalu begitu?"

"Iya, sudah biasa."

"Astaga! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip?"

"Aman..." balasnya dengen tersenyum geli. Kepala Seokmin tiba-tiba pening, lebih pening kepala bagian bawahnya yang mulai sulit diajak kompromi kalau melihat Jisoo yang nakal seperti ini.

Wanita itu bergerak lagi menuju lemarinya, sedikit membungkuk saat akan mencari sesuatu di rak bawah lemarinya.

"Oh Tuhan! Hong Jisoo!" Seokmin langsung menggesekan penisnya yang sudah menegang ke bokong Jisoo.

"Kamu yang mengundang, kamu harus bertanggung jawab."

"Filmnya mulai jam berapa?"

"Tak usah menonton film, karena kita pemeran utamanya."

"Eiih..." Jisoo hanya pasrah saat Seokmin membawa tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kamu habis minum obat lagi?"

"Hmm... tidak. Aku pakai tenaga alami untuk saat ini."

"Baiklah..." balas Jisoo dengan senang. Weekend mereka akhirnya dihabiskan di apartemen Jisoo dengan bergulat di ranjang. Tak mengeluarkan uang, hanya tenaga saja. Uang untuk kencan mereka tabung demi masa depan mereka berdua.

 _(skip saja)_

"Sayang, aku lapar... seharusnya kan kita makan siang di luar..." ucap Jisoo merengek setelah selesai sesi pergulatan.

Seokmin langsung turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya. Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat pemuda tampan itu sangat seksi saat tak memakai sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

"Mau pesan pizza? Aku ada kupon promo, lumayan berhemat."

"Ish! Terserah kamu saja!" Balas Jisoo gemas dengan memukul dada bidang pemuda itu. Seokmin langsung mengecup kening kekasih cantiknya dan langsung memesan makanan.

"Pakai pakaian kamu, pizza sebentar lagi diantar."

"Baiklah..." Jisoo langsung turun dari ranjang kembali mendekati lemari dan mengambil 1 kaus besar, begitu juga dengan Seokmin yang ikut berpakaian kembali. Seokmin terus menatap Jisoo yang tampak tenang duduk sambil mengganti channel tv setelah memakai pakaian.

"Kamu tak pakai pakaian dalam?"

"Tak usah, enak begini. Takut kamu mau tambah." ucapnya manja langsung tiduran di pangkuan Seokmin.

"Eih... nakal kamu." ucap Seokmin gemas dengan memukul pelan bokong indah kekasihnya itu.

"Ah... daddy!" erangnya dengan suara imut dan manja sambil mengusap bokongnya, Seokmin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ia semakin mencintai Jisoo, begitu pula Jisoo yang sudah semakin nyaman dengan Seokmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(TBC)**

Aloha, aku kembali karena mau bayar hutang yang sudah meminta first time SeokSoo. Bagaimana? Asli pikiranku beneran nganu sambil bayangin dan bikin oleng sendiri hahahaha...

Thank you yang masih ikutin ff ini :

 **KimKaChoi / M16ck / Tyna89Meanie / Moon Vibes / rizka0419 / marinierlianasafitri / LittleOoh / Minon1706**

 **5 September 2019**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good news and Bad news**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Wonwoo makan dengan perlahan, walau masih terasa mual namun ia tetap memaksa makanan untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya. Bayi yang dikandungnya harus makan.

"Won, aku buatkan jeruk hangat." Ucap Jihoon sambil meletakkan gelas berisi minuman hangat di meja.

"Terima kasih Ji." Ucap Wonwoo terdengar pelan.

"Mingyu mana?"

"Sedang keluar beli buah." Balas Wonwoo lagi, Jihoon sebagai sahabat memaklumi kondisi Wonwoo yang sedang hamil muda. Maklum, anak pertama. Jihoon hanya mengulas senyum melihat keadaan Wonwoo saat ini, ia ikut senang setelah mengetahui kalau Wonwoo sedang berbadan dua.

"Soonyoung kemana?"

"Sedang _meeting_ dengan produser, katanya mau sewa restoran ini untuk syuting."

"Oh ya? Wow! Ada kemajuan bisnis restoran ini. Selamat Ji!" Wonwoo bersorak senang pada sahabatnya sekaligus tunangan pemilik restoran dimana Wonwoo sedang makan saat ini. Soonyoung memang sudah mengajak Jihoon untuk menikah, setelah melakukan pendekatan untuk saling mengenal. Soonyoung pun telah mengajak Jihoon membantu mengurus restoran setelah meminta baik-baik pada tuan Jeon agar Jihoon mau bekerja dengannya. Ia memberikan kepercayaan pada Jihoon sebagai wakilnya saat Soonyoung melakukan bisnis lainnya di luar restoran.

Mingyu telah datang bersamaan dengan pasangan Seokmin dan Jisoo. Saat ini mereka memang sengaja mengadakan reuni kecil setelah sekian lama tidak berkumpul bersama.

Kedua mata Wonwoo berbinar cerah melihat suaminya datang dengan membawa jeruk yang berwarna orens menggoda. Air liurnya hampir menetes melihat buah itu.

"Hanya jeruk ini yang rasanya agak masam."

Wonwoo terus mengangguk cepat tak sabar ingin mencicipi buah itu. Jihoon seolah mengerti langsung membantu untuk memotong jeruk sunkist itu agar Wonwoo mudah untuk memakannya.

"Apa kabar Won?" Sapa Jisoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Beginilah, masih beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekarang." Balas wanita cantik itu. Jisoo tersenyum menanggapi.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa sepiring jeruk yang telah dipotong, Wonwoo menyambutnya dengan senang. Mingyu tampak perhatian dengan menyuapi sang istri makan buah.

Jisoo menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas melihat itu semua. Pelayan tersebut mendekat setelah dipanggil Seokmin untuk memesan.

"Kamu mau minum apa sayang?" Seokmin menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang terus memandang Wonwoo.

"Hei..."

"Ah iya!" Jisoo cukup terkejut dan Seokmin tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Pesan apa?" ulangnya lagi.

"Jeruk!" Jawab Jisoo cepat.

"Jus jeruk maksudnya?"

"Ah... iya sepertinya segar hehe..." entah mengapa Jisoo langsung menjawab setelah ia melihat Wonwoo yang tampak sangat menikmati makan jeruk.

"Oke, jus jeruk 1 dan latte 1." Ucap Seokmin pada pelayan itu yang langsung menurut dan segera memberikan tugas pada bagian dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Jisoo langsung menunduk membuat Seokmin merasa ada yang aneh pada wajah kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Kenapa?" Bisiknya lembut.

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan menyender manja sambil memeluk lengan Seokmin selagi menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Semakin mesra saja kalian..." ledek Seokmin pada pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Ya beginilah kalau jadi suami siaga." Balas Mingyu dengan bangga. Mereka berempat masih menunggu pasangan Jun dan Minghao yang masih dalam perjalanan.

Pelayan tadi kembali datang dan langsung menaruh minuman di meja. Jisoo langsung mengambil gelas tersebut dan menyesap minumannya. Hanya sekali isapan, ia kembali meletakkan gelasnya.

Kembali mendekati kekasihnya dengan manja dan berbisik pelan. "Jusnya terlalu manis, bisa pesan yang baru? Katakan jangan pakai gula."

Seokmin sempat terkejut lalu ia mencoba mencicipi jus jeruk itu. "Rasanya pas."

"Itu manis, aku tidak suka pakai gula." Jisoo tetap pada pendiriannya membuat Wonwoo tertarik dengan masalah pasangan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Jisoo minta jus yang baru tanpa gula." Ucap Seokmin langsung pada intinya.

"Hmm minta dibuatkan saja lagi. Jihoon!" Wonwoo membantu untuk memesan ulang sesuai permintaan Jisoo dan tak lama jus pesanan Jisoo telah datang dan lagi-lagi ia tidak puas dengan rasanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Tidak enak. Jeruknya pahit."

"Tadi kamu yang minta tidak pakai gula." Seokmin penasaran ikut mencicipi jus itu dan rasanya sedikit asam. Ia bingung dengan indera pengecapan Jisoo. Ditambah sikap Jisoo yang terlihat manja menjadi daya tarik bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Tapi sungguh rasanya pahit, aku tidak suka."

Pemuda itu menjadi bingung, ingin kembali memesan pun rasanya tidak enak pada pegawai Jihoon. Walau disana ia adalah tamu, ia merasa pegawai dapur pasti menggerutu kesal harus mengulang membuat pesanan.

"Pesan lagi?"

"Iya!" Jawab Jisoo cepat dengan kedua bola matanya yang membuat Seokmin selalu lemah.

"Kalau sama saja bagaimana?"

"Pesan lagi."

Seokmin sungguh semakin bingung dengan sikap Jisoo yang tak biasanya. Jisoo terus memandangnya membuat Seokmin luluh untuk menuruti apa kemauan kekasih cantiknya itu. Wonwoo menatap curiga dengan pasangan di depannya.

"Oke, aku pesan lagi ya." Ucap Seokmin mengalah, ia bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri pelayan untuk kembali memesan.

 _"Eonnie_ , maaf... bisa kita bicara?" Ucap Wonwoo pelan dengan mendekati Jisoo.

Jisoo dengan wajah malas menurut saat Wonwoo menarik tangannya, keduanya berjalan agak menjauh dari pasangan masing-masing.

 _"Eonnie_ kenapa? Maaf kalau aku ikut campur."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Wonwoo."

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang. _Eonnie_ sudah semakin dekat dengan Seokmin bukan?" Wonwoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jisoo dan sedikit menekan dengan jari lentiknya.

"Maksudmu apa Won? Tentu saja, aku ini kekasihnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum menenangkan di depan Jisoo.

 _"Eonnie_ , kapan terakhir menstruasi?"

Jisoo terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat siklus bulanannya. "Ehem, aku lupa. Tapi karena pekerjaanku sangat sibuk jadi aku suka lupa, begitu. Kadang tidak lancar."

Wonwoo mengulas senyumnya. _"Eonnie,_ jaga kesehatan. Kapanpun butuh bantuan bisa tanyakan ke aku."

Jisoo masih bingung dengan ucapan Wonwoo, wanita itu langsung mengajak kembali ke pasangan masing-masing. Wonwoo mengambil jeruk lainnya yang masih utuh dan menyuruh pelayan untuk minta dipotong buah berwarna orens itu.

"Silahkan." Ucap pelayan ramah mengantar jeruk pesanan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya ramah, dan langsung menggeser piring itu ke depan Jisoo.

 _"Eonnie_ , makanlah."

"Eh, itu punyamu."

"Tak apa, aku tahu kamu menginginkannya sejak tadi."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan malu-malu mengambil potongan buah jeruk itu. Seokmin hanya menatap bingung, 2 jus jeruk ditolak oleh Jisoo namun buah jeruk pemberian Wonwoo langsung diterima dengan baik.

"Seokmin-ah, segera antar untuk periksa kandungan. Kalau prediksiku tidak meleset, Jisoo _eonnie_ sedang mengandung."

Mingyu yang sedang memegang ponsel langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya diantara kedua pahanya, matanya mengedip langsung menatap pasangan di depannya yang terlihat panik.

"Serius?" Tanya Mingyu tak percaya dan teringat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Seokmin salah menebus obat.

Jisoo hanya menunduk dan menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Seokmin? Tentu saja shock, mereka berdua hanya terdiam entah harus apa. Jisoo terus berpikir mengingat pertanyaan Wonwoo tadi mengenai kapan terakhir ia menstruasi.

Keduanya juga kembali mengingat berapa kali mereka melakukan kegiatan seks yang tentu saja dilakukan lebih dari satu kali.

"Seok, belikan testpack sekarang. Di ujung jalan ada apotek." Saran Mingyu, Seokmin masih terdiam, masih merasa bingung. "Seok?" Mingyu kembali bertanya dan membuat sahabatnya itu terkejut, ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan pergi sesuai perintah Mingyu tanpa mengucap apapun pada Jisoo. Wanita cantik itu terlihat menahan air mata karena Seokmin terus diam, keduanya masih dalam kondisi shock. Wonwoo berpindah duduk untuk menenangkan Jisoo.

"Tak apa _eonnie,_ jangan panik." Wonwoo terus mengusap lembut punggung Jisoo.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo."

"Jangan takut, aku kenal dia. Kalau ia tidak mau tanggung jawab, aku akan seret dia untuk menikahimu." Mingyu ikut menenangkan, membuat Jisoo mulai tersenyum.

Tak lama Seokmin datang dengan nafas tersengal dan segera memberikan sesuatu pada Jisoo, Wonwoo ikut menemani ke toilet. Seokmin menunggu dengan gelisah, Mingyu terus tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Yak, kalian sering?"

"Ah Gyu, aku tak bisa bercanda untuk saat ini." Seokmin meremas rambutnya, merasa frustasi. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya memberitahu pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus siap!"

"Bagus!" Ucap Mingyu bangga pada sahabatnya itu. Tak lama kedua wanita cantik itu keluar dari toilet dan kembali mendekati meja dimana mereka duduk. Seokmin semakin penasaran, ia terus menatap Jisoo yang masih terdiam.

"Kamu benar hamil?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Jisoo mengangguk dan mengusap lembut perutnya membuat Seokmin menangis bahagia langsung memeluk wanita yang ia cintai itu. Senyum Jisoo langsung merekah, ia sempat berpikir kalau Seokmin akan meninggalkannya.

"Manis sekali mereka." Ucap Wonwoo senang sambil memeluk suaminya, mereka ikut senang walau awalnya membuat mereka sangat terkejut.

"Maaf terlambat..." Jun datang dan merasa bingung melihat Seokim terus memeluk Jisoo sementara Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" Jun langsung duduk dekat Mingyu, disusul Minghao yang setengah berlari menyusul di belakang Jun.

"Seokmin dan Jisoo _eonnie_ kenapa?" Minghao ikut bingung. Mingyu hanya tertawa melihatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _"Hyung!"_ Seokmin melepas pelukan dari Jisoo beralih memeluk Jun yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa? Hei, kamu kenapa?" Jun bingung melihat wajah sahabatnya itu yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Aku mau jadi ayah!" Ucapnya dengan masih menangis terharu.

"Hah?" Jun yang masih bingung, melirik ke arah Mingyu minta jawaban namun sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum sementara Seokmin masih terus memeluk Jun.

Minghao terus melirik ke arah Seokmin dan Jisoo begitu terus hingga ia menatap Wonwoo yang tenang menyender dengan mengusap perutnya.

"Ayah? Jadi ayah? Jisoo _eonnie_ hamil juga?" Ucap Minghao polos. "Oh... jadi aku akan punya 2 keponakan sekaligus? _Gege_... cari uang yang banyak, untuk persiapan beli kado mereka."

Jun baru maksud setelah Minghao menebak, ia tertawa geli sambil menepuk keras punggung Seokmin. "Bagus! Bagus! Kakak kamu saja belum punya anak, tapi kamu malah lebih dulu punya!"

 _"Hyung,_ itu artinya kondisi aku dan Jisoo sangat subur." Balas Seokmin setelah melepas pelukan dan kembali memeluk manja Jisoo di depan yang lain.

"Hao, bagaimana kalau kita menyusul saja? Mereka sepertinya akan melahirkan dalam waktu berdekatan. Kalau kita..."

 _"Gege!"_ Minghao berteriak gemas merasa malu dan cemberut, Jun ikut merengut telah ditolak. Namun gadis itu langsung merajuk agar kekasihnya tidak marah.

oOo

Jun hanya terdiam saat rebahan di ranjangnya, ia masih memikirkan kejadian saat di restoran Soonyoung dimana ia terkejut dengan berita kehamilan Jisoo. Seokmin mengabari akan segera mengurus pernikahan di catatan sipil, urusan resepsi akan menyusul.

Pemuda tampan itu masih terdiam, teringat dengan Minghao dimana hubungannya masih berjalan normal dan biasa, malah terkadang ia merasa bosan. Saat berada di titik jenuh seperti ini biasanya ia akan mencari job agar hidupnya tak merasa bosan lagi.

Ponselnya bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk dari ibunya dan ia langsung menerimanya.

"Iya ibu..."

 _"Apa kamu ada waktu?"_

"Maksudnya?"

 _"Pulanglah."_ Jawab sang ibu dengan nada serius membuat Jun langsung terbangun dan duduk dengan tenang. _"Bisa?"_

"Oh, hmm aku masih ada pemotretan minggu ini. Mungkin minggu depan sudah kosong, ada apa bu?"

 _"Anaknya Koh Andy mau berkenalan denganmu."_

"Kenalan? Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Jun..."_ ucapnya dengan nada masih serius.

 _"Menikahlah, usiamu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Anaknya Koh Andy sangat cantik, banyak pemuda yang mengantri untuk jadi suaminya."_

"Ya sudah kalau banyak kenapa harus aku bu?"

 _"Jun... Aling maunya kamu, karena melihat foto kamu di majalah. Ayahnya langsung mencari ibu."_

"Tapi bu... aku sudah punya..."

 _"Minghao maksud kamu? Percaya pada ibu, Aling lebih baik dari Minghao. Aling sudah cantik, pintar memasak, pintar mengurus rumah. Sementara Minghao?"_

"Ibu... tolong jangan membandingkan seperti itu. Minghao gadis yang baik."

 _"Aling lebih baik, dia sudah diangkat jadi pegawai negeri. Selain cantik, ia juga sangat baik. Tutur katanya lembut, tidak sembrono."_

Jun semakin pusing, ia terus memijat tengkuknya.

 _"Pulang Jun... atau ibu suruh kakak kamu jemput untuk membawa paksa kamu pulang."_

Jun menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan langsung menghembuskannya.

 _"Ibu akan kirim fotonya. Sudah malam, istirahatlah."_ Pamit sang ibu dan menit berikutnya Jun menerima foto seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai disertai senyuman manisnya, terlihat feminin dibanding Minghao yang saat ini masih terkesan tomboy.

"Astaga...!" Jun mengerang frustasi, ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Minghao dan ia juga tidak mau dianggap anak durhaka.

oOo

Seokmin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perlahan, setelah mengantar Jisoo pulang ke apartemennya dan memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja maka ia segera pulang.

Kedua orang tuanya sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Seokmin mendadak ragu untuk berbicara mengenai kehamilan Jisoo, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Pemuda itu semakin gelisah, merutuki sikapnya yang pengecut, merasa takut untuk mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ia kembali memikirkan kondisi Jisoo, ia sudah punya rencana mengantar Jisoo ke dokter kandungan sesuai saran Wonwoo.

"Astaga! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!" Seokmin kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu..."

"Sudah malam, kamu belum tidur? Besok kesiangan." Ucap sang ibu.

"Ibu juga, ini sudah malam."

"Eih anak ini, malah menjawab lagi!" Ucapnya kesal pada putra bungsunya. Seokmin langsung mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu, masih ingat Jisoo? Yang cantik itu."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa? Lama kamu tidak membawa ia kesini." Jawabnya santai dan pandangan masih tertuju pada tayangan tv.

"Haha iya, itu karena Jisoo sangat sibuk di kantornya."

"Lalu?"

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ibu..." panggilnya manja dengan kedua tangannya memijat lembut tubuh wanita itu.

"Hngg kenapa? Mau minta apa?"

"Hehe... Ayah..." panggilnya manja pada sang ayah dengan terus memberikan senyuman.

"Sudah ayah bilang, kalau mau mobil kamu beli sendiri. Kamu kan sudah bekerja."

"Oh, bukan. Itu belum penting untukku. Urusan mobil nanti saja." Jawab Seokmin masih terus tersenyum.

Ibunya memandang aneh pada putranya itu.

"Ibu, bantu aku melamar Jisoo pada kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Seokmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Melamar? Memangnya tabungan kamu sudah cukup untuk berumah tangga? Kamu kerja belum ada setahun."

"Ibu, jangan begitu. Aku sudah menabung dan kalau tidak disegerakan nanti akan repot, eh..."

Seokmin terdiam langsung menutup rapat bibirnya, sang ibu memandang curiga pada si bungsu.

"Maksudnya apa? Kamu menabung apaan?"

"Anu... itu... ibu bantu aku hehehe..." Seokmin kembali memijat lengan ibunya.

"Kakak kamu 2 bulan lagi akan menikah, lalu kamu iri? Kamu kerja saja dulu, lihat kakak kamu setelah sukses baru menikah." Ucap sang ayah.

"Ah, ayah kalau mau menunggu aku sukses nanti kandungan Jisoo semakin besar. Kasihan... eh..."

Seokmin kembali menutup rapat bibirnya, tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya tak bisa dihindari oleh Seokmin. "Maaf, ayah... ibu..."

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa barusan? Kandungan? Jisoo hamil?" Ibunya masih terus memandang tajam, sang ayah langsung mematikan tv. Keadaan hening.

"Iya... Jisoo hamil anakku..." ucapnya pelan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terasa berkeringat merasa tidak nyaman. Secara perlahan ia menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Sang ayah hanya terdiam dan ibunya terlihat sangat shock.

"Maaf..."

"Ibu ingin sekali memukulmu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Pukul saja, aku pantas menerimanya."

Seokmin menatap sang ayah yang masih terdiam, ia sudah pasrah kalau ayahnya marah namun pria itu hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan istri dan putranya.

"Ibu, maaf... bantu aku. Ibu tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Jisoo sejak masa kuliah dulu. Hanya Jisoo seorang yang bisa membuat aku kembali sehat saat sedang sakit. Ibu..."

"Istirahatlah, sudah malam." Sang ibu yang masih merasa kecewa dengan sikap putranya itu ikut menyusul suaminya ke kamar, meninggalkan Seokmin seorang diri.

Seokmin merasa sangat tidak nyaman, ia lebih senang kalau dimarahi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun mereka lebih memilih diam, Seokmin tahu ia sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat kecewa.

Keesokan harinya, rumah dalam keadaan sepi tanpa aktivitas seperti biasanya. Sang ayah sudah lebih dulu pergi bekerja sementara sang ibu yang biasanya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, kini hanya berbaring di kamar saja. Membuat Seokmin merasa khawatir.

"Ibu sakit?"

"Pergilah, nanti kamu terlambat. Beli sarapan saja di luar, jangan telat makan." ucapnya membelakangi putranya.

"Ibu... maafkan aku..."

"Seokmin, cepat berangkat! Kamu harus bisa naik jabatan! Mau dikasih apa istri dan anakmu nanti!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Eh? Ibu merestui aku?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Bawa Jisoo ke rumah! Ibu mau bicara dengannya."

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku ajak Jisoo. Ibu istirahat saja ya!" Ucapnya senang saat berpamitan tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayangnya pada sang ibu. Seokmin bersemangat pergi bekerja. Tanpa Seokmin sadarai, ibunya tengah menahan sakit sejak semalam. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah.

oOo

Jun sejak pagi mengabari kedua sahabatnya melalui chat grup, ia butuh bertukar pikiran dan beruntung Mingyu tidak terlalu sibuk jadi bisa pergi keluar saat jam makan siang.

Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya mengedipkan matanya setelah mendengar curhatan dari Jun mengenai perjodohan. Bahkan mereka langsung merasa kagum setelah melihat foto 'calon' yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jun.

"Lalu, kamu mau bagaimana _hyung?"_

Ditanya oleh Seokmin, Jun hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kalau aku tahu jawabannya, aku tak akan meminta pendapat dari kalian!"

"Hehe..." Seokmin hanya meringis melihat Jun yang sedang sensitif.

"Hmm... ada baiknya bicarakan dengan Minghao. Jangan bertindak sendiri, malah akan membuat ia sangat sakit." Saran Mingyu.

"Tapi aku cemas..."

"Kamu kan belum mencobanya." Tambah Seokmin lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia marah nantinya?"

Baik Mingyu dan Seokmin tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Mereka hanya saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Rasanya akan aneh kalau kamu menikah dengan orang itu _hyung._ Kita terbiasa berkumpul bersama lalu tiba-tiba posisi Minghao diganti oleh orang lain." Seokmin menggeleng tidak rela kalau ada orang baru masuk ke dalam kelompoknya.

"Aku ingin kita terus bersama seperti ini, dengan orang yang sama." Tambahnya lagi, Jun dan Mingyu mengangguk setuju.

"Itu yang aku pikirkan juga, kemungkinan aku tak berada disini lagi. Aku akan kembali ke China, berpisah dengan kalian."

"No no no no no no!" Mingyu dan Seokmin kompak menggeleng membuat Jun merasa terharu dengan persahabatan mereka.

Ketiganya terdiam, sibuk memikirkan caranya.

 _"Hyung_ , hehehe..." Seokmin berubah tertawa setelah Jun menatapnya karena dipanggil.

"Yak! Kalau kamu mau memberi saran padaku untuk membuat Minghao hamil dulu agar aku bisa menikah dengan Minghao demi menghindari perjodohan... terima kasih atas saranmu."

Seokmin terdiam merasa heran Jun bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Mingyu tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Yak! Jangan tertawa! Istrimu memang baru hamil setelah kalian menikah setahun lalu, tapi aku yakin kalau kalian pasti pernah melakukan juga sebelum menikah. Iya kan?"

Mingyu langsung berhenti tertawa dan berdehem. "Setidaknya aku tahu caranya agar tidak kebobolan sepertimu." Mingyu kembali tertawa dibarengi dengan Jun membuat Seokmin merasa gemas kembali ditertawakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku begini karena buku yang kamu pinjami saat itu dan resep obat yang tertukar!"

"Yak! Jangan terus menyalahkan itu lagi! Memang otakmu saja yang mesum!"

"Aish! Mingyu sialan!"

Jun semakin tertawa keras melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berseteru, tak ada yang berubah. Seokmin dengan sikap polos dan terkadang bodoh namun selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa terhibur dan Mingyu dengan sikap setia kawannya yang selalu membantu saat dibutuhkan.

Jun terpaksa menuruti saran Mingyu untuk berbicara dengan Minghao. Mereka bertemu di taman dekat rumah Minghao setelah gadis itu pulang kerja.

Tubuh yang lelah setelah aktivitas seharian, ditambah masalah yang Jun ceritakan membuat mood Minghao memburuk. Gadis itu langsung terdiam menunduk dengan dalam. Apa yang ia takutkan jauh sebelum menjalin kasih dengan Jun akhirnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan berpisah dari Jun.

Suatu saat nanti Jun akan kembali ke negara asal untuk membantu bisnis keluarganya, begitu kira-kira yang selalu Minghao pikirkan.

"Maaf..."

Minghao masih terus terdiam dan langsung pergi masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Jun seorang diri. Gadis itu hanya bisa meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis sedih. Jun hanya bisa memandang jendela kamar Minghao, ia tahu kalau sang gadis sedang menangis tak ingin diganggu.

oOo

Jisoo terus tersenyum melihat foto hasil USG yang baru saja ia lakukan, sementara Seokmin sedang mengurus administrasi. Tak lupa ia memberitahu pada sang ibu perihal kehamilannya.

Keluarganya sangat terkejut saat Jisoo memberitahu kalau ia tengah hamil namun dengan cepat mengabari lagi kalau Seokmin langsung bertanggung jawab.

Pertemuan kedua keluarga besar pun sedang dipersiapkan. Kedua orang tua Jisoo akan kembali ke Korea setelah berbicara dengan ayah Seokmin, mewakili putranya. Sebelumnya Seokmin sudah berbicara langsung pada ibunya Jisoo dan terus meminta maaf hingga ibunya Jisoo memberi restu agar kedua anak muda itu segera menikah.

Ponselnya berdering, ia segera melihat si penelepon yang tak lain adalah Minghao.

"Iya Hao..."

 _"Eonnie, apa kamu sibuk?"_

"Tidak, aku baru periksa kandungan saja. Kenapa Hao?"

 _"Ah... apa keponakan aku sehat?"_

Jisoo mulai agak serius langsung menegakkan tubuhnya karena mendengar nada bicara Minghao yang tak biasa. "Iya sangat sehat, ada masalah apa Hao?"

 _"Ah... tidak eonnie..."_

"Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa bantu..."

 _"..."_

"Hao? Kamu tak apa?" Jisoo penasaran karena Minghao tak menjawab dan terdengar isak tangis, Seokmin yang telah selesai membayar ikut terdiam melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang tegang.

"Minghao?"

 _"Eonnie, aku ingin bertemu."_ Ucapnya lirih membuat Jisoo semakin penasaran.

"Oh... mau bertemu?" Jisoo langsung menatap Seokmin yang langsung mengangguk untuk menyetujui permintaan gadis itu. "Boleh, kapan mau bertemu? Kamu dimana?"

 _"Aku di rumah."_

"Oh... di rumah?" Lagi-lagi Jisoo meminta bantuan Seokmin yang langsung berbisik pada Jisoo bersedia mengantar ke rumah Minghao. "Iya, aku kesana sekarang ya... tunggu ya, aku sudah selesai."

 _"Terima kasih eonnie..."_

Telepon langsung terputus, Jisoo masih bingung karena belum mengetahui masalah sebenarnya. Seokmin langsung menjelaskan sesuai cerita dari Jun.

"Serius? Kasihan Minghao."

"Sekarang aku antar kamu kesana, temani dia. Nanti aku jemput lagi setelah pulang kerja." Seokmin mengantar Jisoo ke rumah Minghao dan setelah itu ia segera kembali ke kantor.

Jisoo terus menepuk pelan punggung Minghao yang terus bergetar meluapkan rasa sakitnya yang tertahan sejak semalam. Ia puas menangis mengadu pada Jisoo, karena Jisoo sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak.

"Aku harus apa _eonnie..."_

"Hao-ya... yang kuat..." Jisoo masih bingung untuk sekedar memberi saran pada gadis itu. Ia lebih membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan semuanya.

"Aku pikir, aku sudah tenang karena Jun _gege_ mau denganku tapi ternyata tidak dengan ibunya." Minghao mulai tenang, Jisoo terus mengusap lembut disela gadis itu menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu mencari cara untuk merebut hati ibunya?" Usul Jisoo, Minghao langsung memberikan reaksi dan kembali merengut.

"Aku tak bisa..."

"Kamu belum mencobanya, saat di pernikahan Wonwoo, aku melihat kamu sangat cantik. Jun pun selalu mengawasi kamu, aku melihat dia senang saat bersama kamu."

 _"Eonnie_ , dia hanya bangga dengan hasil _make up_."

Jisoo tersenyum melihat Minghao tersipu malu. "Tidak, yang aku lihat kalau Jun senang melihatmu berpenampilan feminin walau aku tahu dia menerima kamu apa adanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ubah penampilanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Aku rasa kamu tak kalah dari gadis itu. Apalagi kamu sudah jelas mendapatkan hati Jun. Semangat!"

Minghao mulai tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih _eonnie..."_ gadis itu kembali memeluk Jisoo yang telah memberinya semangat.

"Aku merasa harus melibatkan seseorang demi misi ini. Itu juga kalau kamu tak keberatan."

"Siapa? Jun _gege_ maksudnya?"

Jisoo menggeleng cepat dengan masih terus tersenyum. "Wonwoo."

Minghao hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sempat terkejut dengan usulan Jisoo padanya. "Kenapa harus Wonwoo _eonnie?"_

"Ingat dengan cerita Wonwoo saat kita di villa dulu, sebelum Wonwoo berubah menjadi sangat cantik, ia berpenampilan biasa saja dan Mingyu tak mempermasalahkan. Tapi, ia sadar dan berusaha merawat diri agar Mingyu terus menatap dirinya dan mengabaikan gadis lain yang datang mengganggu."

"Ah... aku ingat! Tapi hubungan mereka sudah direstui sejak lama."

"Dia pasti punya trik bagaimana bisa akrab dengan ibunya Mingyu dulu."

Minghao langsung paham dan merasa kalau Wonwoo bisa membantunya. _"Eonnie_ yang hubungi bagaimana? Aku masih malu dengannya..."

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku akan tanya apa besok dia ada waktu, karena Seokmin melarangku pergi sekarang sampai ia menjemputku nanti sepulang ia kerja."

Gadis itu mengangguk senang dan mengerti kondisi Jisoo yang sedang hamil muda. Seokmin sangat menjaganya. Minghao pun ikut menjaga Jisoo yang sedang bertamu.

oOo

Jisoo dan Minghao berkunjung ke rumah sakit dimana Wonwoo bekerja, mereka menunggu Wonwoo saat jam istirahat di taman rumah sakit.

"Hai, maaf lama. Tumben mengajak bertemu di hari kerja."

"Aku tadi ada _meeting_ dengan klien, jadi mampir kesini." Ucap Jisoo.

"Kalau aku, hehe jam kerjaku bebas. Hari ini hanya mengawasi psikotes saja dan sudah selesai sejak jam 10." Tambah Minghao.

"Oh begitu... ada apa ini? Mau membahas apa?" Tanya dokter muda itu dengan semangat.

Baik Jisoo dan Minghao hanya mengulum senyum, Jisoo sebagai yang paling tua mulai menjelaskan perihal mereka meminta bantuan pada Wonwoo.

Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah serius, kedua temannya langsung terdiam menunggu jawaban. Wonwoo mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di meja, ia berpikir solusi untuk membantu kedua temannya itu.

"Kalau tidak bisa, tak apa Won..."

"Hmm aku bisa. Hanya saja kita harus tahu lawan Minghao seperti apa. Apakah Jun ada memberitahumu wajah orang itu?"

Minghao menggeleng lemah.

"Yang aku dengar dari Seokmin, orang itu ya feminin, pintar memasak dan ya... tipe menantu idaman."

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya berat dan langsung menyender dengan nyaman di kursi taman. "Kalau kita hanya _make over_ Minghao tapi... yang dimiliki orang itu tidak pada Minghao. Sulit."

 _"Eonnie,_ apa yang membuatmu akrab dengan ibunya Mingyu?" Minghao penasaran karena sempat membahas hal ini pada Jisoo sebelumnya.

"Aku? Hmm selain karena sudah kenal lama, ibu mertuaku bangga karena sejak sekolah aku selalu juara kelas. Keluarga Mingyu itu berpendidikan."

"Lalu, Jisoo _eonnie._ Calon ibu mertuamu bagaimana?"

"Tsk yak, aku diterima disana karena aku terlanjur hamil cucunya." Jawab Jisoo cepat sambil merengut, membuat Minghao dan Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Tapi ibunya baik bukan? Dulu saat aku bertemu, dia orangnya sangat hangat."

"Iya, beliau sangat baik. Seokmin mengajak ke rumahnya karena ibunya ingin bicara denganku. Awalnya aku sangat takut, tapi ternyata... ia malah memberiku nasehat apa yang harus aku lakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan selama hamil. Bahkan, ia jadi sering bertanya kabar mengenai kondisiku setiap hari." Jawab Jisoo malu-malu.

"Beruntunglah kalian punya ibu mertua yang baik." Ucap Minghao dengan nada iri.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja _make over_ Minghao dan persyaratan menantu idaman menyusul. Aku sendiri pun tak terlalu bisa memasak tapi ibu mertuaku tak mempermasalahkan." Ucap Wonwoo sembari melepas ikatan rambut gadis manis itu dan berpikir model rambut apa yang cocok.

"Kalau aku, yang paling penting bisa mengurus suami." Ucap Jisoo dengan percaya diri, ketiganya tertawa bersama dan mulai merencanakan apa saja yang akan dilakukan.

"Suami atau calon?" Ledek Minghao yang membuat pipi Jisoo bersemu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Aku kembali menuruti rikues sebelumnya, untuk JunHao ada konflik sedikit karena selama aku buat FF ini untuk porsi JunHao terbilang sedikit maka untuk chap ini dan selanjutnya (masih proses edit) bercerita tentang JunHao.

Buat yang menantikan lanjutan FF lainnya, semoga terlaksana hehe... maap kalau lama karena sibuk dunia real.

Tengkyu untuk respon reader chap sebelumnya, aku seneng banget baca komen kalian.

 **marinierlianasafitri / Moon Vibes / rizka0419 / M16ck / Tyna89Meanie / LittleOoh / Minon1704 / Hanlikim / bee9697 / KwonJin**

 **12.12.2019**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello My Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JunHao's moment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **Happy Reading...**

Rencana Jun akan pulang tetap dilakukan, sejak ia memberitahu masalah perjodohan membuat hubungan ia dan Minghao agak merenggang. Ia tahu kalau Minghao marah padanya, namun untuk komunikasi mereka tetap lakukan seperti biasa walau tidak setiap waktu seperti sebelumnya.

Minghao tak ada respon menghalangi sedikitpun ketika pemuda itu menelepon dimana keesokannya adalah jadwal ia kembali ke negara asal.

Jun berangkat seorang diri mengambil penerbangan pagi. Hampir 4 jam lamanya ia mengudara akhirnya ia telah sampai di Bandara Shenzhen, kembali ke negara asal sejenak meninggalkan Korea dimana ia telah menuntut ilmu dan mencari rezeki sebagai model.

Menuruti permintaan sang ibu membawa Jun bertemu untuk berkenalan dengan Aling, gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Jun sempat terkejut karena penampilan Aling sedikit berbeda dari foto yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Di foto wajah gadis itu terlihat tirus namun kenyataannya pipi gadis itu agak berisi dan warna kulitnya juga sedikit gelap dengan alasan pekerjaan ia sebagai relawan yang sering bepergian.

Gadis itu terus tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Jun.

Jun hanya meringis kembali membandingkan gadis itu dengan Minghao. Walau Minghao terkesan tomboy namun kulitnya rajin dirawat dan sangat halus. Ia seperti kena jebakan ibunya yang pernah mengatakan kalau gadis di depannya banyak yang mengantri untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi suami. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan model tampan sepertimu. Di kota ini kamu sangat terkenal."

"Terima kasih." Balas Jun singkat, rasanya seperti bertemu penggemar. Gadis itu memaksa ayahnya yang seorang tuan tanah ingin bertemu karena memang sangat tertarik pada Jun. Kepribadian Aling memang menyenangkan, dia benar tipe gadis ramah yang bisa cepat akrab dengan orang baru namun Jun malah kembali teringat Minghao yang sering manja. Ia sangat merindukan Minghao.

Obrolan santai keduanya kembali mereka lakukan untuk saling mengenal, dan itu berlaku bagi Aling tapi tidak bagi Jun karena ia memang terpaksa. Ditengah obrolan ponsel Jun berdering menampilkan foto _close up_ Minghao membuat Aling melirik dan mempersilahkan Jun menerima panggilan.

"Iya..." jawab Jun dengan suara halus.

 _"Gege dimana?"_ Tanya Minghao dengan suara manja seperti biasa.

"Aku... sedang bertemu teman."

 _"Teman? Teman atau calon istri?"_

Jun tertawa perih mendengar Minghao mengucapkan hal seperti itu. "Kenapa hmm?"

 _"Aku merindukanmu... aku ingin bertemu..."_

"Tidak bisa sekarang, aku kan sudah pamit padamu. Nanti setelah aku kembali ke Korea ya..."

 _"Tapi, aku mau sekarang..."_ ucapnya lagi dengan suara manja, membuat Jun merasa sangat gemas dan ingin memeluk gadis itu segera.

"Kalau aku sudah pulang, aku kabari ya..." balasnya lagi dengan nada lembut. Aling terus mengawasi pemuda tampan itu selama menerima panggilan teleponnya.

 _"Gege... lihat ke arah pintu..."_

"Pintu?" Jun ikut menurut langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kafe tempat ia dan Aling bertemu. Seorang gadis cantik melambai dan tersenyum cantik ke arah Jun hingga membuat ia ternganga tidak percaya yang sedang dilihat.

Minghao berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri ke arah meja dimana Jun dan Aling duduk. Hak sepatu 5 cm itu menimbulkan suara langkah teratur. Langkah kaki Minghao sangat aman setelah berusaha belajar berjalan yang diawasi langsung oleh Jisoo. Sebagai permulaan, Wonwoo menyarankan Minghao mengenakan hak 5 cm dulu. Minghao menyanggupinya.

Mini dress cantik dengan panjang di atas lutut menjadi pilihan Jisoo dan Wonwoo setelah sibuk berbagi pendapat pakaian yang cocok dikenakan Minghao. Dan urusan make up, Jisoo mengajari tahapan sederhana yang langsung di mengerti gadis itu.

Aling ikut terkejut saat gadis yang baru ia temui langsung duduk di samping Jun.

 _"Gege,_ aku datang..." ucapnya senang langsung memeluk lengan Jun dengan gayanya yang manja dan bersandar begitu nyaman membuat Jun terus tersenyum. Aling langsung marah seketika saat melihat Jun mencium puncak kepala Minghao di depannya langsung.

"Wen Junhui!"

"Oh, maaf. Kenalkan namaya Xu Minghao. Dia kekasihku."

"Hallo..." sapa Minghao centil pada Aling, Jun terus tersenyum merasa semakin gemas pada gadis yang terus memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

Aling tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa amarahnya, ia langsung bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jun yang sedang kangen-kangenan dengan Minghao.

 ** _Flashback on:_**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonwoo dan Jisoo sibuk memilih model potongan rambut yang cocok untuk Minghao di sebuah salon wanita.

"Menurutku ini bagus."

"Aku rasa ini."

"Jangan, ini saja."

Kedua wanita hamil itu saling berdebat sementara Minghao hanya terdiam dan setia menunggu hasil keputusan dari kedua wanita cantik itu.

Perdebatan kembali terjadi saat mereka berada di toko kosmetik, mereka terlihat sibuk memilih warna apa yang cocok untuk kulit Minghao. Lagi-lagi Minghao hanya diam menurut saja tanpa banyak protes.

Urusan pakaian, kedua wanita hamil itu punya selera yang sama. Minghao benar-benar di make over untuk melawan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jun.

Kedua wanita hamil itu melakukannya dengan senang dan tentu saja pasangan mereka mengetahui itu semua dan sangat mendukungnya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Jun tak habis pikir, ia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Minghao. Gadis itu sengaja menyembunyikan rencananya, ia pergi menggunakan pesawat yang berbeda di hari yang sama. Minghao pun tak hilang akal dengan menemukan keberadaan Jun melalui aplikasi di ponselnya.

 _"Gege..."_

"Hmm..."

"Jangan pergi... aku tak mau pisah..."

"Tidak akan. Rencananya memang aku ingin menolaknya, tapi kamu datang dan itu sangat membantu."

Minghao tersenyum sangat manis dengan masih memeluk lengan Jun, bahkan pemuda itu masih betah memandang penampilan baru Minghao. Rambutnya yang panjang model layer dibiarkan tergerai dengan potongan poni yang mempermanis penampilannya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan dress model babydoll terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat dipakai oleh Minghao. Jun pun terkejut dengan kaki jenjang Minghao yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya. Minghao benar-benar sangat cantik.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berdandan seperti ini? Ini terlihat sangat seksi." Protesnya namun disertai tawa.

Minghao tertawa geli karena tatapan Jun terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat menatap dirinya. "Aku minta bantuan pada Jisoo _eonnie_ dan Wonwoo _eonnie._ Aku ingin merebut hati ibu kamu _gege..."_

Jun merasa terharu, senyumnya tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ini semua aku lakukan untukmu..."

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tapi kalau kamu memang berubah hanya untukku, ini suatu kehormatan bagiku. Terima kasih ya..."

Gadis bermarga Xu itu mengangguk senang, keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu sang ibu. Minghao sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mengahadapinya.

oOo

Bertemu dengan ibunya Jun untuk pertama kalinya bagi Minghao membuat jantung gadis itu terus berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Jun yang mengetahui, terus menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk menenangkan.

Wanita paruh baya di depannya menunduk lesu saat putranya membawa kekasihnya di hadapan ia.

"Kalian membatalkannya..."

"Ibu, sejak awal memang aku tak mau dijodohkan. Aku tetap memilih Minghao. Lihat, dia cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari Aling. Kita tertipu dengan foto hasil kamera jahat."

"Jun... ibu tak butuh wanita cantik. Apa dia bisa, apa dia mau masuk ke dapur memasak dan menyiapkan makanan?"

Minghao menarik nafasnya dengan berat dan Jun tertawa sedih mendengarnya.

"Bukankah ibu sendiri kemarin memuji kecantikan Aling? Kenapa sekarang mempermasalahkan masalah kecantikan? Minghao lebih cantik, kalau urusan dapur jangankan wanita, aku juga bisa. Minghao bisa belajar." Ucap Jun terus membela kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi ia tidak bisa membayar hutang ibu..."

Jun dan Minghao langsung terkejut dengan penuturan wanita paruh baya di depannya. Raut wajah Jun semakin serius menatap sang ibu.

"Jadi ibu punya hutang? Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal?"

"Kalau cara ibu seperti ini sama saja menjualku!"

"Kamu pikir selama ini uang untuk kuliah kamu darimana? Sewa apartemen kamu, semua kebutuhan kamu selama kamu tinggal di Korea!"

Jun hanya terdiam, ingin membalas pun sang ibu sedang sangat emosi. Minghao sendiri merasa tidak nyaman karena mengetahui permasalahan keluarga Wen itu.

"Keadaan restoran dan toko tidak selalu ramai Jun. Tapi ibu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Sejak ayahmu tidak ada, semua kebutuhan ibu yang atur." Ucapnya sedih, Jun langsung menunduk lemas mendengarnya.

"Ibu tak mempermasalahkan kalau kamu berhubungan dengan gadis lain asalkan ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Tapi ayahnya Aling menawarkan akan menghapus hutang ibu asal kamu mau menikah dengan putrinya."

Kepala Jun terasa sangat pusing.

"Maafkan ibu..."

Semuanya terdiam, Minghao hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya dan menatap sekeliling ruang kerja ibunya Jun. Tampak di luar keadaan restoran dengan konsep keluarga yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Ia paham dengan kondisi yang dialami keluarga Wen itu.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang..."

Jun langsung menoleh ke arah Minghao yang terlihat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Begitu pula sang ibu yang masih terlihat sedih dengan banyak pikiran.

"Bagaimana kalau _gege_ coba untuk promosi restoran ini di akun sosial _gege?_ Atau ajak staff kalau ada kesempatan pemotretan di sekitar sini, untuk makan bersama. Karir _gege_ sudah lumayan, followers _gege_ pun banyak. Setidaknya ada usaha bantu promosi, maaf hanya usul."

Jun tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju dengan usulan Minghao. "Ibu, berapa hutangnya? Biar aku yang membayar."

Sang ibu menarik nafasnya, bebannya sedikit berkurang walau ia tidak tega pada Jun karena tinggal jauh di negeri orang.

"Mungkin bisa dilakukan promosi dengan youtuber juga atau kerjasama dengan agen travel yang biasa membawa turis untuk makan disini. Apalagi disini termasuk kawasan ramai." Minghao semangat memberikan pendapat membuat ibunya Jun langsung tertarik pada ucapan gadis di depannya.

Jun kembali terkejut dengan sikap Minghao yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu banyak berkembang mengeluarkan pesonanya yang belum pernah Jun lihat selama ini. Saat melirik ke arah sang ibu, wanita itu terus mengulas senyum merasa semangat membahas pemasaran bersama kekasihnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke Korea bersama. Sang ibu tak tega kalau harus memisahkan putranya dengan Minghao. Ia membiarkan putranya bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Jun semakin rajin bertanya pekerjaan di agensinya, ikut casting pun ia lakukan demi bisa membantu membayar hutang ibunya pada Koh Andy. Minghao pun tetap berpenampilan feminin agar Jun tak berpaling pada wanita lain. Cara yang sama ia belajar dari Wonwoo.

 _"Gege_ , sebentar lagi Seokmin akan menikah. Kamu jangan ambil job."

"Iya, tenang saja. Kita pasti datang, sama seperti di pernikahan Mingyu dulu, kini aku dan Mingyu yang akan menjadi pengiring pengantin pria."

Minghao mengangguk setuju.

"Dan... saat giliran aku menikah, maka mereka berdua yang akan menjadi pengiringku hehe..." ucap Jun dengan rasa percaya diri penuh dan membuat Minghao tersedak saat sedang minum jus favoritnya.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya." Jun langsung membersihkan tetesan air jus di sudut bibir kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Eih, _gege_ mau menikah dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Tentu saja dengan kamu. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Minghao terdiam, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau?"

"Ehem..." gadis itu hanya berdehem dan kembali menyesap jusnya yang tersisa.

"Hao... Wonwoo dan Jisoo sebentar lagi punya anak. Kamu tidak iri?" Jun merangkul secara perlahan dan merapatkan duduknya, berharap Minghao akan bersandar padanya tapi malah cubitan di perut yang ia terima.

"Auh! Ssshh..." perlahan pemuda itu menlonggarkan rangkulannya, dan keduanya hanya tertawa, menikmati pemandangan taman di malam hari selepas beraktivitas.

oOo

 _"Hao, maaf aku tak sempat siapkan gaun."_ Jisoo menelepon Minghao di sore hari.

 _"Eonnie_ , tak apa. Persiapan pernikahan kamu lebih diutamakan, aku bisa beli gaun sendiri nanti minta ditemani Jun _gege."_

 _"Iya, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti. Aku akan menelepon Wonwoo untuk memberitahunya juga. Bye bye..."_

 _"Bye..."_ Minghao menarik nafas setelah menutup sambungan telepon dari Jisoo. Ia mulai membuka situs belanja _online_ untuk sekedar melihat model gaun yang akan ia kenakan saat pesta pernikahan Jisoo dan Seokmin.

Bosan memilih sendiri, ia putuskan menelepon Jun. _"Gege_ dimana?"

 _"Aku di apartemen, kenapa? Kamu sudah mau pulang? Mau aku jemput?"_ Balas Jun dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm... aku masih ada pekerjaan, suara kamu kenapa?"

 _"Oh, aku tak apa hanya sedikit sakit perut."_

"Yak... _gege_ habis makan apa?" Minghao berubah panik langsung membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya.

 _"Tadi makan terlalu pedas hehe..."_

"Aish... aku kesana sekarang!" Minghao buru-buru absen keluar kantor, pekerjaan ia simpan untuk dikerjakan esok, beruntung tidak mendesak.

Jun hanya terdiam setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, ia masih meringkuk merasakan nyeri pada perutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata sambil menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Minghao yang sudah hafal kode sandi apartemen Jun, langsung masuk dan menemukan Jun sedang tidur di ranjangnya.

 _"Gege_... masih sakit?" Minghao panik langsung masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan tasnya asal di meja belajar.

 _"Gege_..." panggilnya lembut dengan mengusap lembut lengan pemuda tampan yang sedang berbaring. Jun membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum, tangan panjangnya langsung menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu hingga terjatuh menindih tubuhnya. Menguncinya dengan rapat.

 _"Ge_... lepas..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku sulit bernafas!" Minghao terus berontak namun Jun terus menguncinya dengan erat. Pemuda itu menatap serius sepasang mata cantik di hadapannya, membuat Minghao menjadi salah tingkah. Gadis itu terus berusaha menghindar. Melihat Minghao yang panik membuat Jun tertawa senang dan langsung mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Aish menyebalkan!" Omel gadis itu disertai pukulan gemas nan mesra yang ia tujukan pada pemuda berhidung mancung di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu ketakutan seperti itu?" Jun bangun dari tidurnya, duduk bersila di depan gadis manis itu.

 _"Gege_ seperti akan memperkosaku!"

"Eh! Apa aku semesum itu?" Bukannya marah, Jun malah tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Haha perlu bukti?" Minghao menatap tajam dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Bukti apa? Memangnya kamu seseksi apa?" Jun kembali menggoda gadis itu, melirik ke arah dada sembari tersenyum nakal.

 _"GEGE!"_ Jeritan gemas keluar bebas dan tawa Jun menggema di kamar, tak lama keadaan menjadi hening karena Minghao merasa nyaman dalam pelukan seorang Junhui. Bahkan Minghao melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kamu lapar?" Tanyanya lembut dan mulai melepas pelukan, menatap wajah gadis manis di depannya dengan intens dan mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Tidak, bukankah _gege_ sakit perut?"

Jun tersenyum manis. "Sudah tidak sakit sejak kamu datang, aku tak apa."

"Ish!" Cubitan dilayangkan di perut pemuda itu, namun Jun tak membalasnya, hanya tertawa. Keduanya terdiam, Jun menunduk dan menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu pakai rok span. Tatapannya beralih mengamati pakaian kerja yang dikenakan, terlihat berbeda. Minghao memang perlahan mengubah penampilannya, ia sudah tidak tomboy lagi.

"Cantik!" Pujinya merasa gemas dengan yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seksi?" Godanya dengan suara manja, Jun mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum meledek gadis itu.

Tubuh Jun terjatuh kembali berbaring di ranjang karena Minghao mendorongnya dengan keras, gadis itu berubah agresif langsung menindih dada bidang kekasih tampannya.

"Hao?"

Tanpa jawaban dari sang gadis, Jun menerima ciuman lembut yang mendarat di bibirnya. Dadanya terhimpit, tertindih tubuh sang gadis, walau sempat terkejut namun ia mulai mengikuti alur permainan gadisnya yang mulai nakal. Bahkan, ia mengunci betis ramping itu dengan kedua kakinya.

Tangan Jun bergerak mengusap lembut area belakang tubuh Minghao. Berawal hanya saling menempelkan bibir berlanjut menjadi lumatan lembut dan semakin liar saat lidah keduanya bergerak secara aktif. Di saat keduanya saling berpagutan, Minghao melepas ciumannya dan membuat Jun merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Hao?"

"Apa sudah seksi?"

"Astaga!" Jun mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali tertawa, detik selanjutnya ia mencubit gemas pipi sang gadis.

"Nakal kamu!" Jun berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu dan kini mereka bertukar posisi, kini Minghao berbaring dan Jun mengukungnya. Keduanya terdiam, tawa yang sempat terdengar kini sudah mereda.

 _"Gege..."_ ucapnya dengan suara lirih, lembut dan ada rasa takut namun Minghao mencoba berani untuk bersuara.

"Hmm..."

"Apa sih! Jangan menatapku begitu!" Minghao menggigit bibirnya takut-takut, berusaha melepas kontak mata dari pemuda tampan di atasnya namun ia tetap tidak bisa lari darisana.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Gege._.. itu... ah... bagaimana ya... hmm..."

Jun mengerutkan keningnya dan terus menunggu ucapan dari Minghao yang mendadak gelisah saat akan berbicara.

"Ah memalukan..." ucapnya menyesal dan Jun hanya tersenyum, memberikan kecupannya pada kening gadis itu dan ia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya, pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Minghao yang masih berbaring.

Jun pergi ke dapur mungilnya, membuat teh. Sebagai tuan rumah, ia tetap menjamu tamunya dengan baik walau Minghao sudah terbiasa datang kesana. Minghao mengekor Jun dan masih menempel dengan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dari belakang.

"Hari ini kamu kenapa Hao?" Tanyanya dengan tenang saat menuang air panas pada mug kosong yang sudah di beri teh celup.

 _"Gege..."_

"Iya kenapa?" Jun telah selesai menuang air panas, dan bersiap menghidangkan teh buatannya.

 _"Gege_ mencintaiku bukan?"

Jun hanya tertawa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. "Hao, hari ini kamu sungguh aneh."

 _"Gege_ , semalam aku menonton drama."

"Lalu?"

"Saat pemain pria mengucapkan kalimat itu lalu terjadi begitu."

Jun langsung balik badan dengan melepas ikatan tangan gadisnya. "Terjadi bagaimana? Kamu jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama hmm." Ucapnya disertai usapan lembut di kepala Minghao.

"Bzzz tidak peka!" Gerutunya kesal dan berjalan menuju sofa, menghempaskan bokongnya disana. Jun mendekati dengan membawa 2 mug berisi teh panas, diletakkannya di meja.

"Hao... kenapa? Cerita sama _gege_ sini!" Ucapnya lembut dengan duduk menempel namun gadis itu menolak terus menyingkirkan tangan Jun yang menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa sih?

 _"Gege_ tidak sayang aku!"

"Ya pasti sayang, kapan aku bilang tidak sayang?"

 _"Gege_ tidak cinta!"

Jun terdiam dan menarik nafas. "Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Gege tidak cinta aku!"

 _"Wo Ai Ni! Wo Ai Ni!_ " Jun merasa gemas langsung mengucap kalimat yang sama berulang kali dan berhenti saat Minghao kembali membungkam bibir tipis pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Mereka kembali berciuman.

"Butuh berapa kali pengakuan? Mau aku rekam agar kamu bisa mendengarnya sampai bosan?"

Minghao hanya tertawa tersipu malu. "Aku maunya suara langsung dari _gege..."_

"Jadi... pemain utama pria itu melakukan apa setelah mengucap kalimat itu?"

"Entahlah aku lupa adegan selanjutnya..." ucapnya disertai kekehan.

"Aku tahu adegan selanjutnya." Ucap Jun dengan menyombongkan diri.

"Tsk! Apa?" Minghao penasaran langsung menatap pemuda di depannya, posisi mereka masih berhadap-hadapan.

"Hmm... aku yakin kamu ingat adegan apa setelah itu, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja."

"Menyebalkan, main rahasia-rahasiaan!"

Jun melirik dengan masih tersenyum dan mengecup lembut pipi itu. "Aku tidak bermain rahasia, andai kamu mau jujur sejak awal. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksa kamu."

Minghao melirik dan melihat Jun terus tersenyum, jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat.

"Xu Minghao..." panggilnya lembut dengan menggenggam telapak tangan itu yang terasa pas dalam genggaman Jun.

 _"Gege.._. aku hanya takut tidak bisa membahagiakan kamu..."

Jun mengangguk mengerti. "Memangnya kamu sudah siap?"

 _"Gege..."_

"Kalau takut, tidak usah."

"Tak apa... kalau _gege_ mau..." ucapnya dengan menunduk malu dan ada semburat merah di pipi. "Melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin bahagia, aku merasa _gege_ ada rasa iri. Sama halnya saat aku melihat Wonwoo _eonnie_ dan Jisoo _eonnie_ , mereka lebih di depan dalam membahagiakan pasangannya dibanding aku."

"Aku sudah bahagia, walau belum seks denganmu."

 _"Gege_ homo? Tidak mau denganku? Ah memalukan! Padahal aku sudah menyerahkan diri!"

"Xu Minghao! Jangan menyesal!" Jun menggendong paksa gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, Minghao hanya menjerit tidak jelas. Melupakan teh yang belum di minum.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan di atas ranjang. Suasana sangat canggung, Minghao bingung harus apa padahal sejak tadi ia yang terus memancing hingga Jun merasa kesal.

"Katakan lagi, aku homo?"

"Hehe... _gege_... aku hanya bercanda... jangan dianggap serius..."

"Tapi aku serius, kamu yang memanggilnya." Jun langsung memajukan bibirnya, mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu, perlahan menuju leher dan bahu. Minghao hanya pasrah menerimanya, ia sudah siap menanggung resiko yang sudah menggoda pemuda tampan itu.

Suasana yang tenang, nafsu kedua anak muda itu semakin memburu, terdengar desahan halus dari gadis itu saat menikmati setiap kecupan yang ia dapatkan. Jun tersenyum senang dengan reaksi kekasihnya.

 _"Omo!"_ Minghao sampai menutup kedua matanya saat kekasihnya melepas kaos yang dipakai, terlihat otot yang sangat seksi dalam pandangan kaum hawa.

"Adegannya seperti ini?" Jun bersiap melepas kancing kemeja yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Ah... biar aku saja yang buka, rileks rileks..." jelas-jelas Minghao hanya mengulur waktu.

"Aku saja!" Ucap Jun disertai tawa dan Minghao tak bisa berkutik, ia kembali pasrah saat pakaian bagian atas satu-persatu dilepas.

"Ternyata kamu sangat seksi..." Jun hampir tak berkedip saat menatap pakaian dalam yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu.

 _"Gege!_ Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Minghao melemparkan bantal ke arah pemuda di depannya. Jun masih terus tertawa geli, mereka melakukan dengan santai tanpa diburu-buru.

"Menggemaskan." Puji Jun saat melihat payudara milik kekasihnya itu.

"Eit! Jangan lari! Tidak bisa kabur!" Ancam Jun saat Minghao merasakan geli ketika Jun mencium area dadanya hingga menyesap lembut puting payudaranya hingga basah dan menegang.

"Iya! Iya!"

 _"Omo! GEGE!"_ Minghao kembali berteriak dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga! Ini bagaimana? Memangnya bisa masuk?" Minghao menunjuk ke arah penis pemuda itu yang sudah tegang dengan cara mengintip dari telapak tangannya. Jun yang telah melepas celana pendeknya masih tertawa geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Besar sekali!"

"Ssstt!" Jun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya itu agar berhenti mengoceh. "Rileks..."

"Oke..." ucapnya tenang dan membiarkan Jun menguasai permainan, lagi-lagi ia hanya pasrah. Dibaringkannya tubuh Minghao secara perlahan dan ia mulai bergerak melepas rok beserta pakaian dalam lain.

Jun menelan ludahnya, kini tubuh polos kekasihnya terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Minghao hanya memalingkan wajahnya masih merasa malu dengan menggigit ujung sarung bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hao-ya... lihat ke arahku..." panggilnya lembut, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Jun menatapnya dengan intens dan sudah berada di atas.

"Kamu siap? Aku tak memaksamu..."

"Aku percaya padamu _ge..."_ balasnya pelan membuat Jun tersenyum tulus dan mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya, mengecup kening dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Aku tak punya kondom."

"Tsk! Aku tak menyesal kalau hamil anakmu _ge..."_

Keduanya tertawa, Jun kembali mencium dengan lembut dari wajah lalu turun ke leher, area dada hingga perut. Semuanya ia kecup dengan lembut. Membelai kewanitaan Minghao dengan sangat lembut karena khawatir akan merasakan sakit untuk pertama kalinya.

Jantung Jun terus berdetak kencang saat ia membelai dan memasukkan jemarinya secara perlahan. Saat Minghao merintih sakit, ia buru-buru mengecup wajah kekasihnya lagi. Minghao mengangguk mengerti tanda ia siap akan semuanya.

Mengerang kesakitan yang baru dirasa saat Jun mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Geg... sssshhh aahhh... oohh..." erangnya disertai remasan pada seprei yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

Jun bergerak perlahan dan sesekali melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang mulai menangis. Ia menenangkan dengan terus menciumnya, perlahan tangisan itu mereda dan berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"Hao... Xu Minghao... sebut namaku... aahhh hmmm lepaskan sajaaa... jangan ditahan sayang..." ucap Jun saat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Wen Junhui! Lagi! Lagi! Aaahhkkhhhhh!"

Noda darah, cairan mani membuat kotor seprei ranjang itu, menjadi saksi bisu pasangan muda itu pertama kalinya melakukan seks. Walau terbilang awam, namun Jun sukses membuat Minghao merasakan kenikmatan yang baru di rasanya.

 _"Gege... wo ai ni..."_

Jun tersenyum dan terus memberikan kecupan setelah permainannya, ia tak memaksakan lebih mengingat kondisi Minghao yang merasakan sakit.

"Xu Minghao... _wo ye ai ni..."_ jawabnya dan membuat Minghao tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Rasanya ia tidak akan bosan mendengar kalimat itu selama Jun yang mengucapkan khusus untuk dirinya.

Malam itu, Minghao terpaksa menginap di apartemen Jun dan hanya mengabari ibunya kalau ia sedang lembur hingga tak bisa pulang. Tak mungkin bagi dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia butuh istirahat.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, tentunya Jun sudah mengganti seprei kotor tadi dengan yang bersih.

Minghao meminjam kaos milik Jun untuk baju ganti, mereka tidur berdua dengan saling memeluk. Melupakan teh yang sudah dingin dan belum disentuh lagi. Keduanya sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan baru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tengah malam Jun terbangun, ia hanya memandang wajah kekasihnya yang terlelap. Bergerak perlahan agar tidak membangunkan wanitanya, ia berjalan menuju meja belajar dan membuka salah satu laci disana.

Tersenyum setelah mendapat yang ia cari, ia kembali menuju ranjang. Mengambil secara perlahan jemari kurus itu dan menyematkan cincin disana. Menatapnya dengan bangga dan menciumnya dengan lembut jemari wanita yang ia cintai. Kembali tidur dengan nyaman, merasa tenang bisa tidur bersama orang yang ia cintai.

oOo

Minghao terbangun dan mencari ponselnya, dengan menahan sakit ia turun dari ranjang. "Astaga! Sudah siang!" Ia panik saat menatap jam dinding dan menatap bingung kamar yang kosong.

 _"Gege?"_

Suasana hening, ia kembali mencari ponselnya yang masih di tas, namun ia kembali terdiam saat melihat benda berkilau di jemari manisnya. "Ini apa?"

Ia hanya terdiam sambil terus memandang cincin dan menemukan catatan pada secarik kertas di meja belajar itu.

 _"Sayang, maaf aku ada casting pagi-pagi. Do'akan aku agar aku terpilih untuk iklan kali ini, aku sudah membuat bubur untuk sarapan. Jangan lupa makan. Ah, iya aku sudah izin pada atasanmu. Kamu tidak perlu bekerja, istirahatlah. Tunggu aku pulang, aku akan belikan cakwe nanti hehe!"_

 _With love,_

 _Calon suami tampan kamu._

"Ah... _GEGE!"_ Minghao menjerit senang dan langsung mencium cincin yang telah Jun berikan padanya. Hatinya sangat senang, kini ia bisa menyusul Wonwoo dan Jisoo untuk pergi ke pelaminan. Berjalan ke arah dapur, ia merasa senang dengan sarapan yang telah dibuat, ia segera menyantap karena perutnya sangat lapar.

Siang hari, Jun menelepon Minghao untuk mengetahui kondisi calon istrinya itu. Walau belum dilakukan resmi, namun Jun sudah menganggap Minghao sebagai calon istrinya.

"Sudah makan sayang?"

 _"Belum makan lagi, aku menunggumu pulang. Apa sudah selesai?"_

"Hmm baru selesai, sepertinya aku merasa percaya diri! Aku yakin akan terpilih kali ini!"

 _"Gong xi!"_

"Aku pulang sekarang, kamu tunggu ya..."

 _"Gege..."_

"Hmm kenapa?"

 _"Rasanya masih sakit saat buang air kecil tadi... hiks..."_ curhat Minghao disertai tangisan yang membuat Jun tak berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Baiklah, nanti aku obati ya!"

 _"Aku tunggu! Rasanya kalau gege yang usap, akan sembuh!"_ Balasnya semangat dan langsung menutup telepon.

"Xu Minghao! Pintar sekali dia membuat si kecil ini bergerak kembali!" Gumamnya dan berjalan cepat keluar gedung dimana ia telah selesai casting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong,**

Sesuai janji ini aku bikin first time JunHao, maapkeun kalo ngga ngefeel bikos first time juga bikin encehnya si JunHao hehehe...

Semoga terhibur!

Ma'aci yang kemarin tinggalin komen, masih setia baca efef ini hehe... luvluv!

 **arelynkeira / rizka0419 / Hanlikim / KwonJin / Rapunzel0717 / Minin 1704 / Moon Vibes**


End file.
